Restart
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Reunited'. Continue following the Cullen's/Denali's through their lives. They move, they travel, and they fight in several ways. This is a little bit more based around Violetta. Involves all of the Cullen's, Denali's, and eventually some of the original wolf pack as well. Canon couples. Varying POV. Enjoy :)
1. Violetta

**Disclaimer:** The twilight characters and original plot is not mine. I'm just playing.

 **And here, we have a sequel to 'Reunited'. I'm so excited to write and publish this for all you lovely readers** **.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **-A xx**

 **Violetta**

It was a long drive to Minnesota, just over a day. Mason and I rode with Carlisle and Esme. After much discussing, and Esme's excessive positive input and excitement, the Denali's were living with us now.

I slept as soon as it got dark, leaning against Mason to soak up his body heat.

"Why couldn't we just run?" I asked.

"And get the cars to drive themselves?" Carlisle asked as he continued at a steady speed that exceeded the limit by too much.

We were leading the way, Carlisle was the only one who knew these roads by heart, and he was the only one that knew exactly how to get to the house.

Their fingers were intertwined and resting on the centre console between their seats.

I looked at the side window on Esme's side. She was lying with her eyes closed; she looked like she was sleeping.

"You alive Esme?"

"I hate driving this long." She said.

"That makes two of us…" Mason said quietly as he woke from his short sleep.

We had made a few stops on the way, but Carlisle said we only had a few more hours left now.

"How are we going to fit 20 people in one house?" I asked, "Forks was a hard place to be all the time…"

"The house is a lot bigger this time. It was an alright price, too." Carlisle said as he looked in the rear-view mirror at me.

"Are you bankrupt now?"

"Not at all. The Denali's put in a bit, and Sue and Billy contributed a little. Your siblings helped out too."

"Now I feel bad that I don't have any of my own money left." I said.

"Don't be silly." Esme said. "We weren't going to accept any of the other money, until they made us feel guilty for not taking it."

"Any of your money _left_?" Mason asked me.

"I blew it all in one night, like, 10 years ago."

"How?"

"It turns out I'm not a very good gambler…"

"Oh god." Esme said.

"No, I don't want hear about it. Talk about it later." Carlisle said.

"That's just it. I'm a bad gambler." I said to them. "Haven't done it since…"

"Good." Esme said quietly. Her eyes were still closed. "Carlisle, please tell me we are almost there."

"An hour to go…approximately…"

"Urgh." She made a frustrated noise.

"Just go back to your fake sleep and we'll be there sooner than you expect."

"We'd be there by now if Emmett and Jasper didn't want to hunt every stop…" She said.

"Would you rather they get all moody and offensive?"

"They're always offensive, whether they're well-fed or not."

"I still think we should have just left without them…" I said.

"See? She's sick of the car too, and she likes car trips. Mason _loves_ road trips, and even he is getting restless."

"That's just because he's excited to see where he will be living for a while." I said. "Otherwise he would be upset when we finally got there."

I looked out the window behind us. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were right behind us. Renesmee looked like she was jumping in the back, overly excited.

Behind Edward was Emmett's jeep with him, Jasper, Garrett and Kate.

Behind Emmett were Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya and Alistair in Bella's Mercedes Guardian.

Then Rosalie in her red beauty and Leah. Leah was originally going to come with us, but Rosalie was riding on her own, so Leah went with her, upon Rosalie's request. She had come to really like the wolves that now lived with us. She and Jacob still had their differences, but got along for the most part.

Following behind Rosalie, and last in our line was Alice in her yellow Porsche with Seth. He was going to go with Edward and Bella, but Alice was on her own, so he went with her, also upon her request.

"I'm sure Minnesota will love our over expensive line of cars…"

"Edward told Eleazar and I to rev the engines when we enter the busy part of the city." Carlisle smiled.

"Do it." Mason encouraged.

I got my phone out, _"How loud does that car go?"_ I texted Leah.

A moment later, I heard a very loud rev of an engine. I knew it was Rosalie.

"Simmer down, Rose." Carlisle said, looking in the rear-view mirror.

I smiled as I read Leah's response, _"That loud."_

" _Rev it when Carlisle and Eleazar do?"_

" _Done."_ She replied.

I texted Carmen, _"Make sure Eleazar revs that engine when Carlisle does."_

" _Just discussed that. It's a plan."_ She texted back.

I asked Seth the same thing I had Leah and I heard Alice's Porsche. It was loud too.

I laughed and continued repeating my texts to Seth as I had to Leah.

"Are you telling them all to do that?" Carlisle asked as Edward did too.

"Maybe…" I laughed.

He shook his head and snickered.

"She's got to entertain herself somehow." Esme defended me.

I checked the message from Rose, _"Ever seen Fast and Furious?"_

"Oh no…"

"What?" Mason asked.

"Rosalie just asked if I've ever seen Fast and Furious…"

"Don't do it Rose." Carlisle said quietly.

I heard an engine rev and pick up before I saw Rosalie's car pull out and speed up, overtaking the other cars.

"She better not do the thing that Paul Walker did. The reverse driving…" Esme said.

Rosalie over took us and turned. She was now driving backwards, and Leah was laughing hard. Rosalie had a wide smile as she switched her gaze from her mirrors, to Leah, to us.

"Holy shit." Mason said quietly.

"She is in big trouble when we get there…" Carlisle said.

"Mmhmm." Esme hummed in agreement.

"She's having fun." I said.

"She's being very dangerous with humans on the roads, and Leah isn't invincible like her."

"Oh, lighten up." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it, Violetta." Carlisle said, looking at me.

I saw Rosalie mouth a big "shit" and she swerved her car back to face the right way. There was a sharp turn. She drifted around it, pushing her car, as she hadn't had enough time to turn safely.

Once around the corner, Carlisle opened his window and motioned for Rosalie to pull over. She did, and he pulled up behind her, followed behind everyone else.

Rosalie and Carlisle got out at the same time. I stepped out and stood at the side of the door, listening.

"Are you crazy?" Carlisle asked her.

"It was fun, Carlisle."

"Well your little 'fun' there, could have killed Leah. She isn't invincible like you, Rosalie."

"Dad, they're fine."

"Stay out of this." He snapped at me.

"Carlisle, calm down." Esme said, walking over to him quickly.

"Rose, that was too close, babe." Emmett said as he joined them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "It was fine. Leah is fine. There is no one else out at this time of night, can we please get going before Leah falls asleep in my car and have to carry her inside when we get there…"

"Don't do it again." Carlisle shook his head and turned around. He walked back to the car.

"Dad?" I asked as he reached his door.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He stared at me blankly for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes."

"Are you sure? You just seem a little…I don't know…off."

"I'm fine Letty." He nodded and opened the car door, sitting back behind the wheel.

Esme got in the car too. I took one glance to Edward, who nodding before stepping back into his own car.

I got back in and we drove again, Rosalie waiting to take her original place at the back.

I heard music, and I knew it was Emmett. I could see him, Jasper, Kate and Garrett laughing and doing stupid dance moves, like they were partying in their car.

* * *

Another hour and we finally reached a winding driveway lined with beautiful trees.

When we pulled up to the house, there were 2 garages, both big enough to house 4 cars each.

"My god…"

"Where's Jasper's bike?" I asked, suddenly reminded of his motorbike that he wasn't riding.

"It's in the back of the moving truck. He couldn't ride it; he has to fix something on it." Esme explained.

We stepped out of the car and Esme and I stared at the house in awe.

"I don't think I've ever seen a house this big…" Esme said.

"It looks like a freaking mansion…" I said.

"It's only 2 stories…" Carlisle said.

" _Only_ 2 stories. Don't mind the fact that it's like one Forks stacked onto another."

"Like, the house is Forks, or all of Forks?" Mason asked as he and Carlisle went to the back of the car.

"All of Forks. And La Push." I said. "Wait…"

"What?" Carlisle asked.

The other cars had pulled into spots in the garage and all the women were standing with Esme and I.

" _The_ moving truck, you only hired 1…" I said.

"We don't bring everything with us, just essentials. Important things." Esme said. "And Carlisle's books…"

"We get to go furniture shopping tomorrow!" Alice said excitedly. "Jasper, this bedroom is going to be _so_ much better than in Forks."

"Yay." He said sarcastically.

"How many bedrooms does this thing have?" Jacob asked as he brought bags over to Renesmee and Bella's sides.

"12." Carlisle answered, "And an office."

"Your office." Esme clarified.

"Everyone's office." Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Your office." They all said to him at the same time.

"Dude, I think it's your office." Emmett laughed.

"Go, look around." Carlisle motioned for everyone to go inside. "Go claim your bedrooms or something. He threw the keys to Alice.

I didn't move as the others began to roam around, towards the house and its surroundings.

"There's a pool and everything. A very large pool." Carlisle said as he kissed Esme once.

"I don't think we could ever thank you enough for what you do for this family…" She said.

"No thanks needed." He smiled.

"Vi? You okay?" Mason asked.

Esme and Carlisle looked at me.

"Yeah, just letting everyone else choose their rooms. You can go and pick one if you care where we are."

"Nah, I don't mind." He smiled and kissed me.

Alice appeared back out of the house and in front of Esme and Carlisle, "We need to paint…"

"I haven't seen the inside." Carlisle said.

"It's in need of a serious paint job."

"Well, we can paint the bedrooms first, and buy furniture for them, and we can work from there. There are 20 of us, I'm sure it won't take too long."

"You really haven't seen inside, have you? At least week, if we're working from 8 to 8 every day."

"My god, is it really that big?" Esme asked.

Alice nodded with a big smile, "I love it. Thank you Carlisle." She hugged him.

"Alice?" Rosalie called from the front porch.

"Yes?"

"We have a shared walk in robe!"

"Yes!" Alice called excitedly returning to the house quickly.

"They have a shared walk in robe." I said to Mason. "How exciting…"

We both laughed until Renesmee and Leah walked out. "We've worked it all out. Do any of you care where you are in the house?"

"No." Esme shook her head. Carlisle agreed with Esme.

"Vi? Mason?"

We shook our heads.

"Well, there's an east wing and a west wing upstairs. Each with 6 bedrooms. Each room has its own ensuite bathroom and I think a walk in robe is shared between 2 rooms." She explained.

"Me and Jake, Leah, Seth, mum and dad, you two and the spare room are all in the west wing, and everyone else is in the east." She winked at me.

"Sneaky, getting her away from us…" Esme said.

"Well, it was either you two, or mum and dad, and I figured, if it were you, then it would be her parents and my grandparents. With mum and dad, it's my parents, and just her siblings." She explained before she continued talking to me. "So we're sharing a walk in robe, Leah and Bella share a walk in robe, and Seth shares with the spare room."

"Smart, seeing as the only people staying in that room would be the pack back in Forks if they ever came to visit." Carlisle nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Have you just taken over planning the west wing rooms?" Mason asked.

"No. I suggested, and everyone agreed."

"No one wanted to argue with her." Jacob said.

" _You_ have nothing to complain about. You get to share a walk in robe with Mason."

"Yay!" They both said, obviously faking how enthusiastic they were sounding.

"Mason, we can have so much fun, it'll be like a slumber party, every night!" Jacob said.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!" Mason grinned wide.

Carlisle laughed.

Carmen and Eleazar walked down the staircase slowly.

"Our rooms have been picked for us." Eleazar said.

"Please tell me you two own enough clothes to fill the walk in robe we're sharing, because we wouldn't even be able to fill a quarter…"

"Oh, we don't have that much. I'm sure Alice will get into it." Esme rolled her eyes.

"Or, hear me out. Books." Eleazar said.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded, "Fantastic idea."

"You know what Carmen; I think we should go buy some more clothes…" Esme smirked.

"That sounds great." Carmen smirked back.

"You're going to fill it with stuff you'll never wear, aren't you?" Carlisle asked.

"Most likely." They laughed.

"I need new boots." Esme said.

"I need new everything." Carmen laughed.

Renesmee grabbed my and Mason's arms, "Come on! Come check it out!"

I turned back as she tried to pull me away, "I miss Forks already."

The four parental vampires laughed at me.

* * *

Renesmee pulled Mason and I into our room.

"Whoa…" Mason said quietly.

"It's massive! Are they all like this?" I asked her.

She nodded and Bella and Edward walked in.

"I know. They're huge, right?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Mason, I don't even think we could occupy this room to what it's made for."

"We can get a very large fish tank…"

"My last one died within a week. I'm still convinced that Emmett killed it."

"He didn't go near it." Edward laughed, "You're just a terrible fish keeper…"

I actually looked at the room properly now. It looked worn down. "Alice! You're right about the paint!" I called.

"I know right!?" She called back from wherever she was.

"We're having a pale purple feature wall. It's happening. Don't argue with me."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes you happy."

Renesmee grabbed my hand and pulled me through a door, "This is our robe!"

I looked around, "I hope you own a lot of clothes…"

"We're going shopping with Alice some time. Neither of us has enough combined to fill this room."

"Now, look in here." She pulled me back into the bedroom and then through another door, into an ensuite bathroom.

Mason was already in there, "This is very big…" We looked at each other for a second before we laughed.

"Holy shit." I said.

"This place is crazy." Mason shook his head.

We returned to the bedroom as Seth and Leah knocked on the open door and walked in.

"Party in Violetta and Mason's room!" Seth called as he realised we were all in here.

Alice, Rosalie and Kate appeared, "Seth! You're a genius!" Alice said.

"No, we're not partying in here Alice." I said.

"No." She rolled her eyes, "But as soon as we have this place all done up nice and perfect, we're inviting the other pack and we're having a housewarming party."

"Yay." Bella said quietly and sarcastically.

"Vi, come look at this!" Jasper called.

I walked out of the room and into the very big open space separating the two wings. He was looking out some very large windows. I walked over to his side and looked where he was. A massive pool was at the back door downstairs, and then a fence and gate out into a very open green yard, and then another fence and gate into a forest.

"This is amazing…" I said quietly.

Jasper smiled at me, "We're all going to buy Carlisle and Esme something for everything they do for us."

I nodded, "Fabulous idea."

Carlisle and Esme walked up the stairs and their footsteps echoed. The room had wood panel flooring, and literally nothing occupied it, and it was so huge.

I shook my head at them.

"What?" Esme asked.

"How did you—why did you even feel the need to get something so spectacular?"

Esme smiled at Carlisle, "We do everything in our power to make your lives enjoyable."

"So you brought a house this big?" Jasper laughed. "How much was it?"

"It was nothing." Carlisle shook his head.

"It was the most expensive house we've ever had, isn't it?"

"It's 12 freaking bedrooms. Of course it's the most expensive." I laughed.

"Did you see downstairs?" Esme asked.

"No, Ness pulled me right up to my room with no time to waste." I laughed.

"Which one's yours?" She asked.

I pointed across the room, "The one they're having a party in. Don't worry, we could all fit in there and still have enough space to dance."

"Geez, are they all this big?" Carlisle asked as he appeared at Renesmee and Jacob's room, looking in.

"Yep. All of them. I haven't seen your office, though." Jasper said. "It's downstairs off of the family room."

"Yeah, we found it." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to guess this is going to be the living room, and the one downstairs that's supposed to be the living room, will be our games room, Jazz!" Emmett said, excitedly.

Rosalie walked out of my room and over to Carlisle. He turned around and she hugged him, then Esme. "You have no idea how much we all appreciate what you do for us. Thank you."

I walked back to my room after thanking my parents. It was starting to clear out, now it was Leah and Seth talking to Mason.

"So, where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" He asked.

"The floor, I guess. We won't get much sleep anyway, it's already 2am, and Alice wants an early start to the day." Leah said.

"Night guys." Leah and Seth walked out with smiles. They thanked Carlisle and Esme on their way passed the large soon-to-be living room and went to their own rooms down the hall.

Carlisle and Esme came into our room as I stood in the centre. "I am not sleeping on that carpet. It's so dusty and old."

"We've got people coming in tomorrow to rip up and relay new carpet. They're due here at about 7:30, I think." Esme said.

"That's too early." I laughed.

Edward appeared and threw a large blanket at us, "Just lay that down." He threw another, "And sleep under that one."

Mason thanked my parents, and I did again before we said goodnight and they left. Mason lay out the blankets as I went into the bathroom and cleaned my face.

When I walked back in, I turned the light out and we looked at the stars out of the big windows in front of us until we fell asleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is so long, but I'm excited myself! I get too attached to these stories! I cried when the last one ended… Let me know what you think as we progress through this sequel**

 **Thank you, as always, for reading.**

 **-A xx**


	2. Carlisle

**Carlisle**

When Esme and I went inside the house for the first time, we wandered around the ground story first.

I viewed the family room as Esme went through a door across from the archway. "I think this is your office. It's huge!"

I turned and followed her in, "Oh god, it really is…"

"Good luck filling it." She laughed.

"I wonder when we'll have a night to ourselves…"

"To mark the house as ours?" She smirked.

"Precisely…" I slid my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Gross!" We heard Edward yell down to us.

I laughed, "Come on, let's go upstairs."

We walked up the luxurious staircase, or what will be a luxurious staircase when we replace the carpet on each step. When we got the to the top, our footsteps echoed clearly in the much too large room with wood panelled flooring, like the downstairs, except for my office, which had carpet, and the living room. There was nothing in here, so the echoes were loud enough for Violetta and Jasper to turn and look at us as we approached them. The room have to hallways on both sides, branching to the wings.

Violetta shook her head at us.

"What?" Esme asked.

"How did you—why did you even feel the need to get something so spectacular?" She asked.

Esme smiled at me, "We do everything in our power to make your lives enjoyable."

"So you brought a house this big?" Jasper laughed. "How much was it?"

"It was nothing." I shook my head.

"It was the most expensive house we've ever had, isn't it?"

"It's 12 freaking bedrooms. Of course it's the most expensive." Violetta laughed.

"Did you see downstairs?" Esme asked.

"No, Ness pulled me right up to my room with no time to waste." She smiled.

"Which one's yours?" Esme asked.

She pointed across the room, "The one they're having a party in. Don't worry, we could all fit in there and still have enough space to dance."

"Geez, are they all this big?" I asked as appeared at what I assumed was Renesmee and Jacob's room and looked in.

"Yep. All of them. I haven't seen your office, though." Jasper said. "It's downstairs off of the family room."

"Yeah, we found it." I nodded.

"I'm going to guess this is going to be the living room, and the one downstairs that's supposed to be the living room, will be our games room, Jazz!" Emmett said, excitedly.

Rosalie walked out of my room and over to me. I turned around and she hugged me, then Esme. "You have no idea how much we all appreciate what you do for us. Thank you."

Violetta walked back to her room after thanking us. It was starting to clear out, now it was Leah and Seth talking to Mason.

"So, where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" I heard him ask.

"The floor, I guess. We won't get much sleep anyway, it's already 2am, and Alice wants an early start to the day." Leah said.

"Night guys." Leah and Seth walked out with smiles. They thanked Esme and I on their way passed the large soon-to-be living room and went to their own rooms further down the west wing hallway.

Esme and I went to Violetta's room as she stood in the centre. "I am not sleeping on that carpet. It's so dusty and old."

"We've got people coming in tomorrow to rip up and relay new carpet. They're due here at about 7:30, I think." Esme said.

"That's too early." She laughed.

Edward appeared and threw a large blanket at them, "Just lay that down." He threw another, "And sleep under that one."

Mason thanked us, and Violetta did again before we said goodnight and closed the door, making our way across the empty soon-to-be living room.

We passed Carmen and Eleazar's room, where we paused and looked into them. "How do you like your gigantic room?" Esme asked.

"It's brilliant." Carmen smiled.

We smiled and continued the rest of the hall to the back and into our room.

Esme admired at as she turned in circles in the centre. "What colour feature wall do you want?"

"I don't mind." I smiled, "Whatever you want, my dear." I kissed her soft lips.

"Black."

"You want a black feature wall?"

"Yes, and I want to hang a very expensive long painting on the top of it."

"Done." I granted.

She took my hand want wandered over to a door. She opened it and we walked into a rather big ensuite bathroom.

"This is huge. I love it." She smiled.

We walked out and through the next door, which was open, into the walk in robe. Carmen and Eleazar came in through their open door too.

"Holy shit." Esme said as she surveyed all the space. "We'll have enough room to get a thousand new outfits and still be able to fit some books in here."

"I know right? I feel like Alice and Rosalie will store some of their stuff in here." Carmen laughed.

"After they fill theirs and Seth's." I smirked.

Esme laughed, "Seth has his own."

"Oh, it won't be his for long." Eleazar said.

We laughed.

"Let's go see what Alice is doing, she's probably already planned her whole room and looking at stores on her phone." Esme said.

She took my hand and we walked out with Carmen and Eleazar, who joined us down the hall and walked into Kate and Garrett's room.

"How do you like your rooms?" I asked as we walked into Alice and Jasper's, where Emmett and Rosalie were too. Alice was lying of the floor.

I stared at her for a second before looking at Jasper.

"She's dying of excitement." He said.

I nodded, "Well, Alice, what time are we leaving to go shopping tomorrow?"

She shot up and handed me a piece of paper. It was like an itinerary. It started with, ' _7am – Wake the sleepers.'_

Then it went to, _'7:30 am – out for breakfast to feed the eaters.'_

And it continued down the page. "How long did it take you to plan this?"

"I had Seth write a heap down on our way here when I thought of things."

"Now I've made 10 copies, one for each couple, and one for Leah and Seth."

"Why do we need a whole itinerary?" Esme asked as I handed it to her.

"Because if someone needs to take longer in one place, they'll know where the others are when they stick to the list."

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's go, she's scaring me." I whispered to Esme.

Alice glared and we all laughed as Esme and I turned and walked out.

We went to Tanya and Alistair, then Kate and Garrett, and then Edward and Bella, where we stayed for a few hours and talked and laughed.

Morning came around quickly as we all moved downstairs and talked.


	3. The Car

**Violetta**

I woke up to Alice's jumping on top of Mason and I. I groaned and rolled over until I heard a very painful noise escape Mason.

I looked up at him as he rolled the separate way, "Holy fuck Alice." He breathed.

She sat up, "I am so sorry."

Emmett and Jasper were trying not to break into laughter at the door.

I sat up and put my hand against my forehead. I had a headache. "What just happened?"

"Her knee…" He coughed as he bent his top half over and stayed like that for a while.

"Carlisle! Mason needs you to inspect him!" Emmett called out before he and Jasper were no longer able to keep their laughter in.

Alice stood up, "Sorry Mason."

"Nah, it's cool." He coughed again.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway, "Why am I needed?"

"Alice kneed Mason's crotch." Emmett laughed.

"Oh geez, Alice leave them alone." He said.

"I was just waking them up…It just didn't go as I planned…we're leaving in 15 minutes." Alice said before she walked out.

"15 minutes!? Alice!" I jumped up and closed the bathroom door quickly.

"Want me to get you a towel?"

"Yes please." I had forgotten that I would need that.

"I'll plan your outfit, too." Alice said as I heard my bag zip. "Oh my god! Violetta what the actual hell?"

"What?" I opened the door and took a step out.

Alice held up a box from my bag, containing a vibrator.

"Fuck no." Carlisle walked away.

Jasper and Emmett were on the ground in hysterics.

"That is not mine." I said truthfully. Where the hell did that come from? Then it clicked, "Rosalie!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room.

She met me in the still empty living room.

"What the fuck is in my bag!?"

She knew exactly what I was talking about, "You said you would never be able to get one even if you wanted, because you look too young, so I got one for you."

"Rosalie." Everyone was standing in the room watching now. Great, this wouldn't be embarrassing at all, "I'm not you. I am not a freaking sex addict, and I do not need your freaking…sexual appliances, okay?"

Alice walked out and handed the box to me. I took it and threw it at Rosalie. She was trying so hard to hold back her laughter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Mason's enough, then?" She asked.

I tried hard to control myself. Jasper appeared at my side and put his hand on my shoulder, "Turn and walk away."

"I'm fine." I said.

I went to speak again before Edward interrupted, "I would acknowledge that Carlisle and Esme are in the room and rethink what you were about to say…"

I took another breath and glanced at Carlisle and Esme. I turned and walked away quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Rosalie asked when I almost reached the door.

"I am about to rip you into pieces."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I shook my head and closed the bedroom door behind me.

"Rosalie, you shouldn't have done that." I heard Esme say.

"I didn't know she would react this badly."

"If she wanted one, she would have asked Mason to get it for her."

"And I would have asked you to get it for me to give to her…" Mason said. "Because I was not buying that shit."

"What a way to start the day, huh?" Renesmee asked.

"She's going to be in such a bad mood…" Kate said.

"She's always in a bad mood." Edward said.

I opened the bedroom door and stared at him, "I'm always what?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Mm, that's what I thought."

"You—"

"Okay, Edward stop. Everyone go get ready, you've got like 5 minutes." Carlisle said.

"5 minutes? Shit." Esme turned and disappeared down the east wing hall.

I was still glaring at Edward, _"Say it, I dare you."_

"I'd rather not. I'm quite happy with my head being on my body." He said to me.

" _Pussy."_

He broke into laughter and I rolled my eyes.

I walked back into my room and threw an outfit on that Alice had lain on top of my bag.

* * *

Mason knocked once and came in as I finished pulling my shirt down. He got changed and we walked down the staircase as several unfamiliar men walked through the front door. They were hot, and had tattoo's, adding to the attraction.

One looked me up and down. He smirked and winked at me as the other few talked to Carlisle and Esme.

Mason saw and slid his arm around my waist. He planted a long few kisses on my lips. He stopped once the carpet layers had passed us and went up the staircase.

"What was that?" I asked.

"He was checking you out." Mason said.

"Hm." I smiled and bounced a bit.

"You're proud of yourself…"

"I sure am." I nodded, "Oh, come on Mas. It's not like I was checking him out too…"

"You were, weren't you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Loyalty is hard to find these days." He joked as he shook his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, she was checking them all out, not just the one who was looking at her. Esme and Carmen were too." Edward said.

Carlisle and Eleazar both looked at their wives, who had guilty faces.

Mason was still staring at me with the same expression. I stood properly and whispered quiet enough into his ear that no one else would hear it, through their ears, anyway. " _They_ won't be getting laid tonight…"

"Neither will you…" He said to me, slightly louder.

Edward laughed, "Way to shoot her down, man."

He laughed and they fist bumped.

"Alright, whatever." I said.

"I'm just joking with you."

"Nope, you don't want to get laid. That's fine with me." I smiled and walked out of the room.

I heard him and Edward laugh again.

"I need a drink." Carlisle said.

"Oh, no you don't." Esme replied. I heard a quiet whisper of their lips move together before Alice came bouncing downstairs.

"Vi! Where'd you go?"

"Away from Mason." I called to her.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"I'm not going near Mason." I said as I walked back into the room. "…Or my parents…Or Edward."

"What did you do?" Bella asked Edward.

"I didn't do anything." He defended.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Get over it and walk out the door. Come on we don't have all day."

"Yes we do…" I said.

"Okay, well we don't have all day to just stand here."

"Once again, yes we do. I don't need a bed, apparently." I looked at Mason.

"Please stop." Carlisle shook his head. He opened the front door and motioned for everyone to walk out.

We all walked out, and Esme paused when she was halfway down the porch steps. She turned to Carlisle, "No one will be here when the moving truck comes…"

"What time will it be here?" Emmett asked.

"12:30, I think." Esme said to him.

"Well, we'll come back and get all that inside and go back out again." Emmett said.

"Good plan." Rosalie nodded.

"Glad you think so…" I said under my breath. I was still angry from her little stunt earlier.

"Well, we all—"

"Stop! Both of you!" Esme cut Rosalie off.

Carlisle closed the front door and walked down the steps; grabbing Esme's hnad as he passed her. "So, Alice. Running or driving?" He asked.

"Well, there is a problem. The only car that's big enough to carry any sort of furniture would be Emmett's jeep, and I am sure we don't want our extreme cars to be the things that everyone sees first. But, if we run, then we can't bring anything back, not even small pieces of furniture like little draws or something."

"So, take Emmett's jeep and the Volvo or something, and then the others run?" Jacob asked.

"No, stupid." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, okay. Sorry." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Or, we could hire a few small moving vans?" Mason suggested.

"Are you paying?" I joked.

"Well, I could always steal…" He smirked.

"I believe you mean borrow without their knowledge. We'll return them." Tanya said.

"Ah, yes, borrow."

"Do you steal often, Mas?" I asked, "Do you have a criminal record?" I already knew the answer to these.

"I'd rather not answer those questions while your parents are listening…"

"Esme has a criminal record…" Edward smirked.

"Oh, I do not. I borrowed someone's car, it was nothing."

"Sure, you borrowed it. Are you not going to mention the fact that you crashed it?" Emmett laughed.

"I sorted that out. It was a total misunderstanding."

"If it were a total misunderstanding, you wouldn't have a record…" Kate smirked.

"It was perfectly justified…" Esme said quieter.

"It still counts, my darling." Carlisle said.

"Mason, answer Violetta's questions…" Renesmee said. "We all know about grandma."

"I didn't." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh come on, I bet you have one."

I tried to hide the smirk forming, "Maybe…"

"Okay, you both have to tell me what happened." Renesmee said.

"Later." Mason smiled.

"In the car?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure." I nodded, doubting we would be in the same car.

She smirked at Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle cleared his throat. I turned and looked at him, then to Mason, who everyone was smiling at.

"What?" He asked.

"It was your birthday the other day…" Leah said.

"It was." He nodded hesitantly.

She smiled and looked at Esme.

"Here." Esme said. Mason turned and looked at her with unsure eyes as she held a car key out.

"You got him a car!?" I asked.

"I can't take it." Mason shook his head.

"Mason. Take the freaking key." I said to him.

"Take it." Esme nodded.

He hesitated.

"Oh my god, Mason, we're on a tight schedule here. Take the key." Alice said.

He took it from Esme and thanked her and Carlisle before glancing at me.

"Don't look at me. I had no idea they got you a car."

"It's in the second garage." Renesmee pointed. "The one with the big bow on it."

He didn't move. Renesmee rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the garage.

I smiled and watched as they walked down the driveway. I turned to Esme and Carlisle, "You didn't have to get him a car…"

"Males are really hard to shop for." Esme said. "I wasn't going to get him a car, but I gave up and convinced Carlisle. He still isn't too happy with it…"

"Why?" I asked him.

He avoided my eye contact.

"Carlisle and Esme had their fair share of…frisky moments in a car…" Edward said.

"Oh god, I shouldn't have asked."

Carlisle shook his head. The others started walking down to the garage to see Mason's car.

"Dad, when are you going to accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, despite my appearance?"

"You still act like you're a little girl." He said quietly.

"Carlisle…" Esme warned.

"No, I do. I thought it was what you all wanted, a permanent child, and I still am a permanent child occasionally, maturity wise, but dad, I grow up when I need to. I was living on my own for decades. I know how to handle responsibilities. I mean, come on, I'm more mature than Emmett and Rosalie."

"Rosalie can't get pregnant."

"I'm not going to get pregnant!" I said.

"I never thought I was going to get pregnant…" Esme said.

I looked at her for a second, "That's completely different. I'm not being forced into it, and believe it or not, I know what I'm doing."

"Does Mason?"

"Yes." I nodded. Sure, I was Mason's first, but he was mature, and he knew everything he needed to.

I felt a sharp pain spread through my lower abdomen. What a coincidence. I tried to hide my wince and I subtly clutched the pain.

"Well, she won't be getting pregnant for a few weeks…" Esme said, noticing the pain.

"Coincidence or what?" I laughed. I never really had cramps this painful before, except when I was pregnant, and it wasn't my period, it was the unknown foetus that caused the pain inside me. I thought back to the last time Mason and I did it.

Edward appeared at my side, "You literally just had that conversation 2 seconds ago."

"This is different." I said as I walked towards the house.


	4. Scaring Carlisle

**Esme**

Violetta had been inside much longer than was needed, so I decided to go look for her. Carlisle offered to go, but I figured I would be a more comfortable option for her. "Go see if Mason even knows how to drive." I smiled at him.

He kissed me once before he walked down to the garage. We had to move at human paces, in case the carpet installers looked out the windows or something.

"Vi?" I called as I walked up the staircase. The carpet guys were starting in Seth and Leah's rooms. They would get 2 done at a time.

I heard movement in her bathroom, so I proceeded to her room, closing the door behind me. "Vi?" I asked again.

The door opened and she appeared on the tiles against the opposite wall again, clutching her lower abdomen.

"Being a female sucks, huh?" I asked as I sat at her side.

She nodded and leant her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to stay here today? Mason and I will stay with you."

She shook her head, "No, I want furniture."

I kissed her forehead and pulled my phone out, _"Advil."_ I texted Carlisle.

" _On it."_ He replied a second later. Another few seconds and I heard his car start and travel down the long driveway.

"Where's her going?"

"To get you some Advil." I said. "Now, please don't be offended or angry when he doesn't give you the whole thing and only what you need to take. He's still very worried about you, despite your regular discussions with Jasper and apologies a while ago."

"I know." She rolled her eyes, "I just wish he'd forget about it and trust me."

"I don't think he'll ever forget it, and he does trust you. He trusts you to do what you want; he's just bothered about what you might want."

She sighed, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do that to Mason after his sister."

"Mm, I didn't think you would."

Alice appeared in the door, "We are running very far behind schedule."

"I am sorry that my uterus's violent attacks on me are inconvenient for you." Violetta said.

Alice sat down in front of us, "Hey, I was a human once too. I've been there."

"Do you remember it?"

"…Not really."

"No, didn't think so."

"Well, Carlisle will be back soon, and you'll drug up, and we'll get going. Unless you want to spend another night on the ground…"

"No, no. We're going. I wasn't due until next week."

"And yet you were telling Mason that he would be getting lucky…" I said.

"Yeah, not my smartest of times, but once again, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay." I decided not to talk about it anymore. I knew she'd talk about it if she needed anything.

"Okay," Violetta pulled herself up, "We can go downstairs."

"Honey, you don't have to go—"

"We're going." She cut me off.

"Okay." I nodded and stood up. I pulled Alice up and we went downstairs. I realised now that Violetta had changed out of her white jeans.

"Very smart idea, changing your jeans."

"I thought so." She nodded.

Carlisle had returned in record time, and just as I had predicted, he wouldn't give her the box, just what she needed to take. She didn't bring it up, and took the medication quickly. "Thanks dad."

He slipped the box into my handbag, "Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" He asked as Mason approached us.

"I'm fine." She assured. "I do have a small headache, so I'll probably hang behind or in front of everyone while we shop."

"Do you always get headaches when you're on your period?" Mason asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Normally I'm just really irritable and upset."

"But you're always irrit—"

I hit Carlisle's arm to stop him finishing what he was saying, "Really not a good idea, hun."

Violetta snickered and turned to Mason, "What kind of car is it?"

"A Lexus. It's blue." He smiled.

"New or second hand?" She asked Carlisle.

"New. I'm not cheap." He smirked.

Violetta smiled as Mason ran back down the driveway to Seth who was calling him.

"Thank you. He's really happy about it." Violetta said.

"That was our goal." I smiled.

Jasper walked up to us then, "Hey Vi, I'm currently in the process of getting you a licence. I figure you already know how to drive."

She nodded, "Yeah, I can drive, but you're being illegal…"

"Nothing new baby." He winked and walked back away quickly and tackled Emmett.

"You shouldn't know how to drive if it isn't legal. How did you learn?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I've met people among my travels. I used to street race and drift and all that. You know how Rose drove backwards?"

I nodded.

"I can do that too, took me a while to learn to do it flawlessly, but I got there. That's actually how I made all the money that I threw away. Maybe I should start racing again…"

"No." Carlisle and I said at the same time. "That's extremely illegal and dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, "I've never been in a crash before, and I've raced some pretty brutal, no mercy, drivers."

"You're more badass than we thought." Emmett called up from where he was standing beside Jasper. "We didn't know that about you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" Violetta called back.

"Do tell." Emmett smirked.

"Maybe some other time. Alice, let's go, before he says the wrong thing."

* * *

We rode behind Mason's new car. He was driving, Violetta was his front passenger, and Seth and Leah were in the back. Renesmee and Jacob were with us and laughing in the backseat.

"Why didn't Jacob ever get a car?" Renesmee asked.

"Because he got a motorbike…" I said.

"That's a winning motorbike, too. I've got a lot of money off that baby." Jacob said.

"What is with children these days and racing in dangerous places?" I asked Carlisle.

"To be fair, Jacob would only race against the wolves. Letty is just reckless." He said.

"Vi races?" Jacob asked with a very enthusiastic tone.

"She did street racing." Carlisle said.

"And drifting." I added, "To be honest, I thought that was pretty cool."

Carlisle gave me an unconvinced look, "Well, let's not tell her that. She'll want to do it again."

"She already does. Did you see her eyes light up when she said she should do it again?"

"She's not invincible, and I will not allow it."

"Grandpa, you can't control her." Renesmee said.

"Do you think Edward and Bella would let you street race?" He asked her.

"Well…no, but—"

"Exactly, they wouldn't. And you wouldn't win an argument over it."

"But—"

"Conversation over, Ness." He said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Does it involve her racing?"

"No."

"Then shoot."

"If Violetta wanted to dye her hair an unnatural colour, would you let her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"For her sake. If she wanted to dye her hair, then she wouldn't consider the attention she would be putting on herself, and it would make her anxious to have eyes on her. It would eventually get to the point where she wouldn't leave the house."

Renesmee sat back, "I didn't think about that."

Silence filled the car for a while.

"What if she got pregnant?" Renesmee broke it.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm just…wondering…"

Carlisle pulled the car over, and the others followed, wondering what was wrong.

"Renesmee…"

"I was just wondering!" She said.

Carlisle got out of the car and walked up to Mason's. Violetta stepped out. I followed Carlisle.

"Stop, honey. She was just wondering."

"Are you pregnant?" Carlisle asked her, ignoring me.

"I thought we talked about this…"

"Are you pregnant?" He asked again.

"No. Why?" Violetta asked. "I'm not putting on weight, am I?"

"No, you're not." Carlisle said, "Renesmee asked what I would do if you were pregnant, and she hesitated when I asked why."

"Really, Ness?" Violetta asked Renesmee, who was standing a few cars down.

"I told you grandpa, I was just wondering."

"Don't scare him like that." She shook her head. "Dad, I promise, my uterus does not contain a foetus at this current moment. I say that because maybe one day it will."

Carlisle apologised and walked back to his car. I followed him with an eye roll.

"Hey grandpa, what if Mason—"

"Enough, Renesmee." I said.


	5. Hair Dye and Zero Privacy

**Violetta**

Mason and I walked behind the others, following where they were going, but keeping our distance. The mall was big, and it was loud whether I was near the family or not, but I was irritable, and I didn't want to get into any arguments in public.

My fingers were intertwined with Mason's and he was swinging out arms excitedly. He had been talking non-stop for 10 minutes and I really just wanted to punch him in the face.

I heard Edward start laughing and turn around to look at us, "Mason, the girl wants a break, come on. She's about to punch you."

He let go of my hand and walked quicker to catch up with Leah and Seth. I scrolled through Facebook as I walked.

Jasper stood and waited for me, walking slowly by my side.

"You don't _have_ to walk with me." I said.

"I know, but Alice is driving me crazy too. She's too excited over furniture."

"I can hear you." She said as she turned briefly. The others laughed.

"Imagine how weird we look right now. I mean, we have 20 people walking around this huge mall and their all like, in a big group." I said.

"We don't care what others think anymore. They don't know us, so they'll judge us, and they'll judge us wrong."

I nodded in understanding. I don't think I would ever be comfortable with people judging and staring at me. Just walking through this mall, with our higher attraction appeal, people were looking at all of us, including me, and it was making me very self-conscious every time I noticed.

"Hey, Ness, Leah!" I called them. They stopped walking and waited until we got to them. "Do you want to take a quick break and get the…thing now?" I glanced at Jasper.

"What thing?" Jasper asked.

"It is none of your concern…" Renesmee smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Whatever." He walked back up to Alice.

Edward was walking backwards, looking at us. When I returned his gaze, he shook his head.

" _It's not up to you, now keep your mouth shut and forget about it_." I thought to him.

He cleared his throat and turned back around.

"Hey, guys, we'll catch up, we've got to do something." Renesmee called up to all of them.

Esme hesitated, and the male wolves looked very curious as to what we had to do that we didn't tell them about. I just hoped Mason wouldn't mind.

"He will." Edward said quickly to me.

"I have zero patience today, Edward, and you're getting on my nerves."

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was struggling to hold his words back.

Renesmee pulled Leah and I into a stationary store.

"Yes, make it look like we're shopping for school." Leah said.

"Just, look around for a while so we can make sure they're gone."

We wandered around the store, looking at different things. We were asked multiple times if we were looking for anything in particular.

"No, sorry we're just making sure our family walked away before we go buy some hair dye and change my colour." I said after she asked the third time.

"…Okay…" The young lady hesitated before walking to someone else.

Leah subtly looked around the corner of the entrance to the small store to see if they were gone. "They left, let's go."

Renesmee and I joined her and the three of us wandered through this part of the mall.

* * *

We were standing is a small chemist looking at colours.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Grandpa made a good point in the car when I asked if he would let you…"

"What was the point?" I asked.

"He said it'll attract more attention to you, and you don't like being in the centre of everything. He thinks it'll make you uncomfortable and it'll get to the point where you will refuse to leave the house."

I thought about it, "Ness, it'll be like, 3 days of people staring, which would happen anyway, and then everyone at school or wherever we go will be used to the colour. Dyed hair now a days is normal now, anyway."

"That's true. No one reacts how they did 5 years ago." Leah agreed.

"Okay and what if you don't like the colour?"

"Then I'll redye it a different one, or bleach it out and go back to my natural colour."

"Your hair is going to fall out…"

"Why are you so against this all of a sudden? The other day you were so excited to dye it for me."

"I don't know, I just agree with grandpa's point. He knows you, Vi, and he is almost always right…"

"Well, if Carlisle is right, then I will apologise and dye it back to my natural colour. Blonde is boring."

"Is that the only reason you want to dye it?" Leah asked.

"…No."

"Why then?" Renesmee asked.

"It's a way to…express myself that's, I don't know, safe. I write short stories everyday with characters experiencing what I am; I write songs daily about it. I can't get anything pierced. I have no idea if that would work, and Carlisle would probably rip it out of me. I draw and paint the most depressing things you would ever see, but none of it works because it's all private stuff that I see and it just reminds me, and it's too revealing. Dying my hair is different, it expresses me, but it doesn't reveal more than a colour.

"…Can we read the stories and see the drawing and paintings and hear the songs?" Renesmee asked hesitantly.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Because no one knows the extent of any of it, and the stories, paintings, drawing and songs expose too much."

"Please?" Renesmee asked softly.

"We'll see when the moving truck comes. There's a box filled with it all. I'll decide then."

"Okay." Leah smiled. "So, which colour do you want?"

"Well, black wouldn't suit me, but I was thinking something less dramatic, so…charcoal grey?"

Leah nodded, "Nice choice."

"Very nice choice." Renesmee agreed. "Are you positive?"

"I am." I nodded.

Renesmee took the box from my hand, and picked up another one, "You have a lot of hair." She smirked and walked to the register.

"Are you nervous to dye it?" Leah asked.

"I'm nervous of everyone's reactions, and what it'll look like, but I'm not nervous of dying in itself."

"We can always fix it." Leah nodded with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you for not pushing the whole seeing the art and stuff."

"I get that it's private and you don't really want anyone to know. And I know you're scared we'll tell Jasper, Carlisle or Esme."

I nodded, "It's just, they think I'm recovering, and I want them to think that, even if it may not be true."

"Edward hasn't told them that you're not?"

"I asked him not to. He knows how much it affects them, and he doesn't want to drag them down either."

"Does Mason know?"

"He knows more than Carlisle, but he doesn't know a lot." I said as Renesmee walked over.

"We better catch up to them before they come looking for us." She said.

Leah nodded, "I think they're looking at TV's right now."

We walked out of the chemist and followed their scents down to a store full of TV's.

* * *

Beds had been bought and were being delivered this evening. The TV was in the back of one of the moving trucks we hired, as well as a couch that we had to assemble. There was a bunch of different kinds of furniture stacked in them, and now we had to go back to the house, as the moving truck was going to be there soon.

Mason was asking questions of where we went off to, and I eventually gave in and told him that I was dying my hair.

"Don't do it." He shook his head. He had sped up a bit, and I wondered if he was angry.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad; I'm just against you ruining your perfect hair."

"It won't ruin it at all. The colour won't be a big change, just to grey."

"Grey?"

"Charcoal." I nodded.

"It represents her depression." Renesmee said from the back. "It's how she can express herself without revealing too much."

Mason shook his head, "Or you can just tell someone."

"I can't. I can't ruin them like that, have you seen how good their moods have been?"

Mason looked at me with a concerned look.

"…You're going to tell them."

"They need to know."

"No, they don't." I snapped, "I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"It's getting very tense in here…" Jacob said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Vi."

"No you're not." I shook my head and looked out the window. I ignored him for the rest of the way home.

The drive home had felt slower after out little argument, and I was relieved when we finally got there. I stepped out of his car and slammed the door harder than necessary. I stormed up to the house and walked in as Esme and Carlisle stared at me. The carpet installers were downstairs now. They worked quickly.

I went upstairs and into my bathroom to do what was necessary before walking out and looking out the window, over the driveway and forest in front of the house. Renesmee was standing and Jacob's side and I realised the bag on her arm.

I went downstairs and out the front. I walked straight to Renesmee and asked for the bag. She glanced at Mason before sighing and handing the bag to me.

"Thanks." I said quietly before walking back inside. Leah followed me. She actually knew how to dye hair. I had no idea how to it correctly.

We went back up to my bathroom and I sat down on the ground in front of the bathtub. Leah went and got a towel, and changed her clothes to something she never wore. She threw a shirt at me, "Put that on, unless you want to stain that one."

I slipped the one had on off, and put the other on. She sat on the side of the bathtub behind me and put the towel over my neck.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to strip the colour of my hair and put the other in.

Now I had to wait 20 minutes before I could wash my hair and it would be dyed.

"I did it as quick as I could, but still thoroughly." Leah smiled as we sat on the floor in my bathroom.

"Sorry if anyone gets angry with you for helping me with this." I said.

"Oh please, they'll hate me for a week and then get over it. It wouldn't be the first time this family hated me…"

I laughed, "Ah, the days when Bella was a human."

"And Jacob was absolutely obsessed with her."

"It's so weird, he was like, in love with Bella, and now he's in love with Bella's daughter."

"It sounds messed up to anyone who doesn't know the family's secret." She nodded. We laughed and talked until it was time to wash my hair out.

"I'm surprised no one has come in…" I said.

"They're all moving boxes inside. They will be angry when we're done." Leah nodded. She brought my bag into the bathroom from the bedroom and placed in beside the sink. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

I washed my hair out as quickly as I could, not wanting to spend too long in here.

When I got out, I blow dried my hair. The colour was a dark charcoal, and I was really happy with it.

"Let me see!" Leah said excitedly.

I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"It looks great! Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said. We laughed as I flicked it over my shoulder. "Fabulous."

Leah smiled, but she looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how you told us about that box?"

"They're looking in it, aren't they?"

"They did. A few songs and a few paintings. Renesmee read a few stories out loud. I tried to stop them."

I walked passed her through the bedroom. They were now seated on the new couches in the living room. "Nice to know you respect privacy in this house." I said snidely to them all as I took the box and moved it to my room.

"Vi—"

"I don't want to hear it, Mason."

"Listen to me."

"Go back to Forks." I shot as I put the box down. I walked back out of the room and down the staircase. I couldn't jump out the window with humans around. I threw the front door closed behind me and walked into the trees. I went left, and wandered through the trees. I must have been out there for hours.


	6. Sorry

**Carlisle**

Violetta had been gone for hours, and Mason was pacing, waiting for her to get back.

"We shouldn't have looked in the box…" Seth said.

"I told you not to look in the box." Leah snapped.

"Shut up, Leah." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Right now, I _wish_ Sam was my alpha…" She said under her breath.

"Oh, go back to Forks then! We don't want you here!" Jacob said to her.

Leah smiled, "Maybe I will. How much you want to bet that Vi will come with me?"

"She wouldn't." Renesmee said.

"You don't think so? This is all you, Ness. If you hadn't said anything, this wouldn't have happened."

"It was Mason, not me." She said.

"Stop!" Esme yelled at them. "All of you. Leah, go calm down. Mason, sit down."

"If she isn't back in 10 minutes, I'm going out to find her." Mason said quietly.

"She's angry with you Mas." Seth said, "I don't think that will go well."

"Great, now we have to go furniture shopping again tomorrow." Alice said.

"Oh, Alice can you not forget about shopping for one second and think about someone else!?" Tanya snapped at her.

"Tanya." Carmen scolded.

Alistair put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Who said having 14 vampires, 2 hybrids and 4 wolves in a house would never work?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"I was just saying…" Alice said quietly.

"Well don't." Jasper said to her aggressively.

She stared at him for a second, "Jasper…"

"Sorry." He sighed and kissed her cheek.

I kissed Esme once and stood up. I walked down the staircase quickly and out the front door.

I ran through the forest once I was safely hidden by the trees and followed Violetta's scent. We were in a very deserted part of Burnsville, so we had enough forest, and enough space to run without being seen. There was even a clearing, perfect for baseball. Emmett had found it last night when he went to explore.

"Letty?" I asked as I walked into a small area of grass and flowers. There was a river across from me, and Violetta was lying on her stomach with her hand in the water.

"What did Mason tell you?" She asked.

"That he doesn't think you've been feeling as well as you've been letting on, and that you weren't telling anyone because we were all in good moods, and that he thinks you've been lying to Jasper. And Renesmee said you were dying your hair to express yourself in a less revealing way than you did with your art."

"And you all decided, _"Hey, let's invade Violetta's privacy and look through her art to which she already said no to showing Renesmee and Leah."_ Because that was a good idea."

"The majority of us didn't want to look, but Renesmee read some things aloud, and Esme and I decided that we needed to know how you felt." I explained as I walked over to her and sat down at her side. "That was some pretty extreme stuff."

She didn't reply to me, she just sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair and we sat in silence for a while. The only sounds I could hear were the animals in the forest, and the water running down the river.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said quietly, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I just wish you would trust us with that information."

"I do, I do trust you. It's just, it's hard to explain what's going on inside my head when I don't even know myself. It's just like I build myself up, and then I don't know what happens, it just all falls down and it's chaos and I can't even think."

I smiled, "Is it like in that movie where all the little you's are inside your head and they're all running around frantically trying to fix it and there's an alarm going off and it's an emergency?"

She laughed, "Yeah, there are a thousand little me's trying to sort out the problem but they can't find it, and 500 of them are dying, 400 are crying and 100 are actually trying to do something about it."

We both laughed as we pictured it happening.

"Is their hair still blonde like mine, or is it grey now?" I asked.

She tried to stop laughing, "Blonde, like you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Are you going to forgive Mason?"

"Probably." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like I have a choice. He won't leave me alone."

"You do have a choice. You can honestly ask him to leave, and he'll do it if it's truly what you want, even if it pains him to do so. I'm just asking because I need to know if he's coming to your birthday thing next week or not…"

"My birthday's next week?" She asked.

I nodded, "I know, it's not important to you, but it is to me, so we're going somewhere."

"London?"

"No, I much happier place. You'll love it. Everyone is coming, so it might get a bit tense on the way, but you'll forget everything when we're there."

"Where is it?" She sat up and looked at me.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Tough." I smiled. "But, like I said, I need to know if Mason is coming."

"Mason will be coming." She nodded. "He didn't really do anything wrong…"

"No, he didn't. We should have known a long time ago. It was very mature and responsible of him to tell us."

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

"He and Leah have been arguing for a while. Seth is trying to stay out of it, Jacob tried to get them to stop, but he ended up getting involved instead."

She sighed and stood up. She held her hand to me to offer unnecessary help up, but I took it anyway.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked.

"I did earlier, when I left."

She sounded sincere, so I didn't question her.

"What about Renesmee? Are you going to forgive her?"

"She shouldn't have told you about the box, or looked in it."

"Telling us was reasonable, looking in it, not so much. But we all looked, not just her."

"I'm still angry."

"But, are you actually angry, or are you just upset that we know?"

"Both. Don't push it, dad."

I stopped talking now, and we ran home.

* * *

It was getting dark now. When we walked back through the trees, we saw several delivery trucks outside with the beds. We walked up the porch steps casually and up the staircase.

"Emmett, why aren't you helping the delivery guys?" I asked.

"The girls were checking them out and I didn't want to get in the way. Also, I don't want to."

"Do you think they want to?" Rosalie asked him.

"They get paid, if you want to pay me, I'll go help them."

"I'm not paying you."

"Didn't think so." Emmett laughed.

I returned to my previous seat at Esme's side. She kissed my cheek when I sat down. I watched as Violetta touched Mason's shoulder as she walked past the couch and he followed her to their room.

"I trust you were successful?" Esme asked quietly once their door was closed.

"I got her to realise that Mason didn't do anything wrong and that we should have known long before today."

"And Renesmee?"

"Give her a few days." I said as I looked at Renesmee.

"Oh, come on Ness. You thought you were helping." Edward said gently. He looked at her for a second, and I assumed she was talking through her thoughts. He shook his head, "You know that isn't true."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Renesmee thinks—"

'Don't say it out loud!" Renesmee cut him off.

"Sorry." Edward said to her.

Renesmee stood up and appeared at Bella's side. She placed her hand on Bella's cheek for a few seconds.

"…Sure. We'll go somewhere next week for a while, okay?" Bella said, trying to hide her smirk. Renesmee didn't know about the vacation we were taking for Violetta's birthday.

"How long?" Renesmee asked.

"Indefinitely. We'll decide once we're there." Bella nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

" _Why_ are you going?" Rosalie asked. She knew what Bella was doing; she just wanted to know what was wrong with Renesmee.

"Because I want to." Renesmee replied before she put her hand on Bella's cheek again.

"Yes, Jacob can come with us, and yes, we can go on an airplane."

Esme was struggling to keep her laugh in. I had my arm around her, and I put my hand over her mouth. I dropped it from her mouth as soon as Renesmee turned around.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I shook my head, "Should I be doing something?"

She stared at me for a second before she stood up and returned to Jacob's side. She put her hand on his cheek now. He took her hand after a few seconds and kissed her hand, then her lips.

"We can actually sleep in a bed tonight. Not a car or the ground."

"If I can assemble it by the time we go to sleep."

"We are not going to sleep until you assemble the damn bed."

"You assemble the damn bed."

"I'll assemble the damn bed!" Bella said, "Stop with the bickering."

"Which room for this one?" One of the delivery men asked.

Esme stood and walked over to the box, seeing which bed it was. "That one, thank you." Esme pointed to Renesmee and Jacob's room. She turned to walk back before another bed was brought up the staircase by another 2 guys. She stopped and looked at that bed too, "Leave that one against the wall, thank you."

They positioned it against the wall and went back down the stairs.

"Please tell me that is not mine and you aren't going to make me move it myself because I said I didn't want to." Emmett said.

"No, it's Vi and Mason's." Esme laughed, "But that's a good idea."

"Oh, nice going." Rosalie said to him.

Violetta and Mason returned to the main room a few minutes later as a different bed was brought upstairs. Violetta walked over and checked the label, "Left down that hall, the second last room on the right." She instructed to Carmen and Eleazar's room.

When they walked down the hall, Violetta sat down at Mason's side, "I hope that was yours…"

"It was theirs." Edward laughed.

"Yours is against the wall." Esme said, motioning to it.

"Thanks." Mason said. He was occupied with his phone.

Violetta looked over his shoulder, "You're such a loser."

"I got 30 points!"

"You could have gotten 50 if you made the same word over here." She said.

He looked at what she was talking about, "Motherfu—"

"Language." Esme said.

"Sorry." He said to her, looking up from his phone this time.

"You suck."

"You blow." Mason replied, not registering what he had said for a second. When he realised, he looked up at her and laughed. The others were laughing too.

"Well…not anymore…"

I cleared my throat to remind them that others were present in the room.

Violetta ignored it and got her phone out.

"What are you playing?" Alice asked.

"Words with friends. You should download it, I need more friends."

"Remember when we used to play that?" Esme asked me.

"And you got frustrated that you kept losing so you resigned the game and deleted the app? Yeah, I remember." I laughed.

We sat and talked for a while until the delivery men were done. Leah's bed was the last to come upstairs. She walked out of her room once the men had left and she stood behind Violetta, "That guy just slipped me his number…"

"Call him. We could take a break from you." Mason joked.

"Again? Really? Urgh!" She turned and walked back to her room.

"What?" Violetta asked.

"Jacob pissed her off before when you were out." Seth said.

Violetta scolded Mason with her eyes before standing and following Leah.


	7. All-nighters

**Violetta**

Mason walked to the door of Leah's room where Leah and I were sitting on her mattress in the middle of the room. I had gone out and gotten us ice cream earlier.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm staying in here tonight. Leah and I are partying."

"Okay…so, like, alcohol partying or ice cream partying?"

"Ice cream." I smirked.

He looked at me with a confused look for a few seconds, "Okay, well I finished assembling and making our bed and I am now going to sleep in it."

I stood up and flashed to his side, kissing him once, "Goodnight."

"Night Leah."

"Night!" She called as he walked back down the hall.

I returned to her side on the mattress and lay back down. She handed me back my ice cream container, and I continued eating it as she did hers.

* * *

A few hours passed, it was late and dark now. We were still laughing and talking. A knock on the door startled us. I jumped and Leah laughed at me, "Yeah." She said.

Carlisle opened the door and stared at us for a second, "What are you doing up this late?"

"Having an ice cream party." I said.

"Why aren't you in your room?"

"Because I'm staying in here tonight, and no, it isn't because of Mason. We're having a girls' night."

"Okay…but we have to get up early tomorrow to go back out and shop again…"

"Oh trust me, we won't need to get up early, we will already be up." Leah said.

"We're pulling an all-nighter…" I said as he stared at us in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun, and we have both felt like shit lately, so we're finding comfort in each other's sadness."

He nodded "Okay, and one more question, why is the mattress on the ground and the bed not assembled?"

"Well, we tried to assemble the bed, but we got frustrated and we gave up, so we resorted to just throwing the mattress down and laying here."

"I offered to set the bed up for you, Leah."

"I know, but I thought I would be able to do it…"

"Would you like me to set it up for you now?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No thanks."

"So you're just going to sleep on the ground?"

"We'll try again tomorrow, and I'll ask if we get stuck again, but we're having more fun on the ground." I said.

He shook his head and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"How content are you with having fun?" Leah asked me.

"That depends. Are you tired?"

"No, I'm wide awake; I'm just thinking that crying would be a much better option."

"You want to sit here and cry? That wouldn't concern anyone at all…"

She laughed, "No, but we have ice cream, and my laptop is in one of my boxes. We could watch sad movies…"

"Yes! Sad movies are the bomb. You get the laptop; I'll go see if there is any more junk food."

She smiled and stood up excitedly.

I walked out of the room and tried to sneak around the wall to the staircase without being noticed by the vampires in the living room.

"What are you doing? Why are you up?" Edward asked.

"Do I have to go through this again?" I asked.

"She and Leah are pulling an all-nighter." Carlisle said, "They're having fun and finding comfort in each other's recent sadness at the same time."

They all stared at me and I smiled awkwardly.

"So, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I'm just going…downstairs for a second."

"We don't have any junk food that you don't have to cook." Edward said.

I pouted and turned back around, walking back towards Leah's room. She was still trying to find her laptop. "Look in those boxes." She instructed.

Esme walked in as soon as we found the laptop, "What junk food do you want? Chocolate?"

My eyes lit up, "Are you going out?"

"I am going to a 24 hour service station and I am buying you food." She nodded.

We made a short list of what we wanted and she left with a smile, happy with our grateful thanks and smiles.

* * *

Esme got back just after we had chosen 4 movies that we would be watching. She walked in and handed a bag full of food to me.

"What are you watching?"

I held up the 4 movies.

Esme smiled, "Nice choices."

"Would you like to join us?" Leah asked.

"Tempting, but no thankyou sweetheart, I had to go and unpack a million boxes."

"Do you want help?" It was more of an offer.

"No, it's okay. You girls enjoy your massive amounts of junk food. Please get some sleep soon."

"Nope, our goal is to not fall asleep, and still have enough energy to shop tomorrow."

Esme rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that." She closed the door and I heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

"Let's get this started. Which one first?" Leah asked me.

"Close your eyes." I instructed. She did and I moved the movies around, "Pick one."

She put her hand out and picked whichever movie she touched first and opened her eyes. "The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas it is." She took the movie from the case and slipped it into her laptop disc drive before sitting back and pulling the blankets over us.

* * *

One movie down, 3 to go. That movie didn't make me cry. Leah had a tear in her eye, but nothing more than that. "You don't even look sad."

"I just didn't find that to be a very powerful movie…Like, sure, all the events leading up to the boy's death described life for the Germans and the Jewish, but I don't know, it just wasn't a very strong ending."

Leah stood up and walked to the door. I followed her.

"Esme, Carlisle!" She called.

They appeared in the living room from the staircase, "Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Your daughter had no heart."

"I do, it's just stone cold." I smirked.

"A soul?"

"As black as the sky outside."

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"She didn't think the ending to 'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas' was sad."

"What!?" Alice was shocked.

"No, it was sad, it just wasn't powerful."

"It has a _very_ powerful ending…" Carmen said.

"I don't think it was."

"Do you have any idea how many innocent people were murdered during the holocaust?" Leah asked.

"Oh hun, I was in Germany during a good part of the holocaust…"

"Why? Why wouldn't you leave? They could have killed you…"

"I have blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I was perfect in Hitler's eyes. I helped Jewish families throughout the 6 years."

"Really?" Tanya asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Why? Like, what made you decide to help all of those people?" Alistair asked. He didn't speak much, but this seemed to interest him.

"Well, there was no way I was going to be able to defeat Hitler or the Nazi's on my own, so I did what I could to help the families. I thought it was the most humane way to do something about it. There was a few times where I was almost caught with a Jewish person in my house when they made home checks, but I always managed to keep them hidden and safe. I just figured it was…necessary to help them. It was never fair for them to lose family and their own lives for something so idiotic and racist."

"That is extremely benign of you." Eleazar said.

"I guess seeing it all first hand is different than seeing it in a movie…" Esme said.

"Well, I never saw young boys being told they were "taking a shower" but really being gassed to death…"

"Did you ever see inside the camps?" Bella asked.

"I was inside one once, actually." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Sit, tell." Rosalie insisted.

I looked at Leah who sat down and waited for me to sit too.

"Okay…" I sat down and answered all their questions. I told them stories and what I had seen throughout the whole time. We ended up talking about it for the rest of the night, and I was reminded of a lot of the poor people I had met and helped along the way. It was morning, and I was still being asked questions. I didn't feel tired at all, and Leah looked more awake than she had yesterday evening.

Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Mason had come out of their rooms and were now sitting with us, still listening to stories.

"You have a very fascinating past…" Garrett said.

"I didn't really think this would be such an interesting topic for you all…" I said.

"We were all dying to stop it, but we couldn't under the Volturi laws. It was prohibited for vampires to get involved, because it may have revealed our kind to the humans." Carmen said, "You broke a very forced law, Vi."

"I didn't know it existed…" I said, "I don't exactly stay informed of the modern laws, and I certainly don't keep in touch with the Volturi…"

"Well, would you look at that. Carlisle, your daughter is more like you than we thought." Kate said, "Too compassionate to be safe…"

"I had family there, actually. That's why I was there in the first place, and then the Nazi's cruel acts started. I couldn't exactly leave."

"Family?" Esme asked.

"Not biological." I shook my head, "Adoptive. I had one foster family that was actually decent. We were in London, and they decided to go back to family in Germany, so they took me with them. Unfortunately for them at that time, they were thought to be Jewish, and I wasn't there when they were taken, so I was left on my own."

"See? Her life wasn't all bad." Esme said to Carlisle.

"The only family that she had were murdered…" Carlisle said quietly to her.

"Well, before they were killed."

Carlisle smiled and whispered something in her ear that was so quiet that I couldn't hear.

"What're we whispering about?" Emmett asked them.

"Nothing." Esme shook her head.

"The purpose of whispering is so it's kept between them, not everyone in the room, Em." Rosalie said.

"So, anyone have any more questions for Vi? Because we need to leave soon if we want to go out for breakfast for those who eat." Alice said.

No one spoke, so I figured they were done asking. I stood up and walked towards my room to have a quick shower and to get changed.

"Hey, Vi?" Renesmee asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I wanted to say no, I wanted to be angry with her, but I couldn't. She thought she was helping. I nodded and she followed me into my room.


	8. Fairy Lights

**I have had a very bad week, but I had a very good day today, so I'm giving you two updates today! Thank you for all the support I have been receiving.**

 **-A xx**

 **Carlisle**

Renesmee and Violetta must have made up again, because after Violetta showered, they were laughing in their walk in robe.

"What are they doing?" Bella asked Edward.

"They're making fun of Alice's fashion choices for them."

"Hey!" Alice stood up and flashed to Violetta's door, opening it and walking in.

"How long will they be? I'm hungry." Seth said.

"Of course you are." Leah rolled her eyes, "Enjoy knowing that they're in a good mood and getting along for a second."

"They won't be in a good mood soon when I go in there and tell them to hurry up." Jacob said.

"Leave them alone." Leah said to him, "You have no idea how important it is that they get along."

I was suspicious at this. I gave Leah a questioning look. Edward was staring at her too.

She looked at both of us briefly before looking down awkwardly at her hands.

"Leah, come." I said as I stood and walked towards the staircase. I heard her sigh and stand from the couch. She walked a few steps behind me as I led the way to my office. It was a lot more private down here, since everyone was always upstairs.

Once in my office, I stood at the door and closed it behind her. "Why is it important that they get along?"

"Well, I don't know if Ness told you, but Edward told Vi and I last night when Esme went to get us food. He said she always thinks that she can't do anything right, and it's really been bringing her down, especially every time she does something that upsets Violetta despite her constant effort to be liked by her. She wants to leave next week for a while, and I heard her talking to Jacob about how Bella and Edward are going with them? Anyway, Vi hates that she's bringing Renesmee down, and she's really upset with herself for not being able to control her anger and there was a long story with that and it was just one big mess."

I stood in silence for a few seconds to take that all in. "So, Bella and Edward aren't really going away _from us_ with Ness and Jacob. Don't say anything, but we're all going away next week for Vi's birthday. Renesmee doesn't know that, so Bella was playing with her a bit and said they can go. She never said they were getting away from the family, just that they could leave here, which we all will be. It was going to be a sort of surprise for you, Seth, Mason, Jacob and Ness, too, but now you know." I said. "So, they're both sinking because they're both upset that they're always fighting?"

Leah nodded, "Yes, but for some reason, that hasn't stopped them."

"When Vi is angry, she doesn't really realise what she's doing. And Renesmee likes arguing, just not when it's continuous with the same person all the time. Unless it's Jacob."

Leah laughed, "Everyone likes arguing with Jacob."

"So, how are _you_?" I asked.

"I'm fine…"

"Well, you were pretty upset the other day. I have a feeling the conflict is affecting you, too."

"Isn't it affecting all of us?"

"No." I shook my head, "We all know they'll get over it. You were upset because you were stuck in the middle and you didn't like that Renesmee told us, but you also were considering telling us yourself because it was serious, but you didn't know what to do because you didn't want to hurt Vi. Correct?"

She paused for a few seconds before she nodded hesitantly.

"And because you were upset, you had no tolerance for the wolves, and they irritated you?"

She nodded again.

I smiled, "Leah, none of what has been happening is your fault. If you don't want to get stuck in the middle, don't get involved."

"I'm trying not to."

"But it's hard, because they're both your best friends."

She nodded once again. "It's like when you have a group of three friends, and two are always arguing, and the other is always left torn and not wanting to take sides."

I nodded in understanding, "Well, next time, leave the room and come find Esme and I or anyone to talk to and hang out with until they get over it."

She smiled, "Thanks, Carlisle."

"And I'm always available to talk about anything, and so are Esme, Jasper and Edward." I said.

She looked away awkwardly, "Thanks."

"Sweetheart, I know there is a lot going on in that head of yours lately. You don't need to try and pretend that you're always okay and in a decent mood. Sometimes you need to talk about it instead of bottling it up."

"I'm not bottling anything up."

"And the anger you have towards the wolves when no one is fighting isn't bottled up from the past?"

She thought about it and glanced into my eyes for a second before looking away again, "I guess..."

"Mmhmm." I hummed in agreement. "Do you want us to delay next week's trip so you can visit your mother and the other pack?"

"No." She shook her head, "I'm fine, Carlisle."

"Okay." I smiled and nodded.

She stood up from the seat she had taken and walked out the door. I followed her out and the others were coming down the staircase as we were near the front door.

"I've got to grab my bag." Leah said before going upstairs quickly.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked me.

I nodded, "She'll be fine."

" _If she's feeling like she has recently again but doesn't say anything, let me know."_ I thought to Edward. He nodded once in acknowledgment and glanced at Violetta and Renesmee as they bickered playfully.

I looked over to Jasper and made myself feel concerned. I often did this when I wanted to let him know that Vi, or whomever I was talking to, might need to talk to him. He nodded to show he understood and he turned his attention to Alice. We walked out as Leah walked down the stairs quickly.

* * *

We brought the rest of the furniture we needed. A desk and more bookcases for my study, couches and tables for the downstairs family room and for the games room. A large gaming TV for it, too. Actually, we bought two, in case they wanted to play different games at the same time. It often happened in Forks, and Esme would have to set time limits to their gaming so the other could play his games, too.

Kitchen stuff that we hadn't brought with us. A very large dining room table and chairs. A TV to put in the outdoor area where there was a built in TV cabinet at the head of the pool against the wall.

We brought a dining setting for outside, too, and Rosalie had bought a dog kennel as a much appreciated joke by everyone.

"Now, this isn't just for the puppies. Emmett, don't piss me off, or this will be your bed for a week."

Emmett laughed, "I can send you out too, right?"

"No, I'm a lady."

"Double standards…" Jasper said under his breath before he and Garrett laughed.

"I hope you don't mind Carmen's impulse buys she's making right now, Esme. She has an obsession with hanging fairy lights along the walls of our bedroom, and she wants to hang them through the walk in robe, too."

Esme laughed, "That's totally fine. I always knew she had a flaw, I could just never find it."

"Yes, fairy light impulse buying." I said.

"I think that is hardly a flaw." Violetta said, "It's a strength. Why wouldn't you let me decorate our room with fairy lights?"

"Because I am a male, and I like to feel masculine." Mason said, "I don't like to be surrounded by small pretty glowing lights that would bring out the feminine side of me."

Violetta laughed, "You just said pretty."

"I've said pretty before. I've called you pretty."

"I don't think you've ever called me pretty. You've called me cute, and beautiful, and flawless, and appealing, but never pretty."

"You called her 'appealing'?" Kate asked.

"There's a story behind it…" He said.

"He was being inappropriate at the time." Violetta said.

"Yeah, you weren't really supposed to say that with you parents standing a metre away from us."

"I don't think it matters that much."

"You keep telling yourself that, but it will not be my fault when they talk to you about it again."

"It was your fault the first time…"

"Was not!"

"You spoke! If you never said anything, they would have had no idea."

"Not true. I knew as soon as we got back because you were thinking about it, and I would have told Carlisle and Esme." Edward said.

"And Renesmee would have said something…" Mason said.

"I wish I could deny that, but I would probably end up telling mum or Rose or Alice and they would say something. Plus, I sort of said something when the Denali's were there…"

"What an uncomfortable conversation that turned to." Eleazar said as Carmen walked up carrying a bag.

"It was very uncomfortable." Violetta agreed.

"I trust you found your lights." Eleazar said.

"No but seriously, look." She took a box out and showed him, "Normally they're little bulbs, but these ones are little flowers, and these are little stars. And look! They're bubbles!"

"Definitely a strong point." Violetta nodded.

"What?" Carmen asked as Esme took a box from her hand and looked at it.

"Nothing." Eleazar said.

"Carmen, you bought so many!" Esme said as she looked in the bag too.

"I'm decorating your room too…" She said, "And you don't get a say." She said to me.

I nodded, "No, it's fine."

"Maybe we should decorate your office, too…"

"Now that is where I draw the line." I said.

Carmen and Esme laughed.

"Let's go. We finished way earlier than I expected and we can start clothes shopping now!" Alice said.

"We need to get groceries, too." Esme said to me as she put the boxes back in Carmen's bag and took my hand. We followed behind Alice, Rosalie and Kate, who were sorting out which stores to go to first.


	9. Bad Moods

**Esme**

We had successfully bought everything we wanted, and more. I helped Carmen put the lights around our rooms and the walk in robe.

Carlisle and Bella were looking at schools for Renesmee, Violetta and the wolves. They found a high school, but they also found schools for what might interest them, like art school for Violetta. They were leaning more towards the general high school, as they would all be more comfortable together in one place, but we would offer the other schools too.

Violetta and Edward were writing a song together. Rosalie, Kate and Tanya were listening to them argue about lyrics and chords. Alice was hunting, Jasper and Emmett were gaming, and Alistair was nowhere to be found. The wolves and Renesmee had gone out somewhere, but I don't know where they went or why they didn't take Violetta with them. Carmen and Eleazar were upstairs, and I was cleaning the already clean house.

I walked into their gaming and music room and started picking things up, "How can you possibly make so much mess?" I asked.

"We like to provide you with something to do." Emmett smirked.

"You could take her out somewhere nice…" Carlisle said from the corner where he and Bella were sitting. "And not just make her pick up after you."

"Someone's getting defensive over there."

"Don't piss me off Emmett. I will confiscate that game, and I will make you clean the entire house for a week."

"Okay, geez. Calm down, sorry."

I looked at Carlisle with a concerned look; he never really spoke like that seriously with our children.

"What?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Alice walked through the door then, "Don't do it. It will not end well." She said to Carlisle.

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"You'll know what I'm talking about later tonight, just don't do it. Jazz, let's go."

Jasper threw his controller to Garrett and walked out the door a step behind Alice.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Seattle. We've got…something to do. We'll be back tomorrow."

"We're leaving on Monday…" Carlisle said. "Today is Saturday."

"I know." Alice nodded, "We'll be back, I promise." She hugged me and they left.

"You know, they're adults, Esme. They can take care of themselves."

"I know…"

"Then why question where they're going?"

"Believe it or not, Carlisle, despite how capable they are of caring for themselves and each other, I still like to know where my children are at all times. I don't know where the wolves and Ness are right now, and I'm worried sick, even with the knowledge that almost nothing can get through them."

He stared at me for a second, "You should see someone about that."

I stared at him with an "are you kidding me" face before I shook my head and walked out.

"What was that about?" I heard Rosalie ask Carlisle.

"Nothing of your concern, Rosalie. Don't try tamper with it."

"Okay, sorry for asking…"

"Carlisle—"

"No, Edward."

"You are—"

"Stop." Carlisle said aggressively.

"Okay, what is this?" I walked back in and stared at my husband.

"Excuse me?"

"You never talk to our children like that, and you certainly never talk to me like that, so what is going on with you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

I stared at him and stopped myself from saying something offensive. "Fine, just, don't talk to him guys until he gets over whatever is happening." I said to the others. I walked out of the room and into the quiet family room. I sat down and picked my book up from the table.

A few minutes passed of silence from Carlisle, and no one speaking to him directly. Then the front door opened, and Renesmee walked in with the wolves. She was mid-sentence and I heard someone stand up and storm out of the room. A second later, Carlisle walked into his office quickly and closed the door behind him.

"Did I say something wrong?" I heard Renesmee ask.

"No, honey, he's just in a bad mood." Bella assured.

"What happened?" Mason asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't look at me, I haven't done anything today." Violetta said.

I put my book back down and walked back to the games room, "Edward?"

"I am not getting involved." He shook his head.

"He told you not to tell me?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Is it me?"

He didn't reply in any form.

"So it is me? What did I do this time?"

Edward turned around and started playing a few keys again.

" _Why won't you tell me?"_

"He asked me not to."

"Whenever I'm in a bad mood and I ask you not to tell him, you still do."

"That's because you're only in a bad mood when you feel mentally unwell…"

"Well, whatever it is, I think you should go talk to him, because I am going to snap back next time he speaks to me like that, just to see where it takes me." Rosalie said.

"Homeless. That's where it'll take you." Tanya said.

"Where's Alistair?" Garrett asked.

"He needed some time. He's not used to being around so many people all the time. He knew Carlisle was in a bad mood, too."

I nodded, "Well, if you hear any screaming in a few minutes, don't be alarmed, we aren't getting murdered."

Kate tried not to laugh at that. She held it back well, but a small noise escaped her.

I turned and walked to Carlisle study.

* * *

I was standing in front of his desk, but he wouldn't look up at me. "Carlisle?"

"What?" His voice was very agitated.

"I don't understand what I did to make you so angry…"

"I'm not angry."

"Well, upset then."

He put his pen down and sighed, "I'm fine, Esme."

"Don't give me that shit. You clearly aren't."

He didn't reply, and he hadn't looked up. He was staring at his linked hands on his desk in front of him.

I sat down across the desk, "Carlisle, tell me."

Still nothing. I stood and flashed around his desk. I spun his chair and crouched in front of his so he had to look at me, "Carlisle, come on."

"It's not important."

"If it's causing you to be someone else, than it is important."

He looked up and placed his finger underneath my chin. He kissed me and I moved to sit on his lap. He kissed me a few more times.

"I hope you realise that this isn't making me forget." I said between kisses.

He stopped kissing me and sat back, "I was hoping it would."

"Why won't you tell me? Am I really that bad?"

"It isn't you, my love."

"Then what is it? Edward won't tell me."

He stared into my eyes for a second.

"Are you just having a bad day?"

He shook his head.

"So there's a reason behind your unusual behaviour?"

He smiled, "I will be fine, Esme. Don't worry yourself."

"Carlisle—"

"I don't want to discuss it right now."

"If you're still like you were out there," I motioned towards the game room, "Then you're not coming on Monday, and we'll go without you."

He smiled, "Deal."

"And don't think I will forget this."

He smiled again, and it seemed genuine, not forced, like the others during this conversation.

I smiled back, "You're smiling."

"You make me smile." He said softly.

I bowed my head and kissed him passionately.

"You know, I might go back out there and say something offensive and unacceptable. I think we should go upstairs and you should keep me distracted."

I stood and smirked. I took his hand and we flashed up the staircase quickly and to our room.

He pushed my back up against the wall and kissed me hard. I returned the kiss with an even rougher kiss. This wasn't going to be our usual gentle touches.


	10. Minneapolis Airport

**Violetta**

Today was Monday, and my birthday was tomorrow. I wasn't excited for my birthday; it just marked another year of my abhorrent existence. I was excited about where we were going. I hated surprises, but I was excited about this one.

"Your existence is not abhorrent." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Shut up or you'll kill the vibe." I said. I felt like I was bouncing up and down.

"Oh, you're excited now? Just wait until you see where we're staying…" Jasper said as he smirked at Alice, and then Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm so excited. We haven't been there in so long." Esme said to Carlisle.

"We can go whenever you want to." He smiled at her, "Just say the word and we'll be there."

"Just like that? I say the word and we teleport there?" She joked.

"Yes Esme, because I'm magical."

"You are magical. You're like the prince charming every girl dreams of."

"No he's not." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Well, you're _my_ price charming that _I_ have always dreamt of…"

"Save it for when we get there, Esme." Edward winked at her.

They were all trying their hardest not to reveal anything as the talked about it, they would just say "there" or "the place" or something. It was getting irritating. Why couldn't they just tell me?

"Because if we told you, it would ruin the feel of the place." Edward said.

"Well, it wouldn't, but it's a lot more fun to make you wait." Emmett smirked.

"This will come back to bite you in the arse one day…" I said to him.

"Will it? Are you not going to tell me where we're going on tour with our band?"

"Oh, like we'll ever make a band."

"No, seriously. You sing and play piano, depending on the song. Edward will either play the piano or the guitar. I'll learn the drums, and Jasper can play the guitar and bass."

I smirked, "Come and talk to me when you've learnt the drums. Good luck."

"It can't be that hard."

"No, learning a basic beat is quite easy. It's the good stuff that's hard to learn. Took me a decade to be able to play some very complicated songs. Granted, I was learning 3 other instruments at the same time…"

"Show off." He rolled his eyes. "If I were able to sing, I'd just let you play the drums, but unfortunately, I am not gifted with a good singing voice."

"You could scream…"

"Scream?"

"Like, with metal music, screaming."

"I know what screaming is." He rolled his eyes again, "Why should I scream?"

"You don't need a good singing voice to scream, you just need to…well, scream, and be able to keep your voice steady."

"Don't you have to like, rip your vocal chords or something?"

"It doesn't matter. You're not screaming. You wouldn't be able to belt out the shriek for long enough anyway." Rosalie said.

"Oh, sorry." I smirked at him, "I guess you can't be in the band…"

"Can you scream?" He asked.

I shook my head, "My voice is to high pitched. I sound like a dying cat."

"Okay, enough with the scary music talk. Let's go!" Alice said excitedly.

Carlisle had talked to Esme and he was over his mood now, thankfully.

* * *

We got to the Minneapolis airport within about 15 to 20 minutes.

"I wish we could cover their eyes for the whole way there. I doubt blindfolding them will look innocent or legal." Emmett said.

"Zafrina would be very useful right now." Rosalie said.

"The Amazonian vamp, right? She and Senna were extremely intimidating." Alistair said.

"Their sister, Kachiri, is very much like them, too." Esme said. "Very competent and beautiful girls, inside and out."

"Why have you seen their insides, Esme?" Emmett laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate that he is permanently stuck with a child's personality."

Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme's hair as they walked with their fingers intertwined. Every time they looked at each other while in a good mood, the amount of love and admiration, adoration in their eyes is astonishing. I wished that Mason and I could be like that even within 5 years, but I don't think we even did that now.

"I know, it's something different, isn't it?" Edward asked, "I hope Bella and I can still be like that in 100 years."

I smiled, "I think your chances are looking to work in your favour. Even when you're arguing, she still gives you that look."

Edward smiled, "They're wondering what we're talking about."

"Just you complete adoration, admiration and love for each other." I said. It sounded sarcastic, but it was exactly that.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me for a second, then to Edward before Esme looked down. Carlisle laughed and put his arm around her.

We sat down beside the gate we would be leaving from.

"Rio?" I asked as I looked at the electronic board with the flights on it.

"No, what are you talking about?" Jasper said quickly and covered my eyes.

"Hey, where did you guys go on the weekend? Like, I know you went to Seattle, but why?"

"Because we wanted to." Jasper said, dropping his hands.

"We were getting your birthday present." Alice said, not bothering to hide it like Jasper was trying to.

My eyes narrowed, "I don't want a birthday present. I don't want to celebrate it at all. It's just another day."

"Suck it up, princess." Mason said.

I gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on. It's just one day."

"It's nothing to celebrate."

"I'll cut a deal with you. You don't complain, and you can put make up on me."

I smiled wide, "Really?"

"I am going to regret this, but yes."

"Yes!" I exclaimed quietly to myself.

"Oh dude, you're going to look so pretty." Garrett laughed.

"He's already pretty." I smiled at him and admired his face.

"Stop looking at me."

"Kiss me and I will."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me once.

"Gross…" Carlisle whispered to Esme.

She laughed, "Just remember, this is nothing compared to what will happen when we get there."

"Yes, the place always seems to spark something…extra in everyone's moods." Edward smirked.

Leah held her hand up to Seth and he high-fived her, "Yay to loneliness." She said.

"It's a wonderful life." He said sarcastically.

I linked my hand with Mason's and rested my wrist on the arm-rest before I winced and removed it. Mason knew, and he put his wrist underneath mine. I smiled gratefully and rested my head on his shoulder. I glanced at Edward, who looked from my eyes, to my wrist and back to my eyes. I looked at Jasper next, he had caught on from the wince and Edward's moving eyes. I moved my gaze to Carlisle briefly. He was distracted as Esme spoke to him and they were both laughing.

Renesmee was at my side, and she placed her hand on my cheek. She was telling me that she saw and got it. She said I should talk to Carlisle about it.

She dropped her hand and I shook my head, "It doesn't matter." I whispered.

"Well, it does—"

"Ness, I don't want to think about it. I just want to forget about everything for a while, and enjoy my time away from my life."

"We're your life." Jacob said quietly with a wink.

I scrunched my nose up before laughing with him.

I moved my head back to lean it back on Mason's shoulder, but my eyes caught Carlisle's. He was giving me a very suspicious look. "What?"

He moved his eyes from me to Mason, then back to me, Renesmee and Jacob, over to Edward and to Jasper before returning to me.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" I asked, acting oblivious to his suspicions.

"You all know something…"

"They don't." I motioned to Renesmee and Jacob, "I'm trying to get a feel of where we're going, but Edward and Jasper won't give me anything." I lied.

"He's not buying it…" Edward said quietly.

"If you didn't say that, he might have." I raised my eyebrows.

He smirked, "Sorry. Carlisle, it's nothing serious. I've got this one covered." He lied, still smirking at me. He was covering for me.

" _Thank you."_ I thought as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He winked and turned his attention to Bella as she tapped his arm for it.

I hadn't realised that Alice, Rosalie and the Denali sisters weren't sitting with us anymore. "Where'd the girls go?"

"They went for a walk." Garrett said.

Edward cleared his throat as he tried to keep a straight face. I decided not to question anything.


	11. The Streets of Rio

**Violetta**

We got cars from the airport, and they drove us slowly through the streets filled with drunken dancing people.

Carlisle texted me, _"Would you like to stop and wonder the streets for a while?"_

I asked Mason, Leah and Seth who all nodded eagerly. I texted back and within a few seconds, our line of cars started to pull over. It was very late here in Rio de Janeiro, and I was feeling slightly tired, but I wasn't going to sleep until we reached the place we were staying. Renesmee and the wolves looked wide awake. Renesmee knew where we were going now, but she was like everyone else and wouldn't tell me.

We got out of the car and walked over to where the others were walking over to Carlisle.

"We're spending some time in the streets, right?" Bella asked, hope in her voice.

Edward had his arm around her waist, "Just like our honeymoon." They both smiled as they thought about it.

"Yes, go wonder the streets, just don't get mugged, or murdered." He looked over at the wolves, "And be back in 2 hours."

The others walked away eagerly to party with the locals, and have some fun. Mason stayed at my side that hadn't moved. I watched the others walk away.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "There's just a lot of people…"

"Do you just want to hang around here until everyone else gets back?"

"No." I shook my head, "You want to party, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Well, I'm always up to party, but I'm also always up for hanging with you, so you decide."

I nodded, "You want to party. Let's go."

Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen were watching us.

"We don't need to." He said, pulling me back.

"You want to."

"And you don't."

"No, I do. I'm just not used to having so many drunken people around me at one time."

"So you're scared to go, but you want to?"

I nodded.

He smiled, "Well, I think that can be managed." He pulled me forwards and we crossed the road to the crowded streets. 

* * *

We walked through with our fingers intertwined and looked around. There were a lot of people making out; some very close to ripping each other's clothes off. There was a lot of dancing, and a lot of alcohol circling the place. Mason picked up 2 cups from a tray being taken around this small area and handed me one.

"It this legal? I'm only 15, remember…"

"Probably not." Mason shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. I took one too.

"Whoa, that is strong."

"It's good to get you drunk quickly."

"We're going to get arrested."

"Carlisle will bail us out, don't worry." He smirked.

"I believe you're too young to be drinking, Vi…" Jasper said from behind me. He walked up to us, followed by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Kate and Garrett. They were all together right now.

"Did you ask Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Yes…"

"Liar." Edward smirked.

"Being rebellious, I see." Garrett smiled.

I took another mouthful, "Shit, this is _really_ strong. I was expecting it to taste better the second time." I said to Mason.

"I think it's good."

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

Emmett and Garrett disappeared for a second, and reappeared with 8 drinks.

"Hey, Kate. I'll race you to see who can skull it the quickest." Rosalie challenged.

"Oh no." Bella said quietly, "You're going to be smashed by the time we get back to the cars…" She took a sip. "Holy shit, that is strong."

I nodded in agreement, "I wasn't kidding."

"And really disgusting."

"Okay, ready?" Kate asked Rosalie.

"Wait." Edward said before he looked around briefly and slipped a drop of blood to their drinks, "Maybe make it possible for you to drink it before you skull it…"

"Okay, on 3. 1, 2, 3." Jasper counted.

They skulled quickly and Mason and I watched quietly. Rosalie won by a fraction of a second. "Huh! I win!"

"At least Carlisle will be angry with you and not me." Kate smirked.

"Oh no, what ever will I do?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Go home…" Carlisle said from behind them. He was smirking and I moved my drink swiftly behind my back to hide it.

"We already saw it, sweetheart…" Esme smiled at me.

"I'm holding it for Mason." I looked at the drink in his hand already, "That one is almost finished…"

"Don't make me look like an alcoholic!" He said.

"We saw you drink it, honey." Carmen laughed.

"Seth…" Mason said.

"What?" I asked. I followed his gaze over to the wall opposite us. Seth was kissing a girl against the wall.

Emmett started laughing, "Do you think he knows we're here?"

"Nope." Edward shook his head.

"Hey guys, what's—you're kidding me." Leah walked over and changed her sentence once she looked where we all were.

Renesmee laughed.

"Yeah, get em' Seth." Jacob smirked. Leah was shaking her head in disapproval.

"He's been here not even a half hour."

"15 minutes." I checked my phone. "15 minutes and he's making out with someone before me."

"Awh, Mas, give the girl what she wants." Jacob said.

"Maybe not in front of all of you…" He said.

"Seth doesn't seem to have a problem with it…" Tanya said. I hadn't even noticed her and Alistair approach the group.

"Seth!" Jacob called. He didn't seem to hear, so Jacob, Mason, Leah and Renesmee all called his name at the same time.

He turned around quickly, and the girl stared at us with a deathly glance before walking away. Seth approached us, "Thank you very much."

"Oh hun, trust me, you weren't getting lucky there." I said.

"You don't know that." He said.

"I used to be that girl. I know." I nodded.

"You're a slut." Leah said to him.

"Hey, I don't see you getting in with anyone around here."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Renesmee said.

"Oh!" I broke into heavy laughter, as did the others.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud." Renesmee said between laughs. Leah was laughing too, not at all embarrassed about it anymore.

Once my laughing quietened down, I took a step backwards from the group and tugged on Mason's hand.

I smirked at Jacob as we started to walk away. 

* * *

"Give her what she wants, Mason!" Jacob called after us.

After we walked far enough away from the group, Mason pushed me gently against the wall.

We had an unbelievable make out session before I heard wolf whistles, and I knew it was Emmett and Garrett. Mason laughed and took half a step to the side and leaned against the wall beside me. I death stared the group as they walked close to us.

"Were you following us?" I asked.

"Pfft, no…" Emmett smirked.

"You're a creep." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault you don't feel comfortable enough making out in front of us…"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yeah, I do. Wanna see?"

"I'll take your word for it." I said. He didn't listen and he attacked Rosalie's lips with his.

Mason had his head turned slightly away from them. He leaned towards me to whisper quiet enough that they would hear, "Do I have lipstick on me?"

I glanced and smiled as I nodded. I wiped it off from his lip quickly, but they caught it.

Jasper started laughing, "It's a real problem, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's on you right now." Edward said.

"Nice try, but Alice already removed it."

"It's weird, I don't think I've ever actually seen you two kiss…and that does not mean I want to." I added the second part quickly.

"Oh, they were pretty full on 5 minutes ago…" Bella said.

"So were you!" Tanya laughed.

I scanned them and was relieved when I didn't see the 4 parental vampires.

"Let's be honest, we all were…" Kate laughed.

"The 4 "parental vampires", as you call them, walked passed you before we did. They just quickly continued walking before Carlisle cried." Edward said.

"Yeah, Esme texted us." Alice laughed.

"Oh, perfect." I said.

"Bet you 10 bucks they'll talk to you about it." Mason said.

"I'm not betting with you on that." I shook my head.

"You're on." Emmett said, "I have a gambling problem."

I smiled, "Okay, you guys have fun with that. I'm going to go drown myself before Carlisle gets back to those cars."

"I would suggest waiting until we get to our destination before making any decisions like that…" Jasper smiled.

"We aren't staying in Rio?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

I groaned, "Just tell me."

"Continue making out." Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie and pushed Jasper to continue walking.

"Bye!" Seth called as they went around the corner.

Mason stepped back in front of me and kissed me again.

"Mas." I laughed.

"You heard him."

I rolled my eyes before I kissed him back.


	12. Crash and Run

**Violetta**

Mason and I got back to the cars 2 hours after we left them, on the dot.

"Oh, Carlisle was planning his lecture and everything." Eleazar said.

"You're so lucky; I was going to kick your little arses." Carlisle joked, "After I knew you were alive…"

"You guys are riding with Emmett and Rosalie now." Renesmee said.

"No, no, no. Emmett won't shut up about…before." I glanced at Carlisle and back to Renesmee.

"Sorry, he paid us to make you go with them." Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes, "One word, and I will throw you out of the window." I said to Emmett.

He smirked, "Good luck with that."

"Shotgun." I said.

"Awh, I can't annoy you as much up there."

"Exactly. Have fun with that Mason." I smirked and walked to the car that Rosalie was standing near.

We followed behind the parental vampires' car.

"We could have just ran…"

"Streets are too crowded." Rosalie said.

"Can he understand English?" Mason asked quietly

"I don't know. I hope not…" Emmett said

"Você fala inglês?" I asked. _(Do you speak English?)_

The driver shook his head.

"We're safe." I said.

"Você fala Português?" He asked me. _(You speak Portuguese?)_

"Sim, eu viajo muito." I replied. _(Yes, I travel a lot.)_

He nodded with a smile. I guessed it was all he was interested in, because he didn't say anything else.

"Whoa Vi, you speak Portuguese too? What were you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"We were making fun of your husband."

"Sure you were." Emmett smirked.

"Okay, I wasn't. But it's a good idea." I turned my head from the back seat, to the driver.

"O que você acha do urso na parte de trás?" I asked him. _(What do you think of the bear in the back?)_

"Muito intimidante …" He nodded. _(Very intimidating…)_

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"He thinks you're sexually weak."

"That's not what he said…" Emmett said.

"Você disse que ele era muito intimidante?" I asked the driver. _(Did you say that he was very intimidating?)_

"Sim." The driver nodded, _(Yes.)_

"See? Yes." I said to Emmett. He was holding his phone.

"No, I just wrote what you repeated in a translator. He said I was very big…"

I laughed, "Show me." He handed me the phone, "That's wrong. He said you were very intimidating."

"Oh…hell yeah I am!" He smiled.

I looked at Mason briefly before the car swerved. I flicked my head forwards just in time to see us swerve off of the road, around 2 children who had ran in front of us.

The car was on a flat surface, but I could see over the cliff that we were on top of, beside the road. I tried to calm my breathing as I noticed it was heavy.

"Sinto muito, eu sinto muito." The driver repeated several times. _(I am sorry, I am so sorry.)_

"Está tudo bem, não foi sua culpa." I assured, _(It's okay,_ it _was not your fault.)_

"Mason?"

"I'm okay." He assured.

I opened the car door as I saw the others pull over and Carlisle, Esme, Leah and Seth jump from their cars. I stepped out easily, not injured at all. "Dad, calm down. Stop." I saw he was about to explode at the very guilty driver who had stepped out of the car, too. He looked like his was going to cry.

"Está bem." I assured the driver again. _(It's fine.)_

Rosalie, Emmett and Mason got out of the car too. Rosalie gave the driver a smile that showed she didn't hold anything against him. Emmett followed her around the car. Mason stood at my side, where Leah and Seth were talking to him.

"What the hell happened?" Carlisle asked.

"2 little kids ran out onto the road. He had to swerve, dad. It's not his fault. Plus, I was distracting him."

"You and Mason could have been killed if you went over that cliff."

"Yes, but we weren't. Don't worry about it, we're fine."

He looked at Mason, "Are you okay?"

Mason nodded, "I'm fine. It was nothing."

"I can run the rest of the way now, right?" I asked.

Carlisle stared at me for a few seconds, "Mason you can go in that car. I'll run with Vi."

Mason nodded. He wouldn't be able to keep up with me unless he phased, and it was too risky in an unfamiliar place. We didn't know if we would be seen, because we didn't know how the wooded area curves with the road and if anyone went there.

"I'm not paying him." Carlisle said before he turned and walked to the driver of the first car, his old ride.

I turned and went to the driver who I had been talking to while he drove me. I got my purse out and gave him more than what would be needed to repair the car.

"Não não. Você monta livre." He held his hands up. _(No, no. You ride free.)_

" _Por favor, levá-la?"_ _(Please take it?)_

He shook his head, but I slipped it into his shirt pocket quickly.

"Muito obrigado." He nodded. _(Thank you so much.)_

I smiled and nodded before walking back to Mason. Carlisle and Esme were standing with him now.

"You paid him?" Carlisle asked.

"More than enough to fix the car." I nodded.

"Violetta—"

"It wasn't his fault. Now, I am getting tired, so can we please go and get to our big secret destination?"

"Don't get tired. We've still got a while to go…" Jasper said, approaching us.

I groaned, "I vote we go back to Minnesota."

"19 against 1. Damn." Alice smiled.

"Okay, how about I go back to Minnesota, and you all continue on your long, irritating journey."

"Trust me; it's all worth it when you get there." Bella said.

"Well, let's go then. Even I'm getting a bit restless." Mason said.

I smiled and kissed him once. "Have fun driving. I'm going to run."

"Show off."

"We need to take a detour to avoid the view of the public." Carlisle said.

"It's like, 1 in the morning…"

"Have you ever been to Brazil?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, good point." I nodded. 

* * *

Carlisle kissed Esme and we waited for the drivers to be distracted before we walked into the trees.

"They're going to noticed that we're gone…" I said as we wandered through the trees.

"We'll get there before they do, so we'll just say we walked down the road a bit and got another cab or something."

I nodded, "They have no reason not to believe it, right?"

He shook his head.

"You should hunt. Your eyes are getting dark." I said.

"You need to as well. You didn't have dinner."

"I'm fine." I said.

"Letty." He stopped walking and I stopped unwillingly. "Don't fall back into the eating disorder…"

"I'm not."

"You haven't been eating much lately, sweetheart."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Dad, I am fine. I promise, I'm just not hungry, or thirsty."

"Please? For me?"

I wanted to decline, but the look in his eyes. He was really concerned, and he looked so helpless. I didn't want him to start hating himself for something he couldn't control. "Fine." I nodded.

He gave me a small, grateful smile, "Thank you."

We hunted quickly, and we started walking to wherever he led us. We were running before, but I could tell he wanted to ask me something. He had glanced at my wrist a few times, and he wanted to ask about it, but he didn't know how.

He looked at it again, so I spoke for him, "You're wondering about my wrist."

He looked at me for a second before looking forwards again, "The airport back home…"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm not clean, dad."

His pace faltered slightly before he picked it back up. "You didn't tell me."

"How was I supposed to? I couldn't just walk up to you and tell you I harmed myself again."

"You could have told me that you were having a bad day, and did something bad. Or simply, "I'm not clean". I would have gotten it."

"It's difficult, okay. If I told you, you would have asked me to talk to you or Jasper about it, but I can't."

"Why not?" He stopped walking and I sighed as I came to a stop too.

"I don't want to bring you down with me, or have you worrying about me all the time, or not be able to have a normal conversation because every time you look at me, or I look at you, we would be thinking about that personal conversation. I don't want you to pity me in any way just because I deal with things in a very wrong way. I just, I don't want you to have all of this on your shoulders, on top of everything else. I mean, it's crushing me, so I can't imagine what it would do to you."

"You know, Jasper is trained to deal with it all. He's trained to keep it all in his mind, but not on his shoulders. He knows when and where not to bring it up and when you're in a good or bad mood. He took classes for years. And Vi, you'd be surprised how much I can take on. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

I smiled and nodded, "You're a doctor."

"I'm sort of trained to do this too, just not in the same way Jasper is. And Esme, well she's got nothing on her shoulders unless she's having her own bad day, and trust me; she is always more than relieved to have you to distract her."

"I'm glad she can benefit from my unstable mentality."

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

"I know, dad. I'm playing, trying to bring the light back to the conversation."

"See, you're not that negative…"

I stared at him for a second before walking again. He walked with me. "What I'm saying is, we want to help you, Letty. We need you to let us do that. We can't help if we don't know anything."

"Esme told me that you would always know when I had a bad day. Is it just because you've known her so long, or am I a better actor?" I asked.

"I notice, Let, I do. I just don't bring it up because I hope that you will come to me instead of the other way around. Or that you'll go to Jasper."

"Jasper has Alice, you have Esme and everyone else, and work, and the constant worry that I'll get pregnant. I think you both have enough on your hands."

He laughed, "I like how you compared all of that stuff with me, to being the same amount as just Alice."

"I think it's pretty accurate."

"Oh, it is." We both laughed.

"Okay, what if, if I have a bad day wherever we're going, I will come straight to you, or Esme, depending on the problem, and I will afterwards as well, and we can discuss this again when we're back in Minnesota, but we don't talk about it again unless it's needed while we're away."

He nodded, "That sounds quite respectable."

"Thank you. And thank you for offering to always be here for me. I might not show it, but it does mean a lot to me from going with no one to turn to, to have 20 people I feel comfortable enough talking to. Well, 19, Alistair doesn't really seem too into it."

"Alistair used to be a crimson-eyed anti-social arse. Now, he is a mix of a very light red, with topaz, and he is trying very hard to change his whole personality for Tanya."

"If that isn't love, I don't know what is." I said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Did you ever change anything about yourself for Esme?"

"I did. I changed many of my habits, enjoyable and none enjoyable, so I could please her, and be with her more. I changed my everyday routine I followed many decades before I met her. I changed the importance of my work to myself, and I put her before anything else, whereas, before I found her, I would put Edward, or work, or you when you were with me, before anything else."

I smiled, "I haven't really changed for Mason. I try to be happier, and I think I'm an alright actor, but there isn't much else."

"You've changed your attitude. You're not so much like Rosalie anymore, and you've changed some of your habits."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess I have."

"Can I ask you one more question before we run again?"

"Shoot." I said as I jumped over a tree root and down a small drop gracefully. This place was beautiful.

"I think we've talked about it before, but why don't you call Esme mum?"

"I don't know. I start to sometimes, but then I hesitate and go back to Esme. I guess I'm still worried about her reaction. Like, I know she'll love it, but what if I say it one day and it brings back memories from her human years? Or she's having a bad day because of her baby boy, and I ruin her more?"

"I think it would help more, to be honest. I'm not saying you have to, I just thought you might want to. I have noticed you start to say it sometimes and quickly just change it to 'Esme'. Jasper and Edward have too."

"When did Jasper and Edward come into this?"

"I talk to them about you sometimes…just to see how you're coping…" He admitted.

I stopped walking again and sighed, "See? I'm affecting your life in a negative way. A year ago, you would never have had to deal with any of this shit I'm all of sudden bringing into your lives."

He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Violetta, I don't think you have realised all the positive things you have brought into our lives. Mason now has you, his whole world. Ness has someone like her to connect with. Jacob…well…likes you. That doesn't happen often. Leah and Seth finally have someone that they can get along with all the time. They always fight with Ness and Jacob, and each other. Esme and I have never been happier. Jasper hasn't either, and he finally thinks he fits in. Alice just, loves you to bits. Rosalie has someone as close to a child as she can get, and you have improved her enjoyment in this life, and her moods, more than you could imagine. Emmett finally has a female who he can always argue and play with and tease, who doesn't get offended the majority of the time. Edward and Bella love you just as much as Alice. And even though Edward might try to hide it, he really does love you, a lot. You've given Esme a child, you've brought my daughter back, and you've given the others a sibling that they can tease one day, and have intense, deep conversations with the next day. I don't think you've realised any of this."

"It doesn't seem that…important, to have me around."

"I can guarantee you, you have brightened everyone's lives a whole lot more."

I laughed quietly to myself and shook my head looking down.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…I just can't believe I could ever impact anyone's life like you're describing. And if that is true, then that I almost left, with no more words, nothing. I had letters written, but that was never going to be enough. I think almost killing myself was the most selfish thing I have ever come close to doing…"

"I'm not going to comment on that." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I would rather you didn't…"

He smiled and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "Now, let's get to that…destination."

"Tell me where it is!"

"No!" He laughed and ran off. I followed him.

"Dad!"


	13. Boats and Pickup Lines

**Violetta**

We reached a doc a few minutes before the cars came around. I saw a few fishing boats, and a few bigger ones. The one's that caught my eye were the very luxurious motor boats of a decent size. From where I was standing, there appeared to be 10 seats, not including the driver or captain or whatever it was called on a boat. There was a white sun shade over the passenger seating, and little lights designed to look like candles.

The cars pulled up and then they stepped out swiftly, closing the doors with minimal sound and making their way towards the docks.

"A boat ride? Really? I swear to god, if we're going on a 2 hour sightseeing thing on a boat, I will kill you." I said to Carlisle.

He smiled and laughed, "No, we need the boat to get to where we're going."

"There's nothing out here! What, are we taking a boat to Africa? You do know they have planes and airports, right?"

Esme laughed, now standing at Carlisle's side, "We're not going to Africa."

I stared at them for a second as Mason walked over to me. "No, I'm not getting on a freaking boat." I shook my head and took a few steps backwards, walking off the wooded dock.

"Fear of boats. That's not a thing you see every day…" Edward said.

"I don't have a fear of boats; I just don't like having no way of escape…"

"You were fine of the plane…" Esme said.

"I could jump out the freaking plane door and survive that fall. I can drown in water. Not that the death scares me, just not being able to escape does."

"Well, you're probably not going to enjoy our destination then…" Emmett said. They were all standing close enough to us to be in the conversation now.

"It's an island, isn't it?" I asked.

Esme nodded slowly.

"You guys just love to make my life hell, don't you?"

"That's exactly what we're trying to do." Edward nodded.

"Well, you can all go to whatever island can inhabit people, and we'll stay on the mainland." Mason said.

"No, you go too." I said to him.

"I'm staying with you."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but if I freak out on that boat, no one can laugh at me."

Mason smiled and looked at Carlisle, "How would you get her anywhere without me?"

"We'd force her on." Carlisle said casually and walked away to the drivers of the cars who had unpacked the bags successfully.

Esme smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. The island is magical. When you're there, you'll forget everything else."

"Let's hope so…"

Carlisle started lifting bags, and the males went to help him.

"Holy shit, Vi. What is in this bag?" Mason asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that heavy."

Emmett took it from Mason, "Oh my god, it's heavier than Rose's!"

"Okay, let me carry my own bag then."

"No, we're supposed to do it. It's how it works." Jasper said.

"You know we're in the 21st century, right?" I asked.

"Stop talking and let us load the bags so we can get there faster." Edward said.

I lifted my hands in defence, "Fine, I guess we'll just stay in the past."

"We can stay in the past, you can't." Carlisle said.

"Why can't I—never mind, I just realised that would be a depressing answer."

Carlisle nodded and walked towards the luxurious boats carrying several bags with ease.

"Well, did you enjoy your run here?" Carmen asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Why not?" Esme asked curiously.

"Carlisle decided it would be a good time to talk, apparently."

"Oh hun, he just wants to help you."

"I know he does, I just wish it weren't so often." I rolled my eyes.

Esme smiled and kissed the top of my head, hugging me.

I leant into her until the bags were finally packed.

"Esme, it's pretty cold out…" Carlisle said.

Esme let her arms fall to her side, "Sorry. I forget how cold I am."

"No, I'm not cold." I shook my head.

"See? She likes my hugs." Esme smirked at Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, she would probably like Mason's better right now."

"You're just saying that because _you_ want her hugs." I smiled.

"Pfft, not at all..." He smirked and slung his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him once. I glanced over at Mason. He smiled and motioned for me to go to him. I appeared in his arms.

"My god, you're freezing…" He said as he put his arms around me.

"I don't feel cold." I said.

"We're in Rio, she can't be that cold." Alice said.

"She feels freezing." Mason said as he took his jacket off and slung it over my shoulders.

"I am a vampire, remember…"

"You are never this cold, unless we're in Forks on a very cold night, or you're sick."

"Stop, I'm fine." I said.

Mason looked up at Carlisle. They made brief eye contact before looking at Edward.

"She's fine." He nodded, backing me up.

I smiled and looked up at Mason. He smiled back and kissed me.

"Okay, let's get going." Emmett said excitedly.

Edward was driving one boat and Carlisle the other.

"Who do you want to go with?" Edward asked me.

"Carlisle." I answered very quickly.

"Whoa, she jumped at that." Rosalie smiled.

"It's to get away from you." Jacob winked at him.

"Or because she has a fear of non-escapable places." Edward pushed him. "Trust me, I can read minds."

"Not mine." Bella smirked.

"Show off…" Edward whispered before he laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Jasper, Alice, you're coming with us. I would like her to be as calm as possible." Esme said.

"We don't even get a choice." Alice rolled her eyes.

Jasper stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're so immature…"

"You love it." Jasper winked with a smirk.

"Emmett you're going on theirs." I said, pointing to Edward and Bella.

"Why do I have to go with them?" He asked.

"Because you're the most likely to laugh at me."

"Will you cry?" He asked with a grin.

I shook my head and turned back around on Mason's arms, holding myself to him.

"Alright, come on guys." Edward said.

"None of us care where we go." Kate said.

"Fine, Carmen, Eleazar, you go with Carlisle. Leah and Seth, you too. We have the party boat." He smirked.

"Don't ruin my boat, please?" Carlisle said.

"We'll try our hardest." Emmett smirked, "But no guarantees."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "You're paying for the repairs."

Esme took his hand and dragged him down the dock. Eleazar and Carmen followed them. Then Leah and Seth, and Alice and Mason. The others were getting on their boat as I stood at the side of the dock and stared at the boat. Jasper was behind me.

Mason walked over to the side and got a blanket out. Eleazar stood on the boat and held his hand out to me. I was frozen in panic.

"You can do it, sweetheart." Jasper said quietly.

I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"Carlisle." Esme said quietly, to get his attention on me.

"Vi, it'll be okay." Eleazar nodded. He gave me an encouraging smile.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but for some reason, it wasn't much use. I swallowed again and took an unsteady breath before taking Eleazar's hand and stepping onto the boat.

Jasper followed me with a smile and kissed my head, "Well done."

I clung to Eleazar's arm when Carlisle started the boat.

"Sit down, honey." Esme nodded to me from Carlisle's side more towards the front of the boat.

I flashed to Mason's side on the seat and took his hand, burying my face in his side. Esme stood up and laid the blanket around us and another around Leah and Seth.

"I don't know how cold this gets." She admitted before smiling and walking over to Carmen's side.

Eleazar went to sit beside Carlisle.

* * *

I don't know how long it was before I finally moved my head and actually looked out across the water. A new wave of panic hit me as I glanced around and saw nothing but open water. It was dark, the early hours of the morning, and I couldn't see land at all.

Leah and Seth were playing slaps. Esme and Carmen were watching them and trying to determine what the point of the game was. I could hear Carlisle and Eleazar talking, and Mason was just holding me to him, occasionally joining a conversation, but the majority of the time, he just stared over the water. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly together, and laughing.

"You have some very useless pickup lines…" I heard Alice say.

"He picked you up." I said without thinking.

Alice looked at me and laughed, "I guess that's true."

"Useless pickup lines? Let us hear them." Seth smirked.

Jasper laughed, "What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine."

Everyone laughed, "Terrible." I shook my head.

"I like that shirt on you. It would look better on my bedroom floor, though." He said another one.

"That one's better." I nodded and laughed.

"Carlisle has tried that!" Esme said through her laugh.

"Oh, Carlisle! Did you get lucky?" Jasper asked him.

"Not from that line…"

"Let's play barbie. I'll be Ken and you can be the box I come in…" I said.

Everyone laughed again. We all said a few that came to mind, including Carlisle and Eleazar, who I had expected to keep quiet in this conversation.

"Oh my god! Carlisle, I have the best one for you to use." Mason said.

Carlisle turned and looked at him over his shoulder expectantly.

Mason laughed while he spoke, and it took him a few seconds to be able to actually speak, "You're like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in the house…"

We all laughed the hardest at this. Esme looked embarrassed, but she was laughing. Carlisle was shaking his head and trying to keep his laugh back.

"It's so accurate it hurts." Leah said through her laugh.

"Alright guys, enough of that." Carlisle said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, is it considered bestiality with you two, and Ness and Jake?" Seth asked.

"No…" I shook my head, "He's in his human form, not his wolf. Trust me, that would never happen."

Mason tried to suppress his laugh.

"Hey Leah, do all the guys have like, the same sized dick?" Alice asked.

"Ah, no." Leah shook her head after thinking about it.

"Who's bigger, Jacob or Mason?"

"Alice!" Mason and I exclaimed at the same time.

"This conversation is going south." Carlisle said.

"That's an easy answer." Seth said.

"No, wait, I don't know." Leah said to him.

"Mason, definitely Mason." They discussed it briefly before they agreed it was Mason.

"Fuck yeah." He said quietly. I laughed at him and pulled his hand down from his small fist pump.

"Renesmee always has taken pleasure in the littlest things…" I said.

The boat erupted in laughter again, my parents, and second parents, didn't seem to care anymore that I was involved in conversations like these.

"We have to have this conversation again when we reach the island. I want Emmett and Garrett to hear, and I want to see Ness and Jacob's reactions." Jasper smirked.

"Ness will kill me if I repeat that…" I laughed.

"You are definitely repeating it…" Alice laughed with me.


	14. Arriving to Isle Esme

**Violetta**

Another while longer and I saw the sky start to slightly light dimly. "An all-nighter." I said to Mason. "Go us."

"You look tired." Mason said quietly to me.

"I'm always tired." I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You slept on the plane, right?"

"The whole way." I confirmed.

"Because you couldn't escape?"

"That, and because I had a feeling this would be a very long journey."

Mason laughed and nudged me to sit up. I did and followed his gaze as he motioned for me to look. An island sat alone on the water. It was large, and it was covered in forest and beach. A large house sat near the dock. It was beautiful.

"Whoa…"

"That is very impressive." Carmen said.

"That is mine." Esme smirked and appeared behind Carlisle. She kissed his cheek.

"Yours?" I questioned.

We pulled into the dock, beside Edward's boat, which they were still stepping off.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." Carlisle said as he turned the boat off and stood up. "I bought it for her, a long time ago."

"Most expensive and most favourite gift ever." Esme smiled.

"If you add up all the money I have spent on the jewellery you're currently wearing, it might be around the same price." Carlisle joked.

"Gold-digger…" Alice smirked at Esme.

"I'm not denying it." Esme shook her head before she laughed and jumped off the boat.

"This is incredible." I heard Rosalie say. I remembered Edward telling me how only he and Bella, and Carlisle and Esme, had been here. The others had only ever seen photos.

"This is what you meant by, "sure, we'll go somewhere next week", isn't it?" Renesmee asked Bella.

Bella smirked and nodded.

"When I asked, I meant _away_ from all of them…"

"I know you did."

"So you—"

"Get over yourself, Renesmee." Bella cut her off. "I will send you right back to Minnesota if you start anything here."

Carmen and Alice stepped off the boat. Leah grabbed my hand and dragged me off with her. She was excited to be here, and amazed that this was all Esme's.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" She asked me.

I nodded, "It is."

"How long are we staying here?" Leah asked Esme.

"No longer than a month and a half. Carlisle starts work at the end of August." Esme said.

"I thought it was mid-August." Rosalie said.

"He called and said he wouldn't be able to make it until the end. He bought us more time here. We can always come back for vacations and stuff." Esme smiled. "Others can come by themselves for honeymoons…" She looked at Renesmee and Jacob, then to me and Mason, and Tanya and Alistair. "Or anniversaries."

"Why are you shaking your head?" Mason asked as he walked up behind me with our bags.

"She looked at us like we would get married one day. I'm 15, so good luck to us for that."

Mason laughed.

The bags were now taken off the boats. Carlisle walked over to Esme and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed a few times, and I avoided the sight. It just seemed awkward to watch. Emmett was staring at them with a grin.

"Love is in the air…" He said quietly to me.

"Love needs to piss of." I said.

He laughed.

Mason smiled and walked over to Jacob and Seth as they stood together laughing about something. Renesmee and Leah were standing in silence, admiring the land around them.

Emmett ran to my side in a flash and he lifted me up, spinning me around.

"Scheisse, dummkopf!" I yelled at him. He put me down and I hit him hard in the stomach.

"What the hell did you just say?" He laughed.

"Nothing." I scowled at him.

"She said, "shit, idiot" in German." Edward said.

" _Shut up…You'll get me in trouble."_ I thought to him.

"At least you didn't tell him to..." He glanced at Carlisle and Esme, who were watching us, "Never mind, I just realised that you were going to."

" _I need to talk to you and Jasper soon, preferably when no one else is around."_ I thought to him again.

He gave me a questioning look before my thoughts unintentionally went over what I want to speak about. "Oh, okay." He nodded.

"Okay to the question, or okay to talk about it?"

"Talk. I'm not guaranteeing anything until we have a good reason not to…"

I turned to Alice, "You can't see anything, right? Because of the wolves?"

Alice shook her head, "I can't see." She confirmed.

I nodded, "Cool."

"Vi?" Esme asked, curious as to what was going on.

I looked at her, but Edward spoke before me. "It's nothing." He assured her.

"Are you sleepers tired?" Rosalie asked.

Leah and Seth shook their heads, as well as Jacob and Renesmee. Mason shook his too.

"I'm always tired." I said.

"She's not sleep tired." Jasper said.

"Okay, cool, because it's Vi's birthday and we want to do presents."

"Oh, I just changed my mind. I am completely exhausted." I said.

Rosalie smirked at me, "We'll put our bags away and do it."

I groaned and turned around in Mason's arms. He had returned to me and was holding me to him. He laughed and kissed my head before nudging to walk towards the house.

He started picking up the bags, and I grabbed my heaviest before he did.

"Vi—"

"I'm carrying it, don't complain." I said as I walked behind the others.

He rolled his eyes and walked at my side.

* * *

"Now there are 3 bedrooms. We can call in for another bed in the morning if you two don't want to share one." Esme said, looking at Seth and Leah.

"Nah, we can share." Leah said.

"Yeah, it's cool." Seth agreed with her.

"Okay, well there's the master bedroom, the white room and the blue room. You can decide who goes where."

Renesmee touched Bella's cheek. Bella tried to hold her laugh back and she put her hand over her mouth, "Both, honey...but the white room has a new bed in it."

"We've got the white." Renesmee said.

"We've got the blue." Seth said quickly.

"No, Seth." Leah said, "We can't make Vi sleep in her parents' bed…"

"I really don't care." I shook my head.

"You can have the blue room." Mason smiled at them.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked me.

"I'm way past the point of worrying where my parents have and haven't fucked. It's just everywhere."

Leah suppressed her laugh and glanced at Esme and Carlisle. Bella tried to hold her laugh back again, but she wasn't completely successful.

Renesmee and Jacob walked to the white room, and Seth and Leah made their way to the blue room to put their bags somewhere.

"We should have designated their rooms…" Esme said to Carlisle.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I just realised our daughter will not just be sleeping in our bed…"

Carlisle thought about it for a second, "We're getting a new one after this visit."

"Good plan." Esme nodded.

"You guys are more immature than Vi was about this…" Edward laughed.

"How would you feel if your daughter and her boyfriend had sex in _your_ bed?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Carlisle nodded and turned around, walking back to the living room. Esme followed him, and Bella and Edward.

Mason picked the bags back up and I opened the door to the master bedroom. "Shit…" I breathed.

"This is very…luxurious…" Mason said, his mouth hanging open.

"My god." I exclaimed as I looked into the ensuite bathroom, "This is bigger than ours in Minnesota."

He looked in too, "I don't want to know what activities have happened in here…"

I laughed and sat down on the side of the bed. He put bags into the cupboard on the side, not bothering to unpack anything.

Rosalie knocked a few times and walk in, "Presents?"

"Can I please shower first?" I asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Thank you." I said as she closed the door.

I stood up and walked to Mason, kissing him passionately before pulling him to the bathroom with me.


	15. Presents!

**Violetta**

Mason and I walked into the living room where everyone sat and stared at us. Emmett was smiling wide, as well as Garrett.

"Have a nice shower?" Garrett asked as Emmett broke into laughter.

"I told you." Mason whispered to me, referring to 5 minutes earlier when he said they would have heard me.

"What a way to start off the birthday presents…" Alistair said quietly.

Mason laughed and quickly covered his mouth to stop himself. I glared at him as he struggled to suppress it.

" _We only took so long because somebody couldn't get me there…"_ I thought about saying, just to embarrass Mason.

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed and broke into hysterical laughter. "Ruin him, Vi." He said once he was finally able to speak again.

I smirked and looked down.

"What?" Bella asked him.

"Vi was just…" Edward laughed again, "Considering saying something that would destroy Mason's life that involved his sexual performance."

"Do tell." Emmett smirked.

"No." I shook my head and sat down. Mason followed me.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed, remembering something, "Leah, do all the wolves have the same sized dick?" The people who were on our boat each laughed quietly to themselves.

I looked at Renesmee, "Ness, I'm sorry in advance."

"What?" She asked.

"Wait until you hear it." Mason nodded, smirking.

"No, they don't." Leah shook her head, acting like this was the first time this conversation had happened.

"Who's bigger, Jacob or Mason?" Alice asked her.

Jacob shook his head and went to speak before Carmen hushed him.

"That's an easy answer." Seth nodded.

"No, wait, I don't know." Leah looked at him.

They both thought in silence for a second.

"Mason, definitely Mason." Seth said.

Leah nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Mason."

Their acting was really good.

"Yes…" Mason said quietly to himself.

All that knew what was to come now looked at me, trying not to laugh.

"Ness always has taken pleasure in the littlest things…" I said, closing my eyes and looking down, trying to keep my laughter to a minimum.

The whole house was in laughter for several minutes. Jacob was sitting with his head in his hand, embarrassed by the conversation. Renesmee was stunned, staring at me with her mouth open.

"Have you ever had to ask if it was in yet?" I asked her. More laughter filled the room.

"At least I'm quiet." Renesmee tried.

"That's because you can't feel anything." I shook my head.

"My man doesn't take so long to please me…" Renesmee smirked at Mason.

"Oh, this is war." Mason said.

I laughed, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about Jasper's pick-up lines."

He laughed too, "The one about the shirt that Carlisle tried on Esme?"

"Mason's was even better…" Eleazar said.

"Yes!" I agreed with him, and again, the ones on our boat laughed, except for Carlisle and Esme.

"What was it?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"Well, I recommended it for Carlisle." Mason said, "You're like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in the house…"

Laughter erupted again as Esme bit her lip and Carlisle shook his head, looking down and trying to stop himself from laughing.

Renesmee was on her phone, and Edward laughed at her, "That's so disappointing, Ness."

"Are you googling comebacks to our jokes that destroyed your egos?" Mason asked.

"She is." Jacob asked. "How about you just let them win and we don't have to go to war."

"That's the only way they'll be satisfied, I guess." Renesmee said before even realising it. Again, laughter filled the room.

"This is going to be great…" Garrett laughed.

"Okay, enough with the sexual jokes for now. Presents!" Alice said excitedly.

My smile dropped and I sighed.

"Get over it." Kate said as she threw a wrapped gift at me.

"Don't throw it, Kate." Tanya said.

"It's fine." Kate rolled her eyes, "It's from me, Garrett, Kate and Alistair."

"You are impossible to shop for." Tanya said.

"It took them 3 hours to make a short list of possible purchases." Garrett said, "But Alistair came up with something different that we went with anyway."

"Alistair can shop?" Rosalie asked.

"Alistair knows what teenage girls want, apparently." Alice said.

"I had 3 younger sisters once." He said.

Tanya smiled and looked at me, "Open it."

I opened it and took out the several very expensive makeup palettes. They had very nice colours, and 2 of them were ones I actually wanted. I smiled and thanked them.

"You're not going to do my makeup with them, right?" Mason asked.

"No, these are expensive; I'm not wasting them on you."

"Thank god…" He said quietly with a relieved tone.

Renesmee stood up and walked over, handing me a small gift.

"That's from us too, because we can't shop…" Leah said.

I laughed, "Thanks." I opened it up and looked at the beautiful earrings inside. "Whoa, they're beautiful. Thank you."

Carmen was lying in Eleazar's arms. She handed the large gift to Tanya, who rolled her eyes and brought it to me. "Thanks Tanya." She said.

"That's from Carmen and Eleazar, obviously. Someone was just too lazy to get up."

"I'm comfortable." Carmen pouted as Tanya sat back down.

I opened the gift and found several large books that I hadn't read yet, but I had seen them, and I had wanted them. "I feel like you all just asked Edward what I wanted…"

"No one asked me, actually. I guess they all just know you too well…" Edward smiled.

"Thank you Carmen and Eleazar." I smiled at them.

"My god, they're so big." Mason said. "That'll take you months to finish one."

"You don't read much, do you?" Esme asked him.

"Not often." He said.

"It'll take me like, a week, if I don't have any distractions. Maybe a few days."

Mason stared at me for a few seconds with a shocked face before he looked at Seth and Jacob.

"I know. This family reads too much." Jacob nodded.

Alice threw a present at me next. I opened it and found several different outfits. They were really nice, and I really liked them. Jasper stood and handed me a handbag, too. It matched all 5 of the outfits. I opened the matching bag and found a very pretty wallet inside of it, and 2 scarves.

"I went with fashion because it's all I know." Alice said.

I smiled at them, "Thanks guys."

Mason looked in the matching bag where the scarves and wallet were. He took the scarves out and I saw Alice and Jasper smirking at him.

"Oh god…" He put the scarves back in and put the bag down on the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"Look underneath the scarves in the bag…" Edward laughed to himself.

I picked the bag back up and looked at Alice as I opened it. I took the scarves out and saw the red lingerie in the bottom of the bag. I smirked and put the scarves back, "I'll look at that again when they're no males around…"

Alice laughed, "That was actually Jasper's idea…"

"Really?" I asked him.

"She likes it," He pointed to Alice, "And Rose does. I just thought it was a female thing, so I suggested it. Mason likes it too…" He smirked.

"No comment." Mason smirked back.

Bella stood up and handed me a large gift. I took it and she sat back down at Edward's side. I opened it and smiled as I saw all the different art supplies. I needed more of these, too.

I smiled at them, "Thanks."

"There's also a piano in your room back in Minnesota. Beside your makeup vanity." Edward said.

"Thank you." I smiled wider.

"We were going to get a grand, but we couldn't work out how to fit it in your room properly, so we went with a professional digital one." Bella said. "Whatever that's called."

"Great." Mason said.

"Shut up, you love my music."

He smiled and nodded to admit it.

"We got you 2 presents, but I need you to open this one first." Rosalie said, handing me a gift.

I gave her a questioning look and opened it. It was the vibrator that was in my bag when we got to Minnesota. I stared at her and shook my head, "You love to piss me off, don't you?"

"That's why that was the first one. It's a joke, I promise." Rosalie smirked as my siblings laughed.

Emmett stood up and put another gift on my lap before returning to his place beside Rosalie, "That one is the real one, and it was my idea." He smirked.

"Oh, do I want to open it while people are watching?" I asked.

He smiled, "It's innocent, sort of…"

I ripped the wrapping paper off it casually to reveal 4 other wrapped gifts inside it. "There is going to be more to unwrap inside of these, isn't there?" I asked.

Emmett nodded with a grin. I shook my head and opened one. 7 more thin ones fell out. "This is going to take forever."

"Emmett, I told you to just wrap them in packs…"

"I was having fun. Bella helped me, it's her fault too."

"It was fun." She admitted, nodding.

I opened the first thin gift; it was a The Amity Affliction album. I smiled and opened the next one. All 7 were Amity, and I was still smiling. I opened the next pack, which contained 7 Asking Alexandria albums. It had 6 full albums, and the 7th as all their EP's put onto 1 disc. The next pack had 6 Paramore CD's, 5 were full albums, 1 was Ep's. The last one was Hollywood Undead, 5 full albums and 1 of EP's.

I looked up at them, still smiling. I always wanted every one of these albums on discs; I was just never able to afford them. I couldn't find a few of them, either. "Thank you. How did you find some of these?"

"With great difficulty." Rosalie said.

"We had to order a few in, and buy a few online." Emmett said.

"This must have cost you a small fortune."

"It was nothing." Emmett shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

I put the pile of discs down and Mason handed me a small gift. I unwrapped it and opened the jewellery box. There was a beautiful necklace inside of it.

"Oh my god, you can't afford this, Mas." I looked at him.

"Well, I can't _now_." He said, "But you put yours on Charlotte's grave, so I bought you another one, since you refused to take that one back." I could tell that hard for him to even say her name. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't lose it, I'm not joking, I literally won't be able to afford another one."

"You couldn't afford this one." I said to him.

"Just accept it, preferably guilt free."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"A gift on top of the shower one? Mason, you're on fire." Renesmee said.

"Stop." He laughed with her.

Esme threw a key at me.

"Whoa, I've always wanted a key." I said sarcastically.

Carlisle smiled, "We bought the car before we decided to come here, so you can't actually have it until we're back in Minnesota.

"I don't have a licence…" I said.

"Oh, I forgot." Jasper said. He took something from his pocket and handed it to me. It was a fake driver's licence.

"Oh, you're just a full on criminal." I said.

He smiled, "I've been working with this guy for years, he didn't question anything."

"Yeah, he's realised how "unusually well-preserved" Jasper is, though…" Bella said.

"I forgot you met him once."

"You're a criminal too?"

"Hey, I was doing it to possibly save my daughter's life. That's not criminal, it's just…illegal."

I laughed, "Well, thanks Jasper, and thank you guys." I smiled at Esme and Carlisle.

Esme stood up and handed me 2 wrapped gifts, "We needed something to give you here, too."

I opened one to find a very, _very_ expensive camera. It was a low-key professional one, so it didn't have the whole horrid extremely long lens that stuck out, and I was actually able to hold it. I really liked it. I handed it to Mason and he inspected it, "Whoa, this is intense stuff."

"You're a camera expert?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head.

I laughed, "Yes, it is "intense" stuff. It's professional."

"Shit guys, that must have been really expensive, especially on top of a car and I don't doubt that this one is expensive too." He said, motioning to the other gift I was holding now.

"I'm their baby girl." I smirked at him.

"I used to be their baby girl, and then Renesmee came, and then you came." Alice said.

"Awh, you're still our baby girl." Esme smiled at her.

Alice smirked and winked at me. Carlisle laughed. I opened the other present they gave me. It was one of those modern Polaroids. "Black, like my soul." I smiled. There were a lot of packs of film with it.

"Thank you." I smiled at them.

"To be honest, we only got both because we didn't know what you would prefer…" Carlisle said.

"But let's just pretend we love you that much." Esme smirked.

"Oh, I'm great at pretending, don't worry." I laughed.

"Like in the shower earlier…" Renesmee said quietly.

Mason was left open-mouthed, "She wasn't pretending…"

I broke into laughter after all of my siblings, and my first and second set of parents did.

"I'm offended." Mason said.

I kissed his cheek as I laughed, "I wasn't pretending, I promise."

It was light outside now, and I looked at my phone. 7:30 in the morning.

"Breakfast." Esme said as she sat up from lying on Carlisle and walked into the kitchen.

Bella and Carmen followed her. I started picking up the wrapping at my side and put it all in the bin in the kitchen.

"Hey, what was in the bottom of the bag Alice and Jasper got you?" Esme asked.

"Lingerie." I laughed, "Very revealing lingerie."

"What colour?" Bella asked.

"Red." I said.

"Nice choice, Alice." She said quietly to herself.


	16. Ruined It Already

**Let me know your thoughts guys :)**

 **-A xx**

 **Violetta**

"Breakfast!" Esme called out.

Mason dragged me behind him as he walked in after Seth and Leah. Renesmee and Jacob joined us a second later. I sat down across from Mason and opened my phone. I didn't know how we had service here, but we did, so I scrolled through my Facebook newsfeed as Esme put the food down and the others started to put what they wanted on their plates.

"Are you eating?" Mason asked me.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "Nah, I'm not hungry."

Esme gave me a questioning look and Edward walked in, leaning on the doorway of the arch. "If you're not eating, Jasper and I were about to go out into the forest to get a feel of the place if you want to come. Talk about that thing you wanted to."

I nodded and stood up. Esme was staring as I walked out, and as soon as I walked outside with Edward and Jasper, I heard Esme calling out to Carlisle. After a few seconds, I listened harder to her telling him she was worried about me. Of course she was. I rolled my eyes, despite the fact that she couldn't see.

We ran into the forest, and it was silent except for the sounds of small animals and Edward and Jasper laughing as they jumped in trees and tackled each other as they ran.

Eventually, I stopped running and they jumped down from trees.

"Can anyone hear us?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"What's going on, Vi?" Jasper asked, curious and anxious.

"I need a favour." I said.

"Depends on what it is." Jasper said.

"And if you have a good reason…" Edward added.

"When Carlisle and I ran to the dock after the car crashed, we talked a bit, and I made a deal with him. I have no intention of keeping up my side, despite how much I want to stay truthful with him. My favour is, if I have a bad day, or I'm in a bad mood or I don't feel like eating, please don't tell him."

"Why don't you want Carlisle to know?" Jasper asked.

"This isn't just some birthday thing. It's vacation for all of you, including him and Esme. I want them to be able to relax and have fun without worrying about me for a while. Oh, and please don't tell Carmen, or Eleazar or Mason. Just, ignore whatever emotions I'm feeling or whatever I'm thinking and have fun, take some time with your wives and your family and just…live in peace for a while."

"You want us to ignore your depression so we can have fun?" Edward asked.

"No, I want you to ignore it because I want _everyone_ to have fun. Just because there is a war inside my head, doesn't mean there needs to be one outside of it."

They looked at each other for a second, communicating through thoughts, feelings and occasional words. I looked around us at the forest and admired the beauty of it while I waited for them.

"Okay, what if we don't say anything if you'll be okay, but if you're in danger of harming yourself, or someone else, we say something." Edward suggested.

I nodded, "That sounds reasonable." If I felt or thought about harming myself while we were here, I could just avoid them for a while. It would be easy, right?

I smiled, "Thank you."

"You can always come to us, okay?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

He smiled, "Well, race you back home?"

"I thought you came out here to get a feel of the place?"

"No, that was a cover. We came out here because you wanted to talk to us, and we saw the opportunity." Edward said.

I nodded, "Okay, well thank you, and I'm going to win." I said with a smile as I started towards the house.

I knew they were running behind me, so I pushed myself faster. I heard Edward's laughter as I pumped myself up in my thoughts.

" _Shut up, I'm going to win this."_ I thought to him.

"In your dreams." His voice was close, and I pushed myself further.

I won, and I ran through the back door quickly. Edward was right behind me, and Jasper was on his heels.

"Ha! I win!" I exclaimed and stuck my tongue out.

"We let you win." Edward said.

"Bullshit." I smirked.

"Language." Carmen said from the couch.

"Not as fast as everyone makes you out to be, huh Edward?" I asked as I turned around and walked towards the dining room.

"I wasn't running at my best." He claimed as he followed me. Jasper went to Alice on the couch.

"Nope, you tried, and you lost. I am the winner, bow down to me, bitches." I smiled as I walked into the dining room. I stopped and my smile dropped when I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting with Renesmee and the wolves. They went silent when we walked in. Bella was standing in the kitchen, but she was part of their conversation.

"What'd you win?" Bella asked, trying to act normal.

"The race, what's going on in here?" I asked suspiciously.

No one replied to me.

" _They were talking about me, weren't they?"_ I asked Edward.

"Yeah…" He answered truthfully and quietly, "Sort of like what we were talking about…Alice saw our conversation…"

I sighed, "I knew I should have taken Mason or Leah. How much did Alice tell you?" My question was directed to Carlisle and Esme, but I was cool with anyone answering.

"Enough." Carlisle said quietly.

I turned around and walked into the living room, "After seeing the conversation, you'd think you would respect my wishes too and maybe not tell Carlisle and Esme?" I started at Alice.

"They deserve to know." She said calmly.

"No Alice, no they do not "deserve" to know. No one does. It is none of your business, and it is none of Carmen and Eleazar's business, and it sure as hell is none of their business." I motioned to the kitchen. My voice was getting louder by the second.

"Cut the shit, Jasper!" I said harshly as I felt him trying to calm me down.

"Whoa, I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need our help in this particular event…"

"So you don't need me to keep your emotions quiet from Carlisle, then?"

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Depends on how you take it." He said. He was testing me, and I knew he didn't want to argue with me, but he wanted me to stop.

"Calm down, honey." Carmen said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I snapped at her, and regretted it instantly.

"Violetta Cullen." Carlisle scolded.

"I shouldn't have said anything…" Alice whispered to herself.

"No, you damn well shouldn't have." I snapped at her.

"Violetta." Mason said sternly, "Walk away." He never called me Violetta anymore; it was always Vi or princess.

Day 1 and I had already ruined this whole thing. How much of a mess do you have to be to do that? Approximately 1 Violetta's worth of depression and anger issues, apparently.

I stormed out of the room and slammed the master bedroom door behind me. I locked it and a few seconds later, I heard Mason walk down the hall.

"Vi, come on. Open the door."

"Go away." I said quietly.

"Vi—"

"You told me to walk away. I did. I would appreciate a little time to myself."

I heard him sigh and his footsteps became lighter as he walked away from the door.

* * *

I sat down on the side of the bed and didn't even bother trying to hide the small sobs that escaped me. Why couldn't I just trust Carlisle? Why did I have to ruin everything? And why couldn't I handle a little counselling? Every time Jasper would talk to me, I would cry, and now I couldn't bring myself to talk to him when I needed him the most. I needed him right now. He was my best friend, and my brother, and one of my many protectors, and my guardian all at the same time, and I needed him at this moment, but I couldn't bring myself to let him in willingly.

"She's thinking to herself that she needs you right now Jasper, but she can't bring herself to let you in. She hates herself for not trusting Carlisle as much as she desperately wants to, and she hates that she has to ruin everything all the time." I heard Edward say to them quietly in the living room. They were sitting or standing in silence, either listening to my sobs, or waiting for Edward to speak.

"Go." Alice said quietly, and I heard Jasper's footsteps walk down the hall. You know, when you can determine who is walking just by the sound and weight of their footsteps? I had 19 different footsteps memorised, and I didn't even have to think about it to know who it was.

Jasper knocked lightly, "Vi?"

"No." My voice was unsteady.

"Violetta." His voice was pleading, "Please let me in?"

I unlocked the door and sat back down on the side of the bed. He opened the door quietly and closed it silently. He crouched in front of me and held my hands, "Honey, you're allowed to be upset, but Alice was doing the right thing. Edward and I weren't. Carlisle being you parent, and legal guardian, has a legal right to know. It is actually the law for me to tell him some things you've been going through that I haven't told him. Now, I can't get arrested, because technically, I'm not working as a counsellor at the moment, but if I was, I could be fined or arrested for keeping those things from him."

I couldn't get any words out, I just sobbed again. He moved to my side and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest and cried my stone cold little heart out. I hadn't cried this much in a very long time in front of someone, I always kept it back, but not today. It was amazing how I could take such massive things, and one little thing could send me over the emotional edge that I couldn't climb back up for an hour or so.

If I just let myself cry in front of Mason, or talk it out sometimes willingly with someone, I wouldn't be able to tear myself down so easily, but as much as I wanted to talk to someone, I could not physically bring myself to get the words out.

"Where are Jasper and Vi?" I heard Kate ask.

"There was some drama." Renesmee said.

"Oh, the things you miss when you go for a little walk. Was it good?" Rosalie asked.

"No, it was terrible and depressing and I shouldn't have ever said anything." Alice replied to her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it actually involved any of you…" Rosalie said.

"It's fine, sweetie." I heard Esme say. I could hear the warm, comforting smile in her voice.

She was such an amazing and strong woman. It was hard to imagine anything that Esme couldn't handle. Why couldn't she have been my biological mother? Maybe I could have inherited some of her strength. Apparently I didn't inherit any of Carlisle's.


	17. Venting

**Violetta**

"As much as I want to talk to someone about these things sometimes, I can almost never get myself to physically say the words. And it sucks, it really sucks, because I wouldn't be so weak and vulnerable and emotional all the time if I could talk, but no, apparently I don't have a voice when it comes to my own problems." I had been venting to Jasper for about half an hour now. I knew everyone in the living room could hear, whether they were trying to or not. It was silent out there, a few times someone would say they shouldn't listen, but the others would hush them. I didn't care right now, they could ask me anything and I would answer it without a thought, because I let my mental walls fall and I was finally letting Jasper in, and letting Edward see fully inside my mind, and I just didn't care.

"Write." Jasper said quietly to me.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love when you talk about it. I don't think you've ever talked to this extent about any of this, you're always quiet and giving me one word answers, making my job difficult, thanks." He smirked, "But if you can't talk when you need to, write it. Whether it's one page or a thousand, I'll drop anything to read it, hun. At least you're communicating in some way, although talking can be much more affective for your benefit, writing can express a lot more. Not just by what you write, but the order of the topics, and your words, and your handwriting, it's all affected by what you're feeling, deeper than what I can sense."

"I do."

"You write about it?"

"Sort of. I write a list of things that upset me in my notes on my phone, but I always add to it and never sort anything from it."

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"I don't even know where my phone is." I said. "Probably the dining table or Mason's hands as he looks in my notes after hearing what I just said."

"Dude, she knows you too well…" I heard Emmett say.

"Shit." He breathed and I heard him put the phone down as Jasper stood up and walked out.

"Don't even try to be subtle about listening, guys." Jasper said sarcastically.

"She doesn't care anymore. She was literally thinking about how she doesn't care who knows what anymore." Edward said.

"Still, you can at least attempt to _pretend_ that you're giving her some privacy." I could hear the smirk in Jasper's voice.

"Not today, man." Garrett said quietly.

Jasper returned to the room and closed the door again, "It' almost like they're in the room with us."

"Please, walls mean nothing in a house of vampires, hybrids and wolves." I smiled as he sat down.

"No, apparently not." He handed me the phone and I unlocked it. It was already in my notes.

"Good job leaving it open, Mas." I called out to him.

"Sorry." He called back.

"No you're not." I smiled and handed the phone back to Jasper. I sat in silence as he read.

A few minutes later and he stared at me, "How the hell is Emmett the only person not on this list? Apart from Alistair…"

"Yes!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"I don't know, he always just seems to make jokes when I'm upset that sort of pull me from the mood for a second. He never really upsets me. Embarrass, yes. Upset, no."

"Well, we can work through a lot of this." Jasper smiled at me, "We can pick up those weekly talks, if you want."

"Mm, Jazz? Carlisle didn't know we dropped them, and he's listening."

"I'm not happy." He called.

"Are you ever happy?" I asked through the wall at a normal volume, knowing he could hear just fine.

"The majority of the time, yes." He said.

"Sorry…" Jasper said quietly, handing my phone back.

"No, it's fine. He was going to know sooner or later."

"No, I meant sorry for things written about me in there. Sorry."

"I don't even know what I've written about you."

"I don't notice you hinting at me that you need to talk sometimes. I never spend time with you anymore. I spend too much time with you and you think you're taking me from Alice—"

"Stop, I remember now." I nodded, "That's all petty stuff, though."

"It's not. It's important. All of it, not just the stuff with me. Have you talked to anyone about any of this?"

"I yelled at Mason once if that counts…" I smiled and looked down.

"No, it doesn't." He shook his head.

"Well then no, I haven't. Actually, I think I talked to Esme once about Mason."

I heard Esme laugh quietly, "I remember that. That was fun."

I smiled, "It was." I said, knowing her words were for me.

"Bitching about me, huh?" Mason asked.

"Yes." I said a little louder for him, "You're a dick."

"Fuck yourself." He joked.

"Don't need too, I could lure any boy to do it for me." I smirked. I saw Jasper smile from the corner of my eye.

"It's a love hate relationship." I said to him.

He nodded and laughed, "But seriously, do you want to talk about any of this now?"

"No." I shook my head, "Thank you, but I just want to forget about it and pray to god I don't break down in front of anyone ever again. Sorry about that."

He smiled, "It's fine, sort of what I'm here for…"

"What a birthday. You see why I hate these things?"

"Why do you?" He asked.

"Just another reminder of my worthless, lonely existence."

Jasper sighed, "I know you're not going to believe this, but you said you don't want to talk anymore, so I'm just going to say this: You are only as lonely as you allow yourself to be, and your life is definitely not worthless."

"Think about what I told you in the forest back on the mainland." Carlisle called in. He was referring to the lecture of how I improved everyone's lives.

Hardly believable, but I wasn't going to argue about it. I had enough yelling and arguing. I just wanted to keep the peace in this island from now on and preferable not ruin any of Esme's furniture. Well, by fighting, anyway…

Jasper and I walked out to the living room casually where they all stared at me.

Emmett was the one to break the awkward silence, "Alistair, we're innocent."

"Go us…" Alistair said quietly.

I bit my lip and avoided everyone's eye contact. I eventually looked up at Alice, "Sorry Alice."

"It's fine." She smiled, "I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

"Yes you should have." Jasper nodded, "Edward and I weren't doing the right thing, and you were."

Alice wasn't going to start an argument with him, so she unlocked her phone and occupied herself while avoiding everyone's eyes and dropping the subject.

"Ah phones, they've become an escape in themselves…" I said.

"And a way to express yourself." Mason looked up at me, "You should have told me."

I snickered and shook my head before turning and walking back to the master bedroom.

"Smooth, man." Jacob said.

"She said she doesn't want to be treated differently." Mason defended.

"That doesn't mean you have to be a total dick." Renesmee snapped.

I was feeling exhausted now, mentally and physically. I was stupid to think we could leave everything in Minnesota. Of course it was going to follow us. Actually, not even follow, but stay. It was all inside my head, so it was obviously going to come, but I was hoping I would be able to block it all out and be happy for longer than a day at a time.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I wasn't intending on falling asleep, but I did almost instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Violetta**

I don't know how long I slept, but I think it was the whole day and night. When I woke up, it was morning light outside, and Mason was at my side. I sat up and checked my phone that was on the nightstand. It was on charge, and I assumed Mason had put it there for me. Almost 7 in the morning. I couldn't hear much noise, just Carlisle and Esme's quiet voices and soft laughter.

I felt Mason's warm arms slide around my waist. He kissed my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded and turned my head to face him. I kissed him once and he returned it.

"Alice had today planned. A day of fun, she claims."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell anyone. Only she and Edward know. Edward looked very pleased with the idea, though."

"It'll probably be horrible." I said.

"Probably." He nodded and laughed, kissing my neck.

I smiled, "I'm going to have a long shower."

"I'm going back to sleep." He kissed my cheek and took his hands away from me, rolling back over and closing his eyes. "I love you." He said as I stood up and reached the bathroom door.

"I love you too." We didn't really exchange these words often. Not as often as anyone else in the family. We always heard them saying it to each other, whispering or laughing while they said it because their significant other was being stupid. I don't know why we didn't say it. I think it might have had something to do with how anxious I get when I attach myself to things or people. He knew that, so he didn't push it. He knew I loved him, and I knew he loved me. It just seemed a given, and we didn't have to say it to feel it. 

I'm going to start saying it more often. I need to attach myself to someone unconditionally, and since it was near impossible for him to leave me, due to the imprint, it would be him that I devote myself to completely. That's how it's supposed to be in relationships anyway. 

The loyalty in this family was almost as strong as the loyalty each person had to their partner. I, however, didn't feel as strongly for them all as I did for Mason, not even Carlisle. People leave, and it's a part of life, but it had happened to me before, and I wasn't going to let myself get hurt like that again. Now that I think about it, maybe I should.

Maybe I don't trust Carlisle, because I don't want to get too attached. I don't want him to know every little thing about me in the fear that I'll tell him everything, only to have him leave with that information and not care one bit. But, he was my father, biologically, too. Would he leave me again if it meant a higher chance of safety? He never left any of his other children when danger was coming their way, so why me?

I had to stop thinking about it before I cried again. That wouldn't look good, crying the shower. They'd all think it was still about yesterday, or that I was harming myself. I had made a silent promise to them that I would try not to do that anymore, it was just a matter of how bad I was hurting, and self-loathing, and hating everything.

* * *

When I got out of the shower and checked my phone again, it had been a half hour. There was silence through the house. Where were they all? I got changed and I walked back into the bedroom. Mason wasn't in bed, or in the room.

I walked out into the living room where no one was to be seen. The smell of eggs came from the dining room, and it made me feel slightly nauseous. I hated eggs, they were disgusting.

I walked into the dining room where Carlisle and Esme sat at the dining room table, reading in silence. Mason was cooking, and Leah and Seth were watching. He spoke, and he was teaching them.

Renesmee and Jacob walked passed me and into the dining/kitchen. "Hey." They said at the same time.

"Hey…" I replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Hunting on the mainland." Carlisle said. "They didn't know if you would want to go…"

I shook my head and sat down.

Mason was talking again, and stopped mid-sentence. "Shit."

"What?" Leah and Seth asked.

"I just realised that Vi doesn't even eat eggs…"

I smiled and him and laughed, "Glad you figured that out before you gave it to me…"

"You two didn't say anything…" He said to Carlisle and Esme.

"I was going to, but Leah and Seth looked so excited to learn how you cook them…" Esme said.

"And I thought it would be amusing if you didn't notice until after she told you." Carlisle smirked.

He sighed and kept cooking them. He served them up, "There you go." He gave them to Leah.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Kitchen bitch…"

I unlocked my phone and it was still in the notes. I took a breath and minimised the notes app. I scrolled through my newsfeed. "The world is slow this morning." I said as I locked it again and put it down.

"What do you want, Vi?" Mason asked.

"Nothing, thank you anyway."

"You haven't eaten in longer than 24 hours…" He said, looking at me with a concerned look.

Esme and Carlisle were looking up at me from their books. The wolves turned and looked at me to, and Renesmee.

"I hunted on the mainland." I defended.

Leah took a bite of her eggs and spat it out. "Mason! That is disgusting. Are you trying to poison me?" She asked as she drank down her juice in front of her.

Seth had I bite from Leah's plate, "Oh man, that is terrible. You can't cook for shit."

I tried not to laugh, but Carlisle and Esme's laugher lured mine out.

"Bring Esme back…" Seth laughed. "She doesn't even eat and she cooks better than you."

"Esme cooks every day. I was trying to be nice and do it for her."

I laughed again and stood up. "Move." I pushed him out of the way and sprayed the pan again before grabbing more eggs out.

"You cook?" Renesmee asked.

"I used to." I nodded, "I had a job as a cook in Australia, actually."

Seth turned and looked at Esme, "Did you have a job as a chef?"

She shook her head, "No. I just know what I'm doing from my human years. If dinner wasn't perfect, I was beaten." She said casually, not fazed by it anymore.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's fine." Esme smiled.

I hadn't cooked in this kitchen, but everything was in similar places as they were back in Forks, and Minnesota. I guess Esme liked everything in the right places.

"Esme, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much would it irritate you if I rearranged everything in this kitchen?"

"12." She replied immediately.

"Is that an OCD thing? Because Forks and Minnesota are the same…"

"I like organisation…" She said quietly.

I nodded, "Right, that sounds completely healthy."

"You want to compare health?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nope." I shook my head, "Sorry, drop that conversation."

"Mm, that's what I thought." She smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued cooking.

I finally finished cooking for the wolves and Renesmee.

"Okay, yeah you win in the cooking contest." Mason said.

"I win in every contest between us…"

"I can think of several times when you haven't."

"Well, you know which one counts the most? The one where I can please you before you can please me…" I winked.

The wolves and Renesmee broke into laughter. Mason shook his head and laughed, "Whatever keeps you sane, sweetheart."

Carlisle was biting the inside of his cheek and trying to block the conversation out. Esme was trying to hide her amused smile.

"Esme knows what's up." I smirked at her.

"I win every time, don't I Carlisle?"

"No." He shook his head, "Never."

I laughed, "Destroying egos, one man at a time…"

"What about you, Ness? Who's better?"

"I'm always the winner." She nodded.

"Bullshit you are." Jacob laughed.

"I am. It's a true fact."

"No, you never win."

"I do."

"Give me one time where you have won in that…contest…" Jacob said to her.

She thought about it, "Yeah, okay. Jacob always wins…"

I laughed, "Damn it Ness, pick up your game."

She laughed.

"Pleasure in the littlest things…" Leah said quietly.

Carlisle's laughter broke through now, and he was still trying to stop it. Esme was laughing too, everyone was, even Jacob.

It was nice, going from a morning like yesterday's, to this. We could be miserable one day, and completely fine the next.

I walked to my room and came back with both my camera and Polaroid. Carlisle and Esme were talking, and they had that look in their eyes. I took a photo on the camera and half a second after it took, they looked up at me.

"You almost ruined that photo by looking up, but it's okay, I got it."

"I changed my mind; we aren't getting her cameras…" Esme said.

I turned to take a photo of Renesmee and the wolves. Renesmee, Seth and Leah made stupid faces and I laughed while I took it. Mason and Jacob were looking in the other direction with their hands covering the sides of the faces.

"You guys ruined a good photo. Now I have to Photoshop you out of it." I pouted.

"Good." Mason said.

He dropped his hand and looked back to Jacob as they started talking again. I appeared behind Jacob and took the photo before Mason knew what was happening. "Got cha!"

He scowled, "Whose idea was it to get her a camera?"

"Carlisle." Esme said, looking at him.

"I didn't take into consideration the irritation she would cause…sorry…"

I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

I walked back in, "Out…there isn't really anywhere for me to go, Mas…"

He rolled his eyes, "Where on the island?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can I come?" Renesmee asked.

"If you want to." She stood up and walked over to me.

"You can carry that." I gave her the Polaroid. "And you can be my model."

"I feel like we're 12 years old." She laughed.

"15 is close enough…" I laughed too.

"Dude, I am 12!" She said.

"Dude, I'm over 300."

We laughed again and we looked at Carlisle when he cleared his throat.

"You guys okay?" he asked, "You're like, laughing..."

"Am I not allowed to laugh, dad?"

He went to say something but he stopped himself, "Never mind…go have fun."

"Want to come, Leah?" I asked.

"I don't want to get up…"

Renesmee rolled her eyes and dragged Leah off the stool and through the archway into the living room.

"See ya." I smiled as I walked out.

"Awh Esme, you weren't invited…" Jacob said.

"Oh, I don't want to be invited…" I heard her say. I could hear a smirk in her voice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, they're out…"

"Oh, OH…" Carlisle caught on. I figured she was thinking to have some…alone time with him.

"Yeah we're gonna go for a walk now." Mason said quickly.

"Yeah we'll be back later." Jacob said.

"Much later." Seth agreed.

They followed us out.

"Don't worry, we'll walk the perimeter and let you guys do whatever you want." Jacob said.

"We don't mind if you want to come with us, but they're going to be modelling for me."


	19. Swimsuits

**Violetta**

It had been a few hours, and we heard the boats arrive back at the dock, so we made our way back to the house slowly.

"Wait, where were Carlisle and Esme…at?" Mason asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Our room, the dining table, I don't know."

"That's sick." Seth said.

"You guys are so immature." Leah rolled her eyes.

We had made our way around some of the island, not all though. We went by the water on our way back, and we eventually reached the beach in front of the house.

The others were getting off the boats when we came into view.

"What have you guys been doing?" Jasper asked.

"Modelling." Renesmee smiled.

"I was taking photos of them, and the guys tagged along because Carlisle and Esme were getting a little…yeah."

"Oh…Edward, are we safe to go inside?" Jasper asked.

Edward concentrated for a second before nodding, "They're done."

"Cool." I smiled as we all made our way inside.

"How was your hunt?" Esme asked from the couch. She and Carlisle were sitting casually, his arm around her and reading a book, she had a sketchbook on her lap.

"It was good." Carmen smiled.

"I'm going to bet she didn't get much sketching done…" Renesmee whispered to me.

I laughed, and I knew everyone had heard her.

Esme was staring at her, trying not to smile. "I trust you got the photos you wanted."

I nodded, "It was fun." I gave the camera to her and she started looking through the photos.

A few minutes of conversation passed before Carlisle cleared his throat and looked away from the camera quickly. "Oh…" Esme said quietly.

"Uh, Vi, did you delete that photo?" Ness asked hesitantly, looking at Esme's reaction.

"Shit…" I closed my eyes.

"Oh god, Ness." Edward said with a disgusted face.

"Kill me…" Leah said quietly.

It was a photo of Leah and Renesmee. It was just a joke to take it, and I was meant to delete it, but I was going to do it when we got back. I had forgotten. They were kissing in front of a waterfall. It would have been a sweet photo, but Renesmee wanted to hype Jacob up, so they made it a little more aggressive…

"Is that the one of them kissing? That was really disturbing…" Seth said.

"Well, you need some action to have fun, right?"

"No…" Esme shook her head, "And I'm done looking." She handed the camera back to me and tucked herself back under Carlisle's arm.

"Who's ready to get the fun started?" Alice smirked.

"It already did, apparently…" Emmett laughed, "With Renesmee and Leah, and Carlisle and Esme."

"Okay, the acceptable in public fun, then."

"Why is it not acceptable in public for me to kiss Leah? Are you homophobic, Alice?"

"No." Alice shook her head, "I'm cheataphobic…"

"The hell is cheataphobic?" She asked her.

"I just made it up then. I'm against people cheating, and you're dating Jacob, which means you cheated on him with Leah."

"Does it count if he was watching?" Leah asked.

"Let's just drop this subject before it becomes very uncomfortable for everyone." I said.

"Good idea…" Alistair said quietly.

"Okay, well, I need all males to go put your bathing suits on and go out and swim or something." Alice said.

"Fun." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Just go." Alice rolled her eyes back at him.

He sighed and stood up, followed by the other men. Alice waited until all the guys were outside and near the water. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Jasper and Emmett raced into the water and were tackling each other.

"Now, Leah, you don't have anyone to rock with your body, but I bought you a cute bikini anyway."

"I don't wear bikinis, Alice. I don't swim." Leah shook her head.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"She doesn't like her figure, so she never swims in front of anyone." Renesmee said.

"There are no insecurities on this island." Alice smiled, "Now you're putting the bikini on and getting your cute butt out there with us."

Leah groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Leah, are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Vi…" Esme scolded.

"Honestly, no." Leah shook her head.

"Was it a wolf?" I asked.

"God no, those guys are like brothers. I'm related to most of them anyway…"

"A human, then? Do we know him?" Rosalie asked.

She shook her head, "You wouldn't."

"What about Sam?" Renesmee asked.

"Never fucked him."

"Language." Carmen and Esme reminded at the same time.

"You were with him for 2 years, and you never fucked him?" Renesmee asked.

She shook her head, "Nope."

"But, what did you do, then?"

I laughed, "Ness, relationships are more than just sex."

"I know but, when Jacob and I get bored, we sort of just…sex. It's just always there to entertain us."

"Maybe you should try seeing a movie sometimes." Leah laughed. "Or going out to eat or something."

"I'm quite happy with what we do now." Renesmee laughed.

"Alright, you stick with that then." Leah laughed again.

"You're gonna get pregnant." I sung playfully.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you and Mason go and actually do something productive when you get bored."

"We go for a walk, or downstairs to stir Emmett and Edward up, or I play an instrument and he listens."

"Good girl." Bella said.

"So, you're telling me that almost every night, you're not having sex with him just because you're bored?"

I shook my head, "Like, sure it entertains us, but it's not just because we're bored."

"I take that praise back. Every night?" Bella asked me. "You're not even a newborn…"

"How did this conversation even come to here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Right. The guys are probably getting bored. Rose, help me out here?" Alice and Rosalie stood and disappeared, returning in a second.

They handed out little bags to everyone. I took the bag and gave Alice a questioning look. She smiled and nodded. I opened the bag and looked at the swimsuit that looked far too small and revealing.

I scoffed, "I am not wearing that, Alice."

"Yes you are. Mason will love it." She said.

"Mason can love my usual swimsuit. I am not putting this on." I stood up and gave the bag back to her.

"Vi, don't make me force you into it…" Rosalie smirked.

I shook my head, so she stood up, along with Alice. "No." I said as I took a step back. The pounced at me and I ran out the front door as they chased me out.

"Vi!" Alice called me as she chased me around the beach. The guys were all watching us, trying to determine if we were fighting or not.

"I am not wearing that piece of cloth, Alice. I may as well go naked!"

"I second that." Mason called from the water. Seth laughed and pushed him over, taking him off guard.

"Put it on." Rosalie said.

"No." I shook my head. "I am not wearing that in front of my fathers, or my brothers."

"We need reinforcements…" Alice said to Rosalie.

"Kate! Tanya! Ness!" Rosalie called.

They made their way out, followed by Esme, Carmen, Bella and Leah. They watched as the other girls approached me.

"I swear to god…" I shook my head.

"Carlisle, tell your daughter to stop ruining this." Alice said.

"You guys can wear what you want, you can wear nothing for all I care, but I am not wearing that in front of my father or my brothers. I wouldn't even wear that in front of my mother."

"Come on, it covers what is necessary."

"I wouldn't even wear that in front of Ness! And she's seen me naked!"

"Please? For me?" Kate asked, "Just put it on and show us."

I looked at her and her eyes were very pleading, and convincing. "I am not coming out here with that piece of fabric on."

"Yay!" Alice clapped excitedly and handed me the bag again.

I took it and walked back up the house as she dragged me behind her.

"Everyone go put them on." Rosalie encouraged.

Renesmee and I both went into the master bedroom ensuite. Esme and Carmen were in the bedroom. The others were in the other bedrooms and bathrooms.

Renesmee's was a pale pink bikini. Mine was red with a pretty black pattern through it, and covered almost nothing, like Ness's.

"You girls done?" Esme asked through the door.

"Yep." Renesmee said excitedly. She opened the door. "I love it. Thanks Alice!" She called.

"It looks great." Esme smiled at her.

I stared at myself in horror through mirror. I had forgotten about the scars on my thighs and hips. They were completely visible in this. I could never wear this in front of anyone.

Esme looked at me, and her eyes instantly went to the scars. She ignored them, "It's not as bad as you think."

"It's horrible…" I said to her. "I can't wear this!"

"Oh honey, you look great." Carmen said.

Alice ran in, "Let's go! We have to please our men with these sights." Alice was wearing a yellow bikini. Esme had a purple one, the same colour she always wore. Bella told me she wore it so often because it was Carlisle's favourite on her. Carmen's was black and gold, patterned.

Bella was wearing a white one, "It's my honey moon bikini!" She said happily as she walked in, "I missed this thing."

Rosalie walked in behind her. She was wearing a hot pink bikini. Beautiful, as always, and it complimented her flawless curves perfectly. Kate was wearing a light blue one, with dark blue patterned through it. Kate's was the same, except the colours were reversed. Leah's was a dark green, and she looked stunning in it.

Everyone was now in the master bedroom, all looking at me. They all tried to avoid the scars.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice grabbed me and dragged me out for the bathroom. I grabbed a towel as I passed it and wrapped it around me. I actually really liked the bikini, just not on me.

I walked outside behind the rest of them. Rosalie was the most confident, so she should have been.

"You're staring, Emmett?" Edward laughed.

"Carlisle is drooling over Esme…" Garrett smirked.

"She's my wife, shut up, I'm allowed to."

"Shit…" Garrett said as he saw Kate.

Leah was ahead of all of us, having no one to please. She made her way over to the wolves and she tackled Seth down into the water.

I leant against a tree as I watched the majority of the girls' parade to their husbands, smiling as they saw the shock in their faces.

"Holy shit." Jasper breathed, biting his fist as he looked at Alice.

Renesmee flicked her hair over her shoulder as she made her way to Jacob, who had dropped a ball he was previously holding.

Esme and Carmen made their way to their drooling husbands. I had never expected to see Eleazar like he was now.

"Flaunt it, Vi!" Bella called to me from the water, where she now in Edward's arms.

I shook my head, "I'm alright…"

"Too scared Mason will be more interested in someone else?" Emmett teased. I could see he was curious as to why I _didn't_ want to flaunt it. Tanya was in Alistair's arms, and they were having a small make out session already. It was sort of sweet.

I looked over the beach at my family. Leah and Seth were swimming out as far as they could, seeing who could get further out. Edward was keeping an eye on them at the same time as his daughter, and his wife. Bella had left his arms now. She was coming towards me.

Carlisle and Esme were watching me as I reposition my lean on the tree and watched Bella approach.

"It's the scars, isn't it?"

I hesitated before nodding.

"Honey, no one is going to judge you." Bella shook her head, "Look. They're not as visible anymore, but they were a while I was human. They never once judged me for it." She said as she showed me her scars on her hips.

"I thought they would have healed when you changed." I said.

"I thought they would too. Apparently not."

"Come on. Mason's watching you. Just, drop the towel and ignore the others. Just walk to Mason, watch his reaction to the first sight of your stunning body in that, and ask him what he thinks."

I looked past Bella and saw Rosalie and Alice looking at us. "She's going to do it; you can see it in her eyes…" I heard Rosalie say quietly.

"Come on Vi." Kate encouraged quietly, unaware that I was listening.

"You hear all the girls cheering you on?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Drop the towel. You can do it."

I glanced at Esme, and she nodded with a smile. Carmen did the same when I looked at her. My eyes landed on Mason last. He was watching Leah and Seth.

"Mason!" Bella yelled.

"What?" He turned and looked up at us.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and motioned for me to walk to him.

"The scars won't be noticeable when he looks at your cleavage…" Bella smirked.

"Everyone else seemed to notice them first…"

"None of us are attracted to boobs, well, except maybe Ness and Leah."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Who knows, they might be perving on you too. Just, ignore Emmett, he'll bang anything."

My mouth dropped open, "Bella!"

"He's a pig." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can hear you!" He called.

"You were meant to!" She called back to him. He gave her the finger.

"That's my sister. Do I look like I want to bang you? No. Do I look like I want to bang Rose? Always."

"Emmett." Jasper laughed and shook his head, "What the fuck?"

Bella laughed and looked back at me, "What do you say?"

"Go back down there and act like nothing happened." I motioned back to Edward.

"Is that a "yeah Bella, I'm going to flaunt my amazing body"?"

I nodded, "I'm not flaunting, and it's not amazing, but I will drop the towel and I will walk over to Mason."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before running back down to Edward.

Esme, Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar were still watching me, as well as Mason and Emmett. Rose and Alice looked over every so often, and Bella was subtly looking, but I still knew she was.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I turned and dropped the towel on the steps. I turned and walked towards Mason slowly, blocking out their staring.

Mason wolf whistled and winked at me with a smile. I smiled back and shook my head.

"Wooo!" Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Kate and Tanya all called out at the same time.

"She has bigger boobs than I expected." I heard Emmett say.

"Stop looking at them." Rosalie ordered.

"Sorry, I'll look at yours instead." I knew he was smirking now.

I finally reached the water and Mason walked up to me when I stopped with my feet in the water.

"You're freaking hot, I'll give you that." He whispered. "You could have given your walk a little sexy bounce."

"I am not doing this by choice." I said. "I am just trying to ignore everyone's stares at my scars."

"No one is staring." He shook his head.

"Look at them…" I said.

He looked to the right of us, where everyone was, and as I guessed, the majority were staring. "Yeah, okay, maybe a few."

"The majority. Is Carlisle or Jasper?" I asked quietly. He looked again.

"Yes, both of them."

I swallowed as my throat felt like it was closing up. I wanted to cry, this was so embarrassing and I looked horrible.

"I'm going back inside." I said as I turned. Mason caught my arm and spun me back to him.

"No one is judging."

" _Everyone_ is judging, Mason!" My voice was louder than I wanted it. Renesmee and Jacob were looking now, as well as Leah and Seth. Now it was everyone. I lowered my volume again, "I can't do this."

I started talking about how much I couldn't do this. Rambling really, but I was stopped when Mason kissed me. It was long, and left me breathless when our lips parted.

"Now they're staring at us in disgust." He smirked.

I laughed and looked down. I looked back up into his eyes, "I love you, Mason."

"I love you too, princess."

I smiled and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He took a few slow steps backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going into the water." I heard the smirk in his voice.

"No. Mason! No!" I begged. I screamed when he jumped backwards, taking me with him into the water. I surfaced and moved my hair out of my face.

"You idiot!" I pushed him and he laughed.

"You're here for a reason, Vi. We're supposed to be having fun."

"I have more fun on dry land, thank you very much." I said as I tied my hair up into a high pony tail.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water. Then I ran us up the closest hill, dragging him behind me. I was more carrying than dragging, because he was only in his human form. We reached the top of the hill, "Jump with me."

"What?" He looked down the cliff. It got to the water eventually. Everyone else was looking up at us.

"Jump with me." I nodded.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?"

"I'm afraid of everything." I rolled my eyes. I walked to the edge and pulled him with me.

I saw Carlisle and Jasper exchange a concerned look, like they thought I was trying to kill myself or something.

"She's jumping into water, guys. She'll be fine." I heard Edward say when I concentrated in on their words.

"Carlisle, let her have some fun. We've made that jump a million times." Esme said.

I stopped listening to them as Mason walked to my side. I smirked and took his hand, jumping and pulling him with me.

We resurfaced and he took a deep breath, "You're insane."

"That was fun." I smiled.

"We're not doing it again." He shook his head. He swam to me and I planted a kiss on him lips.

Emmett whistled at us and I gave him the finger as we continued our little make out session.


	20. Skinny Dipping

**Carlisle**

I had made Violetta eat dinner tonight. I said if she didn't, we'd have to discuss it, so she agreed to eat before I continued the conversation.

The ones who slept were in their rooms now. The vampire children had all gone out to explore the island, code for finding a private place to make love.

Esme and I were sitting in the living room with Eleazar and Carmen.

"Oh geez…" I said quietly when I heard a discreet moan from Violetta's room.

"She's trying to hold the noises in." Carmen laughed.

"Oh, the days where you had hide it from everyone. I don't even bother hiding it anymore. If they're home, they'll hear me." Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not as loud as her, though." I said, motioning to their room.

"I am when I am certain no one is around…I've got to keep the teasing to a minimum…"

"Yeah, I always just suggest the girls take Garrett and go shopping, or hunting or something. They get it." Carmen nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I actually still try to keep it from the children."

Esme laughed, "Yeah, you do. You always bite the pillows."

"I bit you once…" I said, thinking back to the time where I accidently bit her neck.

She smiled, "I remember that. It was good in the heat of the moment, but not so much afterwards. That really hurts."

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Eleazar bit me once too; it was actually rather pleasing at the time." Carmen said.

"You told me that it hurt like hell…"

"It did afterwards." Carmen nodded, "Seriously, I don't know what the venom does, but after a while it starts to burn and sting."

"But, very sensual." Esme reminded.

Carmen nodded in agreement.

"Oh fuck…" I heard Mason breath.

"That right there is one of the best things ever to hear your man say during sex." Esme said.

"My god yes." Carmen agreed.

"Are you taking mental notes as well right now?" Eleazar asked me.

I nodded and we both laughed.

Another moan from Violetta, and I couldn't sit in here anymore.

"Come on." I stood up and pulled Esme with me. I motioned for Carmen and Eleazar to follow. We all still had our swimsuits on after our day in the water.

I slipped my shirt off and dropped it up the sand where it would be safe from the water.

"Is it acceptable to skinny dip?" Esme asked.

"You can if you want." I said.

"No, you have to as well."

"Esme." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll stay on this side, you guys stay on that side." Carmen said before she pulled Eleazar's hand and he followed her.

"Please?" She asked me. I glanced over towards Carmen and Eleazar. They were already in the water, their clothes on the sand.

"Eleazar did it…" She said.

"I don't care what Eleazar did, my love." I held her chin between my thumb and index finger and kissed her softly.

She growled softly, "You're teasing me, and I will rip that swimsuit off you."

I smiled, "You are very aggressive today…"

She smirked at me as she moved her hand slowly behind her back. A second later, her bikini fell forwards, no longer tied around her back. Next she undid the tie around her neck, and slowly dropped it where my shirt was.

She played with the ties on the side of her hips of her bottoms. "Am I taking these off too?"

I gave in to her seductive eyes and nodded before removing my swimsuit. She kissed me again and pushed me backwards towards the water. I complied and put my arms around her waist, not breaking our kisses as I walked backwards.

She moaned into my mouth as one of my hands roamed downwards. We were moving towards the cliff wall when we heard laughter upon the beach. It was Rosalie and Kate that I heard first, then Bella, Tanya and Alice. They were all back. I lifted Esme up and moved around the rock so they couldn't see us. I sat Esme against a rock and glanced sideways. Eleazar and Carmen had the same idea as us, hide from them. It was now I realised our swimsuits were on the sand.

"Shit…Esme, our swimsuits are up there." I whispered quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Esme said as she pulled my mouth back to hers.

"Why are they back so early?" I asked between kisses.

"Carlisle, it's been a few hours since they left. If you're thinking about them, you're not going to…achieve anything here…"

I smirked and kissed her, "You're all that I'm thinking about."

I kissed down her neck and she dropped her head backwards. She had her legs around my waist and I was holding her up with her back against the rock wall and kissed from the bottom of her ear, down to her collarbone, paying special attention to the place that made her mine to keep for eternity that sat just above her collarbone. My tongue grazed over the bite mark and I kissed it.

"Bite." She breathed.

I obeyed and bit the scar, she cried out quietly with pleasure.

"Carlisle." She begged almost silently.

* * *

I looked around the rock that Esme and I had hid behind. From here, I couldn't really see properly, but I guessed that Esme's swimsuit wasn't there.

"They stole your bikini and bottoms…" I said to her.

"Shit, what am I supposed to do? They'll be watching as soon as they know we're getting out."

"I can go up silently and get my suit on quickly, then get you a towel?" I asked.

"That should suffice." She nodded.

"Looks like they took Carmen's as well…"

"Get her a towel too, then."

I nodded and moved around the rock wall silently, being as stealthy as I could. I definitely didn't want any teasing over this. I managed to run to my suit and then into the trees before anyone would be able to see anything.

"Eleazar!" I heard Carmen hiss from across the water.

"I don't know what to do about it. They're your children." I heard him say back.

I walked back from the trees and into the house, "Where are the girls' suits?" I asked immediately.

"Your skinny dipping with _both_ of them?" Emmett grinned.

"No. Where are they?" I asked again.

"I don't know." He looked around and then back at me, "I have no idea where they went."

I sighed, "Fine." I walked to the closet and got two towels out. I walked back out with the towels and they tried to stop their laughter as I walked out.

I held one up so Carmen would see it. Eleazar walked out from the closest bunch of trees, now with his suit on too.

"Thanks." He said and I handed the towel to him.

"They are in trouble big time." I said.

He nodded and I walked back to where Esme was closest to on the beach.

"Es." I called. Her head peeked around the corner of the rock wall.

"How do you expect me to get there while they're all watching us through that window?" She asked.

"Just, keep yourself in line with me so they can't see you." I said as I looked backwards at the house and returned my eyes to her.

She moved around the rock and kept herself in line with me the whole time. Her hair, that was wet, fell perfectly around her face, though it was tangled, it still looked flawless.

Once she reached the shallower parts of the water and her chest was only just covered by it, she made sure again that she was in line with me and ran up quickly. I wrapped the towel around her as soon as she reached me.

She readjusted the towel and looked at me, "My god, that was like a life or death situation."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, if any of them had seen anything then, I would kill them but I don't think they did. Life or death."

"I thought you would kill them for taking your suit anyway…"

"Right, I should, hey?"

"Well, if I were you, I probably would." I said.

She glanced over at Eleazar and Carmen. Carmen was still half behind the rock that she and Eleazar had hid behind.

"Move around a bit." Esme called, motioning the opposite direction that we were in.

Carmen nodded and swam around that way. Eleazar followed her along the beach.

Esme took my hand and we walked to the house. "You are in _so_ much trouble." She said as she walked straight through the living room and grabbed her bag from a cupboard and went to the bathroom.

I waited until she came back out, fully clothed and with a big jumper on.

Eleazar and Carmen came in and Carmen glared as she walked through, "I hate you all."

"I told you we shouldn't have done it." Bella said quietly to Edward.

"It was fun." Edward shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed your little immature prank." Esme said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Esme, it was nothing."

"Nothing? I had a freaking anxiety attack out there, Edward. It has been 3 years since I've had one of those."

Carmen walked back in with a dress on, "That little moment of terror really took it out of you, huh?" Jasper tried not to laugh as he asked Carmen this. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Watch it." Esme snapped at him.

"He was watching it…" Emmett laughed.

Esme took a deep breath, "I am seriously considering sending every single one of you back to Minnesota right now."

"Hey, I told them not to do it." Bella said.

"Do you know where they put the swim suits?" Esme asked her. Bella nodded, "Then you could have returned them, therefore, you are in just as much trouble."

Bella went to speak again before Edward laughed, "Don't even try it, Bells. She's not in a very good mood right now; you're going to lose the argument."

"I always lose the argument." Bella said as she crossed her arms and sat back.

"The moment your parents have a more interesting love life than you is the moment you lose all faith." Garrett said quietly.

"We were in the forest." Kate said.

"We were all a distance away from each other, and we didn't leave our clothes out for Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alistair to take…"

"Alistair." Esme stressed, "You're supposed to be older!"

"I'll admit, I've spent way too much time with your boys." Alistair nodded, "But, this was always going to happen if you left them on shore. It happens every time."

"Carlisle, why'd you let me do that?" She asked.

"You were the one who made me do it! You do every time!" I defended.

"Stop! You're making me sound like a sex addict!" Esme said anxiously.

"No judgment, I totally get it." Rosalie said.

"I'm not a freaking sex addict!" Esme said to her.

"What is going on out here?" Violetta's voice rang through the room. We all turned and looked at her.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Sorry we woke you. Go back to bed, we'll keep it down." I said.

"Why aren't you a sex addict?" She asked Esme, "Wait, why _are_ you?"

Emmett laughed, "Your 4 parents were skinny dipping together and we stole their swimsuits from the shore."

"Oh, bad move leaving them there. They always get stolen when they're on the sand." Violetta said.

"See?" Alistair asked, "She knows what's up."

"Go back to bed." I repeated.

"I can't sleep anyway." She sat down next to Jasper. Something was off with her.

"Don't worry guys, Esme calmed down now." Edward said.

"Who chose to have permanent teenagers?" Esme asked me.

"I believe I came before you…" Edward smirked at her.

"This is your fault." She said to me.

"What? I didn't—you wanted to skinny dip. This is not my fault." I defended.

"You agreed. I had a few drinks; you should have known I wouldn't be thinking straight."

"You drank without me, mother?" Emmett asked, "I'm offended."

"I am this close to ripping your head off, Emmett." Esme said, holding her fingers very close together. "My hand is here." She held her hand at her neck height, "If it gets to here," She moved it up to the height of the top of her head, "I'm getting you all on that boat, and I am making you all go back to Minnesota."

"If we be good, does your hand, like, move down, or does it stay there until we do something bad again?" Rosalie asked, "Just so I have this straight…"

"It doesn't move down, that's how much you've pissed me off."

"Where was it before we stole your suit?" Alice asked.

"It wasn't even on the scale; the scale didn't exist until now."

"Whoa, we messed up guys; her hand is pretty high…" Emmett mocked.

"You just moved it up further."

"Emmett, shut up." Tanya said, glaring at him.

"None of you have apologised to Esme or Carmen yet…" Eleazar said.

"Sorry." Violetta said before she smiled and laughed, "I'm joking, I didn't do anything. You guys, you crack me up."

"You're drunk…" I said.

"Shh." She held her finger to her lips, "Don't tell Carlisle."

All of the children in the room broke into laughter at her. Jasper and Edward tried to compose themselves quickly.

"You know what Jasper? She isn't going to remember this, so we can laugh." Edward said.

They laughed with the others again.

Esme was holding her head in her hands, "This is a disaster."

"Not as much of a disaster as it would be if Carlisle knew so we all have to not tell him." Violetta said.

"I don't understand. Am I just invisible?" I asked.

"Apparently." Bella laughed, "At least I knew I was talking to you that time I drank when I was human and Edward was hunting. I even remembered your lecture."

"That was a terrible night. You were a mess." Esme said.

"I'm always a mess." Bella laughed.

"You got drunk and lectured by my parents and never told me? I wish I could have seen that…" Edward said.

"No you don't." Esme shook her head, "There were tears, and there was hysterical laughter, and she was calling Carlisle "daddy" and wouldn't stop apologising to him, but we had no idea why she was apologising."

"I don't remember…" Bella shook her head.

Violetta laughed but it stopped abruptly, "Alice! My nail polish chipped! Quick, we have to save it, right now." She looked over at Alice who was on the floor in laughter.

Mason walked out then, hearing the laughter, "Vi, what're you doing?"

"Shh." She said to him, "My nail polish died, and Carlisle can't know that I've been drinking."

"You're drunk?" He asked.

She laughed and nodded, "But don't tell Carlisle, or Esme or Jasper."

"When did you even start drinking? You weren't drunk when we went to bed…"

"You fell asleep after—"

"Yep, skip that bit. We don't need them all to hear about that…" He shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to see Carlisle, but he was fucking Esme in the water, and Eleazar was fucking Esme—no, Carmen. Esme? Carmen? Esme." She nodded, "It was Esme, so I went to the kitchen and shh, but I found Carlisle's alcohol stuff and I need to replace it before he knows."

"Wait, who was Eleazar fucking?" Mason smiled and tried not to laugh at her.

"Esme."

"I don't remember that happening…" Esme said. "When did you do that?"

"I have no idea, must have been when she was in the living room." Eleazar said.

"I don't think Eleazar and Esme were together, honey." Mason shook his head.

"No they were—no, it was Carmen." She pointed to Carmen.

"There you go." Mason nodded. "How much did you drink?"

She counted on her fingers and held up 4, "3 bottles."

"You just said 3 and held up 4 fingers…"

She looked at her hand for an extended amount of time, "4 bottles."

"You're an alcoholic." Emmett said to her.

"No, Emmy, I'm just sad. All the time."

"Did you just call me "Emmy"?" He laughed. "We need her to drink this much more often."

"No, we don't. Go to bed, Violetta." I said.

"But I'm not tired."

"Go to bed" I said more sternly.

"No." She crossed her arms.

I closed my eyes, "Kill me now."

"No, shh. Don't say that, Carlisle gets upset if you say that."

"I'm Carlisle!"

"You know, she seems pretty truthful right now…" Kate said.

"Vi, have you ever done drugs?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"Which ones did you try?" He asked.

"I think you mean which ones _didn't_ I try."

Mason shook his head, "Violetta, go to bed."

She ignored him.

"Why do you cut yourself?" Rosalie asked her.

"Rose." Esme scolded.

"No." Jasper held his hand out, "Let her answer the question."

"I don't like me." Violetta shook her head, "And I can control that pain, and I want to feel something, other than feeling numb or empty, but I also like to try and make myself pretty, so sometimes I make cute little patterns." She pulled her sleeve up.

"Okay." Mason stepped forward and pulled her sleeve back down, "Come on."

"No, I don't want to go to bed." She said as he dragged her back down the hall.

"I don't care what you do and don't want right now."

"I want to talk to Jasper."

"Do you actually want to talk to Jasper, or do you just not want to go to bed?"

"I don't want to go to bed."

He eventually got her into the room and into bed, with great difficulty. Everyone in the living room were laughing non-stop for a long time, not being able to contain it anymore.


	21. Modelling

**Violetta**

I woke up at about 10, and I had the biggest headache I had ever experienced. Mason wasn't in bed, and I could hear conversation in the living room. I looked around at the destroyed bed I was in. The room around me was a mess, broken pieces of furniture, ripped pillows, most from my bites, and our pieces of clothing. I got up and collected the clothes, throwing them onto the couch in the corner. I would clean them up later.

"She's awake." I heard Edward say, I knew he was grinning.

I walked into the bathroom, having a quick shower. I got changed and felt really dizzy as I walked to the living room.

I dropped to the ground and lay with my head in my arms.

"That's one headache you got…" Edward tried to suppress his laughter.

"Ow!" Rosalie yelped as Emmett pinched her.

"Rosalie, please." I stressed, "Not so loud."

"What was that for?" She asked her husband.

"I wanted to see her reaction to loud noises…" Emmett laughed.

"So, do you want to tell Carlisle not to tell Carlisle that you drank Carlisle's drinks?" Garrett asked.

I tried to comprehend what he had just said, "Huh?" I lifted my head and looked at him.

He laughed, "Last night, you ask everyone not to Carlisle that you drank his drinks, and you especially asked Carlisle not to tell himself."

"My identity was invisible to you, apparently." Carlisle said.

I groaned and dropped my head, "I'm so sorry."

"Also, you were pretty convinced that Eleazar and Carlisle were both fucking Esme." Alice said.

I laughed at myself quietly, "I hate alcohol."

"Also, the question wasn't 'which drugs have you tried' it was 'which drugs _haven't_ you tried'." Emmett laughed.

"Please don't tell me I said anything else…"

They all looked at Rosalie.

"Nope." She answered quickly.

"What did I say?" I asked hesitantly.

"Some…personal things…" Esme said, "The good news is, it could possibly help Jasper."

"Oh no…"

"Then you proceeded to try and show Rosalie your 'patterned' scars…" Mason said.

"Kill me." I dropped my head into my arms again.

"Why did nobody wake us up?" Renesmee asked.

"That was not a thing you wanted to see." Bella shook her head.

"Wait, which was worse? Last night or the night Bella never told me about?" Edward asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, if we never got into the questions last night, it would have been Bella, but since it got a little deep, they were probably about the same." Esme nodded.

"Although, Violetta never tried once to tell us that Mason refused to have sex with her…" Carlisle raised his eyebrows at Bella.

Everyone in the room started laughing at Bella, and my head was pounding much worse after all the sound. Bella had her head in one her hands with her eyes closed, "Thanks Carlisle."

"Maybe that's why you kept apologising to them." Edward laughed.

"Yes, you were apologising to us for trying to steal our son's virtue." Esme smirked.

Bella laughed, "I'm going back to Minnesota."

"You can't, Esme's hand isn't high enough yet." Jasper laughed.

"Mock all you want, but once my hand reaches the top point, you're all going home." She said. "And it is dangerously close, thanks to Vi."

I went to say something but I stopped myself and sat up. I waited a few seconds before I was positive I was going to be sick and I disappeared out of the room and into my ensuite.

"Remember when that was me?" I heard Bella ask.

"Ah, yes, when we discovered that little demon." Edward said, and I assumed he was referring to Renesmee.

After a few minutes, I brushed my teeth and walked back to the living room.

"Delightful." Kate said.

"Sorry." I lay back down on the ground.

"Here." I looked up and Carlisle gave me a bottle of water. "I would try giving you something to ease the headache, but you got yourself into this."

"I'm feeling the love…" I said as I took a sip from the water.

"Did you have anything planned for today, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, no." She shook her head.

"Good." Rosalie stood up and disappeared. Within a few seconds, she walked back in with one of Emmett's hoodies on, which was way too big for her.

"I didn't pack that…" He said.

"I know, I put it in my bag…"

"Why?"

"I don't think you realise how comfortable these are. And they smell like you…" She put her hands over her mouth, which were covered by the sleeves that were far too long for her arms.

"Unfortunately, Jasper doesn't really wear hoodies anymore." Alice said.

"I don't need to…"

"Eleazar has one, but it's just sort of mine now…" Carmen smiled.

"I was wondering where that went, actually." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is that why you prefer mine over your own?" Mason asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Carlisle doesn't wear them anymore." Esme rolled her eyes.

"I stopped wearing them because I would buy one, wear it once, and then I would have to buy another one because you would steal it, and then you keep stealing the new ones." He said to her.

Bella laughed, "It's like when a cat owner moves a piece of furniture and there's all those cat toys beneath it where the cat had been stashing them. You have your own secret stash of his hoodies."

Esme laughed and nodded, "I do."

I heard a boat and looked around the room. Everyone was here. "Who's that?"

"Gustavo and Kaure?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"I hope you haven't broken anything…" Bella said to Renesmee and I.

"Yeah, we know how well that went down last time…" Edward said to her.

She laughed and bit her lip, "I wonder how she'll feel seeing me still alive…in some aspect."

"Well, she knows about us." Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"She assumes." Carlisle corrected, "Although I feel like she will know after seeing you and us again."

A knock on the door a few minutes later made me sit up.

"Can't look hung over with guests." Garrett said.

"I got to look responsible here."

Carlisle walked to the door and let them in.

The woman gasped as she looked from Renesmee to me, "Gustavo, híbridos…" _(Hybrids)_

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Hybrids…" I said quietly.

"Oh. Are we famous?" She smiled.

"You're considered extremely dangerous…" Edward said.

"And so I should be…" I said.

"I shouldn't." Renesmee defended herself.

"Demônios." She said, looking at us. Her eyes turned to Bella and widened, "Demônio." _(Demons) (Demon)._

"I love being insulted in my own home." Esme said sarcastically. "I will bite you if you don't walk away."

"Esme." Carlisle scolded.

"She doesn't understand English." She defended.

"Whoa Esme, we're getting a little defensive over there…" Emmett said.

"I really don't like her." She shook her head. "Gustavo is nice."

She looked at Esme, recognising her husband's name.

"Estamos seguros." I said to her, who looked very scared right now. _(We're safe.)_

She shook her head and walked through the living room quickly, down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Gustavo walked back through minutes later, holding a piece of a bed frame.

"Qual é o quarto veio isso?" Edward asked. _(Which room did that come from?)_

"Branco." He replied as he continued through. _(White.)_

Edward turned and looked at Renesmee and Jacob. "Renesmee…"

"I'll pay for that, by the way…" She said quietly.

I laughed to myself, not being able to hold it in. I didn't want to know how much I would have to pay for the master bedroom.

Edward looked at me and tried not to laugh. I glanced at Mason, who was already becoming embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Jasper asked him curiously.

He shook his head, not wanting to answer that.

"How destroyed is your room?" I asked Renesmee.

"Just the bed and it's not all of it, just a few spots…"

I laughed again and looked at Mason.

"Stop." He said to me.

"Well, their room is completely destroyed…" Edward said.

"What!?" Esme exclaimed, "Violetta!"

"Ow…" I said quietly and put my hand across my throbbing head. "Inside voices."

"No! You better not have ruined the entire room." Esme stood up and walked down to the bedroom.

Carlisle stared at me, "How did you even do that?"

"Ask Mason, not me." I said.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"Blame this all on me. I did not bite those pillows open, and I did not break the bed—well, the majority of it."

"Oh no…those pillows are very important to Esme." Bella said.

"Mason, we're going."

"Where?"

"China." I said. "Actually, wait, what country is opposite from here?"

"Japan I think." Carlisle said.

"Japan. We're going to Japan." I said to Mason.

"Violetta!" I heard Esme yell.

"Shit." I stood up and walked behind Carlisle. Everyone in the living room laughed at me.

"Yes?" I called to her.

"You ruined my pillows!"

"You ruined her pillows." Carlisle said.

"This is not how I expected to die…"

Esme walked into the room and stared at me with angry eyes.

"I would just like to point out that this is just as much of Mason's fault as it is mine." I said from behind Carlisle.

Mason stood up from the couch he was sitting on, which was just beside Esme, and he walked to the other side of the room and lent against the wall, looking away awkwardly like nothing was happening.

"Carlisle, move." Esme said.

"Umm, she has a very tight grip on my shirt right now, and I would prefer if you didn't kill her…"

"Daddy's little girl." Esme said mockingly before turning and walked away.

"You know it." I called as she left.

"You are in so much trouble…" Tanya laughed.

"I'm just going to hang around Carlisle for a while."

"Great, why don't we talk about last night?" He suggested.

"On second thoughts, I'm just going to go for a walk." I said as I let go of Carlisle's shirt, which I was holding so he wouldn't step out of the way, and I walked towards the front door.

"Wait." Mason said. He walked down towards the master bedroom quickly and came back within a few seconds, "She's like, grieving in there…" He said as I handed me my camera.

"Good thinking."

"We didn't go around the whole island yesterday."

"Where are my models?" I asked. Renesmee and Leah smiled and stood up, excited to do this again. "If anyone else would like to model as well, or just come for a laugh, feel free to join us. Males included."

"Emmett, come." Rosalie said as she stood up.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun."

He groaned, "I'm not going if Edward, Jasper, Garrett and Alistair aren't going."

Alice, Kate, Bella and Tanya all looked at each other before standing and pulling their husbands with them.

Jasper complained that he didn't want to come either.

"Look Jazz, I'll get some lesbian action going for you." I said.

He thought about it and stood up, "Yeah okay."

Alice rolled her eyes and all 16 of us walked out.

"Wait, are we sure we want to leave the parents here by themselves again?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe they'll learn this time…" Alistair laughed. 

* * *

We walked to the left of the house, along the perimeter to start, and soon moved into the trees. Edward led us to a very pretty place hidden away in the forest. The trees were several different kinds, and there were pretty wildflowers growing everywhere.

"Whoa…" I said as we walked in.

"This place is beautiful." Renesmee said, looking around and admiring as I was.

I got to the models. The girls had forced Bella and Kate into it, despite their declines. The guys were all laughing at them as they posed and laughed. Some photo's had all of them, and some had groups of them.

"I am yet to see some lesbian action…" Emmett said.

"Alright, Rose? Alice?"

"At your service." They smiled as walked to where I motioned for them to go.

"Wait, you can't show Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar this, okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "It was completely by accident when they saw Leah and Ness's, I promise."

"This reminds me of the old, drunken days." Rosalie laughed.

I took a few photos of them as Jasper and Emmett whistled.

"Bella…" Alice motioned for her to come over.

"No." She shook her head, "I am completely fine with sticking with Edward."

"Fine, and you Edward can pose for a photo then." I said.

"No, I just came for a laugh." Edward shook his head.

"Oh, come on." Kate pulled Edward and Bella forwards.

"Oh, we can have 2 couples in 1 photo." I said, "Garrett, go over there."

"No." He shook his head. Tanya pushed him over and Kate pulled him to her.

I took photos of Tanya and Alistair and Renesmee and Jacob next. Then Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you want us to take one of you and Mason?" Bella asked.

"God no. I'm the photographer, not the model."

"Come on, please?" Renesmee asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Let's keep walking."

"Vi—"

"No Ness." I cut her off.

"Renesmee, leave her alone…" Edward said, knowing exactly why I didn't want to do it. There was no way I would ever pose for a photo again without being forced into it.


	22. Emmett WTF

**Carlisle**

I had calmed Esme down over the bedroom, and Gustavo and Kaure had taken everything that was broken out and they were coming back soon with replacements. I paid to fix Renesmee and Jacob's bed, and now we were watching a movie with Carmen and Eleazar.

We started hearing rain fall, and it got heavier by the second. I looked out the window and realised it had gotten darker with the clouds overhanging and the rain was bucketing.

"Home follows us…" Carmen said.

"We've going to have to fix Vi's camera." Esme said.

There was a few seconds of just the movie and rain before I heard Rosalie and Alice's screams. Alice ran inside and Rosalie started draining her hair out on the porch.

"Are you getting the inside of my house wet right now Alice?" Esme asked, looking at the TV.

"Sorry…" She said as she walked through quickly and grabbed one of her bags on the way.

Vi walked with a smile.

"Did you ruin your camera?" Carmen asked her.

"No, it's fine."

She walked into the kitchen/dining and came back out, walking back outside.

"Where are you going? Where's Ness?" I asked.

"Ness is dancing in the rain while surrounded by the wolves, in wolf form, might I add, and I'm going to join them…"

"You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine." She assured before she walked away. I looked out the window again where Emmett and Jasper were in the water; Garrett was holding Kate underneath a nearby tree. Tanya and Alistair were walking along the water of the beach. Edward and Bella made their way up the steps as Rosalie walked inside.

"Stupid rain ruins everything…" She kept mumbling to herself as she walked through the living room.

"I'm surprised Tanya and Kate aren't freaking out about their hair…" Eleazar said.

"Kate's under a tree, she looks pretty content in Garrett's arms and Tanya is walking along the water with Alistair." I said, aware that they couldn't see them from where they were sitting.

"Kate doesn't care anymore, and Tanya is too deep in love to notice…" Carmen smiled.

Esme smiled as she watched them walk, "I'm glad they found each other."

"It's so weird…" I said.

"I know." Eleazar agreed.

"Stop, it's sweet." Carmen said.

"No, I mean, I'm glad they're happy, I just never expected, out of everyone I know and could have set Tanya up with, she fell for Alistair. They're totally different people."

"Alistair is different now." Esme said.

"Yeah, he isn't a total arse." Eleazar said.

Esme and Carmen laughed, and I held mine back, settling for an amused smile.

Alice walked back in with a new outfit on and a blanket around her. She sat down, "What're we watching?"

"We're not, not really. It's just on." Esme said, "But it's 'What If'." Esme said.

"Oh, don't you get to see Daniel Radcliffe's arse in this?"

Carmen laughed, "Trust that to be the only thing you remember…"

"Wait…" Alice leaned forward and looked outside at her husband, "No, he's still in the water, I'll have to settle for Daniel." She looked back at the TV.

I laughed with Esme and Rosalie walked back in. "My hair is a tangled mess." She complained. "Why does the rain always follow us?" She sat down beside Alice.

Alice shrugged her shoulders as a reply.

"Is this 'What If'? The one with Daniel Radcliffe's arse?"

"See? That's the only thing she remembers too." Alice said.

"Well, I can't see Emmett's arse while he's in the water, and I already accidently grabbed Edward's today…"

"What?" Esme and Carmen both asked, laughing.

Alice laughed, "She was swinging both her arms as she walked to make Emmett laugh, and Edward was sort of in front of her, and he stopped walking, so she hit his arse."

"We had a moment…" Rosalie joked.

"I'm sure Bella and Emmett loved that." Carmen smirked.

"They can go off and get married somewhere. You have to admit, Edward has a great butt."

"Thanks!" I heard him call in from the sand where he and Bella had moved to.

"Anytime." Rosalie called back.

"I'd rather you didn't grab it again though, that's sort of Bella's job." He said, appearing at the open door.

Esme and Carmen were in laughter again.

Bella appeared at his side, "You can have it. I don't want it, he doesn't pay me." She said, "With money…" She clarified.

"What's better, money or sex?" Alice asked.

"Hmm…" Bella pretended to think about it, "I'm going to have to say money."

"I would have phoned a friend…" Edward smirked.

"Or a stripper." Esme said.

We all laughed.

"Call a stripper and I'll rip your head off of your body." Bella said quietly to him.

"You're not a newborn anymore, Bells. I'd like to see you try…"

He turned and ran out into the rain, her on his heels.

I sat backwards again and Esme lay back down, leaning against me. "I love the rain."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh god." Alice stood up and walked to the door, "Jasper! Get out of the damn water!"

"They're so immature…" Rosalie said as she observed what her husband and brother were doing.

"What do you think would happen if a shark tried to bite them?" Carmen asked, looking at a wall in thought.

Eleazar laughed lightly, "Why are you even thinking about that?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious as to what would happen. Would the shark's teeth bend? Or break off? Or would it pierce our skin?"

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"It wouldn't pierce our skin, but I don't know what would happen to the shark, because I haven't studied it. I would assume it would die if it tried to bite Jasper or Emmett, because they'd bite it. It'd be too scared of us from the animal instincts anyway, though."

"But isn't a shark's skin really thick?" Esme asked.

"Our teeth are stronger." I said.

"Only you guys could get into detail about something like this…" Rosalie said.

"EMMETT!" I heard Violetta scream. Esme sat up and we both looked outside.

He had picked her up and he threw her very far into the water. Further than Seth and Leah could swim yesterday. Esme stood up and stormed outside. I followed behind her quickly.

"Emmett, I swear to god—Em!" She had started to scold him, but he lifted her up and threw her out too.

Violetta was coughing after resurfacing, and probably swallowing a heap of water.

Esme resurfaced, "EMMETT!"

"Shit." He said quietly.

"How could good every possibly come from doing that?" Edward asked him. Carmen and Eleazar were at my side.

"Go inside Emmett." I said.

He turned and walked inside.

Edward walked inside, motioning for the others to follow him. He reappeared within a few seconds and handed me 2 towels.

Violetta and Esme both came back to the sand. I gave a towel to Esme and wrapped one around Violetta. The wolves came out from the trees, in their human forms now. Leah, Jacob and Seth went inside, and Mason came over to us. He immediately wrapped his arms around Violetta, who was shivering, and she visibly relaxed a little bit.

Esme growled as she heard Emmett's laughter and she stormed up to the house.

I looked at Eleazar and we followed her up, Violetta, Mason and Carmen walking behind us.

"Emmett, what the fuck were you even thinking? Do you even think anymore?" She asked harshly.

"Where's your hand?" He asked her.

"Where's my hand?" She held it as high as she could, "It's not even here anymore! It's long gone!"

He tried hard to keep his laughter back. I shook my head, "Why is this funny? What could possibly be amusing you right now?"

"Esme's funny when she's angry." He said.

"I—you—" She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not doing this right now. Go back to Minnesota, Emmett." She walked out of the room.

He looked at Violetta. "Dude, that was freezing." She laughed.

"At least she has a sense of humour…" Emmett mumbled.

"One more shot at my wife and I'm ripping your fucking head off." I said before I followed Esme.

"He just swore at me. _Carlisle_ just swore at me." I heard Emmett say.

"You fucked up." Bella said, "I think it was justified."

"Esme?" I knocked on the door to the bathroom that was not attached to a bedroom.

She opened the door and I walked in, closing it behind me.

"He drives me insane and I cannot handle that anymore."

"I think you're just still a bit stressed about last night, my love."

"No, he has gone _way_ too far."

"It wasn't just him yesterday." I said.

"This isn't about yesterday!"

"Yes it is." I nodded, "You were in a very good mood 5 minutes ago, if yesterday never happened, you would have laughed about this."

She stared at me for a second as she thought about it and looked down, "I hate that you're always right…"

I smiled and kissed her once, "Now, why don't we give him one more chance, and if he does anything else, I'll take him back home."

"No, I don't want you to leave too. He is just permanently like this, so I'll just avoid him for a month. That won't be hard, right? There are 19 other people on this island…"

"Mm, good luck with that."

"Urgh, I know I can't get cold, but I feel freezing somehow."

I smirked.

"What?"

I took a step sideways and started running the water into the bathtub.

"Carlisle, correct me if I'm wrong, but you appear to be thinking very…inappropriately."

"You are exactly right." I smirked again.

She smiled and kissed me, tangling her hands in my hair as I locked the door behind me.


	23. A Bad Day

**Violetta**

2 weeks of nothing but smiles and laughter had passed. After the little drinking incident, I had been in nothing less than a good mood. Until today.

I woke up, and I just couldn't bring myself to get up, or speak. I felt like I couldn't breathe properly, my whole body was aching, my head was filled with nothing but screams and my eyes were overflowing with tears that I refused to let make any noise.

Mason's breathing was quiet and steady behind me, he was asleep, content right now.

I shook a little as I tried to hold the sobs back, but one got the best of me, and Mason wrapping his arm around me, "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes hard and held them like that, trying to stop the tears from escaping. I sobbed a few times, and Mason sat up. "Honey?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle or Jasper? Esme?"

"No." I choked out between sobs.

"A bad day?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'm so sorry, but I'm getting Carlisle."

"Mason." I sobbed as he got up. I didn't want him to tell anyone, and he didn't want to, but he knew I wasn't going to tell him, and he knew I needed to talk about it.

I watched him walk out of the room quickly and I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow and sobbing into it. It was easier this way, it made the sobs quieter, so I had a chance of no one hearing them, although I knew they were all in the living room and in the same place as Carlisle.

The conversation in the living room went silent, apart from Mason's anxious voice. I heard footsteps next.

"Letty?" Carlisle's voice was soft, he sounded calm.

I cried harder into my pillow as he sat down beside me. Mason's footsteps continued to the ensuite. "Sorry, Vi." He said quietly before I heard the door click shut.

Carlisle didn't say anything for a while; he just let me cry as he rubbed my back soothingly. It was calming, I felt myself slowly relax with every circle. I pulled myself up, despite my body's protest, and my minds' screams to tell me to lay back down and go back to sleep. I kept thinking of new excuses every second to keep me in bed all day, most of which were completely irrational. I crawled into Carlisle's arms and he kissed my head as he kept the soothing circles going and hushed me.

The water in the shower turned off and after a few minutes of complete silence with Carlisle and I as I continued to calm my slight shaking, Mason walked through quickly and out of the room.

"A bad morning, huh?" Carlisle asked quietly, "Did anything trigger it?"

"No." I whispered.

"Anything upset you last night before you went to sleep?"

"No." I replied again. "I don't understand, I was fine for 2 weeks, why does this keep happening?" I buried my face back into his chest.

He sighed and kissed my head, "Letty, this is what depression does. It'll go away for good eventually."

"Will it?" I asked and pulled myself up so I could look at him, "I'm stuck here. I'm stuck like this." I motioned to me, "What if I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life?"

"You're stuck physically. Our minds still work, we still learn, and we can still develop and recover from mental illnesses. You will get better, with help." He assured.

"You and Jasper, right?"

"I'm not going to make you go to someone else." He shook his head, "You're left with a very limited amount of professional support, but it is something."

I lay my head back against his chest and he put his arms back around me.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." He kissed the top of my head again and we sat like this for what felt like days, but probably wasn't any more than 5 minutes.

* * *

All of the "children" of the household were outside, swimming and kissing and just being happy, enjoying their lives. Mason sacrificed his day to sit with me.

Carlisle and Esme were in the living room too, watching a movie with Carmen and Eleazar. Mason was watching too, but I was reading one of the books Eleazar and Carmen had gotten me. I wasn't going to read the one I was currently near finishing with them in the room. It was a very depressing book, "War Inside My Head", was what it was called. The title really spoke for itself, and they didn't need to know I was reading it. Mason, and probably Edward, were the only ones who knew, and I intended on keeping it that way.

I couldn't imagine Carlisle's words to it. "It'll only worsen it for you"; "You should be reading books about happiness" etc.

I was reading slower than usual, distracted by my thoughts, although I tried to put all my concentration into the book. I was lying across Mason, and he was scratching my back mindlessly as he watched the movie. I didn't pay much attention to it, but it had a lot of action, something I would have normally liked if I weren't in such a bad mood.

"Hey Vi, want me to throw you in the water again?" Emmett asked, appearing at the open door. "Like I did the other week when Esme almost sent me home?"

"Can you throw me far enough that I will drown before I swim back in?"

"Probably not."

"Then no, thank you anyway."

"Okay." He turned and disappeared.

"You know, you shouldn't say that…" Mason said quietly to me.

"Sorry, Mas." I put my bookmark in and slid the book onto the table.

My phone buzzed and Mason got it for me, being able to reach further onto the table from his position rather than mine.

"Thanks." I said as I took it and opened it. It was from Renesmee.

" _I know, bad day, but if you're feeling better tonight and want to get into some trouble…Emmett and Garrett are going to hunt on the mainland. Leah and I were planning to go and raise some havoc."_

I texted her back, _"Maybe, we'll see how I'm feeling. Sounds tempting."_

"Bad idea…" Mason whispered.

"It'll be fine." I said to him. I glanced sideways where all 4 parental vampires were looking at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked.

"What will be fine?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking of going hunting with Emmett and Garrett tonight. Ness is going, and Leah's catching on for the ride. They invited me…is that okay?"

Esme looked at Carlisle. "Sure." He smiled.

"Are you really going to let her go with Emmett?"

"Esme, he hasn't done anything too provoking in 2 weeks…"

"Well, my hand never came back down."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"If he does anything that irritates or upsets you, let me know." Esme winked.

"What're you gonna do if he does?" I asked, curious. I was sort of testing her, as well.

"Kill him."

"You would never beat Emmett in a fight." Carmen said.

"I could if I really wanted to."

'Challenge him to an arm wrestling match, I dare you." I smirked.

"Mm, no." She shook her head.

I smiled.

"So, you're going then?" Mason asked.

"I am. Would you like to join us?"

He shook his head, "No, thanks anyway."

He got his phone out and texted me, _"I'd rather keep all my limbs, and I hope you know I will be worrying all night."_

" _Don't be silly, it'll be completely fine. Let's be honest, Emmett and Garrett will probably be with us and scare people away."_

" _It's not other people I'm scared of…"_

I dropped my phone and stared at him for a second, "Look, I know I've said this before, and I proceeded to try and do what I said I wouldn't, but I'm not going to leave you Mason. I mean it this time. It's just a bad day…"

He stared at me with unsure eyes, so I kissed him gently. It was quick, but it told him I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The other 4 were watching us again, curious and concerned as to what we were even talking about anymore, but I ignored them.

"Now, if you'd like to continue scratching my back, that would be magnificent." I said as I lay back down.

He laughed and started scratching lightly again.

"She owns you." Esme whispered

"You're her little puppy…" Carmen said.

Eleazar and I laughed and our wives smirked at him. Violetta started laughing, "Damn right."

Mason sighed, "How many alphas can one man follow?"

"Six." I said.

"Six?" He asked.

"Jacob and I. And you sort of have to low-key listen to them as well." I motioned to the 4 vampires on the couches positioned towards the sides of us.

They laughed and I smiled, proud of my little victory in this conversation.

Esme was right, he was _mine_.


	24. Drinking in Rio

**I'm bored, so why not? How is everyone feeling about this one so far? I've already finished writing it and I'm starting a new one!**

 **-A xx**

 **Carlisle**

Esme and I were a little preoccupied in a prolonged make out session on the couch before the kids got back from walking the perimeter.

"Oo, Carlisle's getting a bit handsy…" Jasper smirked.

"Go walk the perimeter again." I said. Esme laughed and sat up once I was off the top of her.

"Carlisle only needs one more perimeter walk to get what he wants." Rosalie smirked and sat down with the others.

"Oh please." Esme rolled her eyes, "He could in half."

They all started laughing, "Don't encourage them." I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on, that was a compliment. I bet Edward and Jasper couldn't do that."

"Hey, I could—gross…" He turned to Jasper.

He lifted his hands, "Stay out of my head."

Edward looked at Alice with a disgusted look before he looked forwards again, "Bella would never do that."

"I wouldn't? My god, what are you thinking about? I would do just about anything…and that sounded sluttier than I intended…"

We all laughed again.

"You don't want to know what he was thinking about." Edward shook his head.

"I do." Alice looked at her husband.

"Oh, you really don't. Not in front of the parents, anyway. Either pair of them. Or Emmett…where is he?"

I looked at my watch, "They should have been back an hour ago. Where'd you put my phone?" I asked Esme.

"I think I threw it over there." She pointed.

"Why did you throw it?" Tanya asked hesitantly.

"It was distracting him…" Esme smiled to herself.

I walked to where she pointed and picked my phone up. I dialled Emmett's number, to which I got no reply. Kate rang Garrett, and got no reply. I rang Violetta as Bella got her phone out and called Renesmee.

Neither of them answered.

I tried Leah next. She picked up, "Hey, Carlisle." She sounded drunk as all hell.

"Leah, are the other four with you?"

"Ah, Garrett and Emmett are…"

"Where are Violetta and Renesmee?"

"They're not here."

"But where are they?" I was getting really sick of people who were too drunk.

"I don't know. Emmett might, I'll give you to him. Emmett!"

There were a lot of loud noises in the background, so I figured they were in the partying streets again.

"Hey Carlisle." Emmett was very drunk too.

"Emmett where are Vi and Ness?"

"They left like an hour ago, Leah was going to go with them, but she met a guy. They made out for a while, but then he had to leave, and she was cool with that. She's too drunk to know what's happening anyway."

"I don't care about who Leah is making out with! Where is my daughter and granddaughter!?"

"I don't know, I said that, didn't I?"

"Emmett, you're in Rio. People get kidnapped and killed all the time. Go and find them. Now."

"They'll be fine, Carlisle."

"Are they drunk?"

"Oh…right, not so safe when Vi is drunk. I'll find Garrett and we'll go find them."

"Keep Leah with you; don't let her wander off, please?"

"Sure, sure. See ya later!" Emmett hung up.

"They're not with them…" Bella said.

I shook my head, "Alice, can you see them?"

Seth, Mason and Jacob all looked very distressed. They were tired, and it was almost 1 in the morning, but they stayed awake so they knew they're girlfriends and sisters got back safe.

Alice concentrated for a while, "They ran through trees to another part of the city. Some guy tried feeling Vi up, she twisted his arm back and Renesmee kicked him off her when he tried to catch Vi for moving away from him, they ran from the guy and his drunken friends, and now they're hiding out close to the docks. They're both really scared; they don't know what will happen if the guys get them. Vi is being really protective and won't even let Ness out from where they are.

I called Leah back, "Hey Carlisle, haven't found them yet."

"Can Garrett actually hold a conversation or is he as drunk as you?"

"He's not as drunk. I'll give you to him." She said.

There was moment of them talking before Garrett spoke, "What's up?"

"They're near the docks. Get them and come back here immediately."

"Alice can see?"

"Yes, and they're hiding from potentially dangerous men, so get there."

"On it." Garrett said. He hung up and I put my phone on the table.

"She's never leaving our site again." Edward said as he stood up and paced behind the couches.

"What is it about our family that just has to make trouble?" Carmen asked.

"We all spend too much time around Emmett…" Jasper said.

"Hey, this isn't his fault. The girls wandered away from them, not the other way around." Rosalie defended her husband.

Mason dropped his head in his hands, "I should have said something. I knew they were planning to do something reckless, I just didn't expect this."

"How did you know?" Esme asked him.

"Renesmee texted her earlier, when she told me she wasn't leaving, and said she and Leah were going to raise havoc is she wanted to join them."

"So this is Renesmee's fault." Bella nodded, "Should have known."

"She's your daughter." Edward said.

"She's your fault." Bella said back.

"I believe we both played a part in that."

"But if you studied it a bit first, you would have known to pull out…"

"You wanted me to just jump right into it after a month of dating!"

"This isn't about your sex lives!" Alice stopped them before Bella could take a shot back. "Although I'd love to hear the details later."

"They're both renegades." Alistair said quietly.

"All 5 of them are…" Kate agreed.

"And we're lucky enough to have married them." Rosalie said.

"And we were lucky enough to imprint on them." Jacob said to Mason.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, Leah was born before me." Seth smiled.

"Don't follow in her footsteps." Eleazar said.

"He's not far behind her…" Jasper smirked at him.

"I am no way near as rebellious."

"Wait, who was Leah making out with?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, some guy in the streets." I shook my head, "Like Seth."

"Uh, I didn't make out with a _guy_ …"

"You don't know that…" Tanya smirked.

"Gross…"

"How are they going to drive the boat back? Emmett better not even try…" Esme said.

"Garrett sounded okay."

"He better be…" Kate said quietly. "I should have gone with them."

"They shouldn't need someone to supervise them." Eleazar shook his head.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't go…" Esme said to Jasper, Edward and Alistair.

"I didn't want to." Edward shook his head. "Jasper wasn't up for it, and Tanya wouldn't let Alistair go."

"I had a bad feeling, and now I understand why." She said quietly.

I stood up and walked down the hall, to the master bedroom. Esme trailed behind me.

"How mad are you?"

"Extremely, but that's not why I walked away."

"What are you doing?" She asked as I walked into the bathroom and crouched to the cupboards below the sink.

"Don't you think it's weird that Vi is suddenly drinking a lot?"

"I just assumed she was having fun…"

"You don't need to drink to have fun, Esme. Normally, people in her state drink to relieve the stress and depression momentarily. And normally they're hiding how miserable they are."

"You think she's been a lot worse than what she's been showing?"

"I think she's getting better at hiding it."

I looked through the cupboards thoroughly as Esme watched me. I passed her Violetta's toiletries bag, "Can you please look in that so I don't see anything I don't want to see."

She opened the bag and moved a few things, "Like condoms?" She asked and held a few up.

"The reason I didn't look was so I didn't have to see them. Thank you for showing me anyway."

"You're so immature."

"No father likes thinking of their little girl growing up, okay?"

"Okay." Esme smiled as she looked through the rest of the bag.

"What?" I asked as the smile lingered.

"Nothing, you're just really cute."

I rolled my eyes and waited until she confirmed that there was nothing in there that was concerning.


	25. Taken By Surprise

**Violetta**

I was so relieved when Emmett, Garrett and Leah showed up in a quest to find us. Despite how drunk Leah and Emmett were, they didn't scare me anywhere near as much as the men whose behaviour resembled the man's who used to rape me every day, and had followed us for a while before I made Renesmee hide.

I don't think she knew just how much danger we were in. I could see it in their eyes, they were criminals. And of course, we wouldn't have been able to fight back, and we were useless without using all our strength, because we had never really needed to hold back on it before.

We were on the boat now. Leah fell asleep across from me on the seats, Garrett was driving, Emmett was watching the water from the passenger's seat, Ness was lying down with her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. I was sitting quietly, seeing nothing but my past replay itself over and over again. I did drink, but not too much, and I would sober up before we got back to the island.

"You okay, Vi?" Garrett asked, looking back at the 3 of us. If we were awake, or drunk, we could be making enough noise that the rest of the family could hear us from the island, and we were only half way there.

My phone was dead, so I had nothing to distract me, so I continued to sit motionless and soundless for the rest of the way back to the island. I was very ready to go back to Minnesota.

* * *

Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, Rosalie, Kate, Bella and Edward walked outside as they heard the boat come in. I suspected Mason, Jacob and Seth to be asleep, considering they weren't out here.

Jasper walked outside with a very concerned face. Maybe he could sense my emotions already, or maybe he was just worried.

I woke Leah up softly, "We're back."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Garrett assisted Leah off the boat and I put my arm around a traumatised Renesmee as I walked off the boat with her.

Bella appeared in front of her as soon as we were on the sand, and she leant into her mother. I rubbed her shoulder and kept walking towards where I expected Carlisle and Esme to scold me.

I was taken by surprise when I reached them and Esme took me into her arms. She kissed my forehead, "Let's not wander away again, okay?"

I was suspicious as to why she was acting so understanding, so I just nodded and waited for Carlisle's lecture.

Again, I was completely surprised as he pulled me to him and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. Why were they so accepting tonight?

"Come on Vi, they know your past, and they know how it's affecting you." Edward said quietly, "Give them some credit here." He was holding Renesmee in his arms.

Renesmee stepped away from him and over to Esme. Esme kissed her forehead, "Thank god you're okay."

Renesmee pressed her hand to Esme's cheek for a second before she turned and walked inside.

Bella rubbed my back as she walked passed and I gave her an appreciative smile as she followed Renesmee, and Edward followed the both of them.

"Ness said thank you for putting yourself between her and the men, and for taking care of her before yourself." Esme said to me quietly.

I was still in Carlisle's arms, and I realised it was I who hadn't let him go, not the other way around.

I could hear quiet scolding from Rosalie, and Kate expressing how grateful she was that we were all okay.

"Mason wanted us to wake him if he fell asleep, which he did." Carmen said.

"I'll do it." I said quietly. I let go of Carlisle. "Sorry, I shouldn't have let Ness walk away."

"That's not really the concern right now." Eleazar said.

I kissed Carlisle's cheek and he followed me inside with Esme, Jasper, Eleazar and Carmen.

Mason was asleep on the couch. I couldn't see Seth or Leah, so I assumed they were in their room. Jacob was hugging Renesmee tightly to him.

I knelt on the floor in front of Mason and touched his cheek, "Hey."

He blinked a few times before he sat up and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head, "You're okay, right? And Ness?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "Physically. I was so scared, Mason." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh." He hushed me a few times and kissed my hair. "Maybe we should go back to Minnesota…"

"No." I pulled away from him, "You like it here."

"We can always come back, sweetheart." Esme said quietly.

I didn't reply at all.

"We'll give it a few days and see how things go." Edward nodded.

I stood up and pulled Mason up. "Goodnight." I kissed Esme's cheek, and then Carmen's, and we walked to the master bedroom. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up later than I had been recently, and I felt completely fine. I wasn't in a bad or depressed mood. Memories of my past weren't flashing through my head. I was literally, completely fine. This was strange, but I wasn't going to complain.

Mason woke up when I sat up, and he pulled me back down onto the pillow again, "How are you feeling?"

"I actually feel great, and I'm not lying to you." I said sincerely.

"That's good." He smiled.

I kissed his cheek and got up. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on.

When I got out of the shower, I heard Carlisle and Mason talking.

"She said she's great." Mason said, "And she sounded truthful."

"Did she wake up during the night?" Carlisle asked him.

"No, she slept fine; at least I think she did. I didn't wake up, and I normally do if she does."

"Okay, well Esme's making pancakes."

I heard Carlisle's footsteps walk away, and I dried myself off and got changed.

I walked back into the bedroom and kissed Mason.

"Well, aren't you lively this morning?" He said as he watched me check my phone and walk to the mirror on the other side of the room.

I twirled and winked at him before we both laughed. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back and stood up. "And I also love showers…"

I smiled, "I'll be in the living room."

He nodded and I walked out as he walked around to the bathroom.

"Guten Morgen." I smiled. I got several looked of confusion, "Oh, sorry, I get my languages mixed up sometimes…I said good morning…"

"German?" Emmett asked.

"Gold star." I nodded as I walked through the room and into the kitchen and dining.

I greeted Renesmee and the wolves. "Good morning, mother." I smiled and kissed her cheek as I walked passed and filled a glass with water.

"Hi." She smiled at me.

"You're like, really cheery, and it's sort of worsening the hangover…" Leah said.

"Sorry." I smiled empathically.

"How are you so…happy?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't dwell on what could have happened." I looked at her and took another sip of water.

She went to say something else, but she stopped herself and looked down at the table in thought.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Ness." I dropped my head to the side.

She hesitated and Edward appeared in the room, "Careful. She wants to know if you can tell her about your past and…experiences." Edward asked for her.

Jacob, Leah and Seth all looked up from their phones to look at me. Mason walked in and sat down without a clue as to what was happening.

Renesmee looked at me cautiously. Esme was watching and waiting for a reaction.

I smiled at her before I took a breath and walked to the table, sitting at the head. "Story time with Vi. Would you like to ask anyone else if they are curious and want to listen? I don't think I've actually told you all everything. Just easy things."

Edward nodded and turned to the living room, "I forget that the house is full of vampire hearing." He turned back around again and others walked into the room. Carlisle walked to Esme, as did Bella to help her.

Alistair and Garrett lent against the wall, they're partners standing in their arms.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sat down. Carmen sat down, and Eleazar stood opposite Edward, leaning on the archway.

"I feel like we're holding a conference or something, this is sort of fun…" I said.

"Sorry, but are you on drugs?" Mason asked me.

I stared at him with confused eyes and shook my head, "No…"

"You're being really weird…for you, anyway."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Multiple voices said in sync.

"Shh." Renesmee hissed at them.

"Yeah, shh." I agreed with her.

I proceeded to tell a lot of stories, some personal, others were no secret, but I gave detail to them. It was emotional for some, but I had lived through these things, and tortured myself with the thoughts of them again and again. I was used to it now.


	26. Happy As Ever

**Esme**

I missed home. Sure, I love this place, a lot, but with all the drama, and the little time to ourselves, this visit was completely different to others. Normally, Carlisle and I would have a lot time for romance, and that's one of the things I loved about the island, it sparked something else in us, something we wouldn't normally have at home. This time, we didn't really get to experience it much, and I missed it.

Carlisle was trying to keep everyone happy and everyone calm around each other. He was putting so much effort into that, and I loved that side of him, the family-before-anything-else side, but I also loved the romance.

I was lying on a towel on the beach while everyone else was in the water. I was listening as Carlisle was having fun with Renesmee, Violetta and Leah, making them laugh a lot.

Eleazar and Carmen were just talking in the water, swimming, and laughing, and all the children were playing volleyball on a floating net that Emmett had bought the other day back on the mainland.

My hand grazed over the scar above my collarbone as I pictured Carlisle behind my closed eyes. I smiled to myself. I opened my eyes and sat up; watching as Carlisle picked Renesmee up and spun her around, throwing her into the water. I laughed as Violetta begged for him not to do the same to her through her laughs. He laughed and did it anyway, and again to Leah.

I realised now that Seth wasn't with them, or in the volleyball game. I looked over the water and couldn't see him. Panic rose inside of me as I searched the sand quickly. He was sitting by the rocks to my right at the edge of the water, and he looked upset.

I glanced at Edward, who was looking at me now. He nodded and looked over to Seth. I stood up and walked over at a human pace, giving him time to think of an excuse that wouldn't work.

He smiled at me and I sat down at his side. Carlisle was glancing over at us, but he turned his attention back to his daughters and granddaughter, not wanting to draw their attention to Seth.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you?"

"I came to see why you're so gloomy over here."

"I'm not gloomy." He shook his head.

I stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed, "Okay, so I'm in a bad mood."

"You're upset." I said.

He shook his head and looked over the water.

"Seth, come on. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Do you _want_ to tell me?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, "Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks."

"…I was sort of hoping for a "Yeah Esme, I do" followed by what was wrong."

He didn't reply.

"Is it because you don't have another half here with you?"

"Please, Leah is the closest I'll ever have to "another half"."

"You'll imprint one day, honey."

"That's not it anyway." He shook his head.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Out of earshot?"

He thought about it, but he never gave me an answer. I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Come on." I pulled him up.

He walked beside me as we went towards the trail that led around the perimeter. I asked him easy questions first, and I got to the point once I was positive no one could hear us.

"What is it, Seth?"

"It's nothing, I just…sort of miss Forks and the wolves."

"Is that because you don't think you fit in here?"

"You're good." He nodded, "I'll give you that."

I smiled, "Seth, we're a family of vampires, hybrids and wolves. I think you fit in just fine. Although your appearance may look younger, your mental age is probably older than Emmett and Garrett, if you think you're too young. You're family, honey, you fit in."

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just in a bad mood, it really is nothing. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

I didn't want to push him or anything, so I decided to leave it at that.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Me?"

"You weren't in the water, and you look a little distracted."

I smiled, "I was just thinking about Carlisle and how we haven't had much time to ourselves, that's all."

"Sorry, I know none of us have really left you with any time."

"No, it's completely okay. Having you all around us makes both of us much happier."

"Yeah, did you see Carlisle with Leah, Ness and Vi? He was so happy."

I smiled and nodded, "He was."

Seth started laughing.

"What?"

"I was just about to suggest something _really_ stupid."

I looked at him curiously.

"I was going to say, maybe if you couldn't get anyone to leave you here; you could go out to dinner or something on the mainland."

I laughed with him, "A nice deer or two?"

"A few tapirs."

We laughed again, imagining just how unromantic that would be. Hunting wasn't the cleanest of events.

"Do you want to go back?" Seth asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

We walked back towards the house and the beach where we previously were.

We walked out of the trees and Leah and Renesmee called Seth over. Violetta was talking to Mason and Jacob, laughing as they spoke.

The volleyball game was still going. Carlisle walked up to me, slicking his wet hair back.

"Who's winning?" I called.

"Us." Emmett and Garrett replied at the same time. They were on separate teams.

"Not keeping score, then?"

"No, they're winning; Emmett just doesn't want to admit it." Edward said.

I smiled as Emmett hit the ball over the net and Tanya hit it back.

"Hey." Carlisle smiled as he reached me.

"Hi." I tilted my head to the side and kissed him, "You're having the time of your life out there."

"I think today definitely reaches the top 10 days of my life. Not number 1, though, or number 2, or 3."

"What was 1, 2 and 3?"

"Well, number 1 was when I found you dying, that's not why it was good; it was good because you became mine. Number 2 is when you became mine again, when you accepted my marriage proposal, and number 3 is when Violetta came back to us."

"Amazing how I can come before your daughter twice. Is that maybe because you're trying to make me feel special at this current moment?"

"No." He shook his head, "That was the truth."

"Mm, sure." I kissed him again, slowly and torturously. I bit his lip lightly before I pulled away. He growled quietly.

"They're all pretty busy…" He said, motioning to the water.

"They're all counting on you to keep the peace between the teams."

"I've got that." Edward called, "Go get freaky."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Excuse me?"

"You know it's true." He smirked.

I shook my head and saw Violetta looking at us in disgust. Carlisle glanced over to her, but she looked back to Mason before his eyes caught her.

"Is Seth okay?" He looked back at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "He's just feeling a little bit left out I think, he's in a bit of a bad mood."

"But, we're not worrying?"

"Not at all." I shook my head, "Why do you ask?" I knew exactly why he was asking.

He smirked and took my hand before sprinting into the trees. He didn't stop until we were a very long way from the beach. He ended at our little secret place. It was underneath a lot of forest canopy, and in the cliché place, through the waterfall. We walked under the running water and I stood underneath it for a second to let it soak my hair before Carlisle pulled me to him. He started kissing me immediately, from my lips, to my earlobe and down to my collarbone.

"Oh, so that's why you were asking."

He laughed, "You knew very well why I was asking."

His breath felt amazing against my skin. I moaned and dropped my head back as he continued on my neck and his hand roamed to my chest. I tangled my fingers in his hair, moaning louder as his hand explored downwards.

"You look so good in this bikini, but it would be a shame if it were to be ruined. Shall I remove it?"

I smirked as his hand pulled the tie at the back undone, and the one at my neck. It fell and I kicked it away. He moved downwards and pulled at the string on my hip with his teeth. I bit my lip as he undid the other one next.

Like I said, this island always sparked something else in us.


	27. On The Way Back

**Violetta**

And so our visit full of fun and trouble to Isle Esme came to an end. I said goodbye to the house this morning, and the forest and beach yesterday. Now I had to go back onto a boat, go back to Rio's mainland, and board a plane back to dreary Minnesota. Well, it was dreary where and how we lived. The part of Burnsville in which we lived wasn't very lively, except for the animals in the forest.

Carlisle's future co-workers were eager to meet him, and his boss was looking forward to him starting, so his life at the Fairview Ridges Hospital wouldn't be too dull. Carmen, who, like Esme, had studied teaching in the past, had landed a job at an elementary school. She wanted to be able to do something with her time. Eleazar, being very interested in maths and science, and being more introverted than the majority of our family, caught a job with research and lab work. Esme was doing architecture and interior design. Jasper was considering starting up his own counselling business again, but he wasn't sure yet. He claimed that doing it again with me made him interested again.

Bella didn't like the idea of having a full-time job, but she got bored with her days, so Carlisle suggested she work part-time at a book store or something, to which she was looking into the other night, and was submitting her resume when we got back.

Renesmee, the wolves and I had to go to school, and no one else knew what they were going to do. Rosalie was thinking about studying fashion at university again, Alice was considering using her beauty school skills to be a hair dresser.

It was like everyone was growing up now.

I was thinking about all of this so much, I hadn't even realised that we reached the mainland. "Whoa, that was quick…" I said as I stood up and stepped off the boat.

"I thought it was slow." Renesmee said as she approached Leah and I.

"Is anyone else upset that everyone else gets to grow up and get jobs, but we have to go to school again?"

"Okay, good luck getting a job without attending school at your physical age." Seth smirked.

"Hey, you don't look any older than me."

"I'm not complaining about school. I like school."

Leah rolled her eyes, "He's excited to go to school. He's hoping to imprint. I hope you can pull it off as nothing if you do, because people can't know about us."

"Leah, I'm a natural at pulling things off."

"Oh, that could have taken a very wrong turn." Renesmee smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Renesmee." Edward said.

"I'm just saying." She smiled at Edward and walked over to Jacob as he walked off the dock with their bags.

"Ah, Vi?" Mason asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you remember your camera from the dining table?"

"Yes." I smiled and nodded.

"Your bags are going to be so heavy…" Emmett said.

"Actually, they feel lighter than when they did on the way." Mason said as he walked over to me.

"I repacked everything a million times until I distributed everything correctly. And I have a few things in Esme and Bella's bags…"

"Of course you do." Jasper shook his head.

"What? I wasn't planning on having a million new things to bring home."

"Lucky they didn't bring the car here…" Jacob joked.

"Probably would have weighed the same as her bags." Garrett smirked at me.

"I do not have near as much stuff and Alice or Rose or Kate."

"That's true, Alice has the most." Carlisle said, "You are a nightmare to travel with."

"I think you meant, "Alice, you are a delight to travel with and you're my favourite daughter", Oh, thank you daddy." She smirked and kissed his cheek before following laughing Jasper towards the cars.

Rosalie raised his eyebrows at him.

"Just to clarify, I don't have favourites."

"Sure you don't." Rosalie said.

"I don't." He defended.

"So you're saying that you don't love our _biological_ daughter more than your _adopted_ daughters?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Carlisle nodded. "If it weren't for your attitudes and constant snide remarks, I could almost say you were biological."

Rosalie dropped her mouth open, "You're mean."

Carlisle smirked. Rosalie laughed and hugged him, "Thanks for shouting this trip." She hugged and thanked Esme, too.

"Do you find it weird to see Rosalie show affection to anyone but Emmett?" Mason asked me in a whisper.

"No." I shook my head, "If a girl has a father, she always has love for him. Unless he's a complete arsehole, then he probably isn't considered her father anyway."

"Do you ever feel different because you're not adopted?"

"Not really, I mean. Bella is actually very similar to both Carlisle and Esme. Alice is all cheery, like they try to be, and she's kind and all that jazz. Rosalie's…blonde."

He laughed, "That's all you can connect her to them by, she's blonde?"

"Well Carlisle and Esme aren't rude or anything, Rosalie can be." I shrugged my shoulders. "They have different personalities."

"Bella's the same because of the hair colour and the books, isn't she?"

"She's quiet, and she does everything she can to make others happy before herself. She can cook, she…likes Edward? I don't even know anymore."

"It's funny; I think Alice and Bella are more like Carlisle than you are." He said.

I snorted, "Thanks."

"No, that wasn't supposed to be an insult, sorry."

I smiled and shook my head, "Joking, hun." I kissed his cheek and picked up one of the bags as he grabbed the others.

"I can run again, right?" I asked as I caught up to Carlisle.

"No. We have enough cars again."

"But, we don't need to fill the cars. I can run."

"No, Vi. You're going in the car."

"Why?"

"Remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

I thought back to the time where Renesmee and I hid away from 5 very drunk men. I nodded, "Yeah, good call."

He nodded and smiled at me, "You look happy."

"I am happy." I nodded.

He smiled again and kissed my head.

"Where you riding, Vi? Mas?" Emmett asked.

"I don't care." Mason shook his head.

"Neither." I agreed.

"Alright, with Carlisle and Esme, then." He said before he stepped into a car after Rosalie.

I sat in the middle of Mason and Esme. My hand was linked with Mason's, and I had fallen asleep against his shoulder, sapping up his warmth that I didn't need, but wanted.

* * *

I woke up and we were almost there, but I tried to go back to sleep anyway.

"Is she asleep?" I heard Carlisle ask quietly.

"Yeah." Esme replied.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Vi, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I just need to wait a little while first."

I wasn't trying to sleep now. I was trying to stay awake, but pretending to be asleep.

"Okay…" Esme said with an unsure tone.

"Don't tell Vi, okay Mason?" Carlisle asked him.

"Sure, I'll try to zone out here."

"Esme, I need to leave for a while…"

"What? Why? How long and where?" Esme asked, her voice sounding anxious. I felt my stomach drop when he said it. Why couldn't he tell me?

"A month, at the most. I need to go to London and remove Vi's gravestone before someone notices it but knows she's alive, and I need to go somewhere else too, for work, but I don't know where yet."

"You haven't even started work and they're sending you away?"

"It's…sort of voluntary…"

"Carlisle—"

"I need you to stay in Minnesota and keep everyone from worrying about when I'll be back, and in Vi's case, _if_ I'll be back."

"You know she has abandonment issues, I hope you plan on telling her in advance…"

"I will." He assured, "When she's not in so much of a good mood, but not in a bad one."

Mason's hand twitched around mine.

Esme took a breath, "Yeah, okay." She sounded upset, and probably was. To go from her island, back to home where her husband will leave for a month and doesn't want to take her with him.

I tried to keep my heart from speeding up. I was sure they would know I was awake if I reacted to this in any sort of way. I was just thankful Jasper or Edward weren't in the car; that would be terrible.

We finally reached the airport, and I pretended to wake up to Mason's kiss on my forehead. Pretending to wake up was much harder than it sounded. I have no idea how I wake up.

"You were awake in the car, weren't you?" He whispered when we were further from Esme and Carlisle than we would be until we got to Minnesota.

I took a breath and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, love. He's got work, and your false gravestone. He will come back."

"Will he?" I asked quietly. I felt tears well in my eyes and I blinked them away. Jasper was looking at me curiously and Edward was staring intently.

" _Please don't tell them that I know."_ I begged to Edward through my thoughts.

He nodded to confirm that he would not tell them. Jasper looked at him now in confusion. He had no idea why we were feeling upset, or maybe guilty in Edward's case, all of a sudden.

My god, what I would give to have a _permanent_ father…


	28. Home Sweet Home

**Okay, you're getting another update at 11 pm Australia time because I need help. For my next FF which I have already started, I need new vampire ability/gift ideas. Please give me some suggestions? It's driving me insane!**

 **I hope you're enjoying this one, though.**

 **-A xx**

 **Carlisle**

"Home sweet home." Bella said as she walked in and lay on the couch, hugging a cushion.

"I thought you love that island…" Edward said.

"I do, in smaller doses." She smirked.

"Hey, Vi and Mason, you want to come out for dinner with us tonight?" Renesmee asked.

"You _just_ got home…" Violetta said to her, dropping a bag, and herself onto the ground.

Mason smiled and sat down beside her.

"You know that I like to keep busy." Renesmee said.

"And expensive…" Jacob added.

"And adventurous." Seth contributed.

"And troublesome." Leah smirked.

"And irritating…" Mason rolled his eyes and lay backwards.

"Fight me." Renesmee said.

"Outside." Mason sat back up and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Let's go." Renesmee smirked and walked to the back door. Mason smiled and stood up, following her out.

"Children." Violetta shook her head.

Jacob looked outside, "Oh, they're actually doing it." He moved quickly and went outside. Leah and Seth followed behind him. I turned to see Mason in his wolf form.

"Control your puppy before he hurts my daughter, please?" Edward asked.

"Oh, imagine if Ness heard you say that. Don't think she can defend herself?" Violetta smirked.

His face remained unchanged, so Violetta groaned and rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I just want to sleep; it's all I ever want." She muttered to herself as she walked outside.

"It's a hard life." Kate said sarcastically.

"At least she's physically able to sleep." Esme said as she sat back on the couch.

"Carlisle, maybe you should tell us that thing while they're distracted." Edward said.

"And, here we go again. Just one problem after another." Bella said.

"It's not a problem." I shook my head.

"Yes it is." Esme said.

I sighed, "Esme, it's work."

"It's unnecessary work, and you're leaving for a month."

"You left for 3 months…"

"That was different. I asked you and everyone else and made sure it was 100 per cent okay. I didn't just decide to up and leave and tell everyone at the last minute. When are you going to tell Vi?"

"I'm going to tell her."

"No you're not. You're going to panic about her reaction and you're going to keep putting it off, and then you're going to leave and she is going to be a wreck."

"Can we get to what's going on? I'm sort of anxious now…" Rosalie said.

"I have to go away for work for a while." I said.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"London, and then somewhere else that hasn't been decided yet. I leave on Friday."

"You're not even going to London for work…" Esme said quietly.

"No, I'm going to London to remove Vi's gravestone before someone realises she isn't dead."

"How long?" Bella asked.

"A month, at the most. I'll talk to you about that job before I leave."

"The job isn't really on my concerned list at the moment…" She said.

"Why is this such a big deal to all of you?" I asked.

"Do you remember how we reacted when Esme was gone and didn't return when she originally told us she would?" Jasper asked, "Because that's pretty much why."

"Not to mention Esme's temper over the last few months…I don't want to get my head ripped off…" Emmett said.

"Carmen and Eleazar will still be here."

"Ah…" I heard Carmen say quietly.

"Or maybe not…Either way, Esme is perfectly capable of keeping you all under control."

Esme snorted, "Whatever keeps you sane."

I looked at her with an obvious look.

"We're going to have to start a buddy system…" She smirked.

They all laughed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tanya asked Carmen and Eleazar.

Carmen looked at Eleazar.

"I can't tell you right now, it's a surprise for Carmen." He said.

"Nice choice." Edward nodded.

The conversation ended as Violetta walked back in, pushing Mason in front of her. She pushed him to the couch. "Sit." She said. He obeyed and sat down. "Stay."

She walked around the couch and back towards the back door. Seth and Leah were both in their wolf forms and growling at each other.

"You're not my real mum…" Mason joked.

"Do not make me roll up a newspaper and hit you with it." She said as she exited the house.

"Oo, you pissed her off. What'd you do?" Emmett smirked at him.

"I bet Ness, and I sort of pissed off Leah, and Seth jumped to my rescue and now they're fighting…total misunderstanding."

I moved from standing behind Esme and walked outside quickly. She followed behind me. Violetta was standing beside Renesmee. Jacob was now phased and snarling at both of them, and I assumed he was trying to get them to calm down, or stand down at least.

Seth growled and snapped at Leah. I pulled him backwards and stood between them. "Stop. Now." I said sternly, looking them both in the eyes on either side of me. I don't think I have ever had to calm them down in their wolf forms before. Were their tempers and behaviour different? Are they more animalistic or vicious? I didn't know. Leah took a step backwards and turned around, running around the side of the house, and probably into the forest. That's where she calmed herself down in Forks. Seth dropped his head and looked down shamefully.

"Alright, so maybe Carlisle's their alpha…" Violetta said quietly.

"That could have been a disaster. Why weren't they listening to Jacob?" Renesmee asked just as quiet.

"They're just independent, I think. And angry…"

"Hmm, well, I better go get new outfits for them…Apparently Mason was the only one who decided to hide in the trees to undress before he phased."

"You lost?"

"No, he was—yeah, I lost."

Violetta laughed before she turned and walked inside. Renesmee followed her.

"See, when you're gone, I'm not going to be able to do that." Esme said as I turned to her, and the house.

"All I did was talk harshly…"

"I can't do what you just did, Carlisle. I don't know how you expect me to care for 16 children on my own."

"Jasper and Edward have matured a lot since Vi came, and Bella has always been mature. They can handle some of it too."

"Carlisle, do you remember when you made me angry, and Vi upset, and I left with her and Mason? Do you remember how _all_ of them were involved in that huge fight at some point?"

"That was different, that was because of me."

"…If you are not back in a month from Friday, I'm leaving my children, and I'm going to get you."

"I never went to get you, you wouldn't let me."

"Different circumstances."

"No, it wasn't." He shook his head.

She decided to try a different approach to try and get me to stay, "How will I last a month without being able to…have you." She looked behind her and back at me.

I smiled and dropped my head to the side, "Nice try, but again, I went 3 months."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Please stay? Don't make me get on my knees and beg."

"You can get on your knees, but you don't need to beg." I winked.

"Carlisle!" Her eyes widened and she looked behind her again.

I laughed, "Relax my love. I will be back before you know it."

"Fine, but I need you to go inside and tell Vi right now."

I sighed and nodded, "Okay."

She smiled appreciatively and we walked inside. Renesmee passed us, carrying 3 sets of outfits. She walked through the gate at the back and put them in the trees before holding the gate open for Jacob and Seth.

"Vi, can I talk to you?" I asked as we walked back in.

"I know." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're leaving. I know."

My eyes went to Mason.

"Hey, I didn't tell her." He raised his hands in defence.

"I wasn't asleep in the car." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded, "Okay…"

"When you go to London, can you check on our old house and make sure no one is in it?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I own it, and I do not appreciate trespassers who might ruin it. It should be well kept, but if it's not, please call me."

"You know, owning that house isn't going to help you let go of your past…" Jasper said.

I looked up at him, "Tough."

"Why do you own it?" I asked her.

"I didn't want anyone else living in it, I didn't want it to get ruined, and I didn't want it to become a place for underage parties or graffiti. I lived in it for a while, but I had to keep moving at the time. Running from the law and the Volturi."

"You were running from the law?" Alistair asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think, at that time, it was because I ran away from a foster home. I'm not positive though. It could have been after I burnt down a whore house. I made sure no one was inside first."

"They let you inside a whore house?" Rosalie asked.

"I was sort of working there at the time. As a receptionist, not a whore, I promise."

"Wait, wait. You look 15. I don't think that's legal…" Emmett said.

"I think you've known me long enough that human law means absolutely nothing to me. I don't have much respect for law enforcement anymore, to be honest. They knew about my abusive homes several times, but they never did anything about it."

"This conversation has not taken the turn that I had expected…" Mason said.

I started wondering now how long it would be before Violetta remembered that we got her a car, or the piano in her room, or how long before she discovered the easel in there, too.

Now that I knew that she was aware of my leaving, I was able to relax more.

Seth and Jacob walked inside with Renesmee.

"Where's Leah?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, she sort of left…" Seth said.

"She'll be back soon, though. Just went to calm down a bit." Jacob said.

"Wait, so you're not at all affected by Carlisle's soon absence?" Esme asked Violetta.

She shook her head, "No…"

Edward looked at her, "Are you serious right now? I thought that had all changed…"

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you? It's normal." Violetta shrugged her shoulders.

"Refusing to let yourself get attached to people is not normal."

"It's normal for me…" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, you looked pretty attached when Esme was angry with you about destroying the room, and when you got back from that incident in Rio…" Kate said.

"Putting yourself in someone else's hands is not the same as being attached." Violetta said.

"I think you're pretty attached…" Bella said.

"I'm not attached to him!" She denied.

"You're getting defensive." Tanya smiled.

"The more I tell myself and believe that I am not attached, the easier my life is. Stop."

"This is completely different to where I thought we would end up." Mason said.

"And this is where we will _end_ up." She said, looking at them.

"You're totally attached." Emmett smirked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but they're right." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Violetta shook her head and stood up, walking upstairs. Now she would see the piano and easel.


	29. Hiding The Hurt

**Violetta**

I had remembered my new piano and discovered an easel in my room earlier. These made me remember the car, and I spent the rest of the day avoiding most of the family. I was outside with Mason for the majority of the day. Leah had come to join us, and we were literally just sitting in the middle of the big grass area and talking about absolutely nothing important.

It was dark now, and Esme called us in for dinner. They had decided not to go out tonight after what happened earlier. Leah and Mason now knew how I really felt about Carlisle's departure on Friday. They knew how terrified I was that he wouldn't come back, and how hurt I was that he was leaving. I just didn't know what I would do with myself. Edward knew, of course, but I don't think he really paid attention. Jasper did pay attention, and he knew, and he texted me saying we needed to talk soon. I was avoiding him the most out of all of them.

I walked inside behind Leah and Mason and closed the door behind me. Almost everyone was upstairs, and Carlisle was in his office, I assumed. I could hear the clicking of his keyboard.

"Oh my god. We have to go to school tomorrow…" Renesmee realised as we sat down.

Jacob snorted, "I still don't understand why I have to go."

"Because you look young enough to, and you don't age. A few years, and you will be school free." Esme said as she set the food down in front of us.

"Yeah, before we move again and go to another school." Renesmee said.

"That sounds just magnificent." Leah said.

"I'm excited." Seth said quietly.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad." Mason said, "It's not like we have to get ourselves involved in anything. We go to classes, and we come home."

"What if we're all in different classes or something? This school is bigger than Forks…" Renesmee said.

"Then you adapt." Esme said. "It's not difficult. It's a few hours each week day."

"It's _all_ day every week day." Leah whined.

"You're awfully quiet…" Mason said to me.

"I guess I don't have an opinion on it." I shrugged my shoulders. I did, it sucked, a lot, but I was still thinking about the separation. I was attached to him, and Esme and everyone else, so I didn't know how well I'll handle it for the first week. Hopefully, I will get used to it. Carlisle did say he would call all the time. Maybe that would be enough not to freak out.

"You're still stressing about Carlisle, aren't you?" He asked me.

"Can you shut up!? Esme is right there!" I burst. I had asked him not to say a word. I didn't want anyone to know how much this might affect me.

"She asked you not to say anything, Mason…" Leah said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about it." Mason said to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked me.

"No, I don't." I answered quickly. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Why are you trying so hard to make us believe that you don't care?"

I took a breath to calm myself, but I didn't reply to her.

"Vi?"

I'm not hungry." I stood up and walked upstairs quickly. I pushed past Carlisle as he was walking into the room I was exiting.

I walked into my room and closed the door, but I listened intently.

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Mason accidently slipped and asked her if she was still stressing about your departure in front of me, and I upset her when I asked her about it…" Esme said quietly.

I realised that my room was painted. They were painted while we were gone. I had a purple feature wall, like I wanted, on the same wall as the door and that the bed was against. I really liked it against the cream coloured walls.

I sat down at my new easel and put a canvas on it. There were lots of them behind it, waiting for me to use.

I got the new paints and brushes that Edward and Bella had gotten me, and I started painting while I listened to a CD that Emmett and Rosalie had gotten me. It was a The Amity Affliction one.

* * *

A while passed before a quiet knock on the door brought me out of my artistic state. "Yeah."

Carlisle opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He stopped the music and sat down on the couch that was beside me. "Let me have it."

"What?"

"Let out all your anger, or sadness or disappointment."

"I don't have any. I mean, sure, I'll be sad when you're actually leaving, and probably afterwards, but I will only be angry and disappointed if you don't return in a month, or at all."

"I'm coming back, Letty. If I weren't returning, I would be taking Esme with me."

I looked back at the easel and painted another branch onto the dead, depressing tree. "Yeah." I felt tears fill my eyes, and I tried to blink them away causally.

"Violetta?"

I bit my lip, "Don't worry about it, go and enjoy your time in London and working…if it's possible to enjoy working."

"You're crying."

"No I'm not." I shook my head.

"You are very close to it. Honey, I can promise you, I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I know." I wiped a tear that had escaped my eye. "I just don't know what I'll do if I need you."

"Jasper, Edward and Esme are always here. You can call me whenever you need to."

"No, I should be capable of not seeing you for a while."

"Daddy's little girl." He smirked.

"It sucks." I nodded, "It really does."

He laughed, "Come here."

I flashed to his side and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Letty."

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Now, I think you should go hunt, because you don't seem to want to actually eat at the moment."

"I'll tell you, you telling me to hunt and eat all the damn time is something I will not miss."

"I'll assign that to Jasper."

I rolled my eyes, "Great."

* * *

I got back from hunting with Carlisle later than I was expecting. Mason was pacing around the living room.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked as soon as we walked up the staircase.

"To hunt." I raised my eyebrows.

"You could have told me."

"I didn't know it was a big deal, sorry."

"You walked out of the dining room, and then you disappeared…"

"Sorry." I repeated.

"Someone's a little overprotective tonight." Emmett said from the couch.

"Shut up." Mason looked really irritated.

"I was just—"

"Emmett." I cut him off and hushed him. I looked at Mason before walking into our room, where he followed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked once he closed the door.

"I like how you waited until the door was closed, despite them all listening right now."

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"You're irritated."

"Emmett is an irritating being."

"Mason."

He sighed, "I'm just in a bad mood."

"You weren't in a bad mood earlier."

"Well, I am now."

"Do you want to talk about what happened while I wasn't in your presence? Or was it me?"

"It wasn't you. I don't want to talk about it. I want to shower and go to bed."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Feel free to join me…" He winked as he walked to the bathroom.

I smirked and shook my head. Mood swings. This house always had at least one person with extreme mood swings at one time.

I followed him into the bathroom as I heard the water start to run.


	30. Lease

**Carlisle**

The kids had woken up earlier than they were used to lately to go to school. None of them were particularly happy about having to go. Violetta hadn't made the slightest hint as to whether she cared or not. She seemed fine with it, but I wasn't sure if she was just hiding that from me as well.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alistair and Garrett went to hunt once they left for school. Carmen was following Eleazar around and trying to get him to tell her where they were going. They were leaving tomorrow, Thursday, and she had no idea what to pack.

"I'll pack for you!" Alice said excitedly.

"There, Alice will pack for you." Eleazar smiled.

"Oh no, I've heard stories about Alice's packing…"

"I'm good at packing bags for people." She said.

"My honeymoon." Bella reminded.

"My getaway with Carlisle." Esme added.

"My getaway with Emmett." Rosalie contributed.

"Hey, he loved that." Alice said to Rosalie. "They all loved it."

"Mm, I didn't." Bella shook her head.

"Stop, let Alice pack her bag." I said.

Alice jumped up, "I'll get right onto it. Rose, come help me."

Rosalie stood up and followed her. Tanya and Kate were playing chess. Esme had 4 different sketch books around her. Eleazar sat down, Carmen following him.

Bella was staring at the computer screen in the room. Her resume was on it, but she didn't think it was right, so she had been trying to decipher what was wrong.

"Would you like me to look at it, Bells?" I asked.

She turned slowly and looked at me, "I don't have any skills…"

"You have skills." Esme said as she looked through a book.

"Uh, I can read really fast…that's about it…"

"Perfect for a bookstore job." Kate smiled.

"I don't think I'm supposed to read the books…"

"You have communication skills, you have money handling skills, you are able to work well with others." I suggested a few.

"Communication skills? Do you remember when I came over for the first time? I was so nervous…" She said.

Esme laughed, "You were so little and adorable."

"But you still made conversation with us." I said, "Sort of…"

She groaned and turned back to the computer, "This shouldn't be this hard."

"You're overthinking it." Carmen said.

"How the hell do you all land jobs so easily?"

I smiled and stood up from the couch. I walked over to the computer and she moved out of the way. I laughed as I read through it and corrected a word, "Nice spelling. Are you sure you went to school?"

"Stop." She said. "Maybe I shouldn't get a job…"

"If you want the job, then get it." I said.

"This would be so much easier if I just opened my own store. I wouldn't have to be hired. Or a café. That would be great."

"Then do that?" Esme suggested.

"Yes, with all the money I have."

"I put money in your account all the time…" I said.

"You do?"

I nodded, "How did you not know that?"

"I don't actually use my card that often. Normally Edward just buys everything with his. And I don't really look at my bank statements to be honest…"

"Well, you're rich." Esme said.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"A few years. Every time I put more into Alice and Rose's accounts, I give the same amount to you…"

"Shit Carlisle, you pay them like twice a week, and put a lot in…"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Take it back." She said.

"Open a bookstore or café."

"Take the money back."

"No." I shook my head.

"Carlisle."

"Bella." I mimicked her tone. She rolled her eyes and I opened the internet. I searched up retail properties for lease in Minnesota and walked away.

She stared at me as I sat back down.

"You took business classes; you know how to do it all."

She gave me an unsure look.

"If it doesn't work out, then you don't repay the lease and you close it down. If it does work, then you have a job, and you enjoy it." Carmen said.

"I'd do it." Tanya said as she moved a chess piece. "Checkmate."

Kate flipped the board and pieces went everywhere, "I hate playing this with you."

We all broke into laugher.

"Clean it up, Kate." Eleazar said.

She got up and started picking up the pieces as Tanya laughed at her.

"Why are you on the ground?" Garrett asked from the archway into the game room that we were sitting in.

"She cracked it and flipped the chess board." Tanya smirked.

"She cheated!" Kate accused.

"I did no such thing. You just suck."

The other guys walked in too, finished with their hunt. Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her hair.

"Don't distract me!" She yelled at him.

"Whoa, okay, sorry…" He raised his eyebrows and sat down beside Esme. He picked up one of her books and flicked through the drawings. "I really like this one." He would say every few pages.

"What're you doing?" Emmett asked Bella.

"I'm about to buy a small store not far from the hospital." She said as she dialled a number and stood, walking out of the room.

"Why is she buying a small store?" Jasper asked.

"She's opening her own business." Tanya said.

"I love how communicative she is with her own husband. Why didn't I know she was buying and opening her own business?" Edward asked.

"She didn't know she was until today." Carmen said.

Edward nodded, "Okay then."

Quiet conversation filled the room for a while until Bella walked back in, "I'm opening a café."

"You can put books in your café, and it can be like a peaceful, quiet café." Kate said.

"I'd go there." Carmen nodded.

"I'd live there." Esme said. "I'm going to just hang out in your café every day, okay?"

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"You can give Ness a job, right?" Edward asked.

"I would like her to take a hospitality class and get a certificate or something first, just so she's qualified to cook and stuff. The I don't have to do it…"

"Do you have one of those?" Garrett asked.

"I have the highest possible hospitality qualification, and the highest business."

Garrett nodded, "That sounds like a lot of work."

"It was." She nodded and sat back down at the computer. She looked at the real estate seller and wrote down the details before standing and grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To meet with this guy. He's going to show me the place. Come if you want."

Edward stood up and followed her out.

"I have to go into the hospital. First day on the job." I smirked.

Esme smiled, "Don't get fired."

I kissed her once and walked out behind Edward and Bella.

I wasn't actually working today, but they wanted me in to speak with me, and to get to know me a bit. Apparently, here in Minnesota, they liked their employees to meet their co-workers before they start.

I drove out in front of Bella and Edward and it didn't take long to get to the hospital. I drove into the car park and saw an empty spot clearly marked with 'Dr. Cullen' above it. The new sign looked shiny compared to the others on the sides of it. I parked in my reserved spot and walked inside, where I was greeted by Doctor Farro, who was now my boss.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, very nice to see you again. My staff here is eager to meet you. They've heard great things."

"I'm famous?" I asked.

"That you are, in Minnesota, Forks and Alaska, anyway."

I nodded and smiled as he turned and motioned for me to follow him through a big door and down a brightly lit hall.


	31. Carlisle's Departure

**Violetta**

Eleazar and Carmen had left for their own private vacation yesterday, and we just watched Carlisle off. Mason pulled me inside a few minutes ago, and everyone had followed except for Esme. She was still standing on the porch now.

"She's going to be a wreck within a few days…" Rosalie said, "How was she when she first found you?"

"She seemed on top of the world." I said. "But that could have just been the pride she felt for actually finding me. That would not have been easy."

"She didn't seem upset at all?" Alice asked.

"Well, a few days after she found me her mood had dropped a bit, but I had always just assumed that it was because of me. I'm not the most pleasant company."

"Mason thinks you're pleasant company…" Emmett smirked.

"Ha ha." Mason rolled his eyes.

"Bella, we've got to go shopping today." Alice said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I want to get my café ready before Carlisle gets back so he can be proud of me." Bella smiled.

"He's always proud of you." Edward said to her.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think I've done anything but disappoint him over the years."

"Grandpa loves you." Renesmee said.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that all 16 of us literally live to please our 4 parental figures?" Garrett asked.

"It's nice when your parents are proud of you. It makes you feel good about yourself." Kate said.

"I can see this getting very depressing very quickly so I'm going to Esme." I stood up and exited the room.

"Edward, we have to be adults." I heard Jasper say as I walked out.

"Shit, this is going to suck." Edward replied.

"Esme?" I walked out the front door and back onto the porch.

"I miss him already." She said quietly.

"How the hell did you go 3 months?"

"I thought I was going to die." She nodded.

Emmett walked out the door and down the porch steps quickly with his keys in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"I forgot I have a lesson." He said as he went to the garage.

"A lesson?" I asked.

"He's learning the drums. He's serious about that band thing."

"I'm sure the Volturi will love that. A family full of vampires, performing to strangers in a career that is often followed by fame."

"I don't think he really considered that."

"Hmm. Come inside. I know the girls are planning to go shopping later." I smiled.

She smiled and walked inside a step behind me. "Wait, why aren't any of you at school?"

"Well, you and Carlisle were a little…busy this morning, and Bella and Edward were hunting. Jasper and Emmett said we didn't have to go."

Esme's eyes narrowed at Jasper.

"To be fair, you and Carlisle were _both_ still here, so I didn't need to be the responsible adult yet."

"You know what? I think we should hand you and Edward's "responsible adult" jobs to Bella and Kate."

"I agree." Kate nodded.

"Oh no, I don't have time for that responsibility." Bella said.

"You have a child…" Tanya said.

"She's an adult herself."

"Oh! So when you're busy, I'm an adult, but when I want to drink or go out, I'm still a child?"

"Yes." Bella nodded, "Exactly."

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

I smiled and glanced at Mason at my side. He looked distracted, but he noticed my gaze and he smiled at me.

"You okay? You look a little preoccupied."

"I'm fine." He nodded. I could see that he wasn't, but I wasn't going to pry while everyone else was around. I'd wait for later.

"You miss Carlisle, don't you?" Garrett smirked.

"Yes, I really do. I don't know how I'll survive without his glares and growls."

"Hey." I warned, "Watch it."

"That's my husband you're talking about…" Esme gave him a serious look before she couldn't hold it anymore and smirked. She laughed, "He never used to be like that, though."

"You changed him." Mason said to me.

"No. _You_ changed him. He loves me, he dislikes you."

"Well, he isn't around for a month, so I can tease my heart out."

"Yeah, see where that gets you. Remember, Emmett doesn't like it when it isn't him teasing me…"

"I could take Emmett." He said confidently.

"Oh, the ego." I smirked.

"I think you guys should go to school now." Bella said.

"Can't. If I'm late, I'm not going at all. There is nothing that draws attention to you like walking into the classroom in the middle of the lesson and having to hand a piece of paper to the talking teacher."

"Is that how they do it in normal schools?" Jacob asked.

"How did you do it on the res?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"We'd walk in and sit down…if we went at all."

"See? No one goes late." I said. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"You're bad influences." Edward said.

"Oh, I can be worse…"

"I know you can. Please don't."

I smirked, and Renesmee smirked back at me. "Later." I winked at her.

"No one leave them alone together, please?" Edward joked.

"Remember when Ness was just a sweet, innocent little girl who grew really fast?" Bella asked him.

"Remember when you were a newborn and Jacob told you that he imprinted? Best day of my existence." Rosalie smiled, thinking back.

I suddenly felt very out of place. They all had a past together. I had a few years with my father, then nothing, then another few years with my father, and a month with Edward, and then nothing again. They had all known each other for so long. Except for Mason of course, but he wasn't listening, so he wasn't affected. Edward was looking at him curiously.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked him out of nowhere.

"What? Nothing."

"You're reciting Shakespeare over and over again. No one does that unless they're hiding something from me."

"Yeah, the next line apparently, because I can't remember it."

Edward tried not to laugh, but he failed miserably.

Alice stood up and walked through the archway. Within a few minutes of unimportant conversation, she came back down. "Bella! Shopping!"

"Oh, yes, right." Bella stood up. "Everyone is welcome to come."

"Seth, Leah and I have to go somewhere over night. We're leaving very soon." Jacob said.

"What? Why am I not going?" Mason asked.

"You can if you want, we just weren't sure if you would want to…" Leah said.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

"We can't tell you here." Seth shook his head.

"Ah, another secret?"

"I hate secrets." Renesmee crossed her arms.

Mason looked at me, as if asking permission. I guessed I could ask him later about what was on his mind. I smiled, "Go, go. Have fun, and please don't die."

He smiled and kissed me before standing. He kissed Esme's cheek and they left out the back door, I assumed earlier than they were originally planning.

"Where are they going?" Renesmee questioned Edward as soon as they were gone.

"I don't know." He shook his head, "They were all reciting something. I have no idea what was just going through Jacobs mind. It was like, something from a book I think, but he doesn't read so I'm pretty confused."

"He reads, sometimes…"

"Mmhmm, sure." Bella nodded, "Let's go."

I wasn't sure if I really felt up to shopping with them all, but Mason just left, and they were all going. The females because they wanted to, and the males because they were being forced to. Rosalie was talking to Renesmee, and Esme looked sort of lost without Carlisle, so I walked with her out the door, and stuck to her for the rest of the day as well.


	32. Another Bad Day

**Violetta**

About a week had passed. Mason was back, but he was always around other people so that I couldn't talk to him. Esme seemed happy enough, she was okay for now. That could change for her within another week though. I missed Carlisle too much. I got too attached to him, and I woke up miserable this morning. I skipped school after arguing with Esme, Kate and Bella.

Now, I was sitting in Carlisle's office across the small loveseat by the window, and I had been staring out it without any movement for at least an hour. Esme came in twice, Emmett once, and Jasper and Edward both came in three times. All eight times, I hadn't said a word. I shouldn't have let myself get so close to begin with. He was in Norway now.

The phone rang, and Esme picked it up on the second ring. I was listening hard. I couldn't hear the other end, only Esme's responses.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry I completely forgot to call. No, she won't be coming in, she's sick today."

"Yes, I'll tell her to do that. Thank you."

She hung up, and a second later I heard her footsteps walk towards the office. I closed my eyes and took a breath before opening them and looking back out the window.

She knocked quietly and walked in. "That was the school. I told them that you were sick, but they asked me to request you check your email at the end of the school day so you get the work you missed…"

I nodded and spoke the first word since ending the arguments this morning, "Thanks."

Esme hesitated before closing the office door and walked over to me. She sat down and I moved my foot so she had room. "Honey—"

"I don't want to talk about it." I closed my eyes and shook my head as a tear rolled down my cheek. What I needed today more than anything was Carlisle to hug me and kiss my hair like he always did and tell me that he loved me, or it was going to be okay, or whatever he knew I needed to hear at the time.

"Call him?"

"No." I shook my head again, "He's working, Esme. He should be able to go more than a week without seeing me. This isn't fair on him."

"Oh…I didn't even know this was about Carlisle…I thought it was Mason, and that was why he was on the couch last night."

"He was on the couch last night?" I asked. He was in bed when I fell asleep, and when I woke up. What the hell was going on?

She nodded slowly.

I sighed and looked out the window, "It doesn't matter who it's about. I just want to sit here, and I want to cry, and I want to keep listening to this message." I said as I glanced at my phone.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

I hit play and Carlisle's voice sounded again. I lost count of how many times I had played it in the last 10 minutes, let alone the last 4 hours.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" She asked when the message ended.

I wiped the fresh tears from my cheeks and nodded, "I got attached. I shouldn't have gotten attached."

"He's coming back, baby. As soon as he can." She put her palm against my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I can't imagine how you feel. He's just my father, but he is your soul mate."

She smiled, "I'm doing okay, actually. I did go three months, and that was difficult, but I got through that, too."

I nodded.

"So, Edward, Jasper and Emmett are all at their instruments…if you want to go learn a song with them?"

I shook my head, "I know you're trying to get me to leave this room and distract me, and I appreciate that, but I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Okay, well, why don't you read a book or something?" She asked.

"Esme…"

"Right, sorry, you want to be by yourself. I get that." She stood up and kissed my hair, "I love you, and Carlisle will be back before you know it."

I watched her walk out, and once the door was closed, my eyes returned to the trees out the window.

A few minutes passed before my phone vibrated. I picked it up and opened the message from Carlisle. _"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?"_

" _Esme texted you?"_ I replied. Maybe I would just subtly change the subject.

He rang me then, and I hesitated before I answered and held it to my ear, "Yes?"

"I'm coming back, Letty. I promise." He said.

Tears rolled down my cheeks again. I sniffed and tried to keep my voice even, "I know you are."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I miss you, and I'm having a bad day…" I decided to just get straight to it. He wouldn't have given up without a truthful answer, and I wasn't in the mood for arguing again. I closed my eyes as more tears fell.

"And you didn't go to school?"

"No. I had three different arguments before everyone gave up. I haven't talked to Bella or Kate since."

"And the other was Esme?"

"Yeah." I nodded before I remembered that we were on the phone and he wasn't in front of me.

"Where's Mason?"

"School. He's being…strange. Edward has been glaring at him all week, and he growled this morning. Esme told me that Mason slept on the couch last night, and I had no idea."

"Are you fighting?" His voice softened a bit.

"Not that I know of…"

I heard the front door close and looked back out the window. Bella was leaving again with Rosalie, Alice, Kate, Tanya, Alistair and Garrett. I assumed they were going shopping for the café again, or just going to work on it.

"Where are you? That door sounded like it slammed."

"No, it just closed. I'm in your office…"

"Letty, you need to go and take you mind off everything. Sitting in my office isn't going to do that for you."

"But this is the room that reminds me the most of you."

"I know, that's why you shouldn't be in there…"

I heard someone call him in the background. "You need to go." I said.

"No, I can catch up later."

"Go, dad. I'll be fine."

"Please talk to Esme or Jasper or Edward before you do anything…"

"I love you, daddy." More tears overflowed onto my cheeks.

"I love you too, Let. I'll call again later or tomorrow. That way you can actually hear my voice, not a message…"

"Esme told you that too?"

"Love you." I could hear the smirk in his voice before he hung up. I smiled and dropped my phone.

A knock on the door startled me; I hadn't registered the approaching footsteps. Jasper walked in with a small smile. "Come."

"What?"

"Come play with us."

"I don't want to." I shook my head.

"Don't make me carry you out there…" He smirked.

"Jasper I don't—Jasper!" He lifted me up and carried me out of the room at his vampire speed.

He dropped me on the couch beside Esme and she smiled. "Hi."

"Pick a song, any song. We'll learn it." Emmett nodded with a big grin.

"You couldn't learn a single song I pick." I teased.

"I think you're forgetting I don't sleep. I haven't gotten laid in a week because I've literally spent all my time on this drum kit."

"You haven't been laid in a week?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"At least you could get laid whenever you wanted within the next few weeks…" Esme said quietly.

The three boys broke into laughter.

"Okay, pick a song." Edward said to me.

My mind went straight to Sleeping With Sirens' 'Better Off Dead'. I could relate to it right now.

"That sounds depressing…" Edward said.

"I think I've played it for you before. It is depressing…that's why I didn't say it."

"No, we can learn that." Edward said.

"Bring the depressing music forward. They have some pretty good drum beats." Emmett smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. You learn that, and I'll go take a nap."

"Good luck with that." Esme said to me. "I'm surprised Emmett doesn't wake anyone up at night."

"Mason wakes up sometimes." Edward said.

"Hey, what's going on with him?" Jasper asked.

Edward's eyes moved straight to me. _"Tell me. Us."_ I said to him through my thoughts.

He shook his head, "I think he should tell you, not me. It will be worse to come from me."

Esme's phone rang then. She picked it up and greeted the caller. I could hear the other end this time.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, this is Trish from Burnsville High. Your children, Mason and Leah, seem to be having a very heated argument and the principal has requested you to come pick them up if possible."

"Mason and Leah?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Okay, sure, I'll be there as soon as I can…"

"Thank you, Mrs Cullen."

Esme hung up and stood from the couch.

"I bet you 10 bucks their fighting about you." Emmett said, pointing to me.

"I don't bet, Em." I shook my head.

"I'll take it." Jasper said. They shook hands.

Edward shook his head and stood up from the couch. He moved his guitar to the wall, "I'm coming." He said as he followed Esme to the front door.

I sat back. I wanted to go, but the school thought I was sick. Technically, we didn't say I was _physically_ sick…but it would never go down well, so I waited for them to get back.

* * *

"Mason! She is your imprint!" I heard Leah yell as car doors slammed.

"Fuck off, Leah." He snapped. I stood up as they walked in and Mason glanced at me before walking up the staircase quickly.

"Mason!" Leah yelled at him.

He shook his head and kept walking.

"I swear to god, if you weren't a part of this stupid pack…"

"What would you do, Leah? Send me back to Forks? The Makah res? Maybe I'll go voluntarily, make it easier on all of you." He said before he turned and kept walking up the stairs.

I followed him quickly, "Mason, stop."

I caught the door before he slammed it.

"Talk to me."

"I don't want to be here."

"In Minnesota?"

"With you!" He burst. I was taken back, and I felt a wave of emotions overtake me.

"You don't want to be with me?"

He was breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself. He shook his head as a reply before he pushed passed me. A few seconds later I heard the back door open and close. I knew he was phased by now.

Water filled my eyes, and fell over my cheeks. I tried to hold the sobs in. He didn't mean that, right? Or was that how he was feeling all week? Is that why Edward hated him right now? Was he being serious?

Esme appeared in front of me and she pulled me into her arms straight away. I sobbed into her shoulder as she pulled me with her and we sat on the side of the bed.

Leah walked to the door quickly before she growled and ran downstairs and through the back door.

"They'll kill each other." I choked out.

"Edward! Em, Jazz! Follow them!" Esme called downstairs.

"On it!" Emmett called back before I heard them all leave.

I have no idea how long I cried with Esme, but she didn't try to talk to me, or make me feel anything, she let me cry. She knew it was what I needed more than anything right now.


	33. Late Night Calls

**Violetta**

1am in Minnesota was equivalent to 8am in Norway. I took my phone off the charger in my dark room and looked for Carlisle's contact. Mason wasn't back. Leah had returned with the boys. No one had come to disturb me, but I knew Esme and Jasper were upstairs, fearing for my safety, no doubt.

I texted him first, _"What you doing right now?"_

A few minutes passed before he replied, _"Nothing, finishing paperwork. Why?"_

" _Can I call?"_

A second passed before he called me. I assumed he wanted to save my credit. I picked it up quickly and held it to my ear, "Hey."

"What is it? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice slightly frantic.

"Dad, I'm fine." I whispered.

"You're not fine. It's 1 in the morning where you are. What happened?"

"Drama." I replied quietly. "Has Esme called or texted you?"

"No, honey, what's going on?" He sounded so worried.

"Don't worry, please? Esme was called to pick up Mason and Leah early from school, they were arguing. It was about me. Mason said he doesn't want to be with me, and then he left, and he hasn't been back, and I don't know what to do." Tears filled my eyes again.

"Okay, I'm coming back."

"No! No, dad. You should be working, not worrying about what's happening here. I shouldn't have texted, sorry."

"Letty, I don't think I've ever heard you this upset."

"How can you tell that from voice? I thought it was pretty even."

"I just know, okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I thought for a second, "That depends on how much time you have…"

"All day. I have something on tonight, but my day is free."

I shook my head, "Go do something fun."

"Like what? It's 10 past 8 in the morning…"

I wiped tears from my eyes and tried to silence the sob that escaped me. They heard it, everyone upstairs heard it.

"I need to come back." He said.

"No, you don't." I disagreed.

"I can't do anything from here, sweetheart."

"Tell me something good?" I whispered and lay back down.

I laughed quietly as he told me an amusing story of what happened to him yesterday. Apparently, he didn't know Norwegian as well as he thought he did…

"So what I learnt from this was, don't rely on Google translate…because sometimes, it's a lie…"

I laughed again, "Wait, so you told them that you fucked their mother?"

"I did." He confirmed and laughed.

"Oh, dad. You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble…maybe you should buy a book…"

"I did right after that misfortune…"

I smiled and another tear ran from my eye. I missed him, and I just wanted to hug him, or Mason, but neither one was available right now.

"Tell me something else. A really long story."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it can be like a bedtime story. I can't sleep."

I could hear the smile in his voice that he always had when he thought I was "adorable". "Okay, ready?"

I readjusted the blankets over me and put my phone back on the charger. I lay it down beside me, putting it on speaker and closed my eyes, "Yep."

He talked softly and he knew exactly what tones that I found most soothing.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. I sat up and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Good morning."

I jumped and looked around before my eyes caught my phone. "Were you on the phone all night?" I asked Carlisle.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, did I startle you? Yes I was on the phone all night…well…day here."

"Why didn't you hang up?"

"You can learn a lot from your quiet words in your sleep…I get it all now."

"Oh geez." I took a breath to slow my racing heart, still shocked from his unexpected voice.

A quiet knock on the door startled me again, "Oh my god." I said quietly to myself. "Yes?"

Esme opened the door and looked in, "Are you talking to yourself? Have you gone completely insane, my dear?"

I smiled weakly, "Unfortunately, yes." I nodded, "I'm a full-blown psycho."

Carlisle laughed, "Hi Esme."

"Oh my god, that scared me." She smiled, "But hey."

"Yeah, I didn't know he was still on the phone until his voice mysteriously greeted me. I almost had a heart attack."

He laughed again, "Look, I wish I could honestly say I am sorry, but I'm more amused."

Esme walked over and touched the screen. "6 hours and 20 minutes? Whoa."

"You're going to cost yourself a fortune." I said.

"Worth it." He replied.

I looked at the clock beside the bed, "Mason not back?"

"No…" Esme replied gently, "He's in Forks…"

"Already?" I asked.

"He was pretty…upset."

" _He_ was upset? Huh, okay, whatever."

"Letty." Carlisle hushed, "Don't do anything you will regret."

"I won't."

"It's not your fault." He said quietly.

"I know."

"No, it's not your fault."

"We are not re-enacting the scene from Good Will Hunting…" I said.

"Oh, you knew that?"

"It's one of my favourite movies…" I said.

"Even I knew that." Esme said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't know what movies you enjoy the most."

"You're trying to distract me." I said.

"I was." He confirmed.

I smiled, "Thanks dad, but I think I'll go wallow with ice cream and cry."

"We can watch Good Will Hunting." Esme smiled at me.

"Guys, I want to come home." Carlisle said.

"No." I said, "You have to work."

"It's voluntary…"

"Why would you leave _voluntarily_?"

"Honestly? Because my boss wanted me to, and I wanted to improve on the modern ways of things…"

"Sometimes I forget that we're really old." Esme said.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Same."

"Oh my god, the avengers is on, Vi!" Emmett called from the living room.

"I have it, Em." I called back.

"Well, we can watch it later, then. Carlisle! Stop stealing my friends!"

"They're my wife and daughter…" Carlisle said quietly.

"He heard that. He's laughing." Esme said.

"Of course he is. Has he shown any sympathy?"

"No." Esme shook her head.

"And so he shouldn't. There is nothing to sympathise over." I said.

"Vi…" Esme said slowly.

"No, it's not the first time I've been unwanted, and it won't be the last. It's nothing. I'll go another few years and I'll find someone else, who will also decide that I am _way_ too difficult to handle, and they will leave. It's a never ending cycle."

"Violetta." Carlisle said, "He imprinted on you."

"And that obviously means nothing to him, so it doesn't to me."

"It means you're soul mates." Esme said.

"I'm aware of what it means. That doesn't mean I have to adopt the concept."

"Okay…" Esme said, not wanting to argue with me again.

"I am going to have a very long shower. Feel free to use my phone and talk to him." I said to Esme. "Bye dad, I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

I smiled as I turned around and into my ensuite. I peeked out as I closed the door. Esme unplugged my phone and sat on my bed.

I smiled to myself again and started the water. Maybe some people just weren't meant to have someone forever like Carlisle and Esme were. Maybe I was destined to be a slut like I used to be. Maybe I'd give that lifestyle a try again.


	34. The Book and Blade

**Esme**

Violetta was miserable all weekend, and she spent the whole time calling Mason and leaving him messages. She called Sam twice to make sure that he was there and safe. She went to school all week and this morning with Renesmee, Leah, Seth and Jacob.

The school hadn't called yet, and that was a good sign. The girls were at Bella's café again, and the boys were learning the song Violetta liked. Alistair and Garrett were playing video games.

My phone rang and I prepared myself to answer the call from the school before I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Carlisle, "Hey you." I smiled to myself.

"Hello, my love. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I miss you, and I'm a little worried about Vi."

"So she isn't trying to stick with her "I don't care" act?"

"She's been calling him all weekend and week, leaving messages. She's a wreck, but she has been going to school. They haven't called or anything."

"That's progress." I could hear the pride in his voice.

"How are you?" I asked and stood up. I walked out of the living room as Emmett made kissing faces at me and Jasper made fun of my high-pitched voice when I talked. Apparently it was different to my normal voice.

"I miss you, and Vi and everyone else."

"We miss you too. The girls have kept themselves busy, though, and the boys are learning a song to play with Vi. Garrett and Alistair haven't been home that often. They've been hunting a lot and helping the girls out."

"And you?"

"Trying to surround myself with them, but it starts to get rather irritating."

Ha laughed, "Well, I'll be back before you know it, and you won't be seeing any of them for a while…"

I smirked, "Carlisle, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are being very inappropriate right now."

"No, you're absolutely correct."

I giggled. It sounded so girly, "I miss you so much. I don't know what to do in the middle of the night anymore…"

"Well, you could always call…people do it all the time."

"I don't think it would be as satisfying as I would like. It isn't just your voice that I need."

"I think this conversation is going to turn very bad very soon."

"I agree." I laughed, "Let's drop the subject. What time is it there?"

"9 pm. It's 2 there, right?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"So you have an hour and 15 minutes before the school children get home."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but the boys are home."

"All of them?"

"All the vampire ones. Seth and Jacob are at school. Mason hasn't returned."

"Damn…" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, mister." I smiled.

He laughed, "Well, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was listening to Emmett, Jasper and Edward argue about who was ruining what part of the song. You?"

"I am currently sitting at the small table in my hotel, and I have a female co-worker calling me every so often to see what I'm doing…"

"Carlisle, you better not be hiding the fact that you're married…"

"I haven't removed my ring, and she asked about you several times. Every time I said nothing but good things."

"Mm, sure you did." I said before I laughed.

"I don't need to cheat Esme, I can just call."

"We're not doing that!" I said.

He laughed again, "I should have skyped so I could see your face right now. I miss your pretty face."

"I miss your ugly head too." I smirked.

"Don't tease." He was smiling.

I laughed and Emmett called me, "Wait Emmett!" I yelled into the living room.

"I need you!"

"Wait!" I said sterner.

"I believe your children are supposed to come first, my dear." Carlisle said.

"Not right now they don't. He just wants me to decide who messed up that time. I have already been asked three times."

I ignored the playful banter between my sons in the living room and I moved to Carlisle's study. "Shit." I said to myself as I knocked something on the bookshelf. Something fell from the top and I caught it. I couldn't even reach up there.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"I bumped into one of your bookcases. Why do you have a book on depression?"

"I don't…I don't think I do." He said.

I opened the front cover and a small razorblade fell out. "Oh god." I breathed as I picked it up. "No."

"What?" Carlisle asked, his voice becoming very concerned. Jasper and Edward opened the door and came straight in.

"I'm guessing it's Vi's, and there was a razorblade in it."

"She's self-harming again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know." I looked up at Edward and Jasper. By their sad expressions, I assumed they didn't either. Edward shook his head to confirm my assumption. "Neither did Edward or Jasper."

"That's why Rosalie was occupying herself." Edward said quietly.

"What?" I asked him, putting Carlisle on speaker.

"Rosalie was really upset yesterday and I asked her why and she refused to tell me anything, and she kept repeating the colours of the rainbow. I think this is probably it."

"How did you not smell it?" Carlisle asked.

"I was hunting Saturday night after she went to sleep, and I took Alice downtown on Sunday morning." Jasper said.

"I was a little…distracted…" Edward said. He had been with Bella.

I had been keeping a very close eye on her all weekend in the fear that this would happen. I don't think I ever left, and I paid special attention to the aromas in the air. Why didn't I smell it? "I don't know why I didn't. I was paying attention all weekend, but I never smelt it."

"You went out on Sunday morning for a short walk, remember?" Jasper asked. "You left when I did."

I thought back to it and remembered my walk. I nodded, "It must have been then."

"Are you going to pull her out of school?" Edward asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

I shook my head, "The school will want an explanation, and she had Friday off. There's only an hour."

"She's planning on staying afterwards, remember?"

"Ah, yeah thanks for reminding me." I smiled.

"Why is she staying afterwards?" Carlisle asked.

"Despite the amount of times she's been through school, her grades are already dropping, and she's been there for a week…she doesn't understand anything in any of her classes and she can't concentrate here." I explained.

"Or she's doing fine in school and is lying to you…" Carlisle said quietly.

"She wasn't lying. She really is falling behind already." Edward said.

"I called the school to make sure." Jasper added.

"You called the school?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"And you wanted to pass our temporary responsibilities to someone else." Edward smirked.

"Not really the time for that, man." Jasper said quietly to him.

"Right, sorry. Um, so do we just wait for her to get back?"

"I can call her and ask if she can come home instead of staying afterwards?" I suggested.

"Maybe you should let her do her study first…" Carlisle said.

"That's not really on the priority list at the moment, hun…"

"But if she doesn't catch up, she'll only build more stress. If you talk to her about it while she is still worrying about school, it'll be even worse…"

"That's true." Jasper nodded.

"Okay, so we'll wait for her to get back, then." I said.

"Here." Edward took the blade and walked out of the room. I assumed he was disposing of it.

"Do you want to make a game plan on how to approach it with her?" Jasper asked when Edward returned.

"I was just going to ask her about the book and see where that led us…" I said.

"Ah, play the oblivious game." Carlisle said. "Does that count as lying?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Are we partying in here?" Rosalie voice startled me. I hadn't heard it all weekend; she'd been so busy with Emmett and the café.

We all looked at her.

"Hey Rose." Carlisle said.

"Hey Carlisle!" She smiled. Her eyes lit up.

Jasper laughed, "You miss him." He teased.

"Shut up. I do not." Rosalie said.

"Awh, I love you Rosalie." I could hear another smile through Carlisle's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too…" Rosalie said quieter before she walked away.

"She's too proud to admit it confidently." Edward smirked.

"She's cute." I smiled.

"Esme, what the hell?" She appeared back in the doorway, "I am not cute."

"You are." I nodded.

"No I'm not!"

"Rosalie, you're adorable. Now, can I ask you a question?" Carlisle asked.

She could have been blushing if she still had blood. I could see her embarrassment in her eyes. She hated when we talked about her like that, especially in front of Edward and Jasper. They always teased her about it.

She walked into the office now, "What do you need?"

"To know if you're aware of anything happening with Violetta." He said.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes looked pained, "How'd you find out?"

"I found the blade." I said quietly.

"I was going to tell you, I really was."

"When?" Carlisle asked. "Rosalie, you know how serious she has gotten in the past. If anything even remotely harmful happens to her or someone else, you need to tell us immediately."

"I know." Rosalie looked down.

"Imagine how cute you look now." Jasper teased, "Pouting and looking shamefully at the ground."

"Stop." Rosalie said to him, not putting any effort in to sound even slightly aggravated. "Sorry Carlisle."

"And Esme." He said.

"And Esme." She repeated, looking up at me. "What're you going to do?"

"Talk to her about it…what else can we do?" Edward asked.

"Why are you getting involved in this?" She asked him.

He looked at me for help.

"Because he is a part of her primary support system." I answered for him.

"So am I…" She put her hands on her hips.

"Do you really want to be a part of the conversation though?" Jasper asked her.

"Good point. No, I don't. I'm going to find Emmett now." She turned and walked out.

"Well, go and do whatever you were doing. We can't do anything until she gets back." I said to Edward and Jasper. I wanted to talk to Carlisle about something entertaining, something to distract me. I wanted to listen to his voice and laugh with him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Violetta**

My work was overloading me with stress. I stayed for as long as they allowed in the school library, but I just couldn't catch up on everything. A few teachers today pulled me aside after class and asked if I was feeling okay and if there was anything going on at home. Of course, I couldn't tell them anything, whether I wanted to or not. I didn't want to draw any attention to me or my family, and I didn't know them, so there was no way I was saying anything.

I did hear my biology teacher ask Renesmee, and she said that my "uncle", who was more like my father than anything else, meaning Carlisle, was out of town, and I was having troubles with my long-term boyfriend. Thanks for that, Renesmee.

When I got home, I was confronted about my book and the blade in it. That was terrible. I had Esme, Jasper and Edward all seeing my reactions to everything, and Carlisle was on the phone, listening and speaking when he felt he had to. I sensed that he wasn't in the best mood, and all he wanted more than anything was to read a book or watched a movie or just lay down in peace. I wanted him to do that too, he should be able to leave for a while without worrying about me. I'm not saying any of it is Esme's fault, but if she hadn't accidently ran into the bookcase, I could be crying in my room right now about just school. But no, I was crying about school _and_ the harm.

I had been crying for a while, and I asked the others to leave me alone through my thoughts to Edward. I had declined two calls from Carlisle, and I had just decided that enough was enough.

I lifted my head from resting on my knees, which were pulled to my chest, and I tried to calm my breathing and my sobs. It became difficult to breath, and I was shaking. Great, the anxiety was settling down for a visit. I tried to calm myself, but it kept getting worse.

" _How do I stop an anxiety attack?"_ I thought to myself, and also partly to Edward.

I could hear them outside my door in the main living room. "Jasper, she's having an anxiety attack." Edward said.

I heard Jasper's footsteps walk to my door and he knocked lightly before he opened the door. I hadn't locked it; it was more comforting to Esme if I left it unlocked, allowing easy access for her if she needed it.

Jasper closed the door behind him and walked over to me. I was sitting against the wall opposite the door. It was mostly windows, but I was sitting closer to the corner of the room, where the solid wall was.

I felt myself gradually calm down, and I knew it was Jasper doing it. He sat down in front of me, crossing his legs. "Breathe." He whispered multiple times. Every time he said it, I realised that I had started holding my breath.

Eventually, I stopped shaking, my head became a little clearer and I could breathe again. Another sob escaped me and I held the rest back.

"I thought you were going to tell Esme and Carlisle that you weren't doing so well in any of your classes. Except English, you're acing that."

"They would've been disappointed." I whispered as I wiped a few tears from my cheeks and eyes.

"Or, they would have been Carlisle and Esme, and they would have helped you."

"I don't need help."

"You do. You can't just spend your life at school and then the library trying to catch up and understand. You need to ask teachers, or you need to ask Carlisle or Esme, or anyone here."

"I just want to do something for myself, by myself."

"Not everything works like that, darlin'. It's like with your mental stability; it isn't going to get better without help." He tilted his head to the side, looking at me. I smiled slightly; his Texan accent came out then. I don't know why, but I always loved when people had accents. Carlisle did sometimes, too, with certain words.

I took a breath and moved over to him, putting my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and kissed the side of my head. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"And the second issue, it's because Mason left, isn't it?" He asked hesitantly. I had refused to tell them anything earlier.

I pulled back and sat back down, "Yeah. And Carlisle isn't here right now and I feel like he's the only one who can help me, but I can't tell him that because then he'll come back. I don't want him to know what's been going on. Of course, someone is always going to tell him, whether it's Esme, you or Edward. And Mason won't answer my calls or return any of them. I just miss him so much." I felt tears in my eyes again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Things will get better, Vi. I know, it's a really unhelpful thing to say, but it will all work out. Carlisle will come home in a few weeks, and either Mason will come to his senses, or he won't, and you'll move on and find someone else. It'll be his loss; you were always too good for him."

I shook my head.

"Talk to me before you hurt yourself again, please?" His voice was so concerned and imploring.

I nodded, "I will. I know, I've said it before. I'll try to."

He smiled, "Thank you. I love you, Violetta."

"I love you too." I admitted. It really sucked admitting this to people, because it was when I said it that I realised how close I had gotten, and then I either push them away or I leave. I don't think I've ever been this close to so many people at once. It kind of felt nice to have so many people that I felt I could rely on.

I was exhausted, but I had a lot of work to do, despite my urge to just go eat something and then go to sleep. I had to do my assignments. Three assignments, plus a truckload of maths homework. It had been about a week, and I had this much to do.

"You're getting stressed again…" Jasper said lightly.

"I have _so_ much to do. I have three assignments that I don't think I can do, and I have a huge amount of maths homework, and I don't know how to do any of it."

"Would you like help?"

I hesitated. I needed help, but I didn't want it. I wanted to be able to do this for myself, but I also just wanted to sleep for a million years.

"Or, you can get something to eat, because you are really hungry, and you can watch a movie with us and go to bed. Don't worry about the work for a night. You'll get it done."

"School isn't supposed to be this hard." I shook my head, "I don't think it's supposed to negatively affect anyone this much. Granted, I haven't done shit in class all week, but I've done it all before. It should be easy."

"You're losing concentration and motivation to do it all."

"What I'm losing is intelligence, apparently."

"No you're not, you're just…distracted."

"Depressed." I said, saying what I knew he meant.

He nodded, "Come on, let's go get something to eat and watch a movie."

"I don't want—"

"Eat and watch a movie." He repeated, raising his eyebrows at me. He knew that I didn't want to be around anyone, but he also knew I would be completely miserable if I wasn't.

I sighed and took his hand. He helped me up and we walked downstairs where Esme now was with Renesmee and the…remaining wolves. Just their appearances reminded me of him. I think everything in the damn house could remind me of him if I thought about it.


	36. Ms Valerie

**Okay guys, I didn't realise that I had a health essay due in two days, so I might not have time to update tomorrow, but we'll see how I go. Thank you for the support you are all providing me with.**

 **-A xx**

 **Esme**

Another week without my husband went by. Carmen and Eleazar were getting back today, and I was excited to see them. Maybe I wouldn't feel so strained once they were here again, knowing I could count on them to help a situation if I weren't present at the time.

I got a call from the school earlier this week telling me that Violetta was sent to the school counsellor after many concerned reports from her teachers. They said that I could request she doesn't see the counsellor, but I would have to have a meeting with the principal as to why, and I didn't know what I would say.

Violetta said it was fine and that she won't talk anyway and also that I didn't need to worry about her at all. Leah, Renesmee, Seth and Jacob told me different. They said that she sits by herself, up the back in the darkest corner in every class, and she sat by herself at the darkest table in the back corner of the cafeteria. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even them, and she would sit motionless until she was listening to music. The only class she actually seemed to have interest in was music, and there was a boy she talked to every lesson.

That worried me. Was she trying to move on from Mason with someone whom she knew nothing about? And who knew nothing about us? That was not a safe option.

I was cleaning the house when my phone rang. I saw that it was the school and picked it up formally, "Hello, Mrs Cullen speaking."

"Hello Mrs Cullen, this is Trish again from Burnsville high. I called your husband, but he said you would be a better contact at the moment. Violetta was called into the counsellor again today, but she had an anxiety attack and now she isn't registering anything. Would you be able to come pick her up?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." She said cheerfully before hanging up. Her voice was becoming more and more familiar to me.

I stood up and walked out of the house. It was just Jasper and I home right now. Everyone else that didn't go to school was working in Bella's café. They were making great progress, but they only had 2 weeks at the most before Carlisle got back.

He followed me out and to the car. I looked at him when I started it, "Any reason you decided to come?"

"I was just bored, and you know…anxiety attack…"

"You can't calm her down there, Jazz." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because if she's still having the attack and it magically disappears as soon as we enter, it might look a little strange."

He sat back, "Yeah, you're right."

I drove down the long driveway and turned towards the direction the school, driving at our usual too fast speed. I had my elbow leaning on the door and my head in my hand. I was exhausted between keeping the peace in the house, keeping an eye on Violetta and making sure she was okay, and trying to keep myself sane while Carlisle was gone.

"You okay? You're really tired."

"I am aware, thanks."

"What's going on?"

I smiled at him appreciatively, but it was forced and he knew it, "I'm fine, thank you honey."

"You're not fine." He shook his head, "Are you having a bad day?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just very strained."

"Because of us, and Carlisle's absence, and Vi's book and Mason?"

I nodded, "Well, not because of you all, just because I'm trying to keep everyone calm and peaceful around each other. I would not be able to stop an argument."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head, "It's not anyone's fault."

"You're eager for Carmen and Eleazar to get back, aren't you?"

"Oh yes." I nodded. "Very."

He laughed and played with the stereo until a song sounded and he paused, "Wait…"

I listened to what it was, "Is that you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Why is this—Emmett…"

"Oh no…" I said quietly.

"This is not good. This is not good at all."

"He really wants that band, huh?"

"How do I get it back off the radio?"

"I don't know…find out where Emmett gave out copies and call them to ask them to take it off their list of songs to play?"

His phone rang and he picked it up, "Edward?" I could hear Edward on the other end too.

"You're song is on the radio man."

"I know, is Emmett there? I need to yell at him."

"He went out with Rose for a while…"

"Shit, what am I supposed to do?"

"Pray to god that you don't get famous?"

"Every time I hear it I hate it even more."

"I like it." I said as I paid more attention the song than to their conversation.

He hung up with Edward after a few more words and put his phone down into one of the cup holders. "It's so bad."

"It's good." I smiled.

"You have to say that."

"Fine. Jasper, I think it's shit and I hate your song. Better?"

"Yes, thank you." He nodded and laughed.

I smiled again and we pulled into the school car park.

Jasper walked into the office behind me. There were a few young girls, around 16 or 17, and they were whispering about how hot they thought Jasper was, oblivious to our hearing. He was trying so hard not to react. I smirked at him and looked towards Trish, who walked up to her side of the desk, "Mrs Cullen, how nice to see you again, under unfortunate circumstances, of course."

"Esme." I corrected with a smile, "And yes, rather unfortunate."

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at Jasper.

"Vi's adoptive brother, Jasper." He introduced himself with a smile, taking pride in the whispering of the girls behind us, and the older women further behind Trish.

My phone rang and I apologised and declined Carlisle's call, something I would regret later.

"She's right this way." Trish said, walking to our side of the desk and motioning for us to follow her. We trailed a few steps behind her down the hall and stopped a few doors down. It was labelled with the counsellor's name and that she was in fact, the counsellor.

I glanced at Jasper and he looked back at me as Trish knocked quietly and opened the door.

"Mrs Cullen is here." She said to the counsellor. She stepped to the side and motioned for us to enter before smiling ad closing the door behind us.

"Jesus Christ, why do you always need to call her?" Violetta asked harshly. She had her hand in one of her hands, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch.

"Please, sit." The counsellor motioned to the couch that Violetta was already on. I sat down beside her and Jasper beside me.

"Do you have to lie down on this?" He asked her, leaning forwards slightly so he could see her passed me.

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you even here?"

"Esme asked me."

"I did not." I shook my head, "Stop trying to get me in trouble."

"Mrs Cullen, do your children normally take charge before you?"

"Hm? Oh, no, that was a joke…sorry."

"I think this is hardly a joking situation."

"Yes, sorry." I apologised again.

Violetta snickered, "Do you take joy in ruining people's happiness or are you just a complete bitch without realising it?"

"Vi!" I scolded.

The counsellor ignored Violetta's question and looked at me, "Ms Cullen."

"Mrs." I corrected.

"Sorry. Mrs Cullen, you may be aware that Violetta refuses to talk to me?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well, are you able to make arrangements for her to see someone outside of school?"

"I'm not going to force her to see anyone, but if she is willing, I will."

"You need to take charge, Mrs Cullen."

"I don't appreciate you using that tone with me, thank you. And my daughter will not be forced into anything that makes her uncomfortable or gives her massive amounts of anxiety every time it happens."

"Then I would suggest a mental institution."

"What!?" Violetta exclaimed.

"Only for a week or 2, just to see how it works out for you, if it fixes anything."

"Are you implying that I need fixing, Ms Valerie?" Violetta asked.

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"That's exactly what you meant!"

"Okay, Vi? Stop, please? Take a breath."

"I'm not going to a mental asylum."

"Institution, not asylum." The counsellor said.

"No, honey, I'm not going to send you away without your consent. You know I don't force you into anything serious."

Jasper's phone rang. "Sorry." He said quietly and declined the call. He put it on silent and slipped it back into his pocket, "Carlisle." He whispered to me.

I nodded to acknowledgment and turned my attention to the woman in front of us. She was young, fresh out of college, I assumed. This was probably her first or second year.

"Look, can I just go back to class?"

"Why do you sit by yourself rather than with your siblings?"

"Why do you know where I sit?"

"I have talked to Renesmee; she has told me some things. Has Mason returned home yet?"

"My god, Ness needs to shut her fucking mouth."

"Language." I reminded.

"Are you going to talk to Ness about that? Or shall I?" Violetta asked me.

"No, I'll talk to her this afternoon."

"Cool, now can I please go back to class?"

"You can't go back to class, but you can go home." The counsellor said.

"Great." She stood up, "Let's go."

"Mrs Cullen, please consider the outside help, as I am not able to do much if she doesn't talk to me."

Violetta shook her head as she walked to the door and walked out it. Jasper followed her quickly.

"I'm very sorry for her behaviour and attitude." I said.

"It's normal for children her age." She said. Oh, if she knew her real age, things would get a whole lot more complicated. "Is there anything happening at home that may be upsetting her and causing her to fall behind in class?"

I shook my head, "Her father is out of town, and they are very close, but she seems to be handling it well enough."

"Mrs Cullen, your daughter self-harms."

I looked down and nodded, "I know."

"So maybe a small amount of force would be justified…"

"I'll talk to her about it again. Thank you, Ms Valerie."

She nodded and I walked out. I saw Jasper and Violetta outside by the car. Violetta was in his arms, crying I assumed. She was overly stressed lately, and Carlisle and Mason both being gone didn't help anything.

"Bye Esme." Trish smiled as I walked out.

"I'll probably see you within a few days." I smiled as I walked. She laughed as I walked out.

I approached them and the car slowly. Violetta moved from Jasper to me. I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed into my shoulder. Jasper looked behind us, "Why is she watching us?"

"Who?" Violetta asked through sobs, her voice was muffled.

"Valerie." He said.

"She's probably just observing how we act with Vi." I said quietly.

"Great, I'm pretty sure it's illegal for her to follow us home, so I'm going to put 911 on speed dial now." Violetta said, stepping away from me and wiping her eyes. She opened the door and stepped into the back of the car.

Jasper kissed my cheek and slipped into the passenger seat. I got in and started the car.

"Did you like my kiss? I was showing off to her. I think it went well…" Jasper smirked as I drove out of the lot.

"Magnificent." Violetta said sarcastically, staring out the window, her face emotionless.

"Call Carlisle back." Jasper said to me.


	37. They Return

**Holla! I finished my health assignment earlier than expected (Although I didn't do all of it. Who needs good grades? Pfft...not me...) *cough* kill me *cough*. Anyway, it's 10:21 pm in Australia and I can't sleep anymore so I am updating for you today after all :)**

 **-A xx**

 **E** **sme**

And yet another week passed, almost. It was Thursday. Violetta already took Monday and Wednesday off, and she argued again today and I gave in. Mason still hadn't called Violetta back, and Jacob claimed that he wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. I guess he was wrong…

Eleazar and Carmen were filled in on everything, since we weren't really able to contact them often on their journey.

Violetta was living in Carlisle's office. She was sleeping in the couch in there, and she would stay in there all day.

"Why does she spend so much time in his office? Like, I get it, she misses him, but wouldn't she rather sleep in her own bed?" Rosalie asked.

Bella's café was almost done, so they were all home a lot more often now. They changed it already too, it was a quiet café by day, and I very elegant, beautiful restaurant at night. She added fairy lights for Carmen. I hadn't been to the property myself until yesterday, and when they said it was a small space, I thought it was a small space, but it was actually quite large. Perfect for what Bella was going for, too.

"Too many things in her room remind her of Mason." Edward replied to Rosalie, turning a page in his book. "She doesn't know who she would rather miss, but I guess she chose Carlisle. I don't know why, it causes her more pain to be away from him than it does to be away from Mason."

"That's why she chose that, stupid." Emmett said.

"Oh…yeah that makes sense now. Sorry."

A knock on the door startled all of us, but I knew who it was as soon as Edward growled aggressively.

"Mason?" Bella asked quietly.

He nodded and stood up. I shot up and grabbed his arm, "No. Sit down."

He hesitated, but I pushed him backwards gently and he sat back down at Bella's side. I walked to the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"Esme, I am so sorry." He said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mason, you have done very little damage…" I lied harshly. I heard Carlisle's office door open and Violetta's footsteps approach.

"She's alive…" Garrett whispered from the living room.

I looked behind me as Violetta stood near the corner of the wall, as if she were hiding her body behind it.

Mason looked passed me and at Violetta. He looked so guilty and full of regret. "You look terrible."

"Oh, what a way to greet her after ruining her." Jasper said snidely. Alice hushed him.

"How'd you know I wasn't at school?" She asked quietly.

"I've kept in touch with Seth and Ness."

She went to speak before her phone rang. She checked it and declined the call, but it rang again immediately. She picked it up, "Leon, I can't really talk right now…"

"Where are you? We have marking today."

"Shit, do we? I'm so sorry, just tell Mrs Dite that I'm away and request we do it tomorrow."

"Will you be here tomorrow? I'm worried; you've been away a lot…"

"I'm fine Leon, really." She said, looking very anxious as to what this call would bring her. Leon was the boy in her music class. He screamed, and they made music together all the time. They covered The Amity Affliction a lot, because it was a mix of screaming and the usual vocals. The style fitted them both nicely. He came around on Tuesday to practice their piece. This one was 'Pittsburgh'.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." She hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Who's Leon?" Mason asked.

"You are hardly in the place to ask." She shook her head.

"Look, can we please go for a walk? I need to explain."

Violetta thought about it before she walked towards us, "If I'm not back in half an hour, come find me."

I nodded and watched them walk out.

I closed the door behind them and returned to the living room, "I missed him."

"He's not _your_ boyfriend." Rosalie said, "Unless there's something you want to tell us…"

I dropped my mouth open slightly, "Disgusting. He's my son."

I heard familiar tyres approach the house then. Alice had a big smirk on her face. I looked straight to Edward, who smiled and gave a small nod.

I knew my eyes lit up, but I ignored the "awh" coming from all the girls and ran to the front door. I yanked it open as Carlisle pulled into the garage. I second later he walked out from the garage and I crashed into him, jumping into him and wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. He caught me and laughed.

"Esme, it's been _less_ than a month."

I ignored his comment and the smirk I could hear in it. I buried my face further into his shoulder and breathed in his magnificently alluring scent. He kissed my forehead, "I guess you missed me as much as I missed you, then…"

I took one last whiff before I slowly unwrapped my legs and dropped back down onto my own feet, "You have no idea." I whispered before placing a very long, soft kiss on his lips.

When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes properly, and I saw they were filled with love and adoration, and a hint of desire. His mirrored mine.

"I don't like where these feelings are going…" Jasper said from the porch. I glanced behind me briefly to see them all on the porch, watching us.

"Or these thoughts. Tone it down a bit there, guys." Edward said.

"Fuck off." I said to them.

"Esme." Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry." I batted my eyelashes at him. He kissed me once more before he took my hand and walked towards the house. I let go of his hand as Rosalie crashed into him. She obviously missed him a lot more than she was letting on.

I walked up to Carmen and Eleazar's side as I watched him hug our children. I waited for him to kiss Carmen's cheek and shake Eleazar's hand before I held myself to his side again. I missed his touch and just his presence.

We all walked inside and I sat with him, holding his hand and myself close to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"She literally has not relaxed since you left. Between Eleazar and Carmen being gone, us, Vi and Mason, she hasn't had much time to chill out." Jasper said.

"You've been stressed out for 3 weeks?"

"2. Eleazar and Carmen got back last week." I said. My eyes were still closed and I was breathing his wonderful scent again.

Edward laughed, "You're so creepy, Esme."

I laughed with him, "Shut up."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She's enjoying breathing his "wonderful" scent again." Edward said.

They all laughed and I opened my eyes so they could see my glares, "Go away."

"Fight me."

"Outside, come on."

"No thank you." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, because you know I'll win."

"Hey, how long has it been?" Kate asked, looking at her phone.

"Like, 20 minutes." Bella said, "We still have 10 it's okay."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"If Vi isn't back in another 10 minutes we have to go out and find her." Emmett said.

"She's not at school?" Carlisle aimed the question to me.

I shook my head, "She argued again. Mason came back today and they went for a walk so he could explain. I have no idea how it's going to work out. Personally, I don't think there is anything he could say that could make her forgive him."

"Oh, all she needs is a sorry." Edward said, "She was so relieved when he was back, she didn't even care about what happened. Leon might be a problem for him, though."

"He doesn't deserve to have a problem. He needs to get over himself." Rosalie said.

"Wait, who's Leon?" Carlisle asked.

"He is apparently the only person Vi talks to at school; she doesn't even speak to Ness, Leah, Jake or Seth anymore. He's in her music and English class, and they make music together. He screams, and she sings, and together they cover mostly The Amity Affliction songs." I explained.

"Have you met him?"

"Yes, he came over on Tuesday. He is actually a very nice boy. Smart too." I smiled. "Maybe if it doesn't work out with Mason…"

"All Leon wants is to get in her pants…" Edward said to me. "There's something you don't know about her that apparently several people at her school do."

"What is it?" I asked.

"How do I put this? She has…reverted back to her old ways of dealing with things…"

I looked at him in confusion. There were a million things she could have started doing again.

"She's becoming the school "slut" again?" Bella asked. That made sense with his previous Leon statement, now that I think of it.

Edward nodded, "Gold star."

"Do they at least pay her?" Emmett asked.

"This is not a joking matter, Em." Rosalie said quietly. "It's pretty serious."

"And the stress returns…" Jasper said, looking at me as I sat forwards and put my head in my hands.

Carlisle rubbed my back, "There is _so_ much I need to talk to her about."

"Don't even try. She doesn't listen." Alice said, "She'll say sure, and even make promises, but she always breaks them. At least, she has over the last 3 weeks…"

"Your daughter is a very difficult being." Alistair said.

Carlisle nodded.

After another few minutes, I heard Violetta's laugh and Mason's amused voice.

"You're kidding." Jasper said, standing and looking out the window, "Oh I'm going to murder him."

"Jasper." I hushed.

"Dad?" Violetta's voice called as a question, as if she didn't believe that she just saw his car in the garage, or could smell his fresh scent.

"Stand up." Rosalie said to him, "She is going to crash into you harder than Esme did."

Emmett tried to hold his laugh back.

"Yes, I am aware that what I just said sounded completely inappropriate and disturbing. Let's forget about it." She suppressed her own laugh.

I pushed Carlisle up and he stood up, rolling his eyes.

Violetta walked in quickly, pulling Mason with her by his hand. Unbelievable. Her eyes lit up lighter than I had seen in months and she let go of Mason and crashed into him. This was the happiest she had been in these last few weeks after Isle Esme. I smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She sniffed and pulled away from him, wiping a tear from her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, glancing at me, then Mason and then back to her.

Edward laughed, "She's not upset Carlisle; she just missed you."

"Welcome back, Carlisle." Mason said quietly.

Carlisle looked at him, "I don't like you."

"Oh, honey." I stood up and shook my head, "Sorry Mason."

"Why are _you_ apologising to _him_?" Rosalie asked. " _He's_ the one that ruined your daughter."

"Rose." I warned.

"Yes, let's all pretend he didn't break her heart and be the cause of her self-isolation and self-harm." Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Violetta exclaimed aggressively.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry." Mason said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Emmett said.

"Stop." Violetta closed her eyes.

"I like Leon better." Alice said.

"Stop!" She yelled at them, "Pull your fucking heads out of your arses and grow up." She turned away from Carlisle and walked back out, pulling Mason with her.

He looked very misplaced and upset, and filled with regret. He hated himself, I could tell. The poor boy just didn't know what to do anymore; he thought he was doing the right thing. He was in a lot of pain when he was gone.

"Esme are you serious right now? You cannot seriously be forgiving him already." Edward said.

"It's Violetta's decision and we need to back her up on it."

"What we need to do is make sure Mason is never in the position to hurt her again." Bella said.

"No. What we need to do and are going to do is respect Vi's decision and not voice our negative opinions on it for her and Mason's sake. All of you need to get over yourselves." Carmen said.

"Let us return to our lives of peace within our house." Eleazar said.

I looked briefly at each of my children. They all looked disapproving, but I don't think they're going to argue about it again anytime soon. My eyes landed on Carlisle.

"Well, she's getting lucky before you, Esme." Edward smirked.

"That's so unfair." I crossed my arms.

Carlisle looked at me with an anxious face. I had forgotten how private he liked that part of us to be. I had gotten used to just putting everything in the open over the past 3 weeks. I found it was easier for everyone in the house to trust each other if we didn't keep any secrets.

"What?"

He stared at me in disbelief, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Oh, Carlisle they don't care…much."

"You've spent too much time with Emmett, Jasper and Garrett…"

"Okay, maybe." I nodded.

A small smirk spread on his lips and he winked at me, "Come for a walk with me?"

"Oh, you're not walking." Emmett smirked, "Hasn't Esme told you over the phone? We don't have secrets here anymore."

"Fine. Come fuck me in the forest." He said.

"Oh, how romantic." I said sarcastically as he smirked again and walked out of the room. I followed him and listened behind me.

"I'm not sure whether I prefer secrets or not." Jasper said.

"Oh, I definitely do." Bella said.

"I don't. This is going to be great. Imagine how much more we will be able to tease them." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes as Carlisle took my hand and led the way out into our backyard and to the forest. "We have 4 hours before the school children return."

"I love having a schedule." He rolled his eyes.

"They'll be excited to see you."

"If you keep thinking about them, we're not going to accomplish anything out here…"

"Right, sorry." I smirked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Violetta**

"Grandpa!" Renesmee exclaimed excitedly as she ran into his arms. Leah was smiling wide; Seth and Jacob looked at each other briefly and glanced around the room. Did they know Mason was back? Could they smell him? He was upstairs at the moment, getting changed.

Carlisle smiled as she kissed Renesmee's forehead. Leah hugged him next and he kissed hers too. Seth and Jacob greeted him with smiles.

Mason walked in slowly, he knew they others didn't really like him right now, so he was very nervous to be in here.

"Mason!" Renesmee said with the same amount of enthusiasm as she ran to him and hugged him. He returned the gesture and looked over to me. I smiled and glanced at Leah.

When Renesmee stepped away from Mason and returned to Jacobs' side. Leah walked out of the room, bumping Mason deliberately as she walked passed. She was still very unhappy with him.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"Go back to Forks." Leah said snidely.

"Maybe you should. You can see Sam again."

Leah stopped dead in her tracks. Her body was heating up; I could see her start to breath heavier.

"Not inside Leah." Jacob said.

"Leon wants you to call him, Violetta." She said before she walked away and up the staircase. She never called me 'Vi' anymore; it was always 'Violetta' now. We hadn't talked in what felt like a long time. It wasn't until now that I realised how long it had been since I actually talked to her. I missed her a lot, it wasn't easy for me to stay away from her and Renesmee, my two best friends, but it wasn't easy for me to be around them, either. I couldn't win.

Mason stared at me before he turned, "I'll be back later." He walked to the front door and left. I knew he phased as soon as he was off the porch.

"You know, I really wish you didn't want to surprise everyone with your return Carlisle. I wanted to throw a welcome home party." Alice said, purposely ignoring Mason's departure.

"Parties, that's what's on your mind right now? Are you serious?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry that your boyfriends little issues don't interest me."

I went to stand up before Carlisle spoke, "Stop. Sit down Violetta."

I sat back down completely and gave him a questioning look.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Renesmee, Seth and Jacob sat down silently and looked from Carlisle to me.

"No?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at. Then it hit me.

" _You better not have said a thing. I will rip you to pieces."_ I looked Edward with the same warning in my eyes.

"Sorry…but you do know that Leon is only talking and making music with you because he knows and wants it from you, right?" He said.

"Are you sure there isn't anything?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." I shook my head.

"Yes you are."

My eyes went to Renesmee, Jacob and Seth, who all looked very uncomfortable, and it was now that I realised even they knew. Little did everyone around the school know that I wasn't having sex with anyone. I thought about it, and then I decided against it because I didn't want to disappoint my family any more than I already have, but then a few boys thought it would be fun to spread rumours.

Literally no one except for me and the people that spread the millions of rumours knew that everything going around school about me was false. Renesmee, Leah, Seth and Jacob even believed it all. Gullible. As if I would go and suck all the footy team's dicks.

Have you ever seen Easy A? Well it was sort of like that, except I wasn't going along and spreading all the rumours about myself, and everyone thought I was doing all of this inappropriate shit for free. If I were doing it, I would be charging.

"Oh my god." Edward shook his head, "Report it. That is serious bullying. People kill themselves over that."

"I know…I have sort of tried in the past…" I said.

"How often does this happen to you?"

"Too often. I guess my appearance just screams 'slut'."

"Does someone want to fill us in here?" Renesmee asked, "You have no idea how many people at school are teasing _me_ over this."

"Oh, we no idea how many people are making you feel like shit? Really Ness?" I asked.

"I'm not the school slut." She said rudely.

I rolled my eyes, "Neither am I."

"Yes, you are." She nodded.

"Oh my god. I haven't fucked anyone!"

"Well that's—"

"Renesmee, they're rumours, and even if they were true, you should never speak to her like that." Edward said.

"And you never will again." Bella said with scolding eyes.

"Well you need to sort out your "rumours", because they're giving us all a bad reputation."

"You really have no idea what people are saying about you, do you?" I asked.

"Excuse me? What are they saying about me? Did you know they were talking about me?"

"No." Jacob shook his head.

Seth stayed silent.

"Seth did." I said, studying his very anxious eyes.

"Why are teenagers so mean?" Alice asked.

"They're insecure. They spread rumours to either take themselves out of the spotlight or to make themselves look better. New students are just the easiest targets."

My phone rang and I picked it up on the second ring, "I am not fucking with you, Leon. Go find a real slut." I hung up straight away and dropped my phone on the table.

"So everything going on with you hasn't just been Mason and Carlisle's absences?" Tanya asked.

"The rumours and bitches don't affect me." I said, although I was definitely lying.

"Bullshit." Jasper said.

"You've been separating yourself from Ness and the wolves not because of Mason and Carlisle, but because you didn't want them to be brought into it." Kate concluded.

"It apparently didn't work."

"I thought you hated us." Jacob said.

"Hmm, well there's still time." I said to him.

He smirked at me, "I can't wait for that day…"

"Well now I don't have a scream vocalist. I can't do it anymore."

"Why do you need a screamer?" Emmett asked.

"Did you want to start a badass band or not?"

A large grin spread across his face, "We'll find another one."

"Did you tell the school counsellor about the rumours?" Esme asked me.

"No. I do not like the school counsellor, and I refuse to speak to her about anything because none of it is her concern and she's a bitch."

"I thought she was nice." Renesmee said.

"Why did you see her?" Bella asked, concern filling her voice.

"Oh, no don't worry; I was just called in to spill on Vi."

"Which you seemed to do without a problem…" I said.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know you did."

Esme picked up her phone and started dialling a number. I looked at her questioningly as she held it to her ear. She avoided my eye contact. "Hey Trish, it's Esme Cullen. I was wondering if you were able to set up a meeting for my husband and I with the principal for tomorrow?" She looked at Carlisle who nodded. "And my two children."

"What? Who?" Renesmee asked.

Esme held her finger up as she listened to the talking that I couldn't hear. Normally I would have listened, but I had so much on my mind right now that I wasn't concerned about the office lady's response.

A few seconds past before Esme spoke again, "Okay great. Thank you. I'll see you then." She hung up and put her phone down, "10:00. They'll take you out of class, Vi."

"2 children?" I asked.

"Jasper." She said, glancing at him.

He smiled, "Yes, I got an invite."

"Why are we meeting with the principal?"

"To see what can be done about the rumours."

"No." I said.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"No, because you'll make a big deal about it and it'll get worse."

"It never got worse for Bella when we did something about it." Esme said.

Bella cleared her throat, "Well…"

"It got worse?"

Bella nodded, " _So_ much worse."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Bella didn't want you to feel guilty, and we didn't want to upset Bella." Alice said.

"It didn't really matter, they got over it."

Mason walked through the front door and into the living room, "There is a Leon here to see you in the driveway."

I rolled my eyes and stood up as I walked to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You said to find a real slut." He said.

"I haven't fucked anyone, Leon. No one but my boyfriend."

"I thought you hated him. Leah said you hated him. Is she here?"

"She isn't a slut." I said.

"Well, there are some things that you don't know, apparently."

"More rumours?"

"No…Leah fucked my best friend, Michael, and then she fucked Adam, you know, Adam Greene?"

"She did not." I shook my head.

"I did." Leah said from the porch steps.

"You what!?" Renesmee asked her with wide eyes. She was shocked. "You banged Adam Greene!?"

"Fucking two guys does not make you a slut."

"In the same night?" Leon raised his eyebrows.

"Get off my property or I will call my brothers out."

"I could probably take them." Leon was strong, and he was big, but he was no way near as strong as a vampire, or ever as strong as Garrett or Jasper would be if they were human, even. He would never even think of challenging Emmett.

"You think? Emmett, Garrett!" I called inside.

They walked out with smirks. Rosalie and Kate trailed behind them. Carlisle and Esme walked out after them.

"You're the one spreading most of the rumours, you little bitch." Kate said. Edward walked out and approached us. Mason was watching intently from the porch steps.

"What are you going to do about the music then? I'm not screaming for you." He said to me, ignoring Edward and pretending not to be intimidated by all the men currently outside, Mason and Carlisle included.

"I am more than capable of playing a different song…" I said, "You are a shit screamer anyway." It was true, he was. He was not good at all, and he couldn't hold his voice steady for the amount of the time that he needed. I could find much better.

"Good luck starting the band you want with your brothers and without me."

"How do you even know about that?"

"Leah wasn't too far away from fucking me too before your bitch of a mother called her."

Anger rose inside me. I lifted my hand and punched him. His nose started to bleed as I lifted him up by hit shirt and threw him against the wall of the garage. It was probably a bit too hard to be done by a human 16 year old girl, but I didn't care. "Don't you ever speak off my mother like that again. I _will_ kill you."

"Violetta. Enough." Carlisle said sternly. I heard him approach quickly. He put his hand on my shoulder and put a small amount of force on so I would step backwards. I obeyed and let go of Leon, taking a few steps back. Carlisle turned to Leon, "Get off my property right now."

"See you at school…" Leon said menacingly as he turned and walked down the driveway.

Carlisle turned back to me once he was far enough away, "Too hard. Do you want to reveal our kind?"

I shook my head slightly. "Did you not hear what he called _your_ wife?"

"My wife doesn't give a shit what a horny criminal kid thinks of her. And she can control herself."

I took a breath as I felt the anger fade and tears stung my eyes. I blinked them away. I knew the school situation was going to get to me sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be in front of my whole family, who all were standing outside now. I tried my hardest to hold it all back, but you know how it is when someone says those words and it just breaks you.

"Hey, honey are you okay?" Jasper asked me as he approached and put his arm around my shoulders. Those damn words, they always set me off.

The tears welled in my eyes and I tried not to let them fall, but a few did and I wiped them away quickly. Everything in Carlisle washed away and was replaced with concern and sympathy. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as more tears fell. Jasper wiped a few away and pulled me into him.

"She's still beautiful when she cries. It's ridiculous, I'm so jealous." I heard Renesmee say.

It was cold outside today, and being in Jasper's arms was not helping that.

"She's cold, man. Let Mason take over." Edward said quietly.

He lifted me up slightly and we appeared on the porch. He placed my feet back on the ground gently and smiled at Mason before walking inside with Alice. Carlisle walked passed and kissed my hair before going inside behind everyone else.

"It's just the pressure of the rumours and bitches, isn't it? Renesmee caught me up." He said quietly.

I nodded and looked up at him.

"God, I missed your adorable face." He shook his head, "I don't know how I could be so stupid."

"It doesn't matter." I whispered before placing a long, soft kiss on his lips. "Just stay. And tell me you love me."

"I love you, Violetta Anne Cullen."

"Wait, how did you know my middle name was Anne?"

"I don't know, I just do. I used to think you just called it that because Esme, but now I'm not sure."

I smiled, "Yeah, I never had one, so I took Esme's. Anyway, I love you too, Mason James Clearwater."

I laughed then.

"What?" He asked.

"You have two first names."

"So do you! Anne is a first name."

"Not anymore." I shook my head, "No one calls their child Anne in this era."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me, "I'll be with you forever and always."

"To infinity and beyond…" I said quietly.

He laughed, "You have to ruin the moment."

"Toy story is the bomb."

"You hate Disney movies."

"I hate _most_ Disney movies. Toy Story, Mulan and Brave are the best movies ever."

"What about The Avengers series? Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, okay, some of the best movies ever."

"Do you like Mulan or The Avengers better?" He asked as we walked inside.

"Hmm…The Avengers."

"Marvel or DC?" Garrett asked when we reached the living room.

"Marvel all the way. I don't really like DC. Except for the Joker and Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn is the bomb. I was her in a photo-shoot once, actually. I even dyed the ends of my hair for it, you know, the 2016 movie style."

"Oh my god, you went too far…" Kate said.

I smiled, "I think I went just far enough."


	39. Bella's Books and Bistro

**Carlisle**

It had been about 2 weeks since the whole situation with Leon, and the principal visit. I didn't make her go to school last Monday. Instead, I took her out to the movies and for ice-cream, just to cheer her up and spend some time with her and distract her. She had fun, laughing and smiling all day. She knew exactly why I was doing it, but she seemed to ignore the sympathy for the most part.

Everyone in the house was finally accepting Mason back into our family after my very large lecture to all of them during school hours. I had to talk privately with Leah, who was less accepting than everyone else. She tried to be nice, but it wasn't always the case. She disliked him for leaving her, and disliked him for taking his imprint for granted. She would give anything to finally imprint on someone. She wasn't aging, though, because she spent so much time with vampires. I didn't know how it worked because I thought it was the imprint that stopped the aging, but she and Seth would be the same age until we weren't around anymore, so who knew how long she would have to wait before she found her soul mate.

Today, Bella said she had a surprise for me, and everyone was really excited about it. I had no idea what it could have been. It was a Saturday, so school wasn't in session. Even Violetta looked eager to get to the surprise. I was starting to get really suspicious.

"We have to run there." Bella said. "I don't want to take a million cars."

"There's a forest right behind it, don't worry." Edward said to me as I questioned how normal it would look for us to just walk around with no car in sight.

I nodded as Esme took my hand with a big smile and walked outside quickly.

"We're going to drive, I don't really want the wolves to have to phase." Violetta said as she grabbed her keys from her pocket.

Mason, Leah, Seth and Jacob followed her. Renesmee wanted to run, thankfully. They got in the car and left straight away.

Eleazar locked the door behind him and walked down the porch steps, catching up to Carmen.

"Why are you all involved in this? I feel very…vulnerable? I don't know…"

Esme smiled, "Just don't ask questions."

"I sort of a surprise for you guys and Vi, too." Bella said, looking at Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"I was there the other day…" Jasper said.

"Mm, you didn't realise, trust me." She smirked. "Let's go!"

Alice skipped forwards, just as excited. Rosalie was on her phone, walking slower than everyone else.

Esme rolled her eyes, "Can you not put that phone down for a few minutes? What are you doing that is so important?"

"She's reading something that Vi published online, but Vi doesn't know that we found it and have been reading it. Don't tell her. It's on like, a writing blog website thing and she publishes chapters to a book she's writing." Kate explained, "She just finished publishing the whole thing and Rose wants to finish it as quickly as she can. It's really good."

"Okay…" I made a plan to ask about it later. I would read it.

Esme pulled on my hand and I ran through the forest with her. Bella and Edward were ahead of us all. "Oh! And Ness as well. I have a surprise for you, and Leah, and Vi again…"

"Only if they want it, though." Edward said.

"Yes, only if you want it. Don't feel obligated to take it."

"What is it?"

"Wait until we're there please?"

I looked at Esme again. She was still smiling. After another few minutes, we stopped running. Bella made sure there was nothing from the forest on her, like we all did after running somewhere in public.

I had been doing this for so long that I almost never got anything on me. Esme too, and Edward, most of us, actually. Renesmee wasn't always so clean, but she was a child compared to the rest of us, it was normal. She was spotless this time, but Bella fixed her hair slightly.

"I know where we are…" I said as we walked down a deserted street. It was raining today, so we walked under cover. When we turned the corner onto the populated street of Bella's café, a few blocks away from the hospital, Vi had just pulled up and they were all getting out of the car.

"You were speeding." Jasper said as we reached the place. It looked great on the outside, but the window shades were down, so I couldn't see inside from here.

"Welcome to 'Bella's Books and Bistro'." Edward smiled.

"I'm renaming it. I hate that." Bella said.

"It fits, and I like it." Esme smiled.

"Books _and_ bistro?" I asked.

"A quiet café with Wi-Fi and loads of books and space for writing and reading by day, and a fancy restaurant by night." Bella smiled. "From Monday to Thursday, we open at 6 til 4, and then reopen from 4:30 to 11. Fridays are the entertainment nights, so I guess it'll be like a bar on Friday, and we close at like, 12 not 11. Saturdays we close at 2am and we close early on Sundays."

"And you know in that sappy TV show where after the close up their diner or whatever it is, they stay behind and drink? We're going to do that on Sundays." Emmett nodded with a big grin.

"School nights. Great." Renesmee said.

This made me very proud of Bella, opening this place. I know it must have taken a lot of courage for her to do it. She wasn't the most social of beings.

"I can already feel the stressful days and nights coming, but I'm pretty excited to open." She smiled.

"You're finished already?" I asked in disbelief.

"With a lot of help." She nodded, "I wanted it done for when you got back."

Edward rolled his eyes, "She thinks that you'll be proud of her now because she never feels that you are."

"Bella, I am always proud of you." I said.

"He's prouder of you than me." Rosalie said, still looking at her phone.

"What are you doing? You have been on that for days." Violetta said.

"I'm just…looking at something."

"For days?"

"I'm reading something."

Violetta's eyes widened. She took a quick glance around before she flashed to Rosalie and snatched her phone from her hands. "Oh my god…no… How did you find this?"

"I saw the site in the computers history and I looked it up. It's really beautiful, but I'm guessing the very depressed main character is based on you?"

"It is taking every part of me right now not to snap this very expensive phone and half before snapping your neck."

"Kate read it first." Rosalie pointed.

Kate hesitated, "Carmen and Alice are reading it too. Carlisle and Esme will too soon."

Violetta got her phone out and unlocked it.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"Deleting it."

"No! Don't. Please?" Rosalie sounded like she was begging.

"This is an invasion of my privacy."

"You posted it online…"

"Under an anonymous name so that none of you would ever think it was me." She stopped and turned to Edward, "You."

"Stop. All of you. We are here for Bella, so drop that subject and get back to this one." I said as I noticed Bella's face had dropped. She was so proud of herself, and I needed to show that I was very proud as well.

Esme smiled, "Inside?"

Bella's face lit back up and she nodded and she walked to the door quickly, trying to keep a human pace.

We walked inside and I looked around in awe. It was beautiful. There were books everywhere, lots of tables of different sizes. Fairy lights lined the book cases. Couches too.

There was a cash register on a counter but it was on wheels. It was very difficult to see the wheels. How was that going to work? How was she going to transform this from a coffee shop to a café?

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett said excitedly.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, pointing to a large raised space that looked like a platform.

"If you're thinking it's a stage, then yes, it is what you think it is."

His mouth dropped open and he looked so excited.

"Whoa. I didn't even know that was happening…" Edward said.

"Is that our surprise? Because it's a great one…" Jasper smirked, walking over to it with Emmett.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled.

Esme and I were walking around on the other side, looking around at the tables and bookcases. There was a sign that said, _"Ask for our free Wi-Fi password"_ above one of the counters, in a very clear spot.

"Fairy lights!" Carmen did a few small excited jumps, holding Eleazar's hand.

"Yeah, those are for you." Bella smiled.

"This is amazing, mum." Renesmee said. "How are you going to change it from a café to a restaurant, though?"

"I'll show you, move over there." Bella instructed. They all moved to our side of the room. She wheeled the cash register towards the door and put it there, moving a sign that said _"Please wait to be seated"_ from underneath it and placing it at the side. She took down the Wi-Fi sign. She and Alice moved over to one of the several bookcases, pulling something from the bottom upwards and it made a clicking noise, like it locked. Then they both flicked something near the back and folded the bookcase down until it formed a table. Bella walked behind the counter and pulled out a very expensive white table cloth, throwing it over the table.

"There's a place out there to move these tables and chairs, and we have chairs in there now to better suit these." Alice said, pointing to the bookcase made table. It was amazing.

Bella walked behind the counter towards the coffee machine. She flicked something behind it and lifted a little compartment in the wall behind it. She slid it in and closed the compartment, doing the latch back up. Then she disappeared behind a counter and I heard another few latches being undone. There was glass casing over the front of the counters. The dark colour that went with the café disappeared and the glass was showing all sorts of different expensive wines. There was a refrigerated one that looked like cake would go in.

"There will be ice cream over here when I fill it." Bella said, pointing to the far counter that was opposite all of us. "Cake and desserts in here." She pointed to the one I assumed that it was for.

"So, that's the basic parts, or all that needs to be done, but just to several things. It doesn't take long at all when you know what you're doing." Alice said.

"This is magical." Esme said, admiring the place again.

"Bella, you have outdone yourself. Well done." I smiled, "I know it seems forced, but I really am extremely proud of you, and your helpers."

She had a large smile on her face that she was trying to hold back. She really loved what she and the others had created, and she was very happy that I had said I was proud of her.

"And we're proud that you put a stage in." Emmett smirked.

"This is incredible." Eleazar smiled.

"Thank you." She looked at Alice and they both smiled at each other, feeling content with their work.

"I am offering part-time jobs to the school children. No resumes needed." She winked at Renesmee. "Alice is sort of a co-owner now, I guess."

"I don't want to be a co-owner. This is all yours. Just thank Esme, because she actually did a lot to help me with all the stuff I did."

"Thank you." Bella smiled at Esme.

"And jobs to the non-schoolers for during the day…" Bella said. She looked towards Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Tanya. She doubted the guys would want to work here. I did too.

"Females." Garrett and Alistair said at the same time.

"Hey, a male could just as easily work in a place like this." Alice said.

"We don't want to work here." They said. Emmett and Jasper shook their heads in agreement. Edward shook his head too, but he stopped when Bella looked at him.

"I mean, I'll help you if you want—"

"No. I don't want you to work here. I'm not hiring you." She said.

He lifted his hands, "Fine."

"Do any of you have a hospitality and food handling licence certificate thing? Or barista?" Alice asked the girls.

"Yes." Kate and Tanya answered.

"No, but I'm hot and can lure the male species in." Rosalie smirked. "And some of the female species."

Bella tried to hold her laugh back, "We'll work that all out soon."

"Violetta, Leah, you're working here with me." Renesmee said

Leah nodded, "Okay."

Violetta shook her head.

"What?" Renesmee asked her.

"I can't work here."

"You can waitress and cook or clean, you can seat people. Take orders. Just, none of you can serve the alcohol." Jasper said.

Violetta shook her head, "Not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Emmett asked.

"She's having enough trouble in school, and she doesn't want to bring any lowlifes here that follow her, and she doesn't think would be able to handle being around so many people." Edward said.

"Vi, it wouldn't be like that." Esme said.

"We can talk about it." Bella nodded. "It's different to what you'd expect. Like, I know you're worked in a restaurant before, but I don't run it the same as every other person I have ever met that owns a business like this."

"Yeah, I'll think about it…" She said quietly.

"I'm going to guess you guys don't want to work here?" Renesmee asked Jacob, Seth and Mason.

They all shook their heads. Mason looked at his watch, "I'm really sorry, but I have somewhere to be. I got to go."

"I have to drive you home." Violetta said, taking his hand, "Um, I'll be back soon."

"Do they really have somewhere to be or are they taking advantage of the empty house?" Emmett asked once they walked out.

"Mason has a job interview. If he gets it, he'll work as a trainee for a while, and by the time this school year finishes, he'll know what he's doing and if he likes it and he can leave school if it all goes well. He was going to ask your permission to leave." Edward said to Esme and I.

"Good for him." Esme smiled.

"Is it acceptable for me to just keep my status as a freeloader for a while?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Esme laughed. "You'll be our only child left."

"Okay, cool." Bella said, grabbing a small box from behind the counter. She took out two name badges with 'Renesmee' and 'Leah' written on them. She gave them to them and they studied them. "Alice already knew what you would say…"

"Is Vi going to end up working here?" Renesmee asked Alice.

She nodded and Bella held up her name badge too. "It's waiting."

Bella threw one to Kate and one to Tanya. She picked up another two and threw them to Rosalie and passed the other to Alice at her side.

"I like how it's a family business." Carmen smiled.

"Well, if we find that the cooking falls behind because it becomes a lot more than what we can take on, I might have to hire outsiders…"

"Or Edward and Jasper…" I said. "They're both licenced for it."

"Yeah, well." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "So are you."

"I already have a job. And Esme is busy with her stuff, and Carmen has a job that takes a lot of outside time, as well as Eleazar."

Alice laughed, "We will be able to handle the magnificent workload."

Jasper looked at her, "Business will be good, then?"

"Extremely." Alice nodded. "Tanya, Kate and Bella will alternate between cooking and serving, depending on who feels like doing what on each day. Rosalie and I will be barista's soon, Leah, Renesmee and Violetta will waitress, and we'll end up upgrading to a larger space…"

"You know, you could have told me that before I put everything I had into this place…" Bella said.

"We take the tables/bookcases and shit with us, just a bigger space and extra tables. I actually already ordered the specialised ones, identical to these. They're in slow process, because we don't need them yet." Alice said, patting an upstanding bookcase.  
"Oh, and you're going to land a job soon Esme, with a very popular interior design company. You're going to be the number 1 designer."

"Great…" Esme said quietly. She didn't want to be big, just useful.

"Well, when does this place open?" Emmett asked.

"Next week." Bella said. "I've still got a few things to…sort out, and then we should be underway."

"People are already talking about it around here, you know." Edward said. "I was walking around last week and heard conversations and thoughts as people walked passed."

Bella smiled wide.

"See? Aren't you happy you did this instead of working for someone else?" I asked.

"I really am." She nodded, "Thanks for pushing me there."

I smiled, "It was my pleasure."


	40. Lists and Instructions

**Violetta**

A few weeks had passed since Bella's café opening, and I was working there almost every day. I worked with Renesmee and Leah the most, as well as Bella, who was working everyday non-stop. She gave us breaks all the time so we could eat, do homework, talk to whomever we wanted, stranger or family in the place at the time. To be honest, I think the most fun thing was transforming it from the café to the restaurant. Pulling the slide over the books to keep them in place and flicking a bunch of latches, flipping it all and folding it. I was always there; my laptop was always in the back waiting for me. Esme spent all of her time there during the day, sketching and designing in books at the counter on the stools. She had her own seat now, the same one every day.

Today was a Friday, and I had the night off to perform with the boys, and Ben, a boy at school who got along really well with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. He was very good friends with me. He had a girlfriend, and he didn't judge me for the rumours that were still going. I didn't have the heart to tell Carlisle and Esme that the meeting with the principal was useless. He didn't do a thing about it.

Tonight was going to be a big night. Alice said the place was going to be packed, and she said we needed to play for as long as we could.

As much as I hated performing in front of the rest of the family, the boys loved what we were doing, so I did it all for them.

I was sitting beside Esme right now. It was 4, and I wasn't working at all today. I was writing my History essay, and let me tell you, a lot of the stuff in these textbooks is absurd. It was like they couldn't translate a language, so they just bullshitted it. I had Biology homework to do as well, but I didn't know how to do it, and Carlisle wasn't here. I think it would disappoint him if I had no idea how to do it. Renesmee was topping that class. She did want to be a doctor one day, and maybe one day she would be. She was topping all of the classes, it sucked. Not History or English, I was topping them. I was in the bottom 5 in Maths and Biology at the moment.

Renesmee returned to the counter and stood opposite me. "Mum! It's 4."

Bella walked out and slid a plate to me, "Eat something."

"I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"Eat it." Esme said, looking up from her sketchbook.

I heard the door open behind me and caught the very familiar scents of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "Where's Ben? He should be here by now." Emmett said.

"I don't know. Why don't you call him?" I suggested.

"Can you?"

"Emmett. I am trying to get my work done; I only have now to do it because you're making me spend my night singing. I have a million things to this weekend. Do it yourself."

Ben walked through the door then, running behind the counter and into the back to drop his bag. He came back straight away and back around the counter, sitting beside me. "Sorry I'm late. I had stupid detention again."

"What did you do?" Emmett asked him.

"Punched some kid when they were starting something new on Vi."

"What?" Esme asked, putting her pencil down.

"Ben. I told you not to say anything." I said.

"Ah…sorry."

I sighed and closed my book. Edward slid a piece of paper to me, "We're playing them in that order."

"This will be like 2 and a half hours…" I said, reading through the list of 31 songs. 28 covers, 3 originals. We covered more because it was easier for us, especially since we were all helping out at this place and I had school, so it was hard for us to write and learn new songs from scratch. "Including breaks for Ben and I to relax our vocals."

"Alice said it would be great timing. Ben, you've got a lot of screaming coming." Jasper said. Ben was our screamer. He was great at it, too.

"Is Lana coming tonight?" I asked him.

"No." He shook his head, "We're fighting. She told me to go fuck myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mason said as he walked in from out the back.

"When'd you get here?" I asked as he leant over the counter and planted a quick hello kiss on my lips.

"A while ago. I came through the back. I helped Bella with something."

I handed my books to him and smiled. He took them and put them out to the back where I always put them. Bella had gotten shelves for us to put our stuff in. Books, bags, spare clothes etc.

"Is Carlisle coming tonight?" I asked as I saw a few particular songs on the list.

"Yes, he finishes at 5." Esme said to me.

I held the paper up and pointed to 'Better off Dead' by Sleeping with Sirens, Suicide by Clariyah and All Fucked Up by The Amity Affliction, "Can't do those ones."

"I wasn't aware that it was a big deal…" Jasper gave me questioning eyes.

"It's not, but Carlisle will think it is."

"Only if you react to it or are visibly emotional."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

I put the page back down and Esme took it, looking at the songs. "These are all metal?"

"Not all of them, but the majority. Heathens, Original 1, Original 3, Better Off Dead, Zombie, Lithium, My Immortal and Suicide aren't metal. Well, they don't have screaming. Technically, Better Off Dead and the originals are metal because of the music."

"Does Original 1 have a title?"

"Original 1." Jasper and Edward said at the same time. "We never named it." Emmett added, "And Original 2. Never named that one either. Or Original 3."

Leah turned the 'closed' sign around and took her hair out, letting it hang. She walked over to the counters and took the Wi-Fi sign down.

Renesmee unlatched the wine cover and lifted it up.

Esme stood up and helped Bella with one of the bookcases. They had to look weaker because Ben was here. Edward and Mason took another one, and Emmett and Jasper took one each.

I picked up an empty plate from one of the far tables and took it out the back where Renesmee was going to wash up. Leah got out the less fancy tablecloths and laid them out on the bookcases that were turned to tables. I helped Renesmee with dishes, and Ben helped Leah with the table cloths.

Seth, Jacob, Alice and Rosalie walked in through the back. Rosalie and Alice were arguing about something, and Esme walked over to them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Alice said quickly.

"We need to tell them, Alice." Rosalie said seriously.

"After tonight. Please? This is exciting."

Edward stopped what he was doing and turned around, "Alice—"

"Please Edward? I want you guys to play."

"The moment this place closes tonight, you're talking."

She nodded, "Deal."

Our playlist for tonight was almost completely filled with The Amity Affliction and it went like this;

1\. This Could Be Heartbreak

2\. I Bring the Weather With Me

3\. Heathens (TøP)

4\. Shine On

5\. Death's Hand

6\. Original 1

7\. Better Off Dead (SWS)

8\. Chasing Ghosts

9\. Open Letter

10\. The Weigh Down

11\. Don't Lean On Me

12\. Zombie (The Cranberries)

13\. Pabst Blue Ribbon On Ice

14\. Give It All

15\. Lithium (Evanescence)

16\. Never Alone

17\. Forest Fire

18\. Original 2

19\. Youngbloods

20\. My Immortal (Evanescence)

21\. All Fucked Up

22\. Fight My Regret

23\. O.M.G.I.M.Y

24\. Note To Self

25\. Suicide (Clariyah)

26\. R.I.P Bon

27\. Greens Avenue

28\. Skeletons

29\. Anchors

30\. Nightmare

31\. Original 3

* * *

Ben did amazing tonight with his screams. It was very heavy, the music itself and the lyrics. A lot of The Amity Affliction songs are based around mental illness, and the music is hard.

Emmett loved it, Edward really enjoyed himself, and Jasper was in the middle of them. Ben and I were so tired, but we worked well together all night. Our voices sounded great together.

I looked at Carlisle's reaction in many of the songs. He wasn't too fond of the metal, screaming, part, but he seemed okay. The Sleeping With Sirens song got a reaction out of him, and a few others.. I knew he was going to ask me about them.

Finally, it was about half past midnight. The place had cleared out, and left our family to clean up. Bella was all smiles. She enjoyed her night, and she loved the business it brought her. She was really proud of us too.

"I got to go…" Ben said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go home; you did great tonight, by the way." I smiled.

"Yeah you too. See you guys." He called to my family as he walked out and to his motorcycle. His parents were very loose on rules; he didn't have a curfew, as long as he returned home at some point.

Mason was staring at me when I turned around.

"Mason. Friends. Ben and I are _friends_." I said, seeing the jealousy in his eyes.

"Maybe he could keep his compliments and eyes to himself."

"He was not looking at me like that. He was talking to me. Usually you look at someone when you talk to them. And I complimented him first."

"Well don't." He said, turning and moving a few glasses to Leah, who was currently picking them up from the counter and taking them out the back.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Now is definitely not the time to get into a fight…" Rosalie said.

"Ah, I forgot. Everyone needs to sit down. Leah! Bella!" Edward called them from the back. "Sit." He motioned to a very long table set up with more chairs than anyone other than our family would need.

Carlisle and Esme were already sitting there, talking quietly to each other. Esme laughed at something he said, and he was smiling at her. Why couldn't Mason just accept that I was all his? We could be like that if he wasn't so jealous all the time.

"Seriously, now is really not the time to be angry with anyone at all." Edward said, "I only let Alice wait until now because Ben was here, and we have time."

"Time?" Alistair asked as he said down, "For what?"

"Battle." Alice said quietly.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her.

"Battle?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently we just can't get a break anymore. There's an army coming for us."

"Like, a newborn army? Like last time?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head, "A mature army. Don't ask me how they are all together and haven't been found by the Volturi, but there are too many of them for us to take on ourselves without training."

"None of us have adequate experience to defeat them. If we want to win with minimal loss, we will have to call in favours." Rosalie said quietly. None of them had experience with _mature_ vampires.

"Alice, you should have told us immediately." Eleazar said.

"I know, but I just wanted to everyone to have a good night before the bad news. It might be the last time…"

"How long do we have?" Carmen asked.

"They're coming next month. The first of October. We have 3 and a half weeks."

"I don't know anyone that had enough experience that would be able to teach us anything in that time." Carlisle shook his head, "And I'm not calling anyone in to risk their lives for us."

"That's pretty much our only option…" Emmett said.

Carlisle shook his head.

"You could at least ask them, Carlisle. These are your children's lives that you're throwing away right now just because you don't want to _ask_ someone." Esme said harshly.

Carlisle started at her for a second with sorry eyes, but he didn't say anything.

My mind went straight to the amount of experience I have. I could easily defeat an army with my own, but I needed time and cooperation. 2 things I probably didn't have. Between everyone's work and schooling, it was hard enough to have time with the family, but to teach them lifesaving skills that took me years upon years to learn, it was a whole different kind of impossible.

"It's not impossible." Edward said to me. Everyone stopped their talking and looked at him, then to me.

I shook my head, "I can't teach anything useful in such short time."

"Yes you can. We cooperate when it's our lives in danger…"

" _I can't speak and stand in front of 19 other people and teach anything. I just can't."_

"You can. You're talking in front of all of us right now. It's no different."

"It's different when what I am teaching is the key between life and death. Mature vampires who are together long enough to train are nothing like newborns. They know what they're doing. They've trained for years, decades, even. I have 3 weeks."

"Garrett knows some too, don't you Garrett? You can teach us what you know while she sleeps." Emmett said, "We can do that."

Garrett shook his head, "I don't know shit. I just ran into battle and hoped I came out lucky. I learnt nothing from it."

"When we almost fought the Volturi, who did we lose?" Tanya asked Alice.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Leah, Seth. Almost Edward, almost Bella and Esme."

"Okay, so Jasper is the best fighter here and we would have lost him. That shows we literally know absolutely nothing as to how to fight a mature army."

"That was only because of Jane's gift, though."

"No." I shook my head, "Even if you won against the Volturi, there is no way they are half as good as who is coming for us now."

"Then you need to teach us." Kate said.

"What do you want me to teach in 3 fucking weeks?" I stood up and walked to the counter, around it, and leant on it, looking towards the table where they were all sitting now.

"Anything you can." Carmen said quietly.

"You don't understand." I shook my head.

"We understand—"

"No." Edward cut Rosalie off, "She's right, you don't understand." He turned back to me, "But if you living through it all again will save my wife and daughter, then you need to do it."

" _I cannot go through that again."_

"You just have to."

"And we will get nowhere. Edward, if I take one detailed look back into that life I lived, training or battle, I'm not going to be able to come back out from it alive." I shook my head. "I don't mean physically, either. So if I do this, I trust everyone can respect my decision to leave here and probably never come back because I won't be me anymore."

"Or, if you aren't "you" after this, then we can help build you back up again…" Mason said quietly.

I shook my head.

"Make the decision _if_ the time comes, not now." Carlisle said. "You might turn out better than you expect."

I thought about it, and I wanted to say no. I could never live with myself if anyone died while trying to do what I had taught them. What if things were different now and I taught the wrong thing? What if my training is what leads someone to their death?

"Then they die protecting their family." Edward said. "We aren't doing this for our own lives; we're doing it for everyone else's. Like Carlisle said the night before our confrontation with the Volturi, we all have something to fight for. He certainly does. I do, Alice does, Tanya, Eleazar, Leah, you. We all have someone to protect."

My eyes panned over my whole family and landed on Mason. I looked down at the counter below my hands. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, "Fine. But I have rules. And if you don't follow the most important one, I will throw you to the vamps."

"What are the rules?" Emmett asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. 5:30 am at the big clearing across the road at the back of the house and then over the river. Everyone who works needs to take all of this time off, I don't care if you have to quit your job. Jacob, call Sam." I set out the starting instructions before walking through the door and out to the back room that was through the very expensive kitchen.

I grabbed my things from a shelf and walked back in to the café and towards the door, "I'm going to go and sleep for the little amount of time I have left. God knows I won't be sleeping again for weeks."

Mason stood up and followed me out as well as Leah and Seth. Renesmee and Jacob came on Jacob's motorcycle. Edward hated that Renesmee rode with him on it, but she loved it. She felt free when she was on it.

"I would suggest you two go as well…" I heard Carmen say to who I assumed was Renesmee and Jacob.

We took the short drive home in silence. I drove much faster than I normally did. I liked driving more than Mason did, so I was always driving us around when we went to the same places.

Jacob and Renesmee weren't far behind us, and they got home at about the same time as the vampires who ran.

Leah and Seth went straight inside, but I was still sitting in the car. Mason was looking at me and waiting for something to happen. "Honey, don't worry about it until tomorrow. Come on, let's go get some sleep."

"Like I'll be able to sleep." I said quietly. It was almost inaudible. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the trunk. He followed me inside and we went to bed without a word to anyone else. This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

 **Okay, so I calculated all the music to how long it would take because I got a little too into it, so the time was pretty reasonable. 2 and a half hours like Violetta said (Including the random times I filled in for the originals and their breaks), but then I lost all the songs. I had them all typed up, and they I went to publish this chapter and they all disappeared. I couldn't remember what I had there, so I filled it out again and it probably doesn't take that long anymore, but we can pretend.**

 **-A xx**


	41. Day 1

**Violetta**

Sam's pack would be here later at about midday. They were on their way now, so the wolves here were phased so the others still understood what was going on. Renesmee wasn't here yet, and I was just about ready to go and kick her little arse. She showed through the trees quickly and appeared at Jacob's side.

"I am so sorry. Jacob woke me up and then I fell back asleep…"

I had my arms crossed over my chest to try and warm me up a bit, and I realised how mean I must have looked. I dropped my arms as Edward laughed at me and nodded.

"Aright." Emmett clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he smiled, "Let's get this party started."

They all looked at me and Jasper motioned for me to walk forwards so they could all see me properly. I took a breath and told myself it was okay as I walked forwards. "Okay, I have rules to set before I start this. If you don't follow these rules during training, I will stop teaching you shit and you can fend for yourselves." I looked at Emmett and Garrett, "Got it?"

The looked at each other and nodded. Rosalie and Kate tried to hold their mocking laughs back.

"The rules for training are:

One, you cooperate and you do not argue with me.

Two, scratch everything you know about fighting newborns. Mature vampires are completely different, especially in this situation.

Three, do not put anyone else down because it feels like shit and I don't want to have to calm people down and have someone not listening."

"Strict." Emmett said quietly.

"Wait until you here the battling rules…" Edward said to him.

"A mature army of vampires is difficult to create. The size of their army and the fact that they feed off human blood and are still able to get along for the most part means that they are disciplined, loyal and trained. The human blood will make them less calm, and not easy to predict. They know us, very well. Probably better than I know you." I started pacing slowly in front of them all.

"The rules and information for battle are:

One. DO NOT rely on your gifts. The wolves will block your view, Alice. They will occupy their thoughts and make last second decisions, Edward. They probably have shields of their own, mental and physical, which will make my gift useless as well.

Two. They know the bonds that bind us all. They know that the wolves are connected, and they know who is with whom. They know the imprints between Jake and Ness, and Mason and I. You need to learn to fight individually because they will aim to separate mate from mate, especially Carlisle and Esme, and Carmen and Eleazar.

Three. They are trained to fight us. They will have teams and back-up teams, maybe even 2 back-up teams, set up to work and attack together. These teams will most likely be assigned to Emmett, Jasper and Garrett.

Four. Our main priority in the beginning is to protect Bella. They will target her first.

Five. They think the females in our family are weaker, and they are right. I will teach you new skills, techniques and how to use your strength effectively.

Six. Be honest here. How many of you are more likely to protect Renesmee and I over anyone else?" I looked at Edward.

"Everyone." He replied.

I nodded, "Thought so. Protect Renesmee, but never put me before anyone else, vampire or wolf. I am your last priority, and I swear to god if anyone tries to help me before someone else, I will throw you to the vamps."

"No." Carlisle shook his head.

"It isn't a suggestion, Carlisle. You follow the rules or you fend for yourself."

He bit his lip and looked away from me.

"Are you going to follow the rules or not?" I asked, "Don't lie to me."

"Honestly, probably not."

I shook my head, "Then fend for yourselves. You're a team; it's all of you or none of you."

"Fine." Esme said quietly.

"We would rather all die than live with the fact that if we helped then you could be alive with the rest of us." Eleazar said.

"I think it's cute that you think that you're all going to survive this."

"You just said that we're a team. All of us or none of us. Violetta we're here to protect our family, and you are a part of that. Do you expect us to go and take out a vampire for Edward for example, who only has 2 on him including the one we're taking out, and leave you with 4?" Jasper asked.

"That is exactly what I expect you to do."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?" Tanya asked.

"I am well aware of what I am asking. I didn't make these rules up myself, I've just followed them."

Edward sighed and looked down, "Sorry Vi, we didn't know."

"We still don't know…" Emmett said quietly, reminding Edward that they couldn't all read my mind.

"I lost my best friend and _very_ long-term boyfriend to these rules." I said quietly.

"That was different." Rosalie said as I turned away and took a few steps to the trees.

"Excuse me?" I stopped and my eye twitched with anger.

"Vi he was a friend and boyfriend. He wasn't even your soul mate. Family—"

"You can have more than one soul mate throughout your life, Rosalie." I cut her off.

"I don't think—"

"You can love more than one person." I cut her off again.

"Not in the same way."

"Yes you can." Bella said, "You can love more than one person, whether it's at the same time or in a completely different century."

Jacob made a mocking, laughing sound. Making fun of Bella for her human years.

"Shut up." She smirked at him.

"Violetta, come on. We'll follow all of your rules except for the last one; just don't make us do anything that we'll regret for the rest of our lives." Jasper said.

I thought about it, and then I realised something. I would never make them do anything they didn't agree with any other time. But I was already losing myself. We hadn't started the damn training and I was already wasting away at the seams.

"You're not losing yourself already." Edward said. "I don't think you're going to at all."

I took a breath and looked down at my ring that no one knew the meaning of or where it came from. It was from William, the night before our fight where I was ordered to help someone else before him. By the time I turned back around, his head was clean off and they were setting fire to his body. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly.

"Just another thing that will cause distance between you and Mason, huh?" Edward asked.

"One more fucking word and I will snap you like a twig."

I heard Mason move towards me. He stood at my side and rubbed his head against my side. I turned my head and looked into his eyes. A soon as we made contact, I knew what I had to do. To help him. To help my parents and my siblings. The first step was letting go of things I couldn't change.

I took the ring of and crushed it in my hand before dropping it to the ground. I moved some dirt over it with my foot and patted above it. Mason stared at where I had buried the broken ring in confusion.

"Does that mean we don't have to follow that last rule?" Garrett asked.

"Do what you want, I don't care." I shook my head and turned around, "But we're wasting time here."

I walked back over to where I was before, but I kept walking and turned to look at them from the tree line. "Jasper, Garrett, show me what you got." I motioned to the large clear space in front of everyone.

The smirked at each other and moved forward. They both looked at me for instruction.

"When you're ready."

Jasper turned around and faced Garrett, "You ready?"

"I was born ready." Garrett winked at him.

I watched as they fought safely, not doing any damage whatsoever, but using moves that could cause potential damage if they tried.

"So, how'd they do?" Emmett asked when they were done. They were all staring at me.

I was pinching the bridge of my nose, something I think I got from Carlisle. "We have a very long way to go…"

"Hey, I thought we did alright." Garrett said.

"You did, to fight against newborns, or people with no training or experience whatsoever. Remember, this army is trained. They're like freaking assassins."

"So, what are we supposed to do, then?"

"Uh, I didn't realise how hard this would be to explain…" I said as I thought about a way to put it.

"Show us." Edward said.

"Fine."

"I am not fighting you." Garrett said.

"No, you're watching. Emmett." I said, motioning for him to walk forwards into the empty space.

"Why is it always me?" He mumbled as he walked forwards, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Not intentionally." I said. I held my hand up and motioned for him to come at me. He ran and I performed what I was going to explain to Jasper and Garrett.

A few minutes passed before I had Emmett down for the fourth time. "Okay." I said.

Emmett stood up and walked back to Rosalie, who was smiling at him.

"Whoa, okay. Yeah, we didn't do that." Garrett shook his head, looking at Jasper.

"So, newborns are nothing like us at all?" Jasper asked me.

"Not when the mature ones have been through the training and discipline that they have."

"This is going to be really hard, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Okay, Edward. Let's go."

He walked forwards and stood opposite me. I glanced at Bella, who nodded and took a breath before Edward rolled his eyes.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Good. Let's see how useless you are without the gift."

He smirked and waited for my signal to go.

* * *

It was a long day, and I finally let them have a break. Renesmee and the wolves, ours and Sam's, were all eating lunch in the dining room.

I walked into the gaming room where the vampires were sitting. Carlisle was rubbing Esme's back as she lay on her stomach with her eyes closed.

"It's the first day. Please don't tell me you're injured."

"I'm not injured." Esme opened her eyes and looked at me, "I'm just…sore…"

I closed my eyes and dropped onto the couch, my face into a pillow, "We're going to die." My voice was muffled, but they all understood it.

"No we're not. Jasper and Garrett are already improving. Alistair is catching on really well. Everyone is, except for Bella and Renesmee…" Edward said.

"Shut up, I'm sorry I don't learn the same way you do." Bella smirked at him.

"Sorry, did you want me to type up a book for you?"

"If I was able to fight you, I would right now."

Edward smirked and they laughed.

Leah walked in then, "Hey, how do I set up a bunch of beds for them?" She asked.

"I'll do it later." Esme said, "Go and eat."

"I'm not hungry." She said as she sat down.

"You haven't eaten all day." Bella said.

Leah shrugged her shoulders and picked up a magazine from the table, flicking through it.

About an hour later, we went back out, and I studied as they fought each other in pairs. I tried teaching a few new techniques to some of the women, but it was a bit hard for anyone to catch on. I had forgotten just how long it took me to learn it myself. I wasn't exactly the best teacher.

The day was long, just like they would be for weeks. I instructed and observed the vampires, but I worked one on one with the wolves the most, but it was quite difficult to teach them the opposite of what I was taught.


	42. Not Herself

**Carlisle**

It had been a week of training. I could see that Violetta was slowly getting to where she expected. She wasn't completely herself anymore. It killed me to make her do this, and after every day, she wouldn't talk to anyone or do anything. She would hunt, and then she would go home and paint or write or play the piano. I have been hearing less and less of the notes and her voice that goes with them. I had seen a few of her paintings. They were dark, and they were depressing. Each day there was a worse one. Her past was haunting her again, and she refused to talk to anyone about it.

"Mason." I called him over. The wolves, still in their human forms, watched as he approached me. I glanced around us to see where Violetta was. I couldn't see her, so I took the chance, "Has Vi been talking to you at all lately?"

He sighed and looked down, shaking his head, "This is taking the life out of her, Carlisle. None of us thought it would really happen, but she's not herself anymore."

"I need to stop this…" I said as I glanced around at my family. No one was laughing anymore, and the smiles were diminishing as we got closer and closer to the battle. Vi wasn't the easiest teacher either. She was strict, and she didn't accept anything but serious training.

Edward appeared at my side then, "She's being this strict because she wants us to have some sort of discipline. If we don't have it, we're not going to be able to win."

"We're not going to be able to win anyway." Sam said, approaching us. "We don't have enough time to learn anything to an extent that will allow us it defeat them."

"We can try." Mason said quietly.

"What have you gotten us into, Mason?" Paul asked as he approached.

"Shut it, Paul. I'm trying to help my family here. Get your head out of your arse and help someone else for once in your miserable life."

"Mason." Jacob scolded, walking over. "Enough."

Violetta walked through the trees and looked at us straight away. She approached and stood staring at the wolves.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Why are you not phased?"

"Why are you being such a hard arse?"

Violetta rolled her eyes, "Congratulations, you're first today."

Paul glared at her before Sam pushed him back. They walked back to their pack and Jacob's.

"Go." Violetta said to Mason and Jacob.

Jacob turned and walked to where Leah and Seth were waiting for instruction. Mason looked and Edward and I for a second before turning and following him.

"You are being—"

"You have given me 3 weeks to teach everyone skills that are almost impossible to learn in this time frame. I will be as harsh as I want." She cut me off and walked away, towards Esme.

We all walked around near the trees. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a log. He was rubbing her back and she had her head between her knees. I motioned to her and mouthed "Is she okay?" silently to Emmett. He shook his head and I walked over to her.

"Hey, Rose. What's going on?" I sat beside her.

She didn't reply to me. I looked at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Rosalie?"

"I can't do this." She said quietly.

"You can, honey. We're all in the same boat right now, trust me. But we will make it through the training, and we will go into battle with as much knowledge as we're able to be given. We'll have a chance, Rosalie."

"Paul." I heard Violetta say. I looked over to her and she motioned for him to walk into the clearing. Then she turned around and looked at Rosalie who had now moved to my arms, "We don't have time for your little tantrums."

I saw Paul pounce at Violetta's back then, my eyes widened. All in one motion, Mason leapt into the air and took him down to the ground. He pinned him down underneath one of his paws and snarled in his face. Paul struggled underneath him.

Sam and Jacob both ran over and snarled and barked, trying to separate them. I looked back at Violetta. She smiled, "Maybe there is hope."

"This is why you're treating us like this? So we're aggressive against them?" Edward asked.

Violetta nodded, "Precisely."

"And towards each other, apparently." Jasper said. I had noticed that he was always a fair way away from Emmett now.

"You'll get over yourselves. You just need to discipline yourselves."

"We can't just—"

"Jasper. These people have trained together for years. They compromise, and they probably have hatred against each other. They are disciplined, and they know when enough is enough, so they don't attack and kill each other." Violetta explained.

"They are an army, we are family." Eleazar said, "I don't think anyone would attack another."

"Emmett and Jasper did." Bella said quietly.

"When?" Esme asked, looking between them.

"We were playing." Jasper said.

"Don't lie to her." Emmett shook his head.

"Would you rather she had more shit on her shoulders right now?"

"No secrets, Jasper. Remember that? When's the last time you even talked to Vi and made sure she was okay?"

"When did she come into this?"

"When she decided to treat us all like she's a part of the fucking Volturi!"

"And this, my friends, is why discipline is essential. Both of you get over it or take it to the clearing. Maybe I can pick up on more things to change." Violetta said. She didn't seemed fazed by the Volturi comment. Neither of them moved, "I thought so."

Violetta turned and walked into the clearing, away from the trees, "Paul."

He growled and Mason snarled at him, moving protectively in front of Violetta. She put her hand between his ears, "This is why I'm here, hun."

Mason walked backwards and stood beside Jacob, not taking his eyes off Paul as he approached Violetta. She motioned for him to start, and he pounced at her.

I held Rosalie as we watched them for a while until Violetta said he could stop.

"Despite the hatred I hold for you, you are doing better than I thought you would. You all are, to be honest."

"Underestimating us?" Garrett asked.

Violetta glanced at him before setting out pairs. "Go with who I paired you with and spread out around the clearing. Practise. Renesmee, come with me."

I watched as Violetta motioned for Jacob, Leah and Seth to follow them and the 5 of them disappeared into the trees.

"What're they doing?" Esme asked Edward.

"She's offering, and pleading, that the four of them leave for the fight."

"She doesn't think we'll win?" Rosalie asked, standing from my arms.

"She's convinced we won't."

"Well we're not going to if she thinks all of this training is useless. She won't tell us everything because she'll think it's a waste of time." Bella said.

I stood up and walked to where Eleazar and Carmen were making their way. Esme was paired with Carmen, and I was paired with Eleazar.

We practised and laughed for quite a while before they came back through the trees. "They're my family too, Violetta." Renesmee said as she followed her.

Violetta turned around and looked at her, "We're not going to survive this, Renesmee!"

"You said it yourself; together or not at all."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to get you to live. But you want die with the rest of us, it doesn't worry me. I'll be dead in 2 weeks anyway."

"You were almost dead 2 weeks ago!" Renesmee yelled at her as she turned and started walking away again.

Violetta stopped and lifted her head. Her eyes went straight to Edward. "Damn it!" He exclaimed; turning and punching a tree. "That's the other reason you've been so harsh? You want to know that we can survive without you now after we had you?"

"My plan was to make you all hate me enough, actually."

"Violetta, you need to take some meds or something. Go to a mental institution, I don't know, but this can't keep happening." Emmett said.

I saw anger spark in her eyes and I leapt forwards, grabbing her just in time before she pounced on Emmett. I held her back as she snarled and hissed at him. "Violetta!" I scolded.

Emmett stared at her in horror as she tried to fight my grasp.

"Vi, hey." Esme appeared in front of her. Esme spoke to her a she calmed down. I sometimes forgot that our family were violent, territorial creatures. We normally seemed so tamed. So…human.

"Vi this isn't you." Esme shook her head. She turned around, "We're stopping this."

"We can't." Jasper said.

"We can figure something out."

"No, I'm fine." Violetta said quietly. I glanced at Edward and Jasper. They both nodded, so I let my grip on her loosen, but it left my hands on her shoulders.

"You're not fine." Esme shook her head.

Violetta shrugged me off, "Just give me a second. Go...practise or something." She walked away and through the trees.

"Renesmee, now was not the time to bring that up." Bella said.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

Mason walked towards where Violetta had gone before Esme stopped him, "Mason, don't. Leave her be."

I heard a scream, and I followed the sound quickly. Eleazar, Esme, Carmen and Jasper followed behind me. Mason stayed when Jacob growled at him.

I ran through the trees and walked into another small clearing. Violetta was sitting in the middle of it, holding her head in her hands. Esme sighed in relief.

I approached her slowly, but I made myself known so I didn't startle her. I sat down at her side and she avoided my eyes.

"Violetta—"

"I'm fine."

I shook my head, "You're not."

"I will be."

"Why is it so hard to talk about?"

"Which bit?"

"All of it. The suicidal thoughts, the past coming back to haunt you, the amount of sudden impatience you have for us all, the hatred for the wolves."

"I don't hate the wolves." She shook her head, "Paul is just a dick."

"And the rest of the stuff?"

She shook her head and wiped tears from her face.

"You can't talk about it because you don't understand it properly yourself, do you?"

She shook her head again, "I don't get it. I don't have anything to be depressed about. I have everything I could ever want!"

I put my arm around her and pulled her to me, kissing her hair, "You had a bad past."

"I tried to let go. I'm still trying to let go."

"I know you are." I said quietly, "But these things take time and _help_."

"I'm not me anymore…"

"No, you're not. That's why we're stopping the training."

"No, we're finishing the training."

"Letty—"

"No! You have no idea how much time and effort I have put into planning this all. Being here right now is putting us behind schedule. We can't fall behind." She shook her head and stood up.

I stood and caught her arm, "Stop. Breathe. You are putting too much stress on yourself."

"No, I'm putting just enough stress on myself. I have to make sure you all have the best chance of survival that you can."

I shook my head, "Violetta, there's 20 of us, not including Sam's pack. Even if we all had the same amount of training experience and skill as you, we're not _all_ going to live."

"Yes you are." She said, pulling herself away from me and walking past Jasper, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar quickly.

Esme looked at me, "She can't do it."

"I know she can't. She knows she can't; but she wants to try, and nothing we say is going to stop her."

"We have to do something." Carmen said, "She's pushing herself over the edge."

Jasper shook his head, "Nothing is going to convince her."

"We need to make it a lot easier on her, then. Get the boys to stop mucking around so much. Set the wolves straight." Eleazar said.

"Good luck controlling the wolves. That's all you." Jasper said.

"Good luck controlling Emmett…" Esme said quietly.

"Emmett will know when enough is enough." I said, "I'll talk to him."

"Shall we go back, then?" Carmen asked.

I nodded and we ran back through the trees.

When we got there, everyone seemed at ease. They were all laughing here and there. It was vampire on vampire, and the wolves were observing. Violetta laughed and stepped forward to Tanya's side, showing her something.

Esme and I looked at each other. "Okay…" She said.

We walked forwards and stood in the space between the vampires and Sam's pack, beside Leah, Seth, Mason, Jacob and Renesmee. Esme put her arm around Renesmee's shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

Violetta laughed again, "Okay, you guys can relax now. Alice, Renesmee." She motioned for them to come forward. Esme returned to my side and put her arms around my waist, holding herself to me. I rubbed soothing strokes up and down her arm, something that always calmed her down.

We watched, and we trained, and we didn't have a break for a longer time that we had been having over the past week.


	43. The Really Important Cardboard Box

**Violetta**

2 weeks of training and we were getting dangerously close to the fight. Everyone had picked themselves up and was progressing a lot. My planned days were blending into each other. At this rate, we may have a day or 2 to prepare ourselves in other areas. My teaching and their listening and performing were getting much better now that I wasn't being a total bitch. I just wanted to prepare them to live without me again, but I'm sure they'll be fine anyway.

Today was very long. I focused today on teaching the women of the family how to put their strength to better use. It was hard to do, there were so many of them and only one person being able to actually help them. Edward was going to try, but he decided it would be much better for me to do it.

I told the guys that they could go and practise if they wanted, or they could just relax. They all sat around the clearing and watched. The wolves didn't phase today, they were watching too.

Esme and Carmen weren't fighters 2 weeks ago, but I changed that. They were both badass now.

We were finally home now. The wolves and Renesmee had finished eating. I hunted earlier.

Now we were all sitting around the living room. Mason was in our room, although I didn't know why. Today was the first time in 2 weeks that I had actually spent time with them. That's because I realised today how close it was getting, and I wanted to say goodbye somehow.

Edward was staring at me now. He knew that I wasn't planning on surviving this. He hadn't told anyone though, and I was very grateful for that.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at the message, _"I should tell someone."_ It was Edward.

I shook my head at him and spoke through my thoughts, _"It'll just make things a lot worse for everyone. Carlisle won't fight properly because he'll be busy trying to keep me alive too."_

Another text, _"I can't just let you go out there and get yourself killed."_

" _I'm not going to get myself killed intentionally…"_

"Why are you texting her? What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

He looked over at me. _"Don't."_

He sighed, "Nothing."

I thanked him through my thoughts and stood up when Mason called my name.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. There was mess everywhere. "Oh my god…Mason, what are you doing?

"I can't find it."

"Can't find what?"

"…Have you seen a small box anywhere?"

"No." I shook my head. "What's going on? What small box?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean this up when I find what I'm looking for, I promise."

"Okay…" I walked out and closed the door.

"It's taking every part of you not to scream at him to clean it all up, isn't it?" Esme asked.

I nodded and returned to the ground at Leah's side.

"What's he doing?" Jared asked.

"Looking for a small box. I have no idea what box he is talking about."

"A jewellery box?" Paul smirked at me. "With a certain kind of ring in it?"

My eyes widened, "Definitely not."

"Yeah, Bella thought marriage was meaningless too. Now look where she is…" Edward said.

"Even if we weren't married, everything between us would still be the same." Bella said, motioning to the small space between them.

"I wouldn't be here." Renesmee said.

"See? If we never got married, we wouldn't have our daughter."

"Well, I mean, if you didn't want to follow your tradition…"

"Hey, everyone in this family has followed this tradition." Edward said. He glanced around, "Every vampire." He looked towards Tanya, Alistair, Kate and Garrett, then to Renesmee and I. "Okay, the majority of the vampires…"

"Your own daughter didn't follow the tradition…" Bella smirked, "How do you feel about that?"

"That's different. She grew up in a different time."

"Violetta grew up in that time."

"And Carlisle was her father…" Emmett added.

"Yeah, still am." Carlisle nodded.

Emmett laughed, "Yeah sorry, I know, we're not dead yet."

"See? I'm not the only one." I said to Edward as I pointed to Emmett.

"Emmett isn't planning on throwing himself to the enemy."

"Neither am I!"

"At all?" He asked.

"Well…I mean, it depends on the situation."

"What?" Bella asked with a confused expression. "We're going to be in a battle. I don't think the situation will change…"

"No, like, if they're army is _much_ bigger than we're thinking, or I don't know, they target anyone; then of course I'm going to intervene. I'll make a deal or something."

"What kind of deal?" Garrett asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Like I did with the Volturi and Delanna back in Forks? If I go with them, they leave you all alone? I don't know."

"You're not making any deals." Esme shook her head.

"We'll see…" I said quieter. Carlisle had been really quiet. He didn't take his eyes off me throughout that whole conversation.

"You're awfully quiet…" Esme said to him.

He looked at her silently.

"Yes, god forbid you say anything to this at all…" Rosalie said.

Carlisle stood up and walked out of the living room. He went down the east wing towards his room. I watched him disappear behind the wall, and then Esme follow him.

"Did I do that?" Rosalie asked Edward quietly.

"No." He shook his head and glanced at me.

"I did." I said.

Silence fell over us for a second as we heard Esme begging Carlisle to talk to her, and him just denying that anything was wrong.

"So, are you two mates?" Colin asked, motioning between Tanya and Alistair.

They looked at each other, "We don't know exactly…" Tanya asked quietly.

"How do you not know?"

"We don't imprint on our soul mates, Colin." Renesmee said, "Sometimes it's hard to know, I guess."

"Did you feel sort of an electric current spark the first time you made any sort of physical contact?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Tanya nodded.

"Oh good, I thought that was just me…" Alistair said.

"Then you're mates." Edward nodded.

"Well…I didn't know that, but okay." Tanya nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know either. Bella's first day of school, we accidently touched hands in Biology and I came home freaking out and went straight to Carlisle to ask why she shocked me."

"And why you wanted to drain her so badly." Emmett said.

Edward laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

"That was a terrible day." Bella said, thinking back to it.

"Oh whoa, thanks."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

I looked back towards where Esme and Carlisle had gone.

"Why don't you go and talk to them?" Leah asked me quietly.

"Because I can't hear the talking anymore, so Esme is probably…occupying him."

Leah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing too.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the east wing hall.

"No Leah. That will be _so_ awkward."

She knocked 3 times.

"Yeah." Esme approved entry. Leah opened the door and looked in.

"See? They're not fucking. Off you go." She pushed me in and closed the door behind me.

"What?" Esme asked. She was sitting on the end of the bed, and Carlisle was leaning against the wall across from her.

"Sorry…She wanted me to come in here for some reason. I'll go." I turned to the door and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Vi." Carlisle stopped me.

I turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Sit." He motioned to the couch against the other wall.

"Okay." I said quietly to myself and walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. That's how females were supposed to sit, right?

Esme moved from the end of the bed to the side, facing me. Carlisle stood from the wall and walked over, sitting on Esme's chair that matched her dressing table. He looked at Esme before moving his eyes to me.

"I need you to go. Next week."

I shook my head.

"Please Vi?"

"No. I'm not leaving you, and I'm not leaving them. I'm not leaving the wolves and I'm not leaving Mason."

"Take Mason, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Renesmee with you."

"That cuts your numbers down by 6."

"It wouldn't matter if we had 50 people. We're going to lose this, and you're not making any deals with them." Esme said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not making them separate from their family as well."

"Then just you. Violetta, please?" Carlisle was begging me. His eyes were filled with pain, stress and sadness. He really meant this.

"Why?"

"I-I don't want you to do anything stupid."

I closed my eyes and looked down, "I am not going to intentionally throw myself into a situation that will kill me. Granted, this would be a prime opportunity to die, but I don't really want to go down by them."

"Just yourself." Esme said.

I looked up at her, "If either of you are willing to do it for me, please feel free, but I don't see that happening."

"Where's Vi?" I heard Mason asked in the living room.

"Shh." Several of them hissed.

"Oh, they're all listening. Fantastic."

Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme while still talking to me, "How do I word this without sounding like a total ignorant dick?"

I heard Emmett laugh in the living room. It wasn't often he heard Carlisle cursing. He did sometimes, but not often.

Esme looked at him patiently.

"Did you have a reason for wanting to end your life again the other week?" He asked me, returning his eyes to me.

"I don't remember…" I said quietly.

"How do you not remember?" Esme asked.

"Well…Renesmee didn't exactly find me before committing. She found me during the pill popping session. I don't really remember any of it…"

Carlisle stood up and walked out of the room. Esme followed him quickly, and I trailed behind them.

"Ness? What did you do when you found Violetta trying to kill herself?"

"I told her not to do it."

"She was already taking the pills…" He called her out.

She looked at me.

"Yeah, I told him." I nodded.

"I called an ambulance…" Renesmee said, "Why?"

"She's a hybrid Renesmee…" Bella said quietly.

"Well, she was dying! I didn't know what to do!"

"I wasn't dying." I shook my head.

"You were really weak and you weren't responding and your eyes were doing that creepy rolling back into your head thing."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Strong pills…"

Carlisle stared at me for a second before he disappeared into my room. I heard him moving everything around in my ensuite, and then in my bedroom.

"You're messing it up!" I said as I flashed to the door.

He ignored me and kept sifting through the room. He moved dangerously close to a box I had in the corner with all my suicide notes in it, my paintings of graphic self-harm, my songs about myself, and my notebook filled with stuff that I went through in the past after Carlisle's departure. It was filled with ways I planned to kill him, ways he ruined me. It was terrible.

"Please don't go through my bottom drawer." Mason called in.

"What's in your bottom drawer?" Carlisle asked, flashing to the door beside me, "Is that where she keeps them?"

"I don't know where she keeps them but it isn't my bottom drawer. She's not allowed in there either."

"That's true, I'm not allowed in there.

"Well can you please check for me then?"

Mason nodded and stood up walking into the room and to his side of the bed.

Carlisle went to the box. I flashed over and picked it up, "Off limits."

"Violetta."

"No." I said as I walked out of the room with it.

"That's where they are, isn't it?" He asked as he followed me into the living room.

"I don't have them anymore."

"Don't lie to me." He shook his head.

"Oh my god, just give him the damn pills Vi." Renesmee said.

"I don't have them." I tried again.

Leah stood up, "I know where they are."

She walked into the room. Carlisle followed her in, and I followed both of them. "Why do you know where they are?"

She didn't reply to me, but she knew exactly where to go. She took the bottom drawer fully out of the stand and picked up the several pill bottles from underneath it. She handed them to Carlisle.

"Thank you." He said, reading the label.

"Hey Vi?" Rosalie called.

I walked back out to the living room, "Yes?"

"You're still holding the box, and you're holding it pretty tight. What's in it?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"It's just a really important empty cardboard box?" Garrett asked.

I opened it as I remember that my Cards Against Humanity game was in it. I chucked it in when we moved and I just left it there. "This." I lifted it up to show them.

"Whoa. You like the game that much that Carlisle can't see it?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I nodded and walked back into my room. Leah passed me and returned to the living room. I put the box down and turned around when I sensed someone there.

"What's in the box?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing important." I shook my head.

"Fine. I'll ask Edward."

"No, Jazz." I grabbed his arm as I caught up to him exiting the room.

"Edward, what's in the box?" He asked.

"No! Don't say a word." I said to Edward, holding my finger up.

"Look, it's not that bad that they know…"

"Oh, it really is."

"What would you do if he just said it right now?" Bella asked me.

"You have no idea what I am capable of doing to you." I said to Edward, smiling like a maniac.

"I like how you're smiling to make it seem like it's not depressing at all."

"Jesus Christ, Vi. You _really_ need to speak to Jasper or Carlisle more." Emmett's voice rang. I looked at Rosalie's side. He wasn't there. My eyes widened and I ran to the bedroom door.

"Oh, you really hated Carlisle…" He just put a letter down, and he was reading through a random page in the notebook.

I sat down on the ground and covered my face, "Why do you need to be so disrespectful?"

" _I'm_ being disrespectful? You wrote down a thousand ways to kill your own father."

"That was when he first left, not now." I looked behind me where Carlisle looked shocked and hurt. He was standing beside Esme, still holding the pill bottles.

"I'm not sure whether to be more stressed about the upcoming fight or about your safety, Vi." Alice said. "Or Carlisle's…"

"Okay, I wrote the thing centuries ago right after he left. The suicide notes, yeah some of them are pretty recent, but most of them are from when I first came here. The paintings are not me…mostly."

"Mostly!? Let me guess, the songs are based on you?"

"Okay, get out." I said.

"We should know this shit."

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay." He dropped a few pages back in and walked passed me, out of the room.

"I am going to bed." I walked into the room and closed the door.

"Do I go in or not?" Mason asked.

"Not yet." Edward shook his head, "I think Carlisle should first."

"I don't want to go in there." Carlisle said.

"She's acting careless now, but in a few seconds, she's going to be crying, and she's going to feel extremely guilty and upset."

"Mason, you chose the wrong girl." Paul said.

I opened the door, "I swear to fucking god if you do not get out of my house in 3 seconds I am going to rip you apart limb by limb and feed you to the birds outside you motherfucking dickhead."

"I haven't fucked Esme or Carmen." He said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Bella asked.

"3, 2, 1…" I counted down. He smirked at me, but he didn't move.

Edward appeared at my side and caught me as I started to move towards Paul. "Stop, turn, go back into your room."

Paul was still smirking at me. "Wipe the fucking grin off your face."

"Violetta, enough." Carlisle said.

"And watch your language." Esme said.

"Paul." Sam warned.

"Yeah Paul, ease up. We'd like to keep this alliance alive if you don't mind." Jared said.

"Disrespectful piece of shit." I mumbled as I turned around and shrugged Edward off. I slammed the bedroom door and sat against it. Tears escaped my eyes.

Why? Every damn time. I should be used to this shit by now.


	44. The Dream

**Carlisle**

Violetta was in a lot worse shape than she had been letting on this whole time. On Friday when I took the pills and Emmett went through that box, I went in after she yelled at Paul. I just let her cry for about an hour before she told me everything with no hesitation. She didn't care at all anymore.

I made her let everyone have the weekend off. She argued, but I knew she needed time more than anyone else, so I stood my ground and said no to her, something I was hardly ever able to do.

It was late Sunday afternoon. She was asleep on the couch, her head in Carmen's lap.

The kids were hunting and swimming in the river. They were trying to unwind as much as they could before they got back to training. The wolves were phased in the backyard, running around. I never realised that they actually had fun in their animalistic forms.

Esme was standing at the window, "It's so weird to know that my children are werewolves right now, and in an hour they'll be humans again."

I smiled, "I know right?"

Eleazar was reading on one of the other couches, and he didn't register any of our conversation.

"Hey honey?" Carmen asked him. He didn't respond, "Eleazar?" She asked louder.

He looked up quickly, "Sorry."

"Can you please get me my phone?" She motioned to her phone on the table.

"You are kidding me. It's right in front of you." He said.

She motioned to Violetta, "Sleeping child."

He rolled his eyes and picked her phone up, throwing it to her.

"Watch it, mister." Carmen smirked. "Thank you."

"Why are they swimming in the river and not the pool?" Eleazar asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably because we can't see them in the river from here."

Esme smiled and nodded, "They need a break. The river is always more fun."

"And they tied a rope and really big stick to the tree out there. They swing off it and into the water." Carmen said.

I turned around from the window at the same time as Esme. We both noticed Violetta's heart rate pick up and her breathing become unsteady. Carmen looked down at her, and Eleazar looked up from his book.

She took in a sharp breath and sprung up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Carmen rubbed her back.

"Me. They're after me. He's dead, it can't be him. I killed him." She was rambling as she stood up and walked across the room into her bedroom.

"Honey, slow down." I followed her into her room, "Who's after you? Who did you kill?"

"Andrew." She said as she walked over to her drawers. She opened the middle one and took a photo out. She walked over to me and pointed to a middle aged man, "Him."

"Okay…who is he?"

"He should be dead. I watched him die. I killed him. I stabbed him 3 times."

"Vi?" I was becoming very worried now. Esme, Carmen and Eleazar walked in too.

"He's the one that hit me every time I didn't call him 'daddy' in front of his friends, or when I didn't call him 'master' at home."

"He's the man who abused you?" I asked.

She nodded, "He died. I killed him."

"I'm so confused…" Esme said.

"Same." Carmen said quietly.

Eleazar agreed with them and I nodded.

"Letty, breathe. Sit down." I guided her to the small couch against the wall.

"Alice." She said, "Call Alice."

Esme got her phone out and called Alice, "Hey sweetie."

"Esme, we're at—"

"Yeah, I know, but we need you here. Don't worry about anything, but Vi needs you for some reason. Something about an Andrew?"

"I'll be there in a second. Just me?"

"Yeah, just you. You can go back after."

"Okay." I heard Alice hang up and Esme put her phone down.

"Violetta, what did you dream about?"

She started shaking her head and tears filled her eyes, "He's dead." She was looked away, into the distance more. She was seeing her dream, I assumed, or Andrew's death.

Alice walked in, "Esme? Vi?"

"Up here." Esme called.

Alice appeared in the room too, "What's going on?"

Violetta snatched the photo from me and flashed to Alice. She pointed to the same man, "Him. Is he who is coming?"

Alice looked closely before she lifted her eyes to Violetta, nodding. "Yeah, that's him. Where'd you get that?"

"It's mine. He's my father."

"Carlisle's your father." Alice said.

"No, he's my adoptive father. Carlisle's my biological father."

Alice looked at me with questioning and confused eyes.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

She nodded and walked back out.

"Vi, sit back down sweetheart." Esme said.

She sat back down as a tear rolled down her cheek. I sat at her side and pulled her into me. I looked at the photo again and studied the man. I noticed Violetta in the background. There was a cut on her face but she had the biggest smile. She still looked miserable. "You look happy…" I said quietly.

"We were at a party. I had to look happy…" She said quietly. "If I don't look happy in public then I get beaten at home."

"Not anymore, sweetheart." Esme kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

I handed the photo to Eleazar. He and Carmen looked at it. "The one of the left, yes?"

I nodded and kissed Violetta's head. "You said you killed him?"

"He left me in the kitchen alone once. I got one of those really big knives, and when he came back I stabbed him 3 times. His wife screamed and called the police. I ran. He should have died. I hit his heart, his lung and that place on your thigh that is supposed to be really dangerous."

Esme looked at me with shocked eyes, "You know what? I'm not even surprised." She shook her head.

I raised my eyebrows at her before talking to Violetta, "Maybe you missed his heart, or didn't penetrate his lung enough. Depending on how quick the medical attention was, he might have been okay with the leg injury."

"It was a long time ago. The medics wouldn't have known what to do." Violetta said quietly.

"Well, all we know is, he's a vampire, and we're going to kill him." Esme said.

"He's going to kill me."

"No, he's not going to get near you."

"He'll find a way. He always finds a way. Oh, he is going to be so mad with me."

"Honey, he isn't going to touch you." I assured, "None of us are going to let that happen, okay?" I wiped a few tears away and kissed her forehead before putting my arms back around her. She leaned into me willingly.

Esme rubbed her leg and stood up. She turned around as Jasper walked in.

"Please tell me Alice is wrong?"

"Alice is right." Carmen said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Vi." Jasper said quietly. "But he won't get near you. I promise."

"You can't keep that promise."

"We're going to keep that promise." I said.

"Now will you leave for the fight?" Eleazar asked.

"No." She said. "I want to watch him burn."

"What if I video it for you?" Carmen asked.

She shook her head. I gave them a helpless smile as we hear the wolves come inside.

"I'll cook tonight. You be with her." Carmen said to Esme as she stood up.

"Thank you." Esme smiled.

Carmen and Eleazar walked out of the room. Jasper moved further into the room and sat on the end of her bed as Esme sat at her side. Mason walked in casually and stopped dead when he noticed us.

"What happened?"

"They're coming for her." Jasper said.

" _He's_ coming for me." She corrected quietly.

"Who?" He asked.

Esme gave him the photo and pointed to Andrew. Jasper flashed to his side and looked too. "Him. He's the one that abused her for years."

"I thought he was a human." Mason said.

"I thought he was dead. Six feet under dead, not vampire dead." Violetta said.

"She stabbed him." Esme filled him in, "And she thought he would have died, but apparently a vampire reached him first."

Mason looked from Esme to Violetta. He looked lost, like he didn't know what to do right now.

"You can go downstairs, Mason."

"No—"

"Go." She said.

He hesitated.

"Go." Jasper nodded, "She wants to talk to Carlisle."

Mason nodded and kissed her head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Not really, she just doesn't want him to see her like this." Jasper said when I gave him a questioning look.

"Are you cold?" I asked her quietly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Violetta."

"No." She was lying.

"Come on." I lifted her up and flashed to the bed. I put the covers over her and she pulled me down beside her. I lay on the outside of the covers and held her to me. She closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. Esme sat back down on the couch, and Jasper sat at her side. She leant her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Violetta eventually fell asleep, and now I was listening to her steady breathing. She was exhausted. My guess was she hadn't slept properly in 2 weeks, maybe 3 with the way school had been going for her. Now she was missing another 3 weeks. I'd talk to her about dropping out after the fight. It put too much stress on her. She was a perfectionist at school. She had to have the highest grades, and do every piece of homework. She had to understand everything and get the best score in assignments. Now that she was falling behind on everything, she was stressing way too much. She knew it all anyway, her mental health was just affecting her performance.

"Hey." I whispered as I brushed a few strands of her now blonde again hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She woke up quietly, blinking a few times before moving and sitting up.

"It's Monday. You slept all evening and all night."

"Why did you let me do that?" She asked.

"Come on honey, you're exhausted."

"What time is it?" She asked. Esme and Jasper were still on the couch in the room.

"10." I answered.

"Shit dad, why didn't you wake me up? We have training to do!" She jumped up and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Vi, we're not doing the training." Jasper said.

She opened the door and stared at him, "Yes we are. In 10 minutes."

"No—"

"Yes!" She stressed before closing the door again.

"How does she still have the motivation to get up?" Esme asked.

"I don't think she remembers…" I said.

"Remember what?" She asked from inside the bathroom.

I looked at Esme and Jasper.

"Do you remember yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"When I woke up from Carmen and knew that Andrew was coming to kill me and then I broke down in front of you? Yeah, I remember."

"Aren't you upset?" Esme asked.

"I'm always upset." She said as the water started running.

"Okay…we'll go tell the others then." I walked out of the room with Esme and Jasper behind me.

Mason slept in our room last night. "Your bed is really comfortable." He said as we walked into the living room.

"Guess what they do in there, Mason?" Rosalie smirked.

"I tried very hard not to think about it last night…" He said.

"But you were not completely successful." Edward smirked too.

"No, I was not."

"Well, Violetta is refusing to drop training, so it's back on." Esme said.

They all groaned, "No." Bella said.

"Sorry, but she knows what Andrew is capable of doing." Jasper said.

"I'm going to go hide, let me know when you're done for the day." Kate said.

I smiled, "I'm sure she won't work us any harder than she has been recently. Just get it over with."


	45. The Fight

**Violetta**

We had a very large bonfire last night for some fun before today's battle. We were currently trying to find the best way to position ourselves.

"Okay, why don't we just stand and hope for the best?" Emmett suggested.

"No, we need some sort of plan." Rosalie said.

"Here's a plan. Win."

"Good luck with that, Em." I said.

"3 minutes." Alice said quietly.

Carlisle looked at me, "Are you ready for this?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure."

I nodded.

"2 and a half minutes." Alice said.

"Just spread out." Esme said, motioning for them to move out.

We spread across the line of trees. Renesmee was standing with the wolves to keep them under control.

"Wait until you see a window where we can get the upper hand, then…unleash them." I smirked.

"That sounds so badass." She smirked back.

I petted Mason and kissed between his ears before walking over to Jasper and Alice, who were standing a few steps back and to the side of Carlisle and Esme. Eleazar and Carmen were at the same level as my parents, but further down our line.

I stood on Jasper's side so I was closer to Carlisle as well. I glanced to the other side of Carlisle and Esme, to Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward looked back and smiled at me, nodding encouragingly.

I moved my gaze to past Jasper and Alice, towards the Denali's on their other side.

Tanya had her hand linked in Alistair's, and she looked terrified. Garrett had his arm around Kate's waist. I saw him kiss the side of her head and she leaned into him, watching the space where the army would be coming from.

Carmen and Eleazar were holding hands too, and looking at each other lovingly, but also like they were saying goodbye.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked me.

"If everyone dies here today, it's on me."

"No it's not." He shook his head, "If we didn't want to be here, we would have left."

"Do me a favour?"

"What?" He asked.

"When I go against Esme and Carlisle's word, hold them back."

Alice and Jasper both stared at me for a few seconds.

"Please?"

Alice nodded, "Okay." She looked up at Edward and nodded to him.

I looked at him too as he turned his gaze to Esme and Carlisle. They were talking very quietly, and standing very close. They were probably saying goodbye too.

I felt tears sting my eyes but I blinked them back and took a deep breath.

"You have 30 seconds to leave. You can still run." Alice said. Carlisle and Esme turned and looked back at me then.

I shook my head and heard Mason approach me. He stood at my side.

"I hope Jacob said you are allowed to do this."

He nodded and I leaned into him slightly. He rubbed his head against my side and looked back towards the large area, where we heard people coming.

"Here we go." Emmett said quietly.

They had more people than us in their front line, and there were several lines behind them, walking through the trees and into the clearing.

I sifted through them and spotted Andrew. He was standing in the middle, as I should have known, but there were others ahead of him. Not in front, but ahead. Protection.

"2 mental shields. 3 physical shields, only against physical gifts, not contact." Edward said. He was quiet, but loud enough for us all to hear.

They all stopped walking once there were 3 rows of them. Andrew kept walking until he was ahead of everyone. 2 women stood at his side. Probably the shields.

He was looking straight at me and he was smirking, "Violetta, I thought you died."

Fear rose inside of me. Seeing him and hearing his voice was a lot harder than I had thought. I wasn't okay like I claimed, but I think I could get through this, at least until I was killed.

"I was about to say the same to you." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Are you scared? You look terrified."

"The days of you scaring me are over."

"You think?"

I avoided that question, "What do you want?"

"You, my daring daughter."

Carlisle growled and Esme hissed.

"Parents, I assume. Carlisle, she mentioned you once or twice."

I didn't remember every mentioning him to Andrew.

"She isn't going with you." Carlisle said.

"Oh, I think she will, if I can offer safety for the rest of you in exchange for her."

Carlisle went to speak again, but I bet him to it, "You promise?"

Carlisle flicked his head around at the same time as Esme. "No." He said.

"Violetta, I would do anything for you. Every father would do anything for their little girl."

"So if I go with you, you will never lay a hand on anyone else here today?"

Mason snarled and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I wouldn't dare. I know what you're capable off."

I nodded, "Okay."

Andrew smiled and flashed forwards, he was a few metres from us now, away from his protection. I took half a step towards him before Mason pounced at him.

Jasper grabbed me and held me back. "Mason!" I exclaimed as several of Andrews "guards" flashed forwards, prying him away.

Andrew brushed himself off and smirked at Mason, who was snarling at him.

I pushed Jasper away and appeared at Mason's side, "Mason! Stop!" I pulled him backwards, and once I was between him and Andrew, I had hands around my neck.

Mason growled viciously as I was pulled away from the family and they could visibly see that I couldn't breathe. He was going to crush my trachea if he put any more pressure into this.

Carlisle took half a step forward, but Esme held him back.

I dropped my hand from the one holding my throat and held my breath. Playing dead always works, right? Wrong. Not when they can hear your heart.

I slowed my heart rate right down so I sounded like I was dying. Andrew dropped me to the ground, "Whoops."

"Big whoops..." Edward said as I rose from the ground. I grabbed Andrew around the back of his collar and threw him behind me as far as I could before I pushed Mason back and stood behind Carlisle.

He was still snarling like a wild wolf.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked harshly.

He grunted at me and stopped snarling. I took a breath and put my hand on my neck. It was going to bruise, no doubt. Carlisle turned slightly and gave me warning eyes, "I told you not to make any "deals", or get yourself in any situation like that."

"You'll break some of my rules; I'll break some of yours."

Andrew was standing at the head of his army again. "You're stronger than I remember."

He started to smirk, and I knew he was going to bring up the past. "Don't." I said quietly.

"It's shame you didn't have that strength when I raped you every night."

I felt myself start to shake slightly as I tried to compose myself, "Don't." I said louder.

"What about all those times when I beat and raped Freya, and you were never able to help her?"

I took in a breath to try and calm myself.

"She's dead now. I killed her."

I couldn't keep myself under control after that. I pounced forwards and tackled him down. "You destroyed me!"

"Now!" Renesmee ordered.

I heard the wolves' growl and run forwards as Andrew struggled underneath me. I had a hand around his neck and was smashing his head into the ground.

"Letty." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. I had tears running down my cheeks. "Don't lose yourself. Let your brothers do it."

I was going to reply, but he jumped over us and took out 2 soldiers that were coming to his rescue, guarding me.

Emmett and Garrett approached quickly. Edward put a hand on my back before lifting me to my feet. I sobbed as I saw him struggle in Emmett and Garrett's arms. Jasper threw a few dead bodies behind him and threw a lighter on them. Edward motioned for Esme to kill him, you could tell her eager she was.

She smirked and ran up to him, jumping up and ripping his head off. She threw it into the fire and jumped down. She took a few steps back as we watched Emmett and Garrett rip his limbs apart. I smiled as I saw him burning, disintegrate before my eyes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Alice scream. Jasper disappeared, running to her as she landed on the ground and was being surrounded by 5 different people.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, vanishing from my side.

I looked around at all the bodies of the ground. I don't think any of them were ours.

"Eleazar…" I heard Carmen call calmly. There were several soldiers approaching her too.

"Little busy…" He said as he snapped one neck and was left with 3 more.

Carlisle and Esme went to help them.

Everyone in our family was beginning to become outnumbered.

Seth was on the ground right now, underneath 2 vampires. Paul and Jared were both about to have arms around them in a fatal position. Rosalie had a hand around her neck. Kate and Garrett were separated by almost the whole field. Alistair was doing okay, but there were more approaching him. I couldn't see Tanya at all.

I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her. Panic rose inside of me.

Emmett went to Rosalie's aid, everyone ran off to help someone else. I heard Seth whine loudly, and I sprinted to him, jumping and ripping off the arms of someone about to grab him. I helped Jared next, and then I unwillingly went to assist Paul.

When I saw that everyone was okay for the minute, I looked around for Tanya again. Where the hell was she? Where was Renesmee?

I felt an unfamiliar hand wrap around my wrist, I summoned the scorching heat and the woman screamed, jumping back. Mason leapt to her and mauled her. He whined at me.

"Where are Tanya and Renesmee?"

"Ness!" Bella screamed.

I turned around quickly, looking at Bella and then following her gaze.

4 men were around her. 2 holding her arms, one behind her, hands on the sides of her neck, and the other in front of her.

I saw that everyone else was blocked off; they were all being attacked right now. Mason and I sprinted to her, and I almost didn't make it before I slid, taking out the one if front of her. She split her legs open and I slid underneath them too, taking the other down. Mason took the one to her left, and she swung herself around, punching the one to her right.

I went to help Kate, who wasn't able to use her gift right now, and was losing. Mason went to assist Jacob and Leah, who were fighting more as a team than individually. I guess my training meant nothing right now.

Emmett had 7 soldiers on him, and Kate and I went to help him first, before I snapped the neck off the man who had his hands around my father's neck.

"Tanya." I said to Carlisle, "I can't find her."

He looked around, but he saw Esme being approached by too many people, and he rushed to her.

"Embry!" I yelled as someone got their arms around his frame. I ran to him, but I heard the bones crunch before I was able to get him out.

He yelped and fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he was injured.

Sam took the vampire out before I had the chance. I lifted Embry and ran him to the tree line, putting him behind the trees where he could still see, but no one could see him. He phased back, rolling over and made a very pain-filled noise.

I closed my eyes, "Carlisle will help you, but I need to help him first."

"Go, win." He choked out through the pain.

I ran back out from the trees. We were getting the upper hand now. I saw Tanya then. I was relieved for a second before I realised that she was down. She was motionless. No.

I raced to her and slid across the wet grass and mud. "Tanya."

Her head wasn't attached to her body. My breathing pick up as tears filled my eyes.

"Vi!" I heard Jasper yell.

I looked behind me where 3 men approached. I spun around and grabbed the guy who moved first I swung him into the other 2 and then snapped his neck off, throwing his dismembered body to both sides. I fought the other 2 with no hesitation, except I was getting tired, and I was crying. They almost won.

I dragged Tanya's body to the trees, and took her head with it, placing it where it's supposed to go.

* * *

It was about half an hour before they were running dangerously low on numbers. It got to the point where we didn't need all of us, so I told Carlisle where Embry was. I had underestimated my family a lot.

I roundhouse kicked a woman who approached me and Esme caught her off my leg, snapping her neck.

Eventually, we won. There were 3 fires going, and they were all pretty tall.

We all stood up and looked around, making sure we hadn't missed anyone.

"We're 4 down." Esme said quietly

"Embry is hurt; he and Carlisle are through there." I motioned to the trees behind me.

"Alistair and Tanya?" Eleazar asked.

I looked to where I had moved Tanya's body so she wouldn't be thrown into the fire. Alistair was kneeling with his back to us, leaning over her. I motioned over there.

"No." Kate breathed. She sobbed and turned, burying her face into Garrett's chest. He stared in horror, putting his arms around Kate.

Carmen had her hands cupping her mouth, air stuck in her throat. That was the closest vampire's got to crying. Eleazar put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"You moved her?" Edward asked me.

"I didn't want them to burn her." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

Kate moved away from Garrett and ran to Tanya. He followed her as she dropped to her knees and screamed as she sobbed.

Esme shook as she tried to hold her own cry's back. Jasper and Alice walked to her. Jasper put his arm around her and she leant into him. Alice was silent, and flashed to Rosalie as she hit the ground too. Alice knelt at her side and hugged her, both of them trying not to cry. Emmett looked helpless and shocked.

"I thought we won." He said quietly.

"No one ever wins." Bella said before she turned quickly and walked away. She was trying desperately to stay strong, but it was getting the better of her, so she left this area and went towards where Carlisle and Embry were, following Sam and Paul.

Tears streamed down my face I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't your fault." He said quietly. Several of them looked at me.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I suppressed the sobs, accepting only silent cries. "It's my fault."

"No it isn't." Emmett said quietly.

"If I never came here, none of this would have ever happened. Tanya would be alive, Embry would be completely fine, and none of you would be going through this. This is the life I ran from, I didn't intend on bringing it to you."

"Sweetheart." Esme said quietly. I looked at her and she motioned for me to come to her. I flashed to her side and she kissed the side of my head, hugging me to her side.

We all watched helplessly as Alistair, Kate and Garrett mourned Tanya. Then it occurred to me. I could heal. I had done it in the past, too. I used to help Freya, a young girl who was also in the foster home I was, coping the same abuse. I would heal her broken bones, ribs, legs, wrists, whatever hurt.

"Don't get your hopes up." Edward said quietly.

I glanced at him before I left Esme's side. Paul and Sam walked out, assisting an injured Embry, who was only using one foot. Carlisle walked out behind them with his arm around Bella. She went to him, the only person apart from Edward that she ever let herself cry in front of.

Renesmee was standing at Jacob's side, hugging his front leg and resting her head on him.

I walked towards Tanya and looked at Carlisle as I went. He looked miserable when he saw the scene here.

"Alistair." I said quietly.

He looked up at me, pain in his eyes.

"I need to try something."

Kate was still on her knees, crying into Garrett. He was holding her close and he was now watching me. I knelt at her side as Carlisle approached me. He faltered a step when he saw Tanya, but he kept walked to me.

"It's not going to work, sweetheart." He whispered, dropping to my side.

I shook my head and lay my hand across the crack that separated her head from her body. I closed my eyes and held it there for longer than I normally would. I never actually felt anything, but I just knew when something was happening when I did this. It was like a gut feeling. It spread through me, but I didn't know if my mind was just playing tricks because I _wanted_ it to work.

Once I finally lifted my hand, I fell back and sat on the damp ground, watching the crack.

We watched in silence for a few minutes before Carlisle looked down and let out a very depressed breath. He put his arm around me and lifted me with him, "I'm so sorry, Violetta."

I took a step back and walked around them, back towards the direction of the others. I walked straight passed them as Carlisle followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. This wasn't the way to the house.

"To go kill something."

"Hunt?" He asked.

"A human, or a vampire, or myself."

"No, no!" He caught up and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but he was a lot stronger than me. He didn't let me keep walking; he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

He spoke softly to me as I sobbed into his chest. At first I tried to push him away, to reject his comfort, but I needed it too much for me to be able to resist it properly.

"Where we're you!?" I heard Carmen asked loudly and harshly, "You should have been there!"

I looked over Carlisle's shoulder and he turned around to see who she was talking to. She was yelling at Alistair, and Esme was trying to calm her down.

"Or you!" She turned to Eleazar, "You could have done something!" She pushed him backwards and then shook Esme off before bolting into the trees.

Eleazar looked shocked at his wife's sudden burst and blame. Alistair was suffering.

"Tanya wake up." I heard Rosalie cry. She was by Kate now, both kneeling at her side.

"I told you we wouldn't all survive." I said quietly.

"We knew. We just expected it to be a male." Carlisle said. "We all talked about how we were protecting all of the women before each other."

I wiped my tears and walked away from Carlisle, back to Tanya's body. I looked closely at the crack. It was different. Thinner, smaller. It was healing…


	46. Magical

**Carlisle**

"It's working." Violetta said quietly, looking up at Kate.

I flashed to her side and looked at Tanya's neck, "It's the same as it was 5 minutes ago, sweetheart."

"No, it's thinner, look."

I looked down and took breath, "She isn't coming back, Violetta."

"Carlisle, it is different." Garrett said quietly.

Kate shook her head and stood up. She turned and ran across the field and into the trees. Eleazar followed her. Esme had gone to find Carmen.

Alistair walked back and returned to her side. Rosalie was still crying tearlessly. Garrett stood up and looked around briefly, lost on what to do.

"Rose, come here." I said quietly. She flew to my side and leant into me as I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Alice and Bella walked over slowly, hesitant to see Tanya like this. Renesmee stayed at Jacob's side. She was crying, but she wasn't sobbing like Rosalie, or how Bella was through the trees, or how Violetta was earlier.

I heard a small noise, like porcelain rubbing against porcelain. I looked down at Tanya then, and the crack across her neck was visibly healing.

"She _is_ healing…" I breathed.

Edward turned and ran to where Kate and Eleazar had disappeared to. I heard him call for them as he went into the trees. Emmett did the same but towards Carmen and Esme.

Rosalie sniffed and moved closer to Tanya. I looked at Violetta, who looked very relieved.

"You did it." I said quietly.

She looked at me and sobbed. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the side of her head. "I did it." She whispered with a small smile.

I smiled and looked back at Tanya as porcelain squeaked very loudly. There was no crack now.

"Tanya?" Rosalie asked.

Her eyes flew open and she blinked a few times. She looked confused before she came to the realisation of what was going on. She sat up and looked at her hands, "I died."

"Vi healed you." Rosalie said, pulling her into her arms.

Alice and Bella smiled at each other. Rosalie let go of Tanya and she hugged me. Then she stood up and hugged Violetta, "Thanks girl." She whispered.

"Oh god, thanks for waking up." Violetta smiled.

Tanya hugged Bella and Alice, Garrett, and then she finally reached Alistair. Once he got his arms around her, I don't think he was going to let go anytime soon.

Kate, Eleazar and Edward walked back into the clearing from the trees. Kate appeared at her side and Tanya peeled away from Alistair, hugging her sister. She hugged Eleazar a lot longer than she had anyone else, and then she hugged Edward and Jasper briefly as they walked to their wives. She was about to return to Alistair before Carmen, Emmett and Esme walked through the trees.

"Carmen blamed Alistair and Eleazar." Alice said quietly. "It was quite a scene, to see one of the most tamed and kind-hearted in your family screaming at someone else."

Tanya smiled and hugged Carmen as she crashed into her. "Who do you need to apologise to?" Tanya asked her as they parted.

Tanya hugged Emmett and then Esme as Carmen apologised to Alistair. She hugged him before flashing to her husband. Tanya returned to Alistair's arms and kissed him once.

"Sorry…" Carmen said quietly to Eleazar.

"It's fine, my dear."

"No, it's not." Carmen shook her head and put her arms around his waist. He kissed her several times.

"Now it is." He nuzzled her nose.

She smiled and kissed him back, "I love you."

Eleazar returned her words. Violetta disappeared from my side. She was standing a few steps from Mason. She closed the gap between them and hugged around his neck, burying her face in his fur.

"That's so weird…" Esme said quietly, watching them as I was. She walked over to me and I put my arm around her waist. "Hold on." She said quietly.

"What?"

"If I stand with you now, I'm not going to let go, so I'm going to hug our children first."

I laughed, "Okay, you do that."

I watched as she moved around our children quickly, hugging them all and kissing their cheeks. She went over and petted Leah, Seth, Jacob and Mason before hugging and kissing Renesmee and Violetta's foreheads. She eventually returned to me, and I pulled her to my side.

She looked up and I kissed her softly but urgently.

* * *

We had eventually returned to the house. I think that what happened today had finally sunk in to Violetta. She was silent for hours. I hadn't heard her voice since she told Mason she loved him back in the clearing.

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and no one will bother us for a few decades." Emmett said quietly.

Violetta snickered, "As long as I'm here, trouble will follow us everywhere. You thought Bella was a danger magnet."

"Yeah, I'm not so bad now, am I?" Bella raised her eyebrows at Emmett and Jasper who both laughed.

"Whoa…you just spoke." Mason said quietly to her.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Vi, you haven't said a single word, or made a single noise, in hours."

"Yes I have."

"No, you haven't." He shook his head.

She sat back and crossed her arms, "Whatever."

Edward cleared his throat and stared at her, "Is now a good time to bring up how you went against Carlisle and Esme's wishes and tried to make a deal?"

"And put yourself in a very lethal position." Sam said quietly.

"What's it to you?" She asked him harshly, "Take your Labradors and go back to Forks."

"Violetta." Esme scolded, "They can stay here as long as they'd like."

"Maybe we'll drag our stay out a little longer." Paul smirked.

"I really hate you." She said to him quietly.

"Join the club." Leah said.

"Hey Leah, found an imprint yet?"

She rolled her eyes and threw a book at him.

"Hey, the book didn't do anything wrong." I said quietly.

Leah stared at me for a second and laughed. Violetta laughed lightly.

"Sam, we should move to Minnesota. Set up a res out here."

"God no." Jacob shook his head, "We're independent now."

"You're living off Carlisle and Esme…" Jared tried to hold his smile back.

"I have a job now." Mason said.

"Do you? You just took 3 weeks off…" Garrett said.

"I said we have a family emergency and I had to leave the state for a while." Mason nodded.

"You're such a liar." Violetta said to him.

"What did you want me to say?"

"A bunch of people are trying to kill me."

"If only our lives were that easy." Jasper said, " _People_ trying to kill us."

"So, who was that guy, their boss? The one you took down?" Quil asked Violetta.

Violetta looked down and swallowed.

"Don't answer that." Mason said to her quietly, "Mind your own business." He said to Quil.

"This is our business, bro, Jake pulled us into it." Embry said. He was injured, but it wasn't bad. He'd be okay within a week.

"I didn't pull you into anything. You could have said no." Jacob defended.

"You told me Leah was going to die." Sam defended himself.

"Why should that have mattered?" Leah asked him.

"Leah." Seth warned.

She was glaring at Sam.

"You are very hormonal and moody." Emmett said to her.

"Uh oh…" Violetta and Kate said at the same time.

Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to bed."

"You haven't eaten." Esme said as she stood up.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in 3 days…" Seth said to her.

"Shut up." She hissed at him.

"Leah, don't let yourself fall into that mess." Violetta shook her head.

"I'm not falling into anything. I'm going to bed." She walked away and to her bedroom.

Esme peeled from my side unwillingly and followed Leah quickly.

"Don't fall into what?" Mason asked Violetta.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"I'm so confused…"

"An eating disorder, Mason." I said.

"Oh…"

"Have you not noticed the rapid change in her eating habits?" Jacob asked him.

"Honestly? No." He shook his head.

Violetta rolled her eyes, "You're such a dick."

"I'm sorry, when did all of this turn on me?"

"When you became a self-absorbed arsehole."

"You don't—No, I'm not arguing with you."

"No, I don't what?"

"Nothing."

"Mason."

"Violetta."

"You know what? You can sleep with them tonight." She pointed to the wolves and stood up, walking to her room.

"Are you going to follow her?" Jared asked.

"Nope." Mason said.

I sighed and stood up, walking to her room. I knocked and waited for permission before entering. I closed the door behind me and approached her.

"Nothing that happened today is your fault, Violetta."

"I know." She nodded.

I shook my head, "No you don't. You feel guilty and that's why you're being so…not you."

"Hasn't anyone told you? Maybe you should ask Paul. I'm the biggest bitch in existence."

"You're offended."

"No, I'm sick of this."

"Of what?"

"Everything." She looked away from me and out the window where it was darkening.

"You're having a bad day." I nodded.

"I'm having a bad fucking life."

I shook my head and walked over to her, "Look at me."

She hesitated, so I out my finger under her chin and moved her head to face me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be considering leaving again."

"In which way?" She asked.

"Both." I replied.

"Well, you're not wrong."

I sighed, "I don't even know what to say anymore."

"You, Carlisle Cullen, have nothing to say?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe that's a sign that it is time for me to move on in my travels, or die, either works for me."

"Neither work for me." I disagreed.

She took a breath and her eyes were wet with tears that hadn't fallen yet, "I'm a big girl, Carlisle."

"You're a damaged girl, Violetta."

She shook her head.

"No, don't shake your head at me. The only thing I think I can do here is make you see and understand that you matter to us and the world. The thing is I don't know how to do that. You don't believe anything I say, honey."

"I don't want to try to do anything here; you've done enough to keep me going."

"Look, I'm pulling you put of school and you're going to work more hours at Bella's café, or find another job, or do nothing at all, I don't care. You can sit around here all day and paint or sing or draw or write, you can do whatever you want, you just can't leave us by death or endless, lone travel."

"So you're pretending that I have full freedom while you keep me prisoner?"

"Yes." I nodded, "If that's how you want to look at it. You're talking to Jasper weekly again, too."

"No." She shook her head, "That's where I draw the line. I swear I have said that exact thing in the past…"

"You probably have. But I am going to erase your line and you are going to talk to Jasper, or listen to Jasper."

"So I'm prisoner in a mental asylum?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Unless you would rather go to a real one, because I am seriously considering it right now."

"No!" Alice yelled from the living room. The door opened and she walked in, "She isn't going anywhere near a mental asylum. You saw what they did to me, Carlisle."

"These are modern times, Alice. What they did to you was wrong. They don't use those methods anymore."

"No Carlisle." Alice shook her head. "If you try to send her there, then I'm just going to help her get away from you and out of this country."

"Alice—"

"No."

"Listen. They didn't help you because there was nothing to help. They used very painful methods because they saw no positive change. You were completely healthy before you went there. Violetta isn't. There's room for positive change in her."

Alice looked at her, "It's still a _very_ bad idea. What if our secret is discovered?"

"It won't, because I'm not going to a mental institution." Violetta walked passed me and out of the room. "Esme!"

"Honey, I'm sort of—"

"Quick question. Do you think I should go to a mental asylum?"

"What? No…"

"The woman has spoken." Violetta said to me. "You can go back to Leah, thank you."

Esme looked at me and gave me a questioning look, "I thought we agreed that we would discuss this together, with Carmen and Eleazar, Edward and Jasper before with her…"

"Yes, but now seemed like a relevant time." I said.

"Why is this a group discussion?" Violetta asked. "No, I'm not going to a mental asylum. Thanks for the offer." She walked back into her room and closed the door.

"I feel like that could have gone down better…" Emmett said.

"You think?" Rosalie asked, "Alice shouldn't have jumped in."

"Excuse me, but who, out of everyone in this room, has been the only one in a mental institution?"

"Actually, Esme has too." Edward said.

They all looked at her.

"You have?" Carmen asked.

"I'm going back to Leah now." Esme said and quickly turned, walking away.

They all looked at me, "Yeah, she has." I nodded.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Not too long ago, actually…"

"As a vampire?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "Alice, they don't work the same as they used to, I told you that."

"How many years ago?" Emmett asked.

"5, maybe."

"5 years ago!?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. "Why didn't we know?"

"I knew." Bella said quietly.

They all looked at her, then back to me.

"Why did she know and not us!?" Alice asked.

"That was Esme, not me." I lifted my hands, "I didn't know she knew."

"Why did she tell you and not us?" Edward asked Bella.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um… I'd rather not answer that. For her sake."

"Bella…" Rosalie said.

"I didn't know grandma was insane…" Renesmee said.

"Oh my god!" Violetta opened her door, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No…I didn't know…"

Violetta took a deep breath and balled her hands into fists to control herself.

"Okay, sorry." Renesmee said hesitantly.

Violetta walked down the hall, "I am so sorry to interrupt, but Esme you need to go out there and explain how going to a mental asylum does not mean you are insane."

"…I was just going to let them figure it all out for themselves…" Esme said.

"Fine." I knew Violetta was rolling her eyes.

"So, like, she is or she isn't insane?" Renesmee asked and Violetta walked passed.

"You are so ignorant that it physically pains me."

"Violetta." I scolded.

"Educate them." She said to me before closing her door again.

"Okay, so basically, going to a mental institution does not automatically mean you are insane. People go to them for all sorts of reasons." I explained.

"Why did grandma go?"

"…She was suicidal."

"And you came into this how?" Edward asked Bella.

"Well, apparently Esme isn't the smartest of vampires. She was trying to harm herself with a razorblade…and I saw the blade beside her when I walked into her room, unaware that anyone was home, and caught her writing suicide notes to us all."

"She doesn't think very well when she's depressed." I defended my wife.

"Why were you going into her room while no one was home?" Garrett asked.

"Irrelevant." Bella said.

"Wait, no. Why?" Esme asked, appearing around the wall. Leah walked out behind her and sat back down beside Rosalie.

Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"You were looking for something, weren't you?" Jasper asked her, smirking.

"No…"

"What were you looking for?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Okay, this happened a long time ago, so let's just—"

"No, explain." Edward cut her off.

"Technically, it was Emmett's fault."

"So you're the reason I was sent to a mental institute." Esme said to Emmett in a joking manner.

"I was not." Emmett crossed his arms, "How was it my fault?"

"You told me to find the…whatever I was looking for!"

"I feel like this is leading somewhere that we don't want Renesmee to know about." Edward said.

"I do too." Bella nodded.

"Hey Ness—"

"Oh no, I'm staying right here. Tell us mum, what in the world were you looking for?" She smirked.

"They're your grandparents." Bella said to her.

"They're your parents." She replied.

"I am _so_ uncomfortable right now…" Bella said quietly.

"That makes two of us…" I agreed.

"Oh my god, just get this thing over with and say it. I can feel the tension rising." Violetta opened her door again.

"Go back to your room." I said. "And stop listening. Go to sleep."

"Why daddy? Worried about what she was looking for? What's in your room that could be that important to hide from me?" She smirked.

"Oh! OH! I remember!" Emmett said before laughing.

"Oh god…" Edward laughed too. "You. Of all people; he asked you to look."

"Yeah, okay, I was setting myself up." Bella said.

"What was it!?" Rosalie asking, her curiosity overcoming her.

Bella sighed, "It was around the time where Esme and Carlisle were…occupied a lot. Every time they weren't in their room, they almost always passed a piece of paper to one another at least twice a day. Emmett wanted to know what was on the paper, and he wanted me to look under their bed for…yeah…and he offered me money, and I didn't think anyone would be around to catch me, so…"

"You didn't find the letters, right?" Esme asked hesitantly.

Bella cleared her throat.

"They were pretty disgusting…" Emmett smirked. "I thought you just disappeared for a month because you were just too horny. Turns out you were insane. Did they assess you on your fetishes?"

"I don't have fetishes." Esme rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Bella said. "Some may disagree…"

"No, that was Carlisle's writing." Emmett said, knowing what she was referring to.

"Carlisle doesn't have any fetishes either, trust me, I know." Esme said.

They all laughed.

"You're right; I should have gone to sleep. I don't want to hear about your fetishes." Violetta said.

She looked at Mason and he winked at her with a smirk. She tried to hold her laughter back, but was extremely unsuccessful.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She shook her head and walked back into her room again.

Mason stood up and followed her.

"Are they…" I pointed behind me.

"Talking. They're talking." Edward laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to cook." Esme said.

"I'm going to go die." Seth said, "I didn't want to hear that."

"Oh, you hear that? You better send him to a mental institution." Violetta called from her room.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to my office.


	47. Shit

**Violetta**

It had been 2 weeks since the battle, and it was as if nothing had happened. The parents of the household had returned to work and Esme had declined her business offer at one place to apply to another, to which she was employed within days. Bella was almost done moving everything from her old café location to a new, bigger and better one. I was helping her a bit, but I hadn't been feeling very well lately at all.

Mason was always at work, and so were Esme, Carmen and Eleazar. Carlisle was getting more shifts than he was expecting after taking so much time off.

Carlisle had followed through with pulling me out of school, and Mason wasn't going anymore either.

I was sitting in the living room now with some of my siblings, mostly male as the females were at Bella's café venues. Edward was with Bella, and Tanya was here.

I sat up from my laying position before standing and flashing to my bathroom. I was sick. Tanya followed me and she held my hair for me.

She made me go and get some rest after giving me a glass of water. I had fallen asleep and was woken by Carlisle kissing my forehead.

"Hey honey." He greeted quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad." I whispered.

"I have a double shift today, but I called Esme and she'll be home by the time I leave again. What are your symptoms?"

"Sick, tired, headache, a really sore lower back."

He was silent for a few seconds. "When's your next period due?"

I picked up my phone and looked at the date. "Shit."

"You missed it?"

I nodded. "Last week…"

"When's the last time you and Mason…"

"The last time? Half a week ago."

"If you were due last week, then did you 2 weeks ago?"

I thought about it and nodded, "The night of the battle, and then a few days later. We used a condom!"

"Only 98 per cent effective. Maybe you were unlucky." Carlisle said. He was being unusually calm right now.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"You're the one that might be pregnant, why aren't you freaking out?"

"I am!"

"I am deep down." Carlisle said quietly. "I'll go buy some pregnancy tests." He kissed my forehead again and stood up.

"It wasn't like this last time I was pregnant, though."

"It's not always the same."

I nodded and he walked out quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Did you just say that she was pregnant?" I heard Jasper ask.

"We don't know yet." Carlisle replied to him.

I heard the front door close and Carlisle's car start, so I got up and walked into the living room.

They all stared at me in silence. I felt my eyes fill with tears but I blinked them away. Jasper appeared at my side and hugged me. I sobbed into his chest and he hushed me. Maybe I could give the child to Esme, Carmen or Rosalie. I'd carry a child for them in a heartbeat if that's what they wanted.

Tanya looked down at her phone when it buzzed, "Carlisle said that you didn't answer your phone, and that he took todays shift off."

I nodded and sniffed, pulling away from Jasper, "I'm not pregnant."

"Vi, you might be…" Jasper said.

I shook my head, "No, I can't be."

"So if you are, are you going to abort it?" Alistair asked.

I looked at him and thought about it, "Well, no…I couldn't do that Esme or Carmen or Rose or anyone in this family."

"But do you really think you're ready for a child?" Emmett asked.

"I can just give it to Esme."

He shook his head, "She won't take full responsibility for it. She'll want you to have it as your own."

"But I don't want it."

"It can hear you." Tanya said quietly.

"It's not even a thing yet…" I said to her.

"So you _do_ think that you're pregnant. You're talking about it as if you are."

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore." I shook my head. "Distract me."

I sat down as Emmett started telling me a story that he and Garrett both thought was hilarious. I wasn't listening, though, I was thinking.

"You wanted us to distract you and you're not even listening…" Emmett said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Em, I was just thinking."

He shook his head, "Women. You ask us to take your mind off something, and then you think about the exact thing you don't want to remember while we _try_ to distract you."

"Sorry." I apologised again.

"Em!" I heard Rosalie call as she walked through the door.

Anxiety filled me. "Nobody say a word about it." I hissed quietly.

She walked up the staircase with a big smile, "Okay, so funny story." She started as she sat down beside Emmett. She started talking about how Bella, Alice and Edward all got in an argument and ended up breaking a few things, which infuriated Bella even more, and she slapped Edward. It was a long, complicated story and I only half-listened

I heard Carlisle's car pull up and I realised that he might say something when he walked in, or Rosalie would see the box, or he would hesitate and give it away. I sat there, filled with worry as they spoke and I listened to Carlisle walked into the house and up the stairs.

He looked right at Rosalie when he walked in, "Let." He motioned for me to follow him into my room.

I stood up and followed him quickly.

"Did you tell her?" He whispered once the door was closed.

I shook my head, "No, and I told the others not to."

He nodded, "Good. Here." He handed me a bag.

"You bought like 10!"

"I wanted to be sure…" He said.

"They aren't all the same brand."

"5 are one brand, 5 are another. Again, I wanted to be sure."

I took a breath, "Okay, thank you. Can you please go out there while I test it?"

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door. I heard Rosalie ask him what was going on, but he brushed her off.

I went into the ensuite quickly and used all 10 test sticks.

* * *

"Fuck!" I squeaked. Esme was home by the time I got results from them.

All but 2 were positive. I figured they failed because I was different to humans, or maybe it was just a mistake. But the majority came up positive, and I don't think all 8 could get the wrong result.

"Violetta?" Carlisle asked from outside the door. He was in my room now. "Come on, Rose and Esme are distracted."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I opened the door. I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed, putting my head in my hands, "Shit."

"Positive?"

"8 positive, 2 negative." I said.

Carlisle walked into the ensuite to where I assumed he was looking at the tests.

He walked back out a few seconds later in silence.

"Say something."

"I doubt that many could give false results…"

Jasper knocked and walked in, "What's the— positive, judging by the emotions you're emitting."

I nodded and sobbed.

Carlisle appeared beside me and pulled me into his arms.

Esme must have heard my sobs, because she came in a few seconds later.

"Esme, you might want to sit down." Carlisle said hesitantly.

"What's going on?" She asked; worry filling her eyes when I looked up at her.

Carlisle motioned to the couch against the wall, and then looked at me, "Me or you?"

"You." I whispered. "And you can follow her when she walks out."

He nodded and walked over to Esme. Jasper took his spot, holding me in comfort.

"Okay, Esme." Carlisle took a breath. He knew as well as I did what her reaction would be.

"Please tell me what is going on right now."

"I need you to stay calm, and I need you to be…supportive."

"You're pregnant." She said to me.

I nodded and she took in a sharp breath.

"Esme, listen. It's nothing to worry about." Carlisle said.

"Nothing to worry about, Carlisle? What _species_ is it? Is it going to kill her? Is the Volturi going to kill it and us? What if it's dangerous? Vampires and wolves are natural rivals; it'll be out of control."

"Calm down." Carlisle said as Esme stood up. "We still have time to work it out."

"How much time? Is it going to be human?"

"Well, you'd think it would be 3 quarters human, 1 quarter vampire, because it doesn't specifically have to carry the shape-shifting gene." Jasper said, "But if it does, oh boy."

"That isn't helping!" I said to him.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I think you need to abort it." Esme said. I was taken aback by her words. I never thought I would ever hear those words leave Esme's mouth.

I shook my head, "No…"

"Violetta, this thing could kill you."

"You sound like Alice when Bella was pregnant." Jasper said quietly.

"Excuse me—"

"Esme, please just take a breath." Carlisle said, putting a hand on her cheek. She hit his hand away and walked out.

I cried harder. If Esme wouldn't support me on this, no one would. Everyone got back then. I heard the cars pull up and the front door open, followed by their voices. Leah, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee were still at school, and Carmen, Eleazar and Mason were still at work, but everyone else got back.

"Whoa, no way." I heard Edward's voice sound before I heard him walking up the staircase quickly.

Carlisle followed Esme, and Jasper held me as I cried.

"Are you positive?" Edward asked. I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"Yeah, she is." Jasper said quietly. "Esme didn't react very well…"

"No, she didn't. Her mind is running wild." I felt Edward's hand touch my shoulder, " _We_ will support you, honey. And Esme will come around once she calms down."

I shook my head and stood up. I stared putting things in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle!" Edward called.

"I'm leaving. I'm not putting this mess on all of you."

Carlisle appeared back in the room and saw me instantly, "No, no, no. Put the bag away."

I ignored him and walked passed them, out of the room with my bag.

"I never thought I would say this, but get her. Force her back here if you have to. Physically, I mean." I heard Carlisle say. I assumed he was going back to Esme.

I got to the foyer where Emmett stood in between me and the door. "I am stronger than you and I will beat you."

"You wouldn't want to hurt the baby." He said before his eyes widened. Mine did too.

"The what?" Rosalie stood up.

We both looked at her and Edward lifted me up.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him as he ran back up the staircase.

Jasper was trying not to smile at the sight as he followed us back up.

"Don't make me tie you to this chair." Edward said.

"And put stress on the baby?" I asked.

"It doesn't exist yet…I don't think…" He rolled his eyes.

"Just, stay here." Jasper said as he walked back out and down the staircase. He was going to explain to the others. This was going to cause a lot of controversy between Rosalie and Esme. I could see it coming.

I sat on the chair as Edward stared at me the whole time, picking every thought that ran through my mind.

Carlisle eventually returned a while later, "Okay, so I got Esme to calm down, and she's calling Carmen and Eleazar."

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks this is a "family decision", not yours."

"It _is_ mine. I'm not aborting it."

"Maybe you should call Mason." Edward said.

I looked from him to Carlisle, "You agree with Esme."

"You both have reasons for your beliefs here."

"And you agree with hers?"

"Yes and no." He said.

I shook my head and stood up again, grabbing my bag…again.

He blocked the doorway and shook his head at me.

"I am an adult." I said, "I can do what I want. Remember when you told me that?"

"As long as it wasn't leaving here by death or unexplained or lone travel." He reminded me. "Now sit down and call Mason."

I sat back down and got my phone out. He picked up on the 5th ring.

"Hey Vi." He sounded like he was in a really good mood. I was about to shatter that.

"Hey Mason. When do you finish?"

"Another hour and a half, why?"

I took a deep breath, "Are you sitting down?"

"I can be…is everything okay?"

"Mason, I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence.

"Mason? You alive?"

"Whoa. And to tell me over the phone."

"Did you want me to wait until you got home?"

"No, I guess not. When did you find this out?"

"About an hour ago, I think. There have been a lot of tears…"

"Why?"

"Did you not hear me correctly? I'm pregnant…"

"Why is this a bad thing? I'm happy."

"You're happy about this?"

"Violetta, we can start our own small family here. We can be more than just…us."

This got me thinking about the small box he was looking for a while back. "Mason?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"What was in the small box?" I asked hesitantly. Edward and Carlisle were listening and watching me, and I wasn't sure I wanted this answer.

"Something that apparently doesn't matter to you. Don't worry about it."

"Mason."

"Vi, I'm in a good mood. Please, can we not do this now?"

"Okay…"

"I'm going to try and get off early; I just have to go speak to the boss. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

I dropped my phone and looked down. The whole house was completely silent. "Well…he's elated."

"That's good." Edward nodded.

"No it's not." I shook my head, "That means that I'm the only one wondering what to do here."

"I think everyone is wondering what to do here, actually…"

I ran my hand through my hair and moved it behind my shoulders, "I can't have a child. I _am_ a child. I can't even take care of myself, let alone a small being."

"Oh sweetheart, it's not as hard as it seems." Carlisle said.

"Your children are teenagers. This is a _baby_."

" _You_ were a baby."

"It really isn't that hard." Edward said, "Renesmee was a baby once too."

I moved my hand mindlessly over my lower abdomen. Then I felt sick again, and I ran to the ensuite, throwing the door closed behind me.

"I got it." I heard Rosalie say from my room. She opened the door and walked over to me. She pulled my hair back into a bun and rubbed my back.

* * *

I had returned to the living room and I fell asleep across Carlisle, but he woke me up about 10 minutes after drifting off. "Mason's here."

I sat up and tied my hair up. Esme was standing on the other side of the room, staring out the window that looked over the yard.

She looked down at her phone when it buzzed, "I'm going to pick the school attenders up." She said flatly as she walked down the staircase.

I listened as the front door opened.

"Hey Esme." Mason greeted her.

"Hi." She said quickly.

"Okay then…" He said once the door closed again, "Vi?" He asked as he walked up the staircase.

I stood up when he walked in. He smiled wide and kissed me once before hugging me. "What's with Esme?"

"She wants me to abort."

"You're not going to, right?"

I shook my head, "No."

"So, like…you aren't talking to her?"

"I'm talking to her when she decides she wants to talk to me."

"I'm not talking to her." Rosalie piped up, "Ever again." She added.

"Rose…" Emmett warned.

"No, she's a total bitch."

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded, "Do not speak of her that way."

Carmen and Eleazar were here, and I hadn't noticed, I guess they got home when I fell asleep.

"Yeah, they got here a few minutes after you drifted off." Edward said.

I nodded and looked at Carmen and Eleazar. They looked at me with unsure eyes.

"And, you're both with Esme on this…"

"Violetta, it's just—"

"It's not even alive yet and you're judging it already." I cut Eleazar off.

"It's dangerous." Carmen said.

"Mason, just because it is your child does not mean it will have the shape-shifting ability, right?"

"Considering that it's mixed with vampire characteristics, I'd say it wouldn't get that trait." He said. "But I don't know. We'd be better off asking Billy."

"Okay, I'll put "ask Billy" on my list, right underneath "convince my family that my baby will not kill them"."

"It's not us we're worried about…" Alice said quietly. "It's humans, and the Volturi's actions once they find out."

"So you're scared of Aro?"

"No." Alice shook her head.

" _I'm_ not even scared of Aro anymore, and he tortured me several times a day for over a year."

"We're not scared of Aro!" Alice said.

"This isn't your decision! It isn't any of yours!"

"Hey, that's what I said." Bella smiled, "You tell em' girl."

"Bella, don't encourage her." Eleazar said.

"Don't be condescending towards her." She shot back.

"Bella." Carlisle hushed.

"I think we all need to calm down a bit here." Jasper said.

"Oh, shut up." Alice glared at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Okay then."

"This is ridiculous." I shook my head, "This is exactly why I wanted to leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Carlisle said,

"No, I'll just rip your family apart with my decisions instead."

"Who would deliver your baby if Carlisle wasn't around?" Kate asked quietly.

"Good point. Maybe I won't go _far_." I said.

"Or, even better, you could just stay in this house." Tanya said.

I looked at Mason and he looked back at me, "A walk?" he suggested.

I nodded and we walked out of the house and into the forest trees.


	48. The Truth Comes Out

**Violetta**

A week had passed, and this baby was growing quicker than it should have been. I already had a slight bump. I was moody all the time, and I was crying just as much.

Mason said "Good morning beautiful" this morning, and I cried for 10 straight minutes, drawing laughter from everyone in the house.

Esme and Rosalie had a very big argument last night. Esme left to hunt and she hadn't returned, not even now, the next day.

I was working today at Bella's café, but she offered to just run it with a man down. I declined. She shouldn't need to strain herself. Mason left for work already, and Jacob, Renesmee, Leah and Seth already went to school. Carlisle had the day off unless an emergency were to occur, and he was planning on spending the day at Bella's business.

"I'm shaving my hair off." I said as I walked out of my bedroom and to the living room.

Rosalie smiled, "Come here." She sat up and I sat on the ground in front of her. "Can I fish tail braid it?"

"Sure." I breathed.

She hummed to herself as she did it.

"You're in such a good mood…" Emmett said quietly to her.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because Esme still hasn't come back…" Alice said.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault she can't handle a little disagreement."

Carlisle cleared his throat to remind them that he was in the room and that he didn't want them talking about his wife like that.

"Why aren't you looking for her?" Alice asked him.

"She doesn't want me to." He shook his head.

"How do you know?"

"Phones are a magnificent thing, honey." Jasper said quietly.

"So you're just going to let her cry out there over a whole night, and probably a whole day, by herself?"

"Alice, I know exactly where she is and if she wants my company, she will text me."

"Where is she?" I asked.

He shook his head, "She wants to be alone."

"You're so oblivious."

"What?"

"Of course she wants you with her, but she doesn't want you to feel obliged."

"Women are strange creatures." Alistair said. Lucky for him, Tanya was already working with Bella. Kate was too.

"She's meeting me later." He assured.

"Okay." I wasn't going to argue or anything. I waited silently for Rosalie to finish my hair. I thanked her and stood up, walking back to my room and grabbing my bag.

"You don't have work for another hour and a half." Jasper said.

I looked at him, "I know."

"So where are you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you." I rolled my eyes, "Bye." I called as I walked down the staircase.

"Violetta, wait." Carlisle said when I reached the front door.

I took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs and over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere dad, don't worry."

"You didn't have the best night last night…"

I shook my head, "It doesn't affect me. I know what I want, and I know that it's my decision, not Esme's or Rosalie's."

He looked down at where my baby bump was starting to form.

"What are you going to tell people when you start showing through your clothes?"

"They all think I'm a slut anyway…"

He looked upset about something.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I have no idea where Esme is. I would like to know where you are."

I looked to the side, thinking if it was worth telling him. I felt bad that he was so helpless with Esme, and he probably felt so useless.

"I have an appointment." I said quietly.

He gave me a confused look.

I looked down to avoid his eyes, "I need to be able to care for a baby, so I need to be able to care for myself. I know I have completely dismissed it in the past, but I'm seeing a therapist and I'm just praying that it's worth it."

He gave me a small grateful smile, "You're not doing it for me, but thank you.

"Yeah, well, there are some things that I don't want to tell Jasper, so…"

"What if you're sent to a doctor and you're prescribed medication?" He asked.

"Then I take it, and if it works then it works, and if it doesn't then it's not doing any damage. I went twice last week, and I went on Tuesday."

"You told me you were working on Tuesday."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Bella, or Kate or Tanya. I wasn't even working afterwards, and it wasn't the most believable act…"

He snickered and kissed my forehead, "Drive safely please."

"Always." I opened the door from behind me and walked out and to my car quickly.

* * *

I made myself a mental note on my way from the therapist's office to Bella's Books and Bistro to never make an appointment before work again. It was heavy today, I guess she just wanted to dive right in, and now I was trying to hold myself together.

When I pulled into work, I checked my makeup and fixed the winged eyeliner on my left eye. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Hey." I greeted Bella, Carlisle and Esme, who were all at the counter. Carlisle and Esme were sitting; Bella was standing on the other side, talking to them.

I greeted Tanya and Kate as I walked through the back and put my bag away.

"You missed the best thing ever. Bella gave Esme a cup of coffee because they heard some regulars questioning why she never got anything the other day, and Esme sat there and had to drink it. It was so hard not to laugh." Kate said.

"You'd think she'd go with water…" Tanya said.

"Or Bella would slip some of the blood into it…" I said. We had blood in the fridge out here near where we put our bags for when we drank after the days' work.

"That would have been better." Tanya nodded.

I put my small apron on that was more for show than anything and walked out into the café. I wasn't actually on for another 5 minutes, so I made myself a cup of tea.

"Hey." I smiled at Esme as she flicked through a thick book. She glanced up and greeted me flatly before looking back down. "Grudges don't go unnoticed with you…"

"Tough day?" Carlisle asked as I drank half the cup quickly.

"What makes you think that?"

"You never drink hot tea that quickly unless you're trying to calm yourself down."

"You should be a detective." Bella said quietly. She looked to the side and walked over to an elderly couple who looked ready to order what they wanted. Probably just coffee, like the older ones always did.

"So, tough day?" Carlisle asked again.

"Just, remind me never to book a therapist appointment before work. It was pretty heavy."

"This was your fourth appointment. Don't they normally, like, get to know you and deal with the light stuff first?"

"That's what I thought." I nodded and walked into the back, putting the empty cup down beside Tanya.

"Oh, thanks. I've always wanted my dishes."

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek and walked back out. "Bella, just serving?"

She turned and nodded before turning back to her conversation with the old couple.

"Esme, your second cup of coffee is getting cold." Carlisle said quietly, smirking.

"Shut up." She looked at him and laughed before she picked the cup up. "This is so gross."

I looked up when someone walked in. Renesmee walked in with tears down her cheeks.

"Hey, you okay?" I walked around the counter quickly and to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back where no strangers would see her. Carlisle and Esme followed me. Bella hadn't noticed at all.

"What happened?" Esme asked, her voice full of concern.

"Jacob and I had a fight, and then someone at school was flirting with him, and he didn't stop it, and then I confronted him, and then we screamed at each other. In front of everyone. And I got sent to the office, but I just left the grounds instead…"

"Vi? Where'd you go?" Bella called.

I rubbed Renesmee's arm and walked out to Bella, leaving Carlisle and Esme with her. Kate and Tanya were still performing their jobs, but they were listening.

"Ness is crying in there." I said to her quietly when I reached her.

"What? When'd she come in?"

"Just then. Go to her, I've got this."

"I'll send Tanya out."

Bella walked away and Tanya joined me a few minutes later.

I walked around to the tables and took orders; brought coffee, checked if we had the book they were looking for. We almost always did.

I looked up from the counter when the bell on the door rang. "Hey Rich, the usual?"

"To go today, please." He smiled as he approached the counter. He was a regular, always ordered a coffee and 2 sandwiches every week day.

Tanya took to the sandwiches, and I made his coffee.

"Record time. Thanks girls." He smiled as we gave him his order and he handed me the exact money. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." I said cheerfully as I opened the cash register. As soon as he was gone, my smile dropped.

"Hmm, just like that, 100 to 0 real quick."

"Honey, if I were at 0, I wouldn't be here anymore." I said to her.

"Depressing." She shook her head.

"That's me." I smirked as I walked to clear some plates.

* * *

The day was rather slow, but I was finally home now, and they were all drinking in the kitchen, stressed out over their own things. I was laying my head on the table.

"You okay?" Mason asked me.

"No. I want a fucking drink." I said quietly.

"Language." Esme reminded.

"Oh, she spoke to me."

Esme stopped what she was doing and looked down at the counter. She had her back to me. Carlisle gave me a disapproving look and approached her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, my love."

"If this child kills her…"

"She'll be fine, Esme. And she's only talking so disrespectfully because of the hormones. She'll get over it."

"I know." Esme said quietly.

"Sorry Esme." I said quietly.

"Why can't you have a drink?" Renesmee asked me.

I stared at her for a second, "Was that a serious question?"

"Yes, why can't you—oh…right…sorry I forgot."

"I'm glad you were able to…" I said quietly. "My therapist thinks I should get rid of it too."

"Your therapist?" Mason asked me.

I paused and stared straight forward for a second. I forgot that only Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Bella knew.

"Oh no." Bella said quietly.

"Did I say therapist? I meant Jasper…" I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing a therapist?"

"It's not important."

"We only talk about "important" things, now? I mean, I think it's important, but whether it was or not, that's a pretty lame excuse."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen." I motioned around us where everyone was silent and listening, "But turns out I brought it on myself anyway."

"Well, that's good." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Edward broke into laugher and looked at Jasper, "You're pathetic."

"I'm offended." He laughed too. "Why am I not enough to fix you?"

I smiled and looked down, "Sorry Jazz."

He made a kissy face at me and I laughed. "But dad, will one drink really—"

"Yes Violetta, it will harm it. You're not drinking." He said sternly.

I groaned and dropped my head back down.

"What happens if it carries the shape-shifting gene?" Leah asked.

"It grows up like any child and no one is going to damage it."

"Damage it?" Emmett asked.

"Physically or mentally."

"My god, sure, we're vampires, but we're not demons." He said.

"That's debatable. Have you ever met Violetta?" Garrett asked.

I snickered, "It's not my fault when I rip your head off."

"How is it—"

"Don't mess with a pregnant woman." Kate put her hand over his mouth.

I glanced to the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were standing close together, whispering quiet enough that none of us could hear, with our ears at least.

" _It's about me, isn't it?"_ I asked Edward.

"Sort of." He said quietly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I didn't say anything." He shook his head. He smirked at me when Bella returned to her conversation with Alice.

I sighed and stood up, "I'm going to bed." I walked over and kissed Esme and Carlisle's cheeks before leaving the room.

"Am I supposed to follow you?" Mason asked me.

"No, you can stay down here if you want." I said truthfully. I would have enjoyed his company, but it wasn't necessary.


	49. Tears

**Violetta**

It was like the baby had a growth spurt and I was getting fatter a lot quicker than I should have. It was growing too quickly to be human-like. Mason was working a lot more than he used to, and Carlisle was working less. He also stopped allowing me to go work for longer than 4 hours, so Bella was a woman down until Renesmee and Leah finished school. I did spend a lot of my time there, though. I had lost contact with Ben, but he came by Bella's café every so often for something to eat. This made my reputation worse as my baby bump started to show.

Carlisle wouldn't let me be by myself, even though there was no way I was going into labour for another few weeks at the least. The guys had gone away for the rest of the week on a hunting trip, just for some fun. Eleazar, Carmen, Esme and Mason were all at work, and Carlisle had a shift soon. I don't know where Alice or Rosalie were, but they weren't working at the café today. My guess was they were shopping.

"Vi?" Carlisle called me from the living room.

I groaned and stood up from my bed, "So you won't let me work for longer than 4 hours, and you won't let me be by myself for longer than 10 minutes, but you'll make me get up and _walk_ over to you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He gave me an obvious look, "I told you yesterday, you're going to hang at the café while I'm at work."

"I don't want to hang at the café. School just finished, and everyone knows now." I said.

"Sorry, but you're not staying here."

"Jacob and Seth will be home soon…"

"They're going to the café. Come on."

I sighed and grabbed my phone off my bed and followed him out of the house.

He drove the usual illegal pace, and he pulled up at the café. I rolled my eyes as he got out and walked around to me door, opening it for me.

"I am capable of opening the door…"

He ignored me and closed it behind me, walking by my side into the café.

"I am also capable of walking inside…" I said as he opened the door for me.

"I have to talk to Bella." He rolled his eyes. "If I didn't need to be here, I would have just gone to the hospital and made you walk here."

"Sure you would have." I smirked.

"I don't care about your safety at all, what are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically.

I laughed and walked to the counter, sitting on one of the stools.

"Hey." Bella smiled as I sat down.

"Need another worker?"

She glanced at Carlisle at my side. He shook his head.

"Maybe when he's gone…" She winked at me and smirked at him.

"Please don't be stupid. And listen to Bella." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes, "300 years dad. I'm older than Bella…"

He shushed me and looked behind him, "Watch what you say in public."

"Sorry."

He walked behind the counter and motioned for Bella to follow him. I listened in. I couldn't hear perfectly, but I could make out the words.

"Please call me if anything out of the ordinary happens, and if she looks like she's in pain, make sure she's sitting down and drinks water. And please make sure she isn't downplaying anything. You know how stubborn and proud she is."

"Pride like yours."

"Watch it…" I knew he was smirking at her.

"I have a child, Carlisle. Don't worry about it. I've got this covered."

"Esme might come in after work."

"No she won't. Rosalie's working tonight."

I heard Carlisle sigh, "Okay, thank you for this. I'll see you tonight."

I opened my phone and pretended I wasn't listening when he walked back out. He greeted and said goodbye to Tanya and Kate, kissed Bella's cheek and then kissed my forehead. "Bye."

"Save some lives!" Tanya called as he walked out.

"Okay, but seriously, do you need me to work?" I asked Bella once his car pulled out of the lot.

She shook her head, "I'm not going against Carlisle."

"He'll never know…"

"Ness and Leah are coming in soon. I can't strain you, sorry hun."

"But I'm bored." I complained.

"Books." Bella motioned around the walls of the whole café.

"Fine." I sighed and stood up. I walked over to one side and skimmed through several bookshelves. Leah and Renesmee snuck up behind me after a while and I jumped, followed by feeling a kick on the right side of my bump. I put my hand where it was kicking and closed my eyes.

"Sorry, did we scare her?" Leah asked.

"It's a him." Renesmee contradicted.

"Want to bet on it? 15 bucks?"

"Deal." The shook hands and Bella called them over.

I checked my phone. There was a half hour before they closed and set up for the night. I had a half hour before I could actually do something.

Esme got to the café at 4:30 when they were closing. She had talked to Carlisle a while ago and she refused to let me help out. I sat on the couch and complained the whole time about how bored I was.

Rosalie and Alice arrived not long after, and Rosalie was avoiding Esme the whole time. I could see the family slowly drift from each other because of this and it was entirely my fault.

Esme was so withdrawn from everyone; she wasn't even around Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar often anymore. She didn't speak to me much, and as much as I hated admitting it, I missed her so much. She was the only person I had ever had in my life apart from Carmen that actually felt like a real mother. But everything always went wrong when I was with the same people for a long period of time. Things always changed and I always knew deep down that it was going to happen.

It was time for me to move on so this family could be a family again. Mason would come with me, of course. I didn't know how he would feel about it, but I'll talk to him about it when I see a chance.

Esme was sitting at the counter now. We had about 10 minutes before open, and she was sitting in silence, staring at the counter, thinking about anything that would distract her from my presence.

I felt tears well in my eyes, and a few fell at the exact same time as Mason walked in. Shit.

He looked at me immediately and I didn't wipe the tears away quick enough. He approached me quickly. "Mental or physical?" He laid his hand on my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"A bit of both." I smiled and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"The baby?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about the mental part?"

I glanced over his shoulder. Esme was listening, and so were Bella and Tanya.

"Not here." I said quietly.

"Ah, so it's pretty serious?"

"No, it's just no one needs any extra stress from me. I think I've put enough on them…"

"Everything will be fine once the baby is born. I hope you know that."

"Will it?" I asked really quietly.

"Vi—"

"Not here." I shook my head.

"Want to go home?"

I nodded and he pulled me up. I said goodbye to my family, and I kissed Esme's cheek, "Bye mum." I whispered quietly.

* * *

"You know, if someone tells Renesmee then she'll be upset if we leave, so Jacob will enforce his order for me to stay. He'll think you'll stay too, but you don't have to. You can leave." Mason said. I had finished explaining everything, and he was all for leaving and starting again.

"I'm not going without you."

"I don't want you to stay here where you aren't happy just because my alpha said I have to."

"Mason, it's hard to grow up without a father. We both know that. If I'm not happy, at least this will be." I said, motioning to my bump.

"We'll see how it all pans out, okay?"

"What if we just upped and left? We wouldn't tell anyone, just write notes saying how sorry we are, and how grateful we were to have them, and then they wouldn't be able to catch up if we plan it right."

"Good luck preparing with Edward around. He's going to know as soon as he gets back. Jacob, Leah and Seth are going to know as soon as we're all phased. Seth will tell Carlisle."

"Well, at least Alice won't see anything…" I smiled.

"Why don't we just discuss it with everyone? I'm sure we'll be able to work it all out."

I shook my head, "That is the worst thing we could do. Esme and Rosalie can't be in the same room with one another without one snapping and the other getting extremely upset. Alice and Rosalie are getting along less and less, and that's causing Emmett and Jasper to drift, as well as Carlisle and Emmett. Edward and Bella are trying their hardest to stay out of it, but Bella has a very strong view, and she'll jump in to protect us and it, and if that means arguing with Esme, then that's what's going to happen. Everyone is going to side with their mate. I am tearing them apart. They've all drifted so much from each other."

Mason shook his head, "You're reading too much into this."

"No, I'm reading into it just enough."

He looked down, "Okay. We'll think about it, and we'll work it out. We can't go anywhere before it's born anyway…"

I nodded and kissed him once.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

We had gone out to dinner before coming home, and then we talked for hours. It was getting pretty late now.

I nodded and we walked from the living room to our bedroom. I heard the front door open and close not long after I was lying in bed.

"Be asleep." I whispered almost inaudibly.

I felt him nod and I closed my eyes, trying to even my breathing out.

The door opened quietly and Carlisle stood in the doorway, "Nice try, but I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He shook his head and smiled.

He walked forwards and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight honey. Night Mason."

"Night." Mason said, rolling over.

I sat up quickly and hugged Carlisle.

"Ah, you're crushing me here, Letty."

"Sorry." I let go, "I love you, dad."

"…I love you too. Get some sleep." He looked very suspicious now.

I lay back down as he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

"That wasn't obvious that you were thinking about anything bad at all." Mason said.

"Shh, they'll hear you."

"I'm just saying; they're going to know something is up."

"It's not bad, by the way. I think it's an appropriate decision. I'm thinking about it so that they can have their lives back."

"Shh, they'll hear you." He mimicked.

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder. I lay down facing the door. It was the only way I could sleep.

He rolled back over and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and smiled as he kissed my shoulder. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I returned just as quietly.


	50. Birth

**Violetta**

Another few weeks had passed, and I was about ready to pop. I was currently sitting in the living room with everyone.

Edward knew about my thoughts of leaving, but he hadn't said anything to anyone except for Mason and I. The wolves knew, but none of them had said anything.

"You're so big." Emmett said quietly.

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes before smiling. "No, I know and it sucks."

"But, you look better than Bella did. That's a good sign." Jasper smirked at her.

"Shut up. I was almost dead." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Renesmee laughed.

"Have you thought about names?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at Mason, "Have you?"

"I was just going to let you decide. I am not arguing with you if we disagree."

I smiled and looked down.

"That's sweet." Edward said, reading my baby name ideas through my head.

"I don't know…would it be too much?"

"Ask him?"

I shook my head, "Not with everyone here."

"Text me." Mason said.

I got my phone out and texted him the boys' name first.

"I like that." He nodded. "Dominic." He said as Rosalie made an irritated noise.

"And for a girl?" Rosalie asked.

I got my phone again and texted Mason.

"Oh for the love of—"

"Rose." Edward cut her off, "She wants to make sure he's okay with it before saying it…"

He looked at me for a second before he smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes? No? You're not sure yet?"

"Are you choosing it just for me?"

"Sort of."

"Well, I like it, but you can choose something else if you want to."

I smiled and shook my head, "I think Charlotte is perfect." I glanced at Rosalie.

"Awh, that's so sweet." Rosalie said in an adoring tone.

I smiled at her and returned my eyes to Mason. He was smiling and looking down.

I went to speak before a very sharp pain shot through me and lingered in my lower abdomen. I took in a silent deep breath and tried to play it cool as my hand clutched where it hurt subtly.

Edward sat forwards a little bit, watching me. Carlisle noticed his movement and was watching me intently, as well as the rest of them.

"Is that normal?" Mason asked Carlisle quietly.

"It depends on how far along she is. Since we don't know how long this will take, I can't be sure."

"Judging by her size, I'd say she's pretty close to time." Garrett said.

I glared at him as the pain faded away.

"Seriously, you're big enough to have twins." Garrett said.

"Don't say that." I should my head, "It is one child."

"With 2 different sets of thoughts?" Edward asked.

"What!?" I asked.

"I can hear 2 new thought processes…"

"Please tell me you're pregnant." I said to Renesmee.

"Sorry, but we use contraception over here." Renesmee smirked.

"So did we!" I stressed, "And this still happened." I motioned to my too-big baby bump.

Pain again, and I leant forward this time, clutching my stomach. It was like my whole stomach tightened. I had have been having them for hours, but they weren't very painful to begin with. It was getting worse and closer together.

They were all looking at me again.

"What do contractions feel like?" I asked.

"Like that." Edward said quietly.

Carlisle stood up and walked down the staircase quickly. "Rose, come help me set up the room." He called. She smiled wide at me and followed him.

Mason didn't know what to do. He sat at my side in a frozen position. Shock? Esme moved to my side instantly. It was the first time I had felt her touch in weeks. "Breathe, sweetheart. Deep breaths." She instructed quietly.

The pain started to fade again, and I sat up properly. "It's fine."

"Honey, you're going into labour…" She said.

"No I'm not." I shook my head.

"Denial." Alice said quietly. She was smiling. I didn't think that would ever happen in this situation.

"It's not long enough. It should be 3 quarters human. This is too early."

"Violetta, you have to actually give birth to it to have it." Jasper said.

"No. Why can't males have uteruses?"

"I am so glad that I don't." Mason said.

Carlisle appeared at my side, "Come on."

"No." I shook my head.

"You're not messing up my couch." He said.

"I'm not in labour." I denied. Pain again. I winced and closed my eyes. I felt Carlisle lift me up and then when I opened my eyes, I was in his office, on a hospital bed.

"Did you steal all of this?" I asked through the pain, looking around me at all the equipment.

"Yes, he just put it in his coat and nobody ever found out who really took it." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"You're staying, right?" I asked her.

"If you want me to." She smiled. "Do you want Mason in here?"

"No." I answered immediately, "He can wait. He is not coming in here."

"Are you sure? It's a really big thing."

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay…" Rosalie nodded, "Anyone else?"

I thought about Esme, but I decided against the idea. She wouldn't want to be in here, and good luck to her and Rosalie getting along.

I shook my head as a reply.

"You want Esme." She said.

"No, I don't want Esme." I denied.

"You totally want Esme. I'll go get her."

"No, Rose…" I called for her but she was already gone and probably already talking.

"Why don't you want Esme?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Because Rosalie is in here, and I would rather they weren't arguing while I'm pushing a human being out of my vagina. And she won't want to be."

"Violetta, she was just worried about your safety through the pregnancy and the safety of the family afterwards when the Volturi finds out. She isn't against the child itself."

The conversation ended as Esme and Rosalie returned. Rosalie was still smiling a big, naturally beautiful smile, and Esme just looked worried.

"There's no danger to Vi, right?" Esme asked Carlisle.

He shook his head, "Not that I have been able to find over the past few weeks. It seems normal, just accelerated from human time.

Esme nodded and looked at me. I avoided her eyes and concentrated on the pain.

"Do you want to try painkillers? I don't know if they'll work…" He said.

"I would really just like it out of me because I want to cry a lot right now."

He smiled helplessly and moved a chair for Esme. She sat down at my side and offered her hand, which I took very willingly as pain swelled inside of me. It was like my stomach was swelling up.

"Oh my god, how do humans do this?" I asked as I winced.

"They're babies are also human, yours probably isn't." Rosalie said as she moved a tray over to Carlisle's side and he moved to the end of the hospital bed. This was going to be _very_ uncomfortable.

* * *

I had almost passed out from the pain on several occasions throughout my long labour. Well, it felt long; it was very short in reality. Once I had finally gotten the being out of me, a few minutes passed before the same pain shot through me again. So it was twins after all…

We hadn't been able to penetrate the womb when we tried ultrasounds, so I was left with only surprise.

Mason was now by my side in the room. I had my daughter in my arms, and my other daughter in his.

Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme had left the room for a little while so we had a bit of privacy.

"She looks more like a Charlotte." Mason said, pointing to the beautiful girl I was holding.

I nodded, "You have another girls name in mind?"

"Well, I did, but you won't like it."

"Tell me." We were talking quietly, but we knew the others were listening from the family room beside Carlisle's office.

"Lyla…" He said.

"Mason, that's a wonderful name. Do you think she looks like a Lyla? I do."

He smiled and nodded. "Did you have middle names?"

"No anymore." I shook my head, "I completely changed my mind."

"I don't know either." He shook his head.

"Charlotte Elise?"

He smiled and nodded, "That's adorable."

"Lyla Elizabeth?" I suggested.

"You're good at this." He laughed.

I smiled, "Well, we should probably let them all see and meet them."

He smiled and looked excited. He went to the door and opened it, "You can and meet them if you want."

I knew Rosalie would be the first in.

Mason and I watched as our family adored our daughters.

"Wait, what are their names?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at Mason as I didn't know which last name they would be taking, so I would let him decide. I didn't mind either way.

He pointed over towards where Tanya was holding Charlotte. "Charlotte Elise Cullen." He pointed towards Alice who was holding Lyla, "And Lyla Elizabeth Cullen."

"Why not Clearwater?" Bella asked.

"I'd rather not have them in my family's name…" Mason said quietly.

"Right, sorry…" Bella said.

Looking around at them all now, I realised how much it would ruin them if I took their nieces and granddaughters and just left with no warning at all. That would be hell, and I couldn't do that.

"I'm glad you reached a rational decision before making a terrible mistake." Edward said to me, not even trying to speak quietly as to not draw attention.

"What?" Mason asked.

I looked up at him, "We can't leave."

"Thank god you decided against it." He said.

"I thought you were fine with it…"

"I will never be fine with you leaving your whole family because you think you've destroyed them. Esme and Rosalie are standing right next to each other and they're not even arguing."

"You're not even attempting to keep this on the down low."

"Let's drop the subject." He said.

I nodded and turned my head back towards my daughters.

Charlotte was in Esme's arms now. She handed her to Carlisle after a short time, and he handed her straight to me.

"Oh, I'm so happy that I stabbed a pin through that condom…"

"What!?" Mason asked me.

"I'm kidding." I laughed, "I promise, I'm joking."

He shook his head, "You're mean."

"I just pushed 2 beings out of my vagina. I deserve to be mean."

He kissed me once on the lips and then kissed Charlotte's forehead. When I glanced to my side, Carlisle and Esme were watching us with small smiles, their fingers intertwined.

Bella flashed to my side and whispered in my ear low enough that no one else would hear, "Your therapist called before…wanted you to come in as soon as possible."

I nodded, "Thanks."

She smiled and ran a finger lightly down Charlotte's arm before returning to Edward's side. He kissed her hair and watched as Renesmee and Jacob laughed while holding Lyla.

"Don't get any ideas over there…" Alice said.

"Oh god no. After hearing Vi's screams, we're not having children for a very long time."

I laughed with the rest of my family and motioned for Mason to take Charlotte. He lifted her up and I tried to reposition myself. Carlisle appeared at my side and put a hand on my shoulder, "No."

"I'm fine, dad."

"You won't be the moment you move that little bit too much."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my original place where I was seconds ago.

"So, do you think they'll grow, Carlisle?" Kate asked.

"I assume they will. They did inside of her." He said, gesturing to me.

"Will the growth rate be the same as Renesmee's?" Emmett asked.

"Probably not." Carlisle shook his head, "They're not half vampire, only a quarter. They'll probably grow at a slower rate."

"They're probably going to look older than us eventually…" Mason said.

"I know." I pouted.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

Lyla was eventually returned to my arms, and we were all sitting around the office, sometimes talking about my daughters, their birth and their future, and sometimes talking about things completely unrelated.

One thing I had noticed is Esme and Rosalie were closer now. It was like gravity was pulling them closer together. Emmett stayed by Rosalie's side the entire time, and Carlisle switched between me and Esme.

Lyla and Charlotte fell asleep in our arms, and they were so beautiful and quiet. I sat and listened to nothing but their breathing for a long time before I was pulled back into conversation with the others. I was exhausted, but I was enjoying their company.


	51. Doctor's Visit

**Violetta**

It had been a few days. Mason was taking some time off work, and I wasn't working at all until further notice.

We were all currently sitting around the living room. Emmett walked up the staircase, "Here." He handed a mug to Renesmee.

"You used cow milk, right?"

"Of course I did. I'm not that mean that I would put breast milk in it." He rolled his eyes. He had a small smirk, so I didn't know whether he was lying or not. He took his place beside Rosalie and looked at Renesmee.

"Vi, drink it." She said.

"What? No." I shook my head.

"It's normal milk, Ness." Edward said, "He actually didn't pull a prank for once."

"I didn't think about it, but I wish I did." He said quietly.

"Gross…" She said quietly before sipping her hot chocolate.

I was lying across the couch with my head in Mason's lap. I heard Lyla's cry and I groaned. "Shut up."

Mason snickered and moved out from underneath me.

"Have fun." I smiled. Then Charlotte's cry sounded too, and I groaned again.

"Suck shit." Mason said as he walked into our room. We were going to put them straight into the spare room, but we decided we wanted them closer to us for a while. I dragged myself off the couch and followed him.

I lifted Charlotte and hushed her, kissing her forehead. She calmed almost instantly.

Mason watched in disbelief. Lyla was still crying in his arms. He was bouncing her softly, trying to calm her. "She's not hungry, right?"

I shook my head, "She shouldn't be. Unless she has your appetite."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled and put Charlotte back down, but she stirred again. "Swap." I said.

He handed me Lyla and she took longer to calm. I don't think she had a reason to cry. I had changed her diaper not long ago, and there was nothing in it now. They ate not long ago, so maybe she was just tired and couldn't fall asleep.

Charlotte calmed in Mason's arms now.

I kissed her forehead and went to put her back into the crib, but she screamed again, "Okay, okay, shh."

"Take them to the living room, then?" He asked.

I nodded and we walked back out to the family. We sat back down and they all looked at them adoringly. Esme seemed fine with it all now, and she and Rosalie had completely forgotten their disagreements.

Lyla was more pale, much closer to me. Her hair was blonde, and she had bright crystal blue eyes. Charlotte had skin closer to the colour of Mason. Her hair was brown, like his, and she had brown eyes. Okay, so Lyla resembled me, and Charlotte resembled Mason. They both had my jawline, nose and lip shape.

Charlotte unsettled again and she started crying again. It was softer this time, but Mason sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Here." He thanked me as we swapped them back. Charlotte calmed again the moment I lay her in my arms.

"They're picking favourites. This isn't fair." He said.

I smiled at him and tried not to laugh.

"Mummy is always the favourite at that age." Rosalie said. "If either of them are anything like Vi, they'll be daddy's little girls eventually."

He smiled and looked at me, "You hear that?"

"What makes you think they'll be like me?"

"They cry the same amount of times in a day."

I glared at him and returned my attention to Charlotte in my arms.

"Okay, you're children are extremely smart…" Edward said.

I looked at him and waited for more information.

"They're 4 days old and they already know exactly who you are. Charlotte was literally thinking "Mummy" when you swapped, and Lyla was thinking "daddy"."

"Her first word is totally going to be mama." I smirked at Mason.

"Both of their first words are going to be mama. It's always mama."

"I didn't have a mother…" I said.

"Your first word wasn't even dada…" Carlisle said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"No."

Mason laughed, "Even your first word expressed how stubborn you are!"

Rosalie was on her phone, not paying attention as she hadn't for a while lately.

"Apparently Rosalie's first word was 'phone'." Edward said.

She looked up, "What?"

"Put the phone down."

She rolled her eyes and looked back down the screen. Emmett snatched it from her hand and threw it over his head. "This is family time."

"If that's broken, your neck will be too."

Emmett smirked at her and kissed her softly.

"Shit." I said quietly to myself as I realised the time. It was almost 7, and my therapist was coming over here, since I wasn't able to go there.

I looked down at Charlotte, who had fallen asleep in my arms.

"How were you planning on doing that?" Edward asked me.

I looked up at him, "I have no idea."

"What?" Mason asked.

"I have someone coming over to see me…" I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Just…a friend…sort of."

Edward snickered, "You know, they're all going to know as soon as you greet her."

I nodded, "Hey Esme, want to hold Char?"

"I believe what you mean is, "Esme, can you please hold Char because I don't want someone to know that I have a child"."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean…" I heard a car pull up outside.

Esme nodded and I stood up, laying Charlotte in her arms.

I heard a knock on the door and I walked down the staircase quickly. "Hi Doctor Shelly. Thanks for coming out here for me."

"It's not a problem." She smiled, "This is quite a place. Are your parents' home?"

"…No, they're out at the moment."

"Go." I heard Esme say upstairs. A few seconds later I heard Carlisle descending the staircase.

"Hi. Carlisle, her father." He smiled at her. She smiled and introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"Lying to me, Violetta?" Shelly asked.

"Sorry…" I said to her. I glanced up at Carlisle and glared when he looked back at me.

"How many times do we have to discuss the lying?" He asked me.

"How many times do we have to discuss staying out of the other's business?"

He raised his eyebrows at me before looking back up at Shelly.

She smiled at both of us, "Doctor Cullen, I'd like to speak with you after Vi, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled.

"Ah, I mind…" I said, "This is supposed to be confidential."

"Unless it involves something serious…" She said to me.

I sighed, "Follow me."

She nodded.

"You can go back upstairs and not listen now." I said to Carlisle before walking towards the dining room.

"You can use my office if you'd like." Carlisle offered.

I nodded, "Thanks." I turned and walked to the office instead, Dr Shelly following behind me.

"Is your mother here too?" She asked when I closed the door.

"Yes…" I admitted, "But my whole family is, and I don't want anyone getting involved in any of this."

"Mason is?" She asked.

"…Yes, but he is busy right now." I said.

"Okay, let's get started as to why I needed to see you urgently then, shall we?"

"Sure." I nodded. She sat down on one of the chairs, and I sat on the couch.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." I said again as Dr Shelly walked out the front door.

Once I closed it and turned around, Carlisle and Esme were staring at me.

"Violetta…"

"No, it isn't your business, and I am not happy that she told you anything. I'm fine, Carlisle."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." I rolled my eyes and walked passed them, up the staircase.

They followed me and sat back down on the couch when I did. Everyone in the room was silent. Charlotte was asleep in Rosalie's arms, and Lyla was asleep in Carmen's.

"You were all listening." I accused.

None of them said anything.

"There goes the confidentiality." I rolled my eyes.

"You're in a house full of vampires and wolves…" Emmett said.

"Doesn't mean you can't keep your hearing limited to the room you are in."

"Alright, you got me there."

"This is so unfair." I complained, sitting backwards.

"Does she know that you were pregnant? Or had children not long ago?" Garrett asked.

I shook my head, "I told her I just gained some weight when the bump was first showing, and I hadn't seen her again until today."

"So how did she know she needed to see you so urgently?" Bella asked.

"I don't read minds." I shrugged my shoulders, "But, she totally hit on Carlisle right in front of Esme."

"I don't like her." Esme shook her head.

"Neither." I agreed with her. "Well, not anymore."

"Okay, that isn't fair on her. She was doing her job, that doesn't mean she _wanted_ to tell us." Carlisle said. "It's what she gets paid for, and it's what she's trained to do."

"Still don't like her." I shook my head.

"So you're not going to go back to her?" Esme asked.

"Nope." I said casually.

"But was she helping you?" Mason asked.

"No." I shook my head, "She was doing less than what you could do."

"That makes me sound so useless."

"Sorry." I rubbed his knee. "But seriously, I was paying her for absolutely nothing but someone to vent to, to which I could have just gone to Jasper anyway."

"I'm always up for a good bitch session." He smirked.

"Want to bitch about me with me?" I asked him.

"I want to bitch about Rosalie with you."

"Hey." Rosalie threw a pillow at his head. Alice caught it and put it down beside her.

"No, can I please have that back? It was holding my arm up with no effort from me."

Alice rolled her eyes and handed it across, not wanting to hit Charlotte if she threw it.

"You bitch about yourself?" Renesmee asked.

"I bitch about everything…" I said.

Mason snickered and nodded. "No joke, she was complaining to me yesterday for a solid 20 minutes about our 4 day old daughters."

I nodded, "That's true, I was."

"How can they seriously irritate you that much?" Bella asked, "I absolutely adored Renesmee at that age."

"At that age, not now…" Renesmee smirked.

"No, not now. You're the most spoilt bitch I have ever met."

"Oh, harsh." Renesmee raised her eyebrows before they both laughed. "I mean, what about Rose?"

"Why is everyone picking on me today? I'm not spoilt…"

Bella and Renesmee both stared at her.

"Okay, I am, but I'm not—no, I am bitch. I'm not even going to try and defend myself anymore."

"Good decision." Bella smirked.

"I will win an argument one day." Rosalie smirked back, "And I will be forever remember the moment I bet you."


	52. Date Crashing

**Violetta**

Another few weeks had passed. Mason was back at work every week day and Carlisle was working more often after seeing that I was fully capable of being a mother. I had Rosalie around a lot, anyway.

The girls were growing faster than they should have been, but slower than Ness or I had. They were smiling real smiles, and the biggest ones were always when they saw me in the morning, Mason after work, and every time they saw anyone else.

By the way they were acting; they might be _grandpa's_ little girls. They were only a month and a half old, and they were already crawling and they talked in their baby language to each other at all times of the day. Lyla definitely enjoyed my company more than Mason's, and Charlotte didn't seem to care who was with her, as long as someone was giving her attention.

I was home alone right now and lying on the couch as my daughters crawled around the room between toys and seeing me. I was thinking about what I had to do. I knew the Volturi would find out soon and would come looking for us and my daughters. It would probably be similar to what I had been told about their encounter in terms of Renesmee.

I didn't want my family to need to get into yet another fight that we might lose. If we did, I wouldn't be fighting, I would be taking my daughters and I would be running. My option other than just letting Aro come to us and hoping for the best was me going to Italy, and probably taking the girls with me. I knew no one would agree to that, but that was the best way to handle it without violence.

I could just up and leave now without telling anyone. Alice would see it, of course, but she wouldn't be able to reach me in time before I got on a plane.

"Hey, Lyla, Char." I got their attention, "Want to go out?" I asked them. They stared at me with smiles, not understanding my question. "Come on." I stood up and they dropped their toys.

I flashed to my room and grabbed their adorable small jackets, and I grabbed mine. I got 2 blankets out of the cupboard and walked back out. I slid their jackets on and carried them down the staircase. My bag with their on-the-go stuff was on the dining table.

I put them down in the foyer and got the bag, making sure it had everything. I threw my phone in and walked back to the foyer. They were both out of sight. I took the stroller and went outside, closing the door behind me so they couldn't come out. I put the stroller in my car and made sure Mason hadn't taken then baby seats.

I went back inside and put my jacket on, "Lyla? Charlotte?" I called.

I heard noises as I walked into the living room. They were lying down in the middle of the rug. "Okay…" I said quietly as I approached them. "Come on girls. We're going to go shopping with mummy."

I lifted them up and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. I went to the car and clipped them into their seats, tucking the blankets around them. It was snowing in Minneapolis. It was March, so I wasn't surprised.

I got in and pulled out of the driveway. Charlotte started making a small crying noise. I stopped the car and picked up the baby bag and got her pacifier out and her favourite teddy which I had thrown in. She took the pacifier with no hesitation and cuddled her teddy. Lyla made a whining noise, watching this happen. I offered her the same things, to which she took willingly.

I started driving again, and it took about 20 minutes to get there. I drove at the legal speed, not wanting to kill my daughters, and also because there was snow everywhere. It was almost not safe to drive through at all.

* * *

I managed to get the girls out of the car and into the stroller in record time. I had gone to several shops, shopping for me, the girls, Mason, and anyone that I thought would like something I saw. I got so many shocked and disapproving looks from so many people. For all they knew, I was just the aunty, but they all assumed correctly and judged without knowing a thing about me. I didn't care anymore, it's not like they would believe me if I said "I'm over 3 centuries old".

I went into a toy shop, to where the lady working sat and adored my girls for a solid 5 minutes, talking to them. They smiled at her and kicked their feet in excitement.

"Are they yours?"

"No, I'm their aunty." I lied with a smile.

"Sorry, they just look so similar to you."

I smiled, "They do, don't they?"

"What're their names?"

"Charlotte and Lyla."

"Awh, they're adorable. Well, enjoy the rest of your day." She smiled and stood up.

"You too." I smiled back and she walked back to the register and I wondered through the store.

Charlotte and Lyla both grabbed something off one of the shelves near them that they took a liking too. I walked to the register and put them on the counter. Lyla started crying because I took it off her. I rolled my eyes and tried to hush her as the lady scanned the items quickly.

She handed the teddies back and I gave them to the girls. Lyla stopped crying instantly and smiled at the toy. I smiled and shook my head, "Babies."

The register lady smiled and wished me a good day again.

I walked out of the store and continued through the mall.

Carlisle messaged me not long after and asked where I was. I texted him back, but he never replied to me.

A few minutes later, I saw him and Esme in the same mall. I guess they both had the rest of the day off and decided to have some time to themselves. Esme was laughing and Carlisle was grinning as he spoke. He was carrying a heap of bags. I walked passed without acknowledging them, hoping they didn't see me.

"Hey." Esme said.

I stopped and walked back a few steps, "I was going to pretend I didn't see you and let you have your time to yourselves…"

"You're spoiling them again…" Carlisle said, crouching in front of my daughters and kissing their foreheads. They smiled wide at him. Lyla reached for him but he didn't take her out.

"I'm allowed to spoil them."

"They're going to turn out like Rosalie…that was a big mistake on my part."

"Carlisle." Esme scolded.

Lyla whined when he didn't take her out after the second time she reached for him.

"You can take her out if you want." I said, "She's not as difficult to put back in as Char is."

He unclipped Lyla and lifted her up. When I looked over the edge, Charlotte looked about ready to fall asleep.

"When does Mason get back tonight?" Esme asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Depends if he comes straight home or not. He finishes at 5:30, but sometimes he goes and has a drink with a few friends."

"Well, Bella is closing early. We have a surprise for you guys."

"Can you tell me what it is and it will just be a surprise for Mason?"

"No." She shook her head.

"I hate surprises."

Carlisle wasn't registering our conversation. He was playing with Lyla. She laughed a real laugh. Her first laugh.

Esme and I smiled as we looked at her. Carlisle looked back at us, "That wasn't her first laugh, was it?"

"It was." I nodded.

"Sorry…"

"Why?"

"Because she should have laughed at you or Mason, not me."

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't think it matters who she laughed at."

My phone rang then. "Hey hun." I picked up Mason's call.

"That sounded so grown up." Esme said quietly.

"Are you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm in Minneapolis."

"Why?"

"I'm shopping…"

"You need to stop spoiling them…"

"Why does everyone think spoiling them is bad?"

"They'll turn out like Rosalie." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I smiled, "That's what Carlisle said."

"Carlisle's with you?"

"Well, technically he's with Esme and I accidently crashed their date. Why?"

"…No reason, I was just wondering…"

"Mason?"

"I finish a half hour earlier tonight." He changed the subject.

"And you called for that?"

"I called to see if you were home."

"But why?"

"To be completely honest, I wanted to hear your voice."

Carlisle grimaced and I smirked at him.

"That's cute."

"Well…I'll let you get back to your date crashing. Love you."

"Love you too…" I put my phone back in my bag.

"That was weird." Esme said.

"Yeah, I don't know." I shook my head, "Maybe he's having a bad day."

Esme looked at Lyla in Carlisle's arms, and she switched her gaze to the now sleeping Charlotte.

"You're thinking that they're going to be mentally ill as well, aren't you?" I asked her.

"What? No." She shook her head.

"Liar." I called her out.

She gave me a guilty look.

"If they are, then I'll know how to help them, hopefully."

"Let's just count on them being mentally healthy…" Carlisle said quietly.

I smiled and looked at Lyla. She was now reaching out for Esme.

Esme smiled and took her from Carlisle as he handed her over. She attacked her with kisses and Lyla had a large smile on her face.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "They need a nap later, so I'll probably go home soon. I can't decide whether I want to eat, sleep or shower first."

"A common dilemma in new mothers." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh my god, I have gotten so many judgmental looks today that I lost count." I remembered.

"You could pass as their aunty if they didn't look _so_ much like you. I've never seen any child look so similar to their parents as these girls look to you. Well, Lyla. Char has your facial structure, but nothing else."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. The woman in the toy store didn't look convinced, but she also didn't look like she was judging me at all. For all they know, I was raped or something."

"Why do you have make everything so dark?" Carlisle asked.

"Dark like my soul, cold like my heart." I smirked.

Esme snickered and put Lyla back into the stroller, clipping her in with little effort and tucked the blanket back around her. She complained a little bit, but she settled rather quickly.

"Do you want to come with us or go on your own?" She asked me.

I hesitated. Was she offering to be nice? Did they want me to go with them? Did they assume I would want to be on my own? I was saved by Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey!" The greeted enthusiastically as the approached us.

I smiled as they hugged Esme and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

Lyla stirred and started crying. I moved the stroller slowly back and forth, and she calmed quickly.

"That was scary." Alice said.

"That was what babies do." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Her cry is so cute."

"Please don't make my child cry on purpose." I said.

She smirked and looked down at her, "I could insult her, but she's too adorable, and she wouldn't understand it anyway."

"What're you doing here?" Alice asked us.

"I came out of boredom. I was originally on my own." I said.

"I was surprising Esme with money to shop for gifts she actually wants instead of pretending she likes the ones I buy that she secretly hates." Carlisle said.

"I like everything you give to me."

"Gross…" Rosalie said quietly.

"You're _so_ dirty-minded!" Alice laughed.

"She married Emmett. What do you expect, really?" I smirked.

"Oh! When does Mason finish tonight?"

"It was 5:30, but apparently it's 5 now." I said. "Why?" I tried to get the surprise out of her.

"Just curious." She said.

"Lair." I smirked, "Esme already asked me."

"Oh, that's awkward." Carlisle smiled.

Alice and Esme laughed.

"Well, we have a million shops to hit, see you guys tonight." Rosalie said, pulling Alice away.

"Bye!" Alice waved as they left.

Esme looked at her phone. "It's 2, have you eaten?"

I shook my head hesitantly.

"We'll come eat with you." She said.

"Oh, are you actually going to eat? Because that will make my day." I smirked as we started walking towards the food court.

She rolled her eyes, "No."

I laughed as I remembered the last time she ate human food. It was hilarious. Carlisle laughed too.

"Are you imagining last time she ate?" I asked him.

He nodded and we both laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, it was hilarious." Esme tried to hold her own laugh back and rolled her eyes again.


	53. Hatred

**Violetta**

I returned home at around 3:30. Carlisle and Esme followed behind me in their car. I felt bad for ruining their public alone time. I should have turned around and gone the other way instead of trying to go passed them unnoticed.

Charlotte and Lyla were asleep in their cribs when Mason got home, "Isn't it a little early for them to be asleep already?"

"They're having a late nap…" I admitted.

"They're not going to sleep properly tonight. You need to keep them on a schedule the best you can."

"I know." I nodded. He kissed me and went to get changed, careful not to wake them up.

"How much are you against leaving them here on their own?" Alice asked once he returned.

"I am strongly against it." I said.

"Then wake them up." She said.

"You do not wake them up, Alice." Rosalie said, "I'll stay here."

"No, you helped me with this. Everyone did, so everyone has to come."

"Damn." I pretended to be disappointed, "Maybe you should just tell me what it is."

"What what is?" Mason asked.

"We have a surprise for you." Bella said.

"I was wondering why everyone else was here so early…"

"Can't you just—"

"No!" Alice stressed a little too loudly. A few seconds later, I heard both daughters cry.

"Thank you, a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"At least they're awake…" She said, "But I didn't mean it. Sorry…"

I stood up and Mason and I walked towards the room.

"Wait!" Kate said. She and Tanya flashed to us, "We've got it. Trust me."

"Fine, you can change their diapers then." I said as I sat back down.

"Uh…Carmen?" Tanya asked.

"No." Carmen shook her head.

Esme rolled her eyes and stood up. Carlisle smiled as she walked to my room.

"Wipe it off your face." She said as she disappeared.

"Rosalie, go help her so we can get going." Alice said.

"Normally I would tell you to, but I'll be nice." She stood up and followed Esme.

"Where are we going and for how long?" I asked.

"Wait for the surprise." Alice said.

"But do I need to like, bring anything for them?" I asked, motioning to my room.

"No." Alice shook her head.

"Okay." I nodded and sat back, waiting until I was instructed to get up. My mind wondered back to the Volturi, and Edward was staring intently at me.

I looked at him, "Don't worry about it." I said before he could speak. "I'm just thinking, not acting."

"Are you considering, though?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Why do you still try to lie to me?"

I smiled, "My efforts are useless, I know."

"Okay, let's go." Rosalie said, carrying Lyla out and handing her to Kate.

"Oh! Lyla laughed today, like a real laugh." I said to Mason as we stood up.

He smiled, "At you?"

"At Carlisle." I said.

"Go me." Carlisle smirked as he stood up and walked down the staircase behind us. We were following Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Everyone else was behind us.

We went through the kitchen. "Wait. My children need to be fed before they throw a tantrum."

"…I second that…" Tanya said, looking at Charlotte in her arms.

I heated up 2 bottles of breast milk that I had previously pumped this afternoon. They didn't latch onto me, and I didn't really want them to, to be honest.

I tested the heat on my wrists and gave the bottles to Kate and Tanya.

"Whoa, okay, you're really hungry." Kate said as Lyla took the bottle immediately as it touched her lips.

I smiled and walked back to Mason. We followed them out and into the forest.

"Ta da." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time with large smiles. They presented a small cottage to us. It didn't look like Edward and Bella's in Forks, except the size was similar, but it was a bit bigger.

Carmen approached me, pulling Eleazar by his hand. She handed me a key and I took it hesitantly. I gave it straight to Mason.

"Why do I have it?"

"I feel bad taking it." I said quietly.

"The key or the cottage?" Esme asked.

"The cottage." I said.

"You guys really didn't need to get us a cottage." Mason shook his head.

"We're sick of your crying babies. We will have them for one more night, and then they can come here with you." Carmen said.

"Why not tonight?" Mason asked.

They all smirked at either each other or him.

Leah rolled her eyes, "You're so stupid. We're giving you the night to yourselves."

"Why—Oh…" He realised what she was saying.

My laughed broke through as he stared at me until I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so innocent."

"You can't tell me you knew what they meant by "We'll have them for one more night, and then they can come here with you"." He said.

I nodded, "I did get it from that."

"This is a very uncomfortable conversation to have while your family is surrounding us."

"But, you can still stay at the house whenever you want…" Carlisle said.

"He's having separation anxiety already." Garrett smirked.

"Stop. It's cute." Kate said.

"I'm not having separation anxiety; I just don't want them to have another child…"

I raised my eyebrows at him and looked at Mason.

"Well, this is becoming tense." Mason said quietly.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and hugged them all. Mason thanked them too, but he didn't hug anyone.

I looked at Charlotte and Lyla.

"Uh oh, Vi is getting worse separation anxiety than Carlisle is." Jasper said.

"I knew it!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe this was too soon…" Rosalie said.

"It's just one night." Alice said.

"Why are you so eager for them to get it on?" Jasper smirked at her.

"I just want them to have fun."

"You know what else is fun? Spending time with your children and knowing they're safe." Mason said.

"Hey." I hushed quietly. I wasn't sure if he was being rude or not. "One nights okay, I guess."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if this is a conversation to have in front of all my parents, but yeah, it'll be fine."

" _All_ your parents. That sounds so strange." Jasper laughed.

"You'll forget about it once you're…occupied. Trust me." Bella nodded.

"Bella forgot." Edward smirked.

"Gee, thanks." Renesmee smirked.

"To be fair, I was a newborn and had just discovered the lengths of sex as a vampire."

"This is gross." She said.

"Yeah, but Vi already knows. Will it be as easy, do you think?" Edward asked.

"Well that depends on how good Mason is." Bella smirked.

Mason looked down in embarrassment and I bit my lip, avoiding their eyes.

"Okay, so the girls are coming with us?" Esme asked.

I hesitated, "Sure."

"You can have them here or you can come home if you want." Carlisle said.

"He just doesn't want you to leave." Carmen said, "Eleazar is feeling the same, too."

"It's like a 5 minute walk from the house as a slow pace…" I said to them.

"I will be able to read their thoughts from the house." Edward said.

"That's magnificent…" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, he's going to know every dirty thing you're doing…" Jacob smirked.

"What makes you think I'm "dirty"?" I asked.

He smirked, "Mason's thoughts as a wolf when he is horny, oh my god."

"It's repulsive." Leah said.

"And disturbing." Seth added.

"You are never allowed to phase at the same time as them ever again in your life." I said to him.

"Sorry…"

"Look, I want to go home. Yes or no to taking the children?" Tanya asked.

"Yes…" I answered in an unsure tone.

"And…we're leaving before you change your mind. Have fun!" Kate smirked as they turned and walked back along the freshly made path leading to the house.

The others followed them, leaving Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen.

"Well, I don't want to encourage this, but have fun…" Carmen said before she turned and left. Eleazar followed her, obviously bothered about this new arrangement happening.

"You still have to come to the house." Carlisle said.

"Look, to be honest, I'm not into the whole house to myself thing, so we'll probably be there more than you expect." I said.

Mason nodded, "Safer for the girls, too."

I nodded in agreement.

Esme hugged me and kissed Mason's cheek. I hugged Carlisle and kissed his cheek.

"Well, enjoy your night. We're going to enjoy ours…" Esme smirked and pulled on Carlisle's hand.

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Bye!" I called before they disappeared into the trees.

I turned and looked at Mason.

"This is pretty cool." He admitted.

I smiled and nodded before kissing him a few times. He returned the kisses, but his eyes were filled with desire, and he released it into the kiss. It was very seductive. Once he pulled away, I took in a breath, "They're right, I'm going to completely forget..."

He smirked and took my hand, leading us to the door. He unlocked it with the key and put it on the table near the door.

We wondered around, looking and admiring the place. "This was in one of Esme's books. She designed the house." I said.

He smiled, "She's very talented. It's very nice."

"Do you like it?"

"I do, do you?"

"I love it." I smiled.

He intertwined his fingers with mine again and we entered the last room that we hadn't seen. It was so beautiful. It was elegant and old; it looked perfect for the house.

I smiled as Mason slid his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed up my neck and his hands moved down torturously.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to control myself.

He pushed me forwards and turned me around quickly, pushing me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed along my collarbone and travelled downwards, stopping just before he reached the low cut of my shirt.

"Cruel…" I said quietly.

He returned to my lips and tugged on my bottom lip before tracing them with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed.

He pulled away and smirked, looking into my eyes. I gave him a suspicious look before he moved himself down my body until he reached my thighs. I was wearing jeans.

"How much do you like these?" He asked quietly.

I laughed and he undid the button slowly, pulling the zipper down.

"This is mean." I laughed.

He managed to pull my jeans off without much effort; surprising since I had trouble getting my jeans off myself when I wasn't in a desirable mood.

* * *

We returned to the house in the early morning. Mason had to go to work, so he left after kissing my cheek and greeting my family as he walked past the games room where they were seated.

"How was your night?" Emmett smirked as I walked in the room. "Did _you_ break anything? I was really disappointed when Edward and Bella didn't at their place."

I didn't reply, but I bit my lip.

"You broke something!" He said excitedly, "This is great."

"I didn't break anything Emmett."

"Not furniture, anyway…" Edward said quietly.

"…What?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he's just messing with you, dad."

Carlisle glared at Edward as he laughed, joined by the other males in the room excluding Eleazar. He wasn't in there.

"Where's Eleazar?" I asked.

Carmen smiled, "Sneak upstairs and watch him with the girls." She whispered.

I smiled and walked up the staircase silently. I looked into the living room where Eleazar was sitting on the ground, entertaining both of my daughters. It was adorable, and I wished he could have children of his own.

I felt my mood drop from light to dark. I heard Jasper and Edward both at the bottom of the stairs. I walked back down silently and walked straight passed them. They followed me as I walked to the dining room.

"It isn't your fault that he can't have children." Edward said quietly.

"None of you can have children. It sucks to watch you all have so much fun with mine, and have so much potential to be perfect parents, but you can't. I can, and Renesmee can, and Leah can, but the rest of you will never have that feeling. Esme, Rosalie, Carmen, Alice, Kate and Tanya could all be the "perfect" mother that every kid wants, but they'll never have that chance."

"Vi, they've all accepted that. They know they can't have children, and sure, when they see you with Char and Lyla, they long to be mothers, but at the end of the day, it doesn't really concern the majority of them anymore." Jasper said.

"The majority. It affects Esme and Rosalie indefinitely."

"They've learnt how to deal with it; it's all they can do." Edward said.

"Did you see Eleazar up there? He would be the best father in the world. I never really pegged him as a guy who would want kids, but he does."

"More than Carmen, but he understands that he can't have his own." Edward said.

"You need to let go of everyone else's problems." Jasper said quietly.

"So you want me to become a stone-hearted bitch? You want me to be like Rosalie except when in the presence of a child?"

"Hey." I heard Rosalie.

"I should have got an abortion." I mumbled.

"You regret having your daughters?" Jasper asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"So you would have gotten an abortion just to keep everyone else happy before yourself if you knew it was going to be like this?"

"I don't know…"

"That's a yes." Edward said. He shook his head, "Put yourself first for once. Enjoy your life."

My eyes narrowed, "Gee, thanks. It was that easy, I'm cured now. You did it, you eliminated the hatred I hold against my life."

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't." I stormed out of the room and towards the front door. Carlisle appeared at my side and put a hand on my shoulder, "Please don't go."

"Don't do that." I shook my head.

"Do what?"

"Pretend I'm breaking your heart by walking out the door."

He shook his head, "You're not breaking my heart."

"Can I just go for a walk? Please?"

He thought about it for a second before he called Esme in. He opened the door and motioned for us to walk out.

"Oh, we're walking too?" She asked. Carlisle nodded and they followed me down the porch steps and into the trees.


	54. Bad Habits

**Violetta**

My walk with Carlisle and Esme was okay, I mean, there were no tears. They tried to make me feel better and continuously told me that it wasn't my fault that no one else could have children. I still felt like shit, but I told them I was fine.

We were back at home now. It was Friday evening, and we were all going to go to Bella's place, but I didn't want to go, so Mason didn't want to, and some of the others decided they didn't feel like it, so we were all in the living room. Bella and her crew her gotten back earlier.

The TV was on but no one was really watching it. They were all talking or watching me as I played with my daughters on the ground. Charlotte took my phone from the table and crawled over to me, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her as she returned to her toys.

"She recognised it as yours and thought it was strange that you weren't using it…" Edward said.

I put it back on the table, "Mason, we're using our phones less around them."

"Okay." He locked his and slid it into his pocket. He stood it up and sat down across from me, our daughters in the middle, surrounded by toys.

Lyla crawled over and onto my lap, carrying a toy with her. She held it up to me and waited for me to take it. I tied my hair up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of my face and played with her for a few minutes.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Violetta? This is Doctor Shelly." She introduced herself, "How are you?"

"'I'm great, you?"

"That's good, and I'm good too, thanks for asking."

"So, what inspired your call?" I was aware that my whole family was listening, but there wasn't much she could say over the phone that they didn't already know.

"I talked to a local doctor, Doctor Farro, and he would like to meet you and possibly prescribe medication…"

"Don't need it." I said casually.

"I would like to be sure." She said carefully as to not to upset me. "Of course, I can't force you to see him, but I would very much like you too, and I'm sure your parents and boyfriend would appreciate it.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll think about it."

"Please let me know when you've made a decision. I may need to talk to your parents again at a later date."

"Oh, you really don't."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you get back to your family. Have a nice night."

"You too." I hung up and put my phone back down, shaking my head.

"Isn't Doctor Farro your boss?" Esme asked Carlisle. He nodded.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least _try_ the medication." Mason said to me quietly.

"I don't need it." I denied.

He looked at me with disagreeing eyes, "Okay."

"Oh, he let you win easily. You need it, Vi." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember you being a part of this conversation."

"Right now, I could tell Carlisle and Esme a million things that they don't know about you, and they would almost force you to get the meds, so you can do it under your own terms or under mine."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" I asked.

"More of a blackmail tactic." He said.

Edward snickered, "I could tell them _even more._ "

I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't."

"You want to bet?" Edward asked.

I didn't reply to him, just glared and returned my attention back to Charlotte, who was hitting my leg.

"She burns herself now because it goes away within hours and you never know." Jasper said.

I dropped the toys I was holding and sat up straighter, trying to contain the anger and hurt rising inside of me. _"Take it out on yourself, not them."_ I said quietly to myself.

"Oh, that's a great way to handle your anger. Take it out on yourself instead the person that caused it." Edward said sarcastically.

"Say what you want, I don't need the medication." I said quietly.

"Oh, your mind will change very quickly after a few minutes of our talking." Edward said.

I ignored him and kissed Charlotte's forehead before standing up. I walked to my room and grabbed my pack of cigarettes and a lighter before sliding them into my pocket and walked back out, "I'll be right back." I said casually, walking to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

"Just outside to get some air." I said to him.

" _Do not say a single word."_ I warned Edward through my thoughts. I knew he hated not telling anyone, but he didn't want to start anything here.

It was a stress reliever, and I found that I was smoking more and more often. I always made sure it was at least 3 hours before I expressed more milk, and never directly before or during. No one knew except for Edward. I was hoping it would stay that way.

Leah came outside and I quickly tried to hide it, but I breathed out and the smoke filled the air around me.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging." She said, walking to the steps and sitting beside me on them.

I got the pack out and offered her one. She took it willingly and lit it with the lighter between us.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said quietly.

"I was about to say the same thing. How long?"

"A month, I started just after Char and Lyla were born. Stress reliever. You?"

"About 5 months ago, I think. I walked passed a few people at school who were skipping class, too. They offered me one; I'm sort of a part of their group now."

"Anyone know?"

"Jake, Mas and Seth." She nodded, "Phasing doesn't always go in our favour."

"Imagine the reactions if anyone found out…" I said.

Leah snickered, "All hell would break loose. I'm hoping no one is looking through the windows."

"They can't see us from upstairs." I turned around and looked at the door and the window from the games room to the right, and Carlisle's study to the left. "No one I can see."

"Does Mason know about you?"

I shook my head, "It would break his heart. Only Edward and my therapist know, and you now. Well, and Lyla and Char."

"You smoke around them?"

"Not around them, but distantly from them. They've seen me with a cigarette, but I don't think they understand anyway."

We talked a bit longer, she asked about the breastfeeding while smoking arrangement and I explained it to her. I called a hospital and asked about it, and I had done a lot of research. Now it was just my money going down the drain that was a worry. It was okay, Bella paid us more than she needed to, so I always had more than enough.

We went back inside and were asked a million questions as to where we went.

Mason, Seth and Jacob stared at Leah, "Don't tell me you got her into it." Jacob said quietly.

Leah hesitated.

"I already was…" I said quietly, defending her.

"What!?" Mason asked in a stressed tone.

"Don't worry. It doesn't affect the breast milk." I brushed his worry off.

"It's not the milk I'm worried about."

"Someone fill us in here?" Renesmee asked.

"They've adopted the habit of smoking." Mason said.

They all stared at us with shocked faces. It was kind of awkward. Leah cleared her throat and walked to her room to get away from the disapproving looks. I rolled my eyes and sat back down near my daughters.

"Violetta—"

"No." I cut Carlisle off, "I really don't need your medical advice."

He looked at Esme. She looked like she was about to cry.

"You don't, right?" Bella asked Renesmee.

"Um…no."

"She has before." Edward said quietly, "I resolved that when it happened, don't worry."

"Leah!" Esme called.

I heard her groan before her door opened and she walked in, "Yes?"

"Sit." Esme motioned to the couch. She sighed and obeyed.

"Leah, how did you pick up the habit?" Carmen asked after a few seconds of silence. None of them knew what to say.

"Peer pressure." Seth answered for her when she didn't reply. "She's joined the group of smokers, alcoholics and druggos." He added.

"They don't do drugs." She defended them.

"Bullshit they don't." Jacob said.

She rolled her eyes and slumped back into the couch.

"Vi?" Carmen asked me.

I groaned and dropped sideways, lying down on the ground. A few seconds later, Lyla was climbing on top of me.

"Stress reliever." Edward answered for me. "Although I think it's just making things worse."

"It helped when you all kept in your own business." I said passive-aggressively, not wanting to argue in front of Lyla and Charlotte.

Carmen looked to Carlisle, who appeared to be stumped as to what to say here.

"And here, folks, is the first time Carlisle _hasn't_ had something to say."

"I don't even know where to begin on the negative effects this will have on you." He said.

"Start with that." Edward said to him.

"Do you have any idea how much worse smoking can make your depression and anxiety?" Carlisle asked me, "And worsen your mental health?" He asked Leah.

"You know the positive affects?" I asked.

"Are there any?" Bella asked.

"Relaxation, increased alertness and concentration, a plus for me because I have terrible concentration, decreased appetite, decreases some symptoms of schizophrenia—"

"And worsens a whole lot more." Carlisle cut me off. "Neither of you even have schizophrenia. How is a decreased appetite a positive affect?"

"I don't gain so much weight, and it's easier to take off now."

"You're already underweight…" Mason said.

"I am not." I disagreed.

Carlisle listed about 15 negative effects, just off the top of his head. I didn't know how to respond to it, and I heard Edward laugh at me. I glared at him and looked at Leah as she spoke.

"Why do any of you think this is _your_ decision as to whether we stop or not? If I want to quit, I will. If Vi wants to quit, she will. For now, I'm content with my life and I don't need any of you fucking it up again."

Mason covered Lyla's ears, "Language, Leah." He warned.

I nodded in agreement with Leah. None of them really knew how to handle the situation, and they knew Leah was right. Esme was sitting forward with her head in her hands. Carlisle was in deep thought while he was rubbing her back mindlessly.

"We should get them to bed…" Mason said to me. "At the cottage."

"I swear to god if you try and argue with me about this—"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." He said.

"It isn't up to you, Mason!"

He stood up and picked Lyla up. "Come on."

"I'm not arguing with you." I shook my head as I lifted Charlotte.

He said goodbye to the family and took Lyla to Carlisle and Esme. They both kissed her forehead before he walked down the staircase. I did the same with Charlotte and followed him. I contemplated getting another cigarette out on our walk back, just to piss him off, but I was carrying Charlotte too close.


	55. Getting Through To Her

**Violetta**

I had walked out in tears from my argument with Mason. It was terrible, and I discovered just how much this actually hurt him. I hated myself, and I hated him, and I didn't know what to do anymore. What I needed more than ever was someone to talk to and someone to hold me, but everyone was angry with me except for Leah, and when I was close to the house and listened in, she was in an argument with Bella and Edward.

Mason couldn't follow me out into the pitch black forest because the girls were asleep and he couldn't leave them alone.

Tears were still pouring out of my eyes and I was still sobbing. I dropped to the ground and lent my back against a tree, pulling my knees to my chest. It was freezing out here. Even a vampire's touch felt like it would warm me up.

"Carlisle, she's broken down outside." I heard Esme say from inside the house. As much as I wanted someone to comfort me, I also didn't want anyone near me. It was a complicated feeling, but I decided against the comfort and got a cigarette out, lighting it and closing my eyes. No one would come out to me after seeing the lit cigarette, right?

My phone was exploding from Mason calling and texting me, the last text he sent read:

" _Honey, I am so sorry this had to happen, but please come back and settle this with me. I calmed down, we can just talk, not argue. I love you Violetta."_

I cried harder and after a few minutes, I put the useless cigarette butt down and put my head on my knees. I heard the back door open, listening for any noise, and I heard Carlisle's footsteps approach me. He had waited until I put the cigarette out.

He sat down beside me on the damp ground, "This isn't you, Violetta."

I didn't reply to him. Even if I wanted to, I was too choked up on my tears.

He sighed, "Look, I don't want to upset you more than you already are, but there are so many different and _safe_ ways of controlling your stress. It's mostly caused by your depression, so the medication can help you, for one."

"Forget about the fucking medication! I don't need it!" I yelled. He didn't react at all, just watched and waited for me to calm down a bit.

Once I had dropped my head back down, he started listing several different ways that he thought could help relieve stress. I listened to him, but I was also listening to the sounds around me so I was aware if anyone else approached us.

He stopped his list and waited for me to communicate in some way. His phone buzzed and he unlocked it, looking at the text. A few seconds later, he put it back into his pocket and looked back at me.

"Come here." He said quietly. I lifted my head slightly and looked at him with one eye. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. He held me in complete silence for a long while, and I assumed it was Edward who texted him and told him that this is what I really needed.

I heard the backdoor slide open and close followed by footsteps.

"Sorry." Rosalie said quietly as she walked passed us.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To…hunt…"

"You're going to watch over the girls so Mason can look for me, aren't you?"

"He's really worried." She said.

I shook my head, "Don't go there."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk to him and because it's a mess."

"It's been 2 days! How is it a mess already? You've spent all your time here anyway."

"I messed it up like...20 minutes ago."

She gave my sympathetic eyes before she continued into the trees.

Carlisle kissed my forehead, "He was getting through to you, wasn't he?"

I admitted it with a nod and buried my face into his chest.

"Vi, to be honest, if you weren't breast feeding and didn't have 2 very small children constantly around you, this might not have been so much of a big deal, but this is really dangerous. Granted, we could have handled it better, but we're all just trying to make you see the dangers."

"I see them." I mumbled, "I just ignore them."

"So you want to poison your daughters?"

"No." I shook my head.

"I don't understand." He said.

"This is the first thing that I have found that actually seemed to help me. It's selfish, but I'm so over life right now and I can't handle it without some form of relaxation."

He sighed, "Look, I hate to say it, but sex?"

"But Lyla and Charlotte are always around, and when they're asleep, they're crying throughout the night."

"Make a date night."

"What?"

"Choose a night during the week where someone is free and willing to take the girls. They can stay at this house, and you and Mason can go out the movies or for dinner or whatever you want to do, and then you can spend some alone time at your cottage."

I stared at him in silence.

"Esme and Rosalie will be more than happy to have them, assuming Rosalie isn't working on that night, and I'll take them whenever I don't have a shift. Eleazar and Carmen don't work at night, I'm sure they'll take them."

I nodded, "Well, I mean, I have to see if Mason is going to take my daughters and leave or not."

"What?"

"He said if I don't quit then he's taking Lyla and Charlotte and he's leaving."

"That's not a great way to handle it, but if it helps." He shrugged his shoulders.

I heard footsteps and knew Mason was walked towards the house. He walked out of the trees and looked at us, "Jesus christ, Violetta. Do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"Go home." I said.

"Did you look at my texts?"

I ignored him and closed my eyes, dropping my head back to Carlisle's chest.

He kissed my hair and turned to look at Mason, "The good news is, you were getting through to her."

We all looked up as we heard Bella yell out to Leah, who was outside and phased before our eyes. She ran through the gate and straight passed us. A few seconds later, Seth was phased and followed her, howling as if to call her back. He looked at Mason as he passed.

Renesmee stood at the gate, a few metres from us, looking to where they went. She looked so lost and torn between sides.

"Renesmee, don't follow her." Edward ordered from the backdoor beside Bella.

"Give her a fucking break!" I yelled at Edward and Bella.

"Letty." Carlisle hushed.

"No, they've been attacking her for at least an hour. That's not okay. She isn't even their child."

"I know, but Esme and I decided we didn't want to do it. Esme has been standing at that window and staring out, waiting to see if you would come back."

I kissed Carlisle's cheek, "I'm sorry daddy."

He kissed my forehead and I wiped my eyes before standing from his arms. He stood up, "What are you going?"

"I'm going home and I'm going to bed." I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead again, "Goodnight."

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

He nodded to Mason before he walked through the gate and inside. I wasn't sure which home I was going to yet.

"I don't want to argue anymore." Mason said once Carlisle disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'm quitting. I might need your help, though."

He smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you. So much."

I nodded and walked to him, taking the cigarette packet and lighter out of my pocket. He took the packet, "If I were you, I would keep that in your bag in case we are to run into some unwanted vampires one day."

I nodded, "Yeah, good idea." I slipped the lighter back into my pocket and he kissed my forehead.

"My god, you're freezing." He said, pulling to me to his body. I shivered at the touch and closed my eyes.

"Violetta, please promise me you'll never do anything stupid like this again?"

"I promise." I said quietly. I looked up at him and he left a few small kisses on my lips.

"Come on, we should go and let Rosalie return to her husband."

I nodded and he took my hand, pulling me into the trees. I told him about Carlisle's date night suggestion and he was all for it.


	56. Drugs of Different Kinds

**Violetta**

Another few weeks passed, and it was like I had never had that cigarette after the birth of my daughters. No one brought it up with me once; Carlisle told them not to. Leah was sticking to what she wanted to do, and that was hanging with her bad influential friends, smoking with them and drinking at their regular parties. She was just having her rebellious days, but Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar and Bella were all very unhappy about it. Mason wasn't pleased, but he wasn't going to start anything, and Seth and Jacob knew that it would pass eventually.

It was midnight on a Saturday. We were at the main house, the girls were sound asleep. They had grown a lot, and were now pulling themselves up and walking around, as long as someone was holding their hands to keep them upstanding. They were making a lot more noise, trying to talk to us. It made no sense to me, but Esme always seemed to know what they wanted, even without Edward's translation.

Leah had an argument with Carlisle today as he tried to do the right thing and tell her she couldn't go to a party tonight, but like always, he lost against her. She was too stubborn, and he didn't want to break her heart. He knew how much she looked up to him and loved him, so he couldn't bring himself to ruin that.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not tired."

"You have an appointment in the morning, remember?" Esme reminded me of the forceful doctor's appointment she had booked me in for. I rolled my eyes but I didn't say anything.

My phone rang and I picked it up quickly, "Leah?"

"V-Vi? I have a problem…"

"What is it?" I asked, anxiety filling me.

"Are you near anyone?"

I stood up and walked downstairs. Carlisle tried to stop me but I brushed him off, "Not anymore. What happened?"

"I-I used drugs, but not intentionally. I'm at the hospital and I couldn't call Carlisle. I just couldn't. But they won't let me out without someone to pick me up?"

"Is it legal for me to pick you up?" I asked.

"I asked them. They said as long as you're able to get me home safely."

"Okay. Carlisle's hospital?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." She sounded like she was crying.

"I'll be there soon. Take a few breaths sweetie." I hung up and walked up the staircase quickly, grabbing my keys from the table in the corner and my wallet from the table in the middle of the living room. Esme stood up and followed me.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…have to go do something."

"She's in trouble, isn't she?"

"Just, don't worry about it." I shook my head, "She's just a bit upset."

Esme knew I was lying, but she didn't question it. Her eyes were filled with worry and she looked scared, "Please be safe."

I kissed her cheek and walked out quickly. I got in my car and sped down the driveway.

* * *

"Leah Clearwater? Or Cullen? I don't know which name she would go by here." I said to the administration woman.

"Are you Doctor Cullen's daughter?" She asked me.

I hesitated, "Niece."

"You look exactly like him. Leah will be out in a minute."

"Thank you." I walked to the seats and sat down in a chair, checking my phone. I had a million messages from all my parental figures and Bella. I ignored them because I didn't know if Leah would want them to know anything.

I found that I was playing with my necklace for a long time before Leah finally walked into the waiting room. I stood up and she walked to me, hugging me. Her eyes were red, and I couldn't work out if it was the drugs or from crying. She definitely had been crying.

"How did that even happen?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head, "Someone spiked my drink, I guess."

I sighed, "Let's go home."

"I don't want to see Carlisle or Esme, or Carmen or Eleazar."

"You can stay at my place tonight if you want?" I offered.

She nodded and we walked out of the hospital quietly. I thanked the administration lady as we left and I opened the car door for her.

She was still crying, tears down her eyes, "I don't even know what's happening to me anymore."

I started the car and pulled out of the lot, "What do you mean?"

"I just…I'm so different. I've changed so much and I don't know what happened. I don't want it to be happening. The look of disappointment in their eyes every time I leave or come home, it kills me." More tears ran from her eyes.

"Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm giving their family such a bad name."

"No, you're trying to fit in." I pulled over to the side of the road and turned to look at her, "I get it. You want to drink, and you want to try smoking cigarettes and weed and whatever else you do so that you have some people to hang out with, and so you matter, but Leah, none of it is going to help you. You're mixing in the wrong crowd, and you are getting yourself into very dangerous situations."

"Did you ever have your drink spiked?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded, "Plenty of times. Sometimes I took the drugs voluntarily with the knowledge of just how much damage I was doing. You do not want to get into it all. Once you get into that, there is no getting out for a very long time, and it takes so much to escape."

"It sounds like you're talking about jail."

"If I had the power to change my past, decide whether I would rather go through that drinking, smoking, drug, sex stage, or go to jail for the rest of eternity, I would choose jail."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I know I blame it all on Carlisle's absence, the Volturi and my abusive homes, but really, all my mental issues are probably my own fault. I did it all to myself, even with the knowledge of what I was doing. If I could change it all, I would."

She didn't say anything; she sat back and looked at her hands.

I snickered and shook my head.

"What?"

"Imagine the kind of mother I will be when the girls are older. They're going to fall into the same crowd as I did, and as you are now. My god, I'm going to destroy them if I don't change my whole life."

"So you've done some bad things in the past. They don't have to know." She shrugged her shoulders. "You always used to tell me to not let my past define who I am at present."

I smiled and nodded. I turned back forward and started driving again.

"Thank you." She said once we pulled into the driveway.

"I feel like I'm dropping you off from a date or something. Just a really messed up date that probably won't score me a second."

She laughed, "Did you tell anyone anything?"

"I didn't, but I can't say the same for Edward."

She nodded, "I'm going to be in so much shit."

"You are." I agreed, "But it'll get better eventually. Do you want to go to my cottage or face the consequences now?"

She sighed, "I'll just face them now."

I nodded as I pulled into the garage. We got out and walked up to the house, where Carlisle and Esme appeared outside. Turns out Edward hadn't told anyone, and they were asking a million questions. Leah walked straight passed them and upstairs to her room. I sat down in the living room and started to explain what happened in minimal detail. I went to bed afterwards, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

* * *

I didn't wake up early enough, and I was late to my appointment which I secretly hoped I would have slept through, but this is what was best for Mason, Charlotte, Lyla and the rest of my family. I was doing it for them. Esme came with me, and came into the room after I persuaded her to. I didn't want to be by myself.

It hadn't taken long for Doctor Farro to decide that I needed medication, and he prescribed me to Prozac. I hadn't tried antidepressants in a very long time, and I didn't know if it was going to work. Carlisle had a shift during my appointment, and he requested that we go to his office when it was done so he could come and be filled in on the results.

I was standing in his office, pacing. Esme was sitting in one of the seats. We were in there for about 5 minutes before he walked in.

"I'm so sorry, I got called to a new patient and it took longer than I had expected." He said, closing the door.

"It's fine." Esme smiled.

"Says the one who doesn't have 2 very young daughters at home." I mumbled.

"No, I have at least 5 sons, and that's worse, trust me."

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked.

"Well, she's been prescribed medication, but he didn't know what he should put her on, so he started with Prozac, and if we find that it doesn't work or worsens anything, then we have to come back and he'll change it to Zoloft. If that doesn't work, then he'll prescribe something else until we find one that does." Esme explained.

Carlisle nodded, "So you're not in a very good mood then?"

"Of course I'm not in a fucking good mood."

"Language." Esme reminded quietly.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Okay, little miss attitude."

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands, "Sorry."

He walked over and kissed my hair, "Go out with Mason tonight."

"We already went this week."

"Go again…I'll take the girls."

"I'll talk to him later. Thanks." As much as I hated leaving my rather difficult daughters with them, going out and relaxing with Mason really did help me. We took some others with us sometimes, depending on who was busy, who was willing to stay home, and who was willing to drink more than what was needed with us.

"Well, we'll let you get back to work." Esme stood up and kissed him once, "I'll see you this afternoon."

I stood up and kissed his cheek, "Bye." I walked to the door.

"Love you." Esme followed me.

"Love you both."

I walked out of the room and returned home with Esme in silence.


	57. Hospital

**Violetta**

Things were getting better with the girls. Charlotte's first word was 'mama', and Lyla's was 'gapa' which I assumed was supposed to be 'grandpa'. Carlisle felt terrible about it. He apologised to both me and Mason so many times that I lost count. Mason finally convinced him that we didn't mind.

They were walking around, smiling and laughing all the time. They were making sounds that were clearer, and Lyla seemed extremely intelligent. She could say 'mama' and 'dada', as well as 'gapa' and 'gama'. She was always trying to speak, and I was finally starting to understand some of her sounds.

Charlotte wasn't as developed, but she was drawing a lot, and her drawings were much more developed than Lyla's were.

"Well, we know which is more intelligent and which is more artistic." Jasper said, holding up two pieces of paper. One from Charlotte, which was a house, and one from Lyla, which looked like scribble.

"Gapa!" Lyla yelled as Carlisle walked inside from his night shift and into the games room where we all were. His face lit up as she ran to him, falling over in the process. He caught her and lifted her up.

It was about 8 in the morning now, and Esme walked in with a glass of water and placed a pill beside it. I stared at it as I contemplated keeping it in my mouth, pretending to swallow it, and going to put my glass away and spitting it out.

"You have to take it." Edward said.

I looked at Esme, who was watching me. Carlisle was too when I looked at him. I glanced at Lyla and then Charlotte. _"It's for them. Do it for them."_

"Mama." Charlotte said quietly. I looked at her and watched as she walked over to me. She picked the glass up in 2 hands and moved it really slowly, staring at the water in concentration. I took the glass from her quickly, not wanting her to drop it. Then she went back to the table and brought me the medication.

"Happy." Lyla said quietly, looking at me.

I sighed and washed the pill down with the water quickly.

"Did you swallow it?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes and put the glass down. They all thought it was helping, but I have had more suicidal thoughts this week than I think I've ever had. It had been 3 and a half weeks since I started on them, and it wasn't getting better.

Edward closed his book and put it down, listening to my thoughts, "Doctor Farro said to go back if it isn't working."

"I don't know if it's working or not." I said as I lifted Charlotte up to my lap. I knew it wasn't, but I wasn't going to say it.

"It's not, obviously." Edward rolled his eyes, "Do you even realise what you were thinking about 30 seconds ago?"

"Charlotte, can you please tell Uncle Edward that he is being extremely ridiculous?" I asked as she was climbing all over me, craving my attention. She stared at me in confusion and fright, like I had just asked her to kill someone. She dropped down from my lap and returned to the toys on the ground.

"Mama." Lyla said loudly.

"Yes, my darling?"

She reached for me and Carlisle put her down. She walked over to me quicker than usual and almost fell a few times but managed to keep herself moving. I picked her up when she reached me.

"Mama happy?"

I smiled at her, but I would never lie. I tickled her instead and she forgot all about her question after a few seconds. She returned to the toys as well.

Carlisle sat down beside Esme, "Something you want to talk about, by any chance?"

"No." I said casually, shaking my head.

"Oh, you are so irritating." Edward said quietly.

" _I'm_ irritating? I just want to take care of myself for once, Edward."

"Taking care of yourself and fighting mental illness alone is not the same thing."

"How is it—whatever." I shook my head.

"So, are you going to tell them?"

"Nope." I stood up and grabbed my glass. I heard Carlisle follow me and Esme question Edward about what was going on.

"Violetta—"

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Bella's café or hunting. Don't try to change the subject."

I rinsed the glass out and put it beside the sink, "What do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear if you think the medication is working or not, and a reason for your answer."

"No, I don't think it's working. Why? Because I would very much like to die right now. Turns out having children doesn't really make that feeling go away."

"How long have you been having suicidal thoughts?"

"I never said I was having suicidal thoughts, I just said I would like to die."

"Letty…"

"About a week." I admitted.

"You're being extremely open and non-argumentative today."

"I'm not in the mood." I looked up at him.

He sighed, "Why didn't you talk to someone sooner?"

"Because isn't this normal when you're first put on antidepressants?"

"Sometimes, yes, but with the differences between you and humans, I think your experience will be much different, if it works at all."

"If you didn't think it would work than why did you push me to go there?"

"I didn't say I don't think it will work, I said if it does. We don't know if it will or not."

"It never did in the past."

"Which ones were you taking in the past?"

"…Prozac."

"And you didn't tell Doctor Farro that?"

"That would not have gone down well. It wouldn't have been in that file he had on me, and it would be pretty hard to explain that it was decades ago."

"I'll book you another appointment."

"Or, I can just stop taking them." I said. "That would be a lot better for everyone."

"How would that be better for _anyone_?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to take them, my daughters wouldn't have to recognise them as things that make mummy happy, and you won't have to pay for them."

"In exchange for my daughter's life, I'm happy to buy them…"

"Do you have any idea how much it breaks my heart every time Lyla asks if I'm happy after I take that stupid, useless pill? Charlotte gives it to me because she knows how much I hate it and that I probably wouldn't take it if she didn't. Mason yells at me every time I decline it. Esme looks at me with so much pity it hurts. I don't need them, Carlisle." My eyes were filled with tears, and I could tell it was killing him to make me do this.

"Esme doesn't 'pity' you. She empathises with you. Lyla and Charlotte know it makes you happier, in some sense, and that's what they want you to be. Happy. Lyla asks to make sure you took it, Edward has said that. Charlotte gives it to you because she _wants_ you to take it, not because you have to and she's used of seeing you taking it. Mason shouldn't be yelling at you."

"Don't start with your 'I hate Mason' shit." I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows, "I didn't say I hate him. You need to take a breath here."

"I'm going for a drive." I said, walking into the living room.

"Girls, want to come with mummy or stay here?"

"Gapa." Lyla said.

"You want to stay with Grandpa?"

She nodded.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Mama." Charlotte walked to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up and grabbed my keys.

"I'll be back later." I felt more tears coming on, and I didn't really want Charlotte to see that, but I would rather she did than my parents and Edward.

I walked out quickly and put her in the car. I pulled out of the driveway, and I had no idea where I was going, but I drove the opposite way to where I normally went.

* * *

I was standing at the hospital, pacing the waiting room with tears running from my eyes. A car had crashed into us and we rolled. I had a few cuts and bruises, but I was okay. I didn't know about Charlotte, I had passed out and no one here would tell me what was going on.

"Violetta?" I heard Mason's terrified voice ask. I turned around and looked at him as he walked in. He walked over to me quickly and hugged me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, but they won't tell me anything on Charlotte."

"Did you call Carlisle? He could get us information."

I shook my head, "I can't. We argued and I left because I was crying and Charlotte wanted to come with me, and then we went around the corner, but it was a big car, and it didn't stop at the red light and I didn't see it speeding towards us until it was too late to get out of the way." Even more tears.

He shook his head and held me to his chest as he got his phone out.

"Don't call him." I begged.

"I think our daughter's health is more important than your argument, don't you?"

I nodded and listened. He didn't pick up on his ring.

"You try. He picks up your calls." He said.

I sniffed and got my phone out. He picked up pretty quickly, "You didn't answer Mason…"

"I didn't hear the phone until it rang out. That's why answered so quickly, I was holding it."

"Well, dad, don't freak out, but we're at the hospital."

"What!? Why? What happened? Are you okay? Are Charlotte and Mason okay?"

"I said don't freak out. I can't handle you being like that when I am. I'm fine, and so is Mason. They won't tell me anything about Charlotte." I started crying again.

"My hospital?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in a second." I heard him call Esme and move through the house a few seconds before the line disconnected.

I put my phone back into my pocket and stood in Mason's arms, crying into his chest.

Carlisle was quick. He got here with Esme, Lyla, Edward and Garrett quicker than I expected. I don't know when Garrett got home, but he was distracting Lyla while still listening to us.

"What happened?" Esme asked, her voice frantic. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek, examining the stitched cut in my forehead and the bruise on the opposite cheek.

Carlisle went straight to the desk, and he just walked through the big doors.

"I told you he'll get us information." Mason said quietly.

"What happened?" Esme asked again. She looked at Mason and made sure he wasn't injured.

"I was crying, so my vision wasn't the best, and I turned the corner when the light went green, but there was a guy and he had a really big car, and he ran the red light, and I think he was on the phone, and he hit us and we flipped and then I blacked out. The last thing I remember hearing was Charlotte's cry." I was crying yet again.

Esme hugged me and kissed my hair, "Call the others, please?" She asked Edward quietly.

He nodded and motioned for Garrett to go outside with him. Mason picked Lyla up and cuddled her to him.

"Dada." She smiled, "Mama happy?"

"No honey, mummy isn't happy."

"Gama?"

"No, grandma isn't happy either."

"Yla?" She asked, pointing to herself. She said it like 'eye-la' and it was so cute when I wasn't in this mood.

"You should be happy." Mason nodded, "For now." He said quieter to himself.

"Mama." Lyla reached for me. I walked from Esme's arms and pulled her into me, hugging her tightly to me.

"Gapa?" She asked me quietly.

"Grandpa is just through those doors." I said, pointing to where he disappeared to and I tried to keep my tears back.

"Arlotte?"

"Charlotte is with grandpa."

"Kay." She said quietly.

"Did Uncle Garrett bring you any toys?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, let's go get you some to bring back." I said to her quietly. I wasn't keen on driving right now, especially with Lyla in the car now. I couldn't hurt her too, but I needed her to be entertained so I could cry without her realising. "I'll be back."

I walked outside before Mason or Esme could protest. Mason wanted to stay there, and that was fair, and Esme would want to as well.

"What are you doing?" Garrett asked as I passed them.

"Getting her some toys."

Garrett shook his head and took her from my arms, "I'll do it. I should have grabbed some on our way out. Go inside and get some info."

"Thank you so much." I kissed Lyla's cheek and smiled at Garrett before Edward nodded and pulled me inside.

* * *

We waited for what felt like forever. Garrett ran home with Lyla, so they were back already, and not long after, Carlisle returned to the waiting room. He walked over to me. Mason and Esme had sat down with Garrett, Edward and Lyla, but I was pacing, too anxious to sit.

Mason stood up as he approached me and walked to my side.

"So?" I asked.

"She's in critical condition, but she's being moved to the PICU and that's where she'll get the best treatment." He assured.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"…You can, but I don't think you should."

"What?"

"Just…please accept my advice here and don't go see her yet."

"Why Carlisle?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Why?" I asked with my force.

"She looks terrible, and there are a lot of machines going…"

More tears poured from my eyes and I sat down, "This all my fault."

Mason crouched in front of me, "You weren't the one using your phone and running a red light."

"I still should have looked and I should have had time to brake or something."

"Don't put the blame on yourself." He said quietly. I knew he really wanted to cry, needed to cry, but he was keeping as strong as he could for Lyla and I.

"You're allowed to be upset, Mason." I said quietly.

He shook his head, "She'll be okay."

"Doctor Cullen, what brings you and your family here?" I heard Doctor Farro's voice greet him.

"We have a relative in the PICU at the moment." Carlisle said as he shook his hand.

"Mrs Cullen." He greeted with a smile.

"Oh please, Esme." She smiled.

"Violetta, how is your medication treating you?" He asked me.

I stared at him for a second before nodding, "Good, it's working well." I lied.

Edward snickered, "Well it's not."

"Can you please give me a break for once in your life?"

He lifted his hands and returned his attention to Lyla.

"We should make an appointment then, change you to Zoloft, yes?"

I didn't reply to him, I just looked down at my hands that were sitting on my knees, linked with Mason's.

"The boyfriend, I assume." Doctor Farro said.

"Mason." He nodded and stood up from me, shaking his hand. I don't know why it made me so uncomfortable for them to meet, and for Doctor Farro to know Esme and Carlisle.

"Well, I have to go make my rounds. It was nice to see you again Esme, and to meet you, Mason." He nodded to Edward and Garrett before walking away, through the big doors.

"God I hate him." I said quietly.

"He's a kind man." Esme said.

"Esme, there was a bit of adoration in that comment…" Garrett smirked.

"Yes, I'm going to go and marry him in Vegas."

"I assume I'll be paying." Carlisle rolled his eyes before he smiled. Esme laughed lightly and kissed him once.

It made me feel physically sick at how laid back they were while my daughter was fighting for her life. I stood up and walked outside quickly before I either punched someone or threw up.


	58. She Looked Terrible

**Violetta**

We had been in the hospital for almost half a day. I was exhausted, Mason was exhausted, and Lyla was already asleep in Esme's arms.

"Once again, you can both go get some rest in my office if you would like. I'll wake you up as soon as we hear anything." Carlisle offered for the fifth time.

"No." I shook my head and stood up.

All 20 of us were here at one point, but they decided to take shifts, like they did when I was in hospital. This way, it would appear we were eating and sleeping, and there wouldn't be so many people in here at once on top of the other civilians.

"Vi, take my car and take Lyla home for a while." Mason said.

I turned and stared at him, "You want me to get into a car, and take my daughter with me whilst the other it fighting for her life because of my driving? Real fucking smart, Mason. Take her yourself."

He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't think it was my fault. "Would you like another cup of tea, then?"

I watched as he stood up before I nodded, "Thanks."

"And just like that, all is forgiven." Bella said quietly.

"It's the tea. It's always the tea." Edward replied.

I glanced at the door as Doctor Shelly, my therapist, walked through the door. I watched as she made her way to Doctor Farro, who had just entered from the opposite door.

"Hey Paul, I believe I'm right on time?"

"You are." He smiled and shook her hand.

"And we're still discussing Violetta Cullen?" She asked with no knowledge that I was standing metres away from her.

I cleared my throat loudly and she turned around, "Oh, Violetta. What a coincidence."

"You're here discussing what?" I asked.

"Veronica, let's take this to my office."

"Yes, go bitch about me somewhere else."

"Would you care to join us, Ms Cullen?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Carlisle, what about you?"

He looked at me and I could tell he was about to accept the offer and go with them.

"No, he would not like to." I spoke before he could. "Have fun."

They walked away and I turned to Carlisle "You were going to accept."

"I was." He nodded, "I still can if I want to."

"No, you can't." I shook my head.

He stood up and I grabbed his arm. He shook my off and walked through the doors that I wasn't allowed to go behind.

"Oh, he is dead." I said quietly as I sat back down.

"He wants to help you." Esme said.

"He can help by not getting involved. None of you need to get involved; it doesn't concern any of you."

"Gee, tell us what you really think." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You pretty much just said that your life doesn't concern us."

I rolled my eyes and looked over as Mason walked back into the room. He handed me the warm cup and sat down beside me, rubbing my knee.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"Bitching about me with my ex therapist and doctor." I said casually.

"Okay…" He looked confused.

I looked over at Lyla as she started to stir in Esme's arms. She calmed her down very quickly and she returned to her very peaceful sleep.

She was the size of a toddler, so she was on Esme's lap and lying in her arms against her chest. It was very heart-warming to finally see Esme with a child.

I thought about Italy again. Would I even have to bother taking them so the Volturi doesn't kill them? Or would I just end up accidently doing it myself?

"My god, you are so morbid." Edward said, "I thought you weren't going to Italy."

"I'm not." I said quickly as Bella and Esme looked up at me immediately after his words.

"You better not be." Bella said, "I'll kill you myself."

"They wouldn't kill me if I went here."

"No, they'd just not let you leave and keep you prisoner."

"It wasn't like that."

"That's what it felt like to you, and sort of looked like through your memories."

"Let's drop the subject." Renesmee said quickly.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have school tomorrow." Mason said.

"Dad mode, activate." Seth said quietly.

I realised that Carlisle wasn't here right now, which meant he couldn't stop me from going and seeing Charlotte.

"Violetta—"

"It's not up to you." I cut Edward off as I stood up. I walked to the administration window and waited for the woman to notice me. She walked over quickly with a friendly smile.

"How many I help you, darl?"

"I was wondering if I were able to go and see my da—cousin? Charlotte Cullen? She's in the PICU."

"Sure thing, I'll get someone to show you the way. Anyone else?"

I turned around, "Mason?" He stood up and walked over to me. Esme handed Lyla to Bella and followed him to my side.

"Helen, can you please show these 3 to the PICU? Charlotte Cullen."

The woman who was named Helen nodded and walked to a door, opening it for us, "Follow me."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly and trailed a few steps behind her.

* * *

We walked for a while and went up an few floors in the elevator before she motioned to my daughter, all battered and bruised, with an oxygen mask on and hooked up to several cords. A few tears escaped my eyes as I tried to keep them back. Helen nodded and gave me a sympathetic look before she walked away, leaving us with her and a few other doctors who appeared to be observing her, and us.

"She's a beautiful girl. Yours?" One of them asked.

"She's my cousin." I lied.

"She looks like you. And you." She said, looking at Mason. He nodded and put an arm around me, rubbing my arm soothingly.

Esme was staring at her with eyes that were craving tears.

I looked back down to Charlotte and more tears left my eyes. Now I see why Carlisle felt so inclined to keep me from seeing her. I held myself to Mason and buried my face in his side.

"Carlisle was right." He said quietly. I nodded in agreement and we stood there for a while as I cried. We watched over her for a bit longer before Mason pulled me away. He didn't want to leave her, and neither did Esme, but we had to so the nurses could do their jobs, and so I didn't break down and kill myself right then and there. It's what I wanted right now.

When we got back to where Bella and Edward still were, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were there too. Rosalie was holding Lyla now, and I looked to the side of the room where Carlisle was standing, talking on his phone. Renesmee and the wolves had left.

"We're about to leave, I just wanted to see how you've held up. Carlisle was doing the right thing when he said he didn't want you to see her." Edward said.

"I know that now." I said almost silently. I sniffed and walked over to Carlisle as he hung up his phone. I walked straight into his arms and he put them around me immediately.

I cried harder into his chest and he kissed the top of my head and waited. I calmed down a little bit within minutes. "You told me that you wouldn't go to her until I suggested it." He said quietly.

"I know." I nodded.

"And now you know why I didn't suggest it?"

I nodded again. He kissed my forehead, "I made sure she has the best of the best here, and she will recover, sweetheart. They said she was gradually improving. We just need to wait."

"How long will she be in here?" Mason asked.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Well, it can't be longer than a week…" Alice said. "They grow faster than humans, Carlisle. We need to get her out."

"If my daughters' health means making up excuses for her rapid growth compared to humans, then that's what we'll do." I said.

"What excuse can we possibly use?" Emmett asked.

"Is there some time of medical condition that would make her grow quicker than usual?" Mason asked Carlisle.

"Gigantism?" He said, "That's all I can think of, and even with that she might not grow so fast."

"What even is that?" Alice asked.

"An imbalance of hormones; too many in the case of gigantism." I answered.

"How'd you know that?"

"…I took a few classes."

"You totally wanted to be a doctor just like daddy." Jasper smirked.

"I wanted to be a doctor, not necessarily like "daddy"."

"Not anymore?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, "Even if I wanted to, I am forever appearing like a teenager. I don't think that's legal, unless I have a very unusually, incredibly large IQ and have a photographic memory. Two things I definitely do not have."

"It's not _that_ hard." Carlisle said quietly.

"It is when everyone thinks you're 16."

"Yeah, good point, but you could just have a growth problem?"

"Stop giving out diseases." Rosalie said.

"Mama?" I heard Lyla's tired voice ask very quietly.

Rosalie smiled and kissed her forehead before passing her to me.

"Home." She said quietly. It didn't really sound like 'home', but it was what she said.

"You want to go home?" I asked. She nodded and I looked at the time on my phone. Bella and Edward had already left. "Soon baby." I assured.

I put her down on a seat and walked out the door, Mason following me, "What are you doing?"

I motioned for him not to worry and waited for Carmen to pick up, "Hey Vi." She sounded tired herself.

"Hey Carmen, I'm really sorry to ask this, but do you think you could come pick Lyla up and take her home?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I hung up and turned back to Mason. He planted a soft kiss on my lips and we walked back inside. I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore, I was so exhausted. I was beyond exhausted, actually.

I thanked Carmen and Eleazar who took Lyla home with them, and I took Carlisle's offer to rest in his office. Mason still didn't want to, and as much as I didn't want to either, I couldn't stay awake any longer. The couch in his office was actually really comfortable, though.


	59. Break Down

**Violetta**

It was morning by the time I woke up in Carlisle's office. When I sat up and looked around, he was sitting at his desk, but he was so focused on his paperwork that he didn't even realise I had woken up.

I stretched my arms, "Anything happen?"

He looked up at me quickly, "Oh, I didn't know you woke up. Nothing with Charlotte except improvement. Everyone else went home for a while."

"Mason too?"

He nodded.

"What a great father he is." I rolled my eyes, "Ridiculous."

"Letty, he needs to sleep so he can care for you and Lyla, and still keep himself in check when discussing or thinking about Charlotte."

I nodded and stood up, "Is he back?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

I got my phone out before I remembered it was dead. He picked his cell up and threw it to me. "Thanks." He nodded and returned to his work.

"Carlisle?" He answered

"Nope, Vi." I corrected.

"Where's your phone?"

"Dead. When are you coming back?"

"Would you like me there now?"

"No rush, I was just wondering."

"You need to come home for a while, hun."

"Not without someone else here for Charlotte."

"Carlisle's there."

"I meant you." I rolled my eyes before I remembered he couldn't see me.

"I was just getting Lyla ready. She wants to see you. She was crying this morning because she missed you."

"Same." I joked.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Anything on Char?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be in soon."

"Leave Lyla at home and come in now, I'll get her later."

"Okay, but only Garrett and Alistair are here right now."

"That's okay."

"See you soon."

"I love you." I hung up and gave Carlisle's phone back.

"If it makes you feel any better, she really is improving a lot."

I smiled, "Thanks." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room and to the restrooms. I straightened my hair up and tried to make myself look half decent before waiting for Mason to get here.

* * *

I walked in the door and Lyla walked up to me quickly, a lot more balanced on her feet today, "Mama!"

"Hey sweetheart." I lifted her up and kissed her cheek, "Thanks guys." I said to Garrett and Alistair as I walked past the games room. They were playing a racing game. Normally it would be a violent game, but I guess they went with the safer option while Lyla was with them.

I walked up the staircase as Lyla babbled on to me about her morning, most of which I didn't listen to.

I had a very quick shower and got changed, reapplied my makeup and tied my hair into a messy bun that still looked styled anyway. I packed Lyla's things and her toys and we were back out in no time. I didn't really want to drive, so I declined Mason's offer for me to take his car and I ran to and from the hospital.

When I returned, Carmen and Eleazar were there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"Family emergency. Took some time off." Carmen said.

"The amount of time we've all had off, they're going to think our family is full of psychopaths." Esme said. I didn't even see her in the corner, sitting close to Carlisle's side.

"It is." I said, giving Lyla to Mason as she reached for him.

"You revived really quickly." He said, looking at the time on his phone.

I got my phone and portable charger that was currently in use out of Lyla's bag and put it on the table. I checked the time and I looked at the date. "Hey, it's like, almost April."

"So?" Mason asked.

"We missed Valentine's day."

"I thought you don't celebrate that stuff…"

"I don't, but you do. I was going to buy you stuff and everything. I can't believe I forgot."

"By almost 2 months…" Carmen smiled.

"Did you all celebrate it?" I asked.

The four of them nodded, "I think you and Mason were arguing at the time, actually, so we sort of just…left." Esme said.

"Typical. Your gift to me was an argument." Mason smirked.

"Don't start." I shook my head.

"Daddy?" Lyla asked. It sounded so…grown up. A few minutes ago it was 'dada' in a baby voice, but this sounded older. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Is it just me, or did she turn 4?" Mason asked. I nodded and the others watched too, seeing if she would say anything else. "Yes, honey?" He asked her.

"Toys."

He put her down and she walked to the bag I put on the chair. She grabbed out her favourite teddy bear and walked over to Eleazar, climbing onto him. He assisted her and listened as she babbled about nothing, looking between him and the bear.

"It amazes me how smart she is." Mason said, "She must have gotten that from Carlisle. Neither of us is that smart."

"Gee, thanks." I joked.

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Esme smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Believe it or not, that couch was actually really comfortable."

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"I've never sat on it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes you have." Esme said, "Well, okay, you didn't sit, you lay."

"I'm going to stop you right there." I said quickly, holding my hand up.

She smirked at me and Carlisle looked at her, "Really Esme?"

She bit her lip and laughed.

"Gross! I slept on that last night. Lucky I showered."

"You showered in that small amount of time?" Mason asked.

"Yeah…"

"I think you are the only female to ever get ready that quickly."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Doctor Farro as he walked in. When he prescribed my medication, he made it clear that he was also trained in therapy etc. and that I could always go to him. I didn't know whether that was strange or not, but I didn't really question it until today when I saw him looking at me with curious eyes.

"Violetta, come take a walk with me."

I hesitated before walking forwards, feeling very forced by his and Carlisle's eyes. He smiled and opened the door, motioning for me to walk through it.

"Mama." I heard Lyla say. I walked quicker as Carlisle scooped her up, hoping that Farro or the office workers didn't hear her.

He jumped right into his questions, and he offered to change my prescription later that day.

* * *

"Have you taken your medication over the past few days?" He asked.

I looked away in thought before I realised I hadn't taken them today, "Uh, not today, I forgot."

He shook his head, "Nothing is going to work if you don't take them. Carlisle said you were very reluctant every morning when Esme brought the medication to you."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Most people want to be helped. You cannot help someone who doesn't want to be helped." He said rudely as we walked back to the waiting room where my family was.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like being depressed?" He asked as he opened the door.

"How dare you." I snapped.

"It was—"

"Offensive. Extremely offensive. I believe your goal of this was to make me comfortable with you, not hate you."

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude."

"Oh, like hell you are." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

"Remember, 2:15." He reminded me of the time I had unwillingly agreed to for when I would go to him with Esme to change my prescription. I shook my head and sat down beside Mason.

I heard him leave and looked up as I heard Jasper clear this throat.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. What was that about?"

"That's confidential." I smirked.

"Okay, I get it." He sat back and crossed his arms.

Silence fell over us except the small laughs Lyla was making while she played with Alice.

"The curiosity is eating at you, isn't it?" I asked Jasper, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He answered honestly with a nod.

I smirked, "He just told me that "you cannot help who does not want to be helped" and asked if I liked being depressed in a rather rude manner."

Mason snickered, "Dick."

"Thank you." I said to him, "I'm glad _somebody_ sees that." I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"He was never rude to either of us when I was present." Esme lifted her hands in defence.

"He's my boss, I can't speak ill of him." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, you were talking about how much of an arsehole he is the other day…" Alice said.

" _She_ didn't know that." He said, motioning to me.

"So you don't like him, but you're still making me talk to him?"

"Precisely."

I shook my head and crossed my arms over, and one leg over the other.

"Char?" Lyla asked.

"She's sick, honey. Do you want to see her?" I asked.

She nodded and walked over to me.

"Not a good idea…" Esme said.

"She'll be fine." I lifted her up and Mason stood at my side.

I looked at Carlisle, "Can you just take us there? Helen was very suspicious of us."

He sighed and stood up, "I am completely against this, but I am trained not to judge."

"Anyone else want to see her?" I asked.

"I would, but I can't handle that again." Esme shook her head.

"Not right now, thanks." Carmen declined. Eleazar agreed with Carmen.

"I've seen her through you, and I don't want to again." Alice said. She stood up and sat beside Esme.

Jasper stood up and looked at Alice for permission. She nodded and he walked at Carlisle's side.

* * *

"She looks a lot better today." Carlisle said as we stood at her side.

"Still terrible, though." Mason said quietly.

"Yes, make me feel like shit Mason. Thanks." I said as tears filled my eyes. I tried to blink them away for Lyla's sake.

"Happened?" She whispered to me quietly. She had a few tears streaking her cheeks.

"She got in a car crash. A car hit our car, and we flipped over." I tried to explain simply. "That's why mummy doesn't have a car anymore."

"Hurt?"

"I don't know if she's hurting." I shook my head as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry." She said quietly, wiping my tear for me.

I smiled and held her hand. I kissed her fingers as I looked at Charlotte, breathing steadily, still through the oxygen mask.

"What's the difference between a mask and one of those things that's on your nose?" Mason asked.

"Not much. The nasal cannula is often more helpful to feed oxygen, but the mask is sometimes more comfortable. Considering she isn't moving around or anything, the mask is probably more comfortable for her."

I nodded in understanding.

"Do you think we'll be able to get her growth to slow down?" Mason asked me quietly.

"No." I shook my head, "We just have to hope she heals before she grows again, visibly that is."

"It won't be any longer than another week…"

"I know." I nodded, "But I'm trying to be positive here. It's not really working."

"Jazz, is she in pain?" Mason asked.

He sighed and glanced at Carlisle.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said quietly.

I handed Lyla to Mason and walked out quickly, not being able to keep myself together anymore. I went to the nearest restroom, well aware that none of them could follow me into a female bathroom.

I broke down in there, and I was in there for longer than I thought. Esme came in after a while. "Carlisle is so worried."

"It's all my fault." I sobbed. She walked over and sat beside on in the ground, putting an arm around me and pulling me to her. "I should have looked. Now she's dying, and it's going to blow our secret, and you're all going to die too. Everything's my fault."

"No honey, no. There was no way you could have avoided that collision. It was the other drivers fault. He was texting, and he had alcohol in his system. It was all him, you didn't do anything wrong. And if our secret is threatened, Carlisle will set something up at home and he'll claim to take her to a different hospital. We'll take her home, it'll be fine."

"I'm never going to be able to forgive myself." I said quietly, "I thought it was hard before after what I put you all through. This is even worse."

Esme kissed my forehead and held me to her until I calmed down. She left me to clean myself up a bit. When I walked out into the hall, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Mason and Lyla were all waiting.

"Jesus Christ, kid." Jasper said, "Carlisle's in full panic mode."

"Mama sad?" Lyla asked Mason quietly.

"Mummy's going to be okay, sweetie. Do you want to go back to Aunt Alice?"

She nodded and Mason kissed my cheek and walked away quickly. I assumed he would return in a few minutes to comfort me.

"She held up better than me, right?" I asked.

"She doesn't really understand, so yes." Jasper nodded.

"Thank god for that." I wiped my eyes and took a breath. "I need to sit down."

"I would suggest my office, unless you want Farro to see you. He's been walking around."

I nodded and he kissed my hair before walking with me. Jasper walked with Esme, and I heard him expressing his worry for my wellbeing. Esme agreed with him.

"You know, I can hear you." I looked over my shoulder.

"We know." Jasper said. He got his phone out and started texting.

When we reached Carlisle's office, Mason was already in there and looking at a book.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, walking over to him.

He snapped in shut and put it back. A book about mental illness, what a coincidence. I rolled my eyes and turned to where he walked to.

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

"Whatever." I shook my head and sat down on the couch.

Jasper sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should just move everyone in here." Carlisle said, "It's more entertaining with books, and more space for Lyla." He was right. It was huge compared to the office in Forks. There was plenty of seating.

"Why do you have so many seats and couches?" Mason asked, sitting in one.

"Alice wanted to help decorate. She filled space with seating."

"I wouldn't expect anything less…" Jasper said.

"I'll go get them." Esme said quietly, kissing Carlisle once and walking out.

"So…want to talk about it?" Jasper asked me.

"No. I just want to sit here in my own little world and not talk to anyone."

"Okay." He nodded and turned his head back to Carlisle and Mason.

They started talking as I closed my eyes and thought about different things to take my mind off what was happening at present. Carmen, Eleazar, Alice, Lyla and Esme came in a few minutes later.

"Nicer setting." Alice smirked as she kissed Jasper's cheek and sat down beside Carmen and Eleazar.


	60. Improvement

**Violetta**

A few days had passed. I was going in to see Charlotte twice daily, and every time, although she was visibly healing, my heart still broke over and over again. I hated myself now more than I think I ever had.

I was sitting in Carlisle's office, reading whatever book Mason grabbed for me, and it was completely silent. Bella and Edward had taken Lyla home for a while, Alice and Jasper went to hunt, Carmen and Eleazar went home after spending 30 hours straight here. Kate, Tanya, Garrett and Alistair were here now. Rosalie and Emmett had come and gone, and I think they were making use of the no parental presence at home right now. The wolves and Renesmee were at school. It was Friday, so the weekend was approaching fast. I wanted to spend it at home with my daughters, but I don't think that's what's going to happen.

"Vi." Esme said quietly, bring me a bottle of water and my medication, the new medication.

I sighed and looked at what page I was on before dropping the book shut and taking the pill and bottle, "Thanks."

She kissed my forehead and walked back over to where she was sitting. Carlisle was working at his desk, not paying attention to anything but the paper and files and whatever else he had in front of him.

Someone burst through the door and I jumped slightly, "Doctor Cullen, we need you in emergency right now. Fatal fall from a building, suicide attempt."

He stood up and grabbed a few things and walked out with her quickly.

"That scared me…" Tanya said quietly.

I nodded in agreement and put the bottle down, returning to my book.

A light knock interrupted again a few minutes later, "Hi, I know Carlisle is in surgical theatre, but Charlotte's awake…" It was Helen.

I stood up immediately and put the book down quickly. Mason stood to. I went to walk out, but I stopped and took a step back, looking at Esme, "Can you please come?"

She nodded and stood up.

"I'll text the others." Kate smiled as we left.

I walked behind Helen at a quick pace, and I walked right to where I knew my daughter was. Her eyes were open, and she looked scared.

"Hey sweetheart." I said quietly, sitting in the seat by her side.

She looked at me and reached for me. I shook my head and held her hand, rubbing gentle circles on the top of it.

Mason smiled as she looked up at him. She smiled too, underneath the mask. She looked at Esme next, and that's when her smile was the largest.

"She's improving at a great pace." The nurse behind us said, "Very great, actually. I don't think I've seen a child recover from what she has so quickly."

"She's a fighter." Esme smiled upon her.

I leant forward and kissed her fingers.

"You're reacting like a mother would…" Mason said, warning in his voice. He laughed lightly afterwards so the nurse didn't think anything unusual about his comment.

I flashed him apologetic eyes and sat back up straight, still holding her hand though.

Another nurse walked in, "Um, I'm so sorry, but we have to check everything again to make sure we don't have any problems arising."

"No problem. We'll go back downstairs." Mason smiled, pulling my arm gently.

I blew her a kiss as we walked out, and she looked scared again.

"She's terrified in there." I said as we walked down the hall.

"She'll be fine." Esme assured, "The more time the nurses have with her, the less time it'll take for her to recover."

"Lyla's words are improving a lot, who knows about Charlotte." Mason said, "We need to get her out soon before suspicions start arising."

I linked my fingers with his and we walked in silence for a while. We reached the office and sat back down. Tanya's eyes were opened wide and she slid something behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"…Nothing."

"She has Carlisle's phone." Alistair rolled his eyes.

"Long story, but I really need to delete a text before he sees it."

"What did you send?" Garrett asked.

"Something that was meant for Alistair. That's what I sent."

Kate cracked up into laughed as well as Garrett. Alistair shook his head and looked embarrassed. Esme smiled but took the phone from Tanya's hands.

"What are you—"

"I don't trust you with his phone. I'll delete it."

"Hey, why don't you trust me?" She asked, sounded offended.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone went through his messages with me just to have something to blackmail us with."

"Emmett." The four of them said at the same time.

Silence fell as Esme unlocked his phone and went to messages. She gasped and tried to hold her laugh back, "Oh my…"

"I am so embarrassed…" She laughed.

"I got to say, there aren't many times where Carlisle and I would send anything like that without checking the contact several times."

"I'm inexperienced, okay? Please just delete it and not tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him." Garrett smirked.

"No! Don't."

He was smirking at her, and he lifted his phone again, returning to whatever he was doing.

"So… how is she?" Kate asked me.

I told them about our short visit, and then we all returned to our own activities.

* * *

Carlisle walked in quickly and closed the door behind him a little harder than usual. He flashed to his desk and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Not successful, then?" Esme asked quietly, standing up. She walked over to him and leant against the desk.

He didn't reply to her, he sat completely still and silent.

I stood up, "Come on, give them a minute."

Mason, Kate, Tanya, Garrett and Alistair all stood up and walked out. I flashed to Carlisle and kissed his cheek before leaving the office.

We wandered down the halls and ended up back in the waiting room we previously sat in.

My phone rang and I answered Bella's call, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Any news?" She asked.

"She's woken up, and we saw her for a little while but they had to look over her again so we had to leave. She looks a lot better today."

"That's good." I could hear the smile in her voice, "Carlisle didn't answer his phone…"

"Yeah, he was called into emergency and he wasn't successful. A suicide attempt, so you can see how that would affect him."

"Yeah, that's upsetting." She sounded a little less enthusiastic now. "But, Sam's pack is here. They're all playing with Lyla outside."

"Well it was very nice for them to come. Sam's pack is at home, Mas."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll go see them later."

"Now for the not so good news…"

"Oh no…"

"Alice had a vision. She can only see Aro and Marcus coming, so we don't think there is any thought of them fighting us. They heard about Lyla and Charlotte, and they want to make sure they aren't a threat to our kind."

I nodded, "Are you sure they aren't looking for a fight?"

"She can only see the two. If there was a fight, she would have seen Jane and Alec, Felix etcetera."

"Okay, thanks Bella."

"No problem. Do you want to tell Carlisle or do you want to call me when he's okay and I'll tell him?"

"I can. Thanks."

"Bye."

"See you." I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"We literally cannot get a break." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"They don't want to fight." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll meet with them with the girls, Mason and Leah will be in their wolf forms in case they decided to bring the others, but to keep it hidden so we're off guard. You and Leah will leave with them if a fight is to break out." I said to Mason.

"No I'm not." He shook his head.

"It's your daughters or me. Go with the first option."

"…You'll have everyone else with you, right?"

I shook my head.

"Then I'm not leaving you. Leah and Seth can take them."

"My god, Mason we both know what it's like to grow up without a father. You're going with them."

"This is getting deep." Kate said.

"Drop the subject. Let's just hang until Carlisle's okay and we can tell him." Garrett said.

I nodded and sat down. Alistair's eyes were darkening, and I was suddenly very anxious for him to be thirsty in a hospital. I knew it would be hard for him, since he was only new to this lifestyle.

"Alistair, I think you should hunt." I said.

Tanya looked at his eyes and stood up, taking his hand. They left quickly as I saw his body become rigid.

* * *

It had been about an hour before I made Kate go and see if Carlisle was okay, and he and Esme were at least a metre apart. She and Garrett went, and they texted me saying it was okay to come in.

I walked in and sat down, "So…I have some news that is probably going to make your day worse…"

"Can you save it for tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"I could, but I don't think you'd want me to."

"Okay, what is it?" He sighed.

"Alice had a vision. Before you panic, there is no fighting in it, but Aro and Marcus are coming to see the girls. They heard about their existence. They just want to talk." I clarified.

"They want to find a reason to kill us." Esme corrected.

"Esme, Aro is not like that." Carlisle shook his head.

"Bullshit he isn't! Stop trying to downplay it, Carlisle. He wants to kill us and he will continue to come and question every little thing we do until he finds enough reason to kill us!"

He stared at her in shock at her little outburst.

"You are not a part of their coven anymore; they will not hesitate to kill you or your family. Why can you not see that?"

"Sorry?" Carlisle said. He looked confused.

"Dad, I was with them more recently than you were. They hate all of us, and Esme is right, they're looking for a way to kill us."

"And yet you want to talk to them with just you two, Leah and the girls." Kate said, "Smart."

"What?" Esme asked.

"We're going to meet with them, and if they played with Alice's vision and have people waiting for a battle, then Mason and Leah will leave with the girls."

"And they'll kill you." Garrett said.

"Tell me, what's it like to grow up without a mother?" Mason asked me.

"So you're telling me that you liked growing up with just your mother and not your father?"

"This isn't about me."

"You just asked me!"

"Okay, I didn't play that very well. But my point was, having a mother is a lot more important than having a father…"

"I strongly disagree."

"You are so stubborn."

"I'm sorry that I can't turn into a wolf and run away with my daughter on my back, but you can, and that's what you're going to do if a problem is to arise."

"Or, we can send Seth and Leah away with the girls and have everyone else to back us up."

"And leave with neither parent?"

"Fine, you go with them.

"No!"

"Stop!" Esme interrupted before he could speak again. "Neither of you are staying, and we're going to be there."

"No you're not." I shook my head.

"I thought they just wanted to talk…" Garrett said.

I rolled my eyes, "The Volturi doesn't talk. The only reason they didn't attack you over Renesmee was because he saw his death in Alice's vision."

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

"She told me all about it."

"Just think, Carlisle wouldn't be here right now if he went through his attack plans." Mason said.

"Neither would Jasper." I said, "Esme almost wouldn't be. Seth and Leah wouldn't be."

"Alistair wouldn't be…" Garrett said.

"Hey." Kate gave him a disapproving look, "It wasn't his fight. He was allowed to leave."

"It wasn't our fight either, we still stayed."

"Technically, they are our family, from way before I met you." Kate said. "So you didn't have to stay, but I did."

"No you didn't." Carlisle shook his head.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Carmen or Eleazar?" Esme asked, looking at her phone, "They didn't answer my calls or any on my texts."

We all shook our heads. I leant my head on Mason's shoulder and he kissed my hair.

"I want to go home." I said quietly.

"Then go home."

"No." I lifted my head and sat backwards, crossing my arms, "Not until Charlotte does."

He decided not to argue, so he sat back and out his arm around me, getting his phone out.

"How long does it take to look over her?" I asked Carlisle.

"Depends on whether anything it wrong or not." Panic sparked inside of me and he saw it in my eyes, "But, I'm sure that's not the case. They're being thorough, and this is a safe amount of time…"

I wasn't completely convinced, but I wasn't going to question it.

Alice came in later to paint my nails. Jasper and Mason were playing slaps. "Please don't break him, Jazz."

"No guarantees." He smirked at me and returned to his game.


	61. Hallelujah

**Violetta**

A week had passed. Charlotte was finally home by Monday, and she and Lyla were inseparable. I did meet with Aro and Marcus, and the rest of the family watched protectively from the wings, hidden in the trees, although they both knew they were watching from somewhere. They didn't seem to have a problem with the girls, considering they were more human than Renesmee or I.

Sam's pack had come and gone, and Mason and I were spending more and more time at our own place with the girls. I didn't want the others to have to deal with the girl's constant irritating babbling and crying. Mason was always irritated with Seth, Leah and Jacob because he had been spending so much time with them, and I stuck by him.

The girls grew again, and looked to be just passed the toddler days. They were more entertaining now that they could talk, walk, run and play properly. They were best or friends and that was comforting. At least they were together, unlike Delanna and I when we were children.

Rosalie and Emmett were taking them out tonight. There was a circus on, and they really wanted to go. I had an intense fear of clowns, so there was no way I was taking them. We let Rose and Emmett take the reins for that one.

I was lying on the couch and Mason walked through the front door.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Just for a walk."

I nodded and put my book on the table as he approached me. He positioned himself above me on the couch and kissed me seductively. I bit his lip gently in a playful manner, just to tease him.

"Mason…"

"They'll be gone for hours; no one is going to disturb us."

"But—"

"Everything is perfect right now, Vi. We have nothing to worry about anymore. Have some fun." He whispered the last part in my ear before kissing my earlobe. He caressed my neck with his lips, his tongue coming into play occasionally. It was driving me insane.

I moaned quietly and his lips returned to mine. He brushed my hair behind my ear and smirked, "No one is around; you can be as loud as you want."

I laughed as he lifted my up and carried me to our bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and took his shirt off. I knew he would prefer to remove my clothes for me, so I bit my lip as he climbed over me. I let him take full control of the night. Well, he wanted to. He said it was about me, and boy, did he make it about me…

* * *

I walked to the family home where they all were except for Rosalie, Emmett and my daughters.

I walked inside and they were all silent, staring at us. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar all looked so uncomfortable.

"Get lucky, huh?" Jacob asked, bring laughter from my brothers as my sisters tried to hold them back. "Did you forget that you were skyping Jasper before you left for your walk? Because you left the call on...in the bedroom."

My eyes widened and I looked at Mason.

"Shit."

"We wanted to hang the call up, but we just couldn't do it." Alice smirked.

"Oh my god." I was so embarrassed. I turned around and walked out of the room very quickly. Alice appeared in front of me and turned me back around.

"I believe Carlisle has something to say to you."

"What? I certainly do not." He shook his head and avoided my eye contact.

"You didn't _have_ to watch with us…" Edward smirked.

"Why were any of you watching!? That is sick!"

"It was like a porn video. Lucky Emmett wasn't here." Bella laughed.

"This is your fault." I said to Mason.

"They could have hung up." He raised his hands, "They watched, Vi. That is not because of me."

"You're right. Mason is bigger than Jacob." Renesmee smirked.

Jacob looked offended, but he couldn't keep his laugh back.

"Oh god!" Mason stressed.

"Vi is a lot more experimental than you." Jacob shot back.

I made high pitched whine noise and covered my face.

"That was one night you had." Seth smirked.

"I don't want to know what you got up to on Isle Esme if that was just at home." Leah smirked too.

"I hate you." I said to Mason.

"You didn't hate him a half hour ago…" Alistair said. Tanya, Kate and Garrett were laughing, but they weren't teasing us.

"Where is Emmett when you need him?" Jasper laughed.

"Oh, he saw some of it. I was texting him." Garrett wriggled his eyebrows.

"No, no, no. Kill me now."

The teasing continued as I held back my cries. This was one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen in my entire existence.

"You know, you could have done better…" Carmen said quietly.

"Oh god no, not you too." I said to her.

She smiled and Eleazar wasn't able to keep his laughter back anymore. Carmen laughed with him, as well as the others.

Rosalie and Emmett came home with my daughters, who were asleep in their arms. "They fell asleep on the way home." Rosalie smiled.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Mason left Skype on call with Jasper while he fucked Vi." Edward came straight out with it.

"Oh my god, Garrett sent me a few photos. You guys." Emmett grinned and winked at me. He and Rosalie disappeared up the staircase, probably to take my girls to bed.

"Vi—"

"I'm not talking to you." I cut Mason off.

"You weren't talking to me an hour ago, either." He mumbled, "You were screaming."

"Oh my god!"

"Oh, nice my man." Emmett said as they reappeared, "So tell me, was it your idea to just please her?"

Mason hesitated, "Yeah…"

"A gentleman." Esme said quietly.

Carlisle and I both stared at her in disbelief.

"What? It's not the first time I've seen my children having sex…"

My eyes widened, "Oh, that's just wrong."

"It's not my fault Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella, _and_ Kate and Garrett _all_ decided that the living room was a fitting place."

"Wost night of my life." Kate said quietly.

"Gee, thanks. I thought I was on my a-game." Garrett smirked.

"Wait, not at the same time, right?" Tanya asked.

"Oh god no." Bella said quickly, "Never would I ever let Emmett anywhere near me if he was in that kind on mood."

Laughter erupted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty…wild, like you Vi." Emmett joked.

"Oh, I don't even care anymore." I shook my head and sat back, crossing my arms.

"I do." Carlisle said, giving Emmett a warning glare.

"Why were you watching, old man?"

"I wasn't watching, but the sound was hard not to hear, between them and their audience."

Rosalie laughed, "This is great."

"This certainly is not great." I shook my head.

"Mummy?" Lyla asked from behind me. I turned around and saw her rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetie."

She ran to me and jumped up on the couch. I assisted her up and she snuggled up on my lap.

"Enough of that conversation, then." Eleazar said, looking relieved.

"Sing to me?" Lyla asked quietly. She was very developed mentally. She was extremely smart, and it was really strange to see that happening. Charlotte was tough and artistic, and she was a mix between a tom-boy and a girly girl. Lyla was smart, and she was a girly girl, never settling for baggy jeans and a t-shirt. A dress with pants underneath maybe, but nothing that both females and males would wear. Rosalie, Kate and Alice were relieved that at least one of them was like that.

"Sing to you? Sing what?"

She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. Renesmee appeared at the piano and started playing 'Hallelujah'. I always sung the Bon Jovi version. Well, I learnt it from the Bon Jovi version, anyway.

I smiled as she started playing the chords. She was my backup singer, though she didn't sing often around anyone because she was very self-conscious about her voice. Edward grabbed a guitar from the corner and handed it to Jasper, who always played that part for us.

I knew the smiles that Bella and Edward would have when they heard her sing, so I planned to sing softer than I usually did during the "Hallelujah" parts so they could hear her better.

I started singing when it was time, and everyone was silent, listening and smiling.

After the first verse, Charlotte came in and sat in Mason's arms as she listened too.

When it was near the end and I was just repeating Hallelujah, Jasper and Renesmee were both my backup, singing in synchronization, and it was so beautiful to hear them do that while they smirked at each other. I stopped singing all together to let them finish the last couple of Hallelujahs.

"Another one!" Lyla said excitedly.

"It's 10:30, honey."

"Please?" Charlotte asked, quieter than her sister.

Next was Sia's 'My Love'. It was one of my favourite songs, and it was played at Edward and Bella's wedding. Their eyes lit up when Renesmee started.

"Okay, bed time." Mason said once we finished the song.

"Awh, mum's the cool parent." Tanya said.

Mason rolled his eyes and stood up with Charlotte in his arms, "Come on Lyla."

She didn't move from my arms. She sat and stared at him.

"If you go to bed now and get a good night's sleep, we'll go to the park tomorrow." I said.

She jumped off my lap and ran out of the room in front of Mason.

"So, the lesson you learnt today was?" Jasper asked me.

"Make sure Mason hangs up the freaking Skype call and closes the laptop."

He smiled and nodded.

"I feel like I want to apologise, but I also don't think I should, because you could have ended the call and like, not watched."

"Alice didn't let me." He shook his head.

"Hey, don't blame this—No, he's totally right. I didn't let him."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rosalie, "Were they good?"

"Was Mason?" She smirked.

"Okay, goodnight." I stood up and walked out of the room.

They all laughed as I left and Emmett called me back playfully. I ignored him and walked upstairs.

"We're staying here tonight?" Mason asked as I walked into our room.

I nodded, "The girls are already here and I can't be bothered walking back home."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Not again!" Edward called up.

Mason tried to hold his laugh back as I rolled my eyes. We went to bed with the knowledge that the only thing bothering us was the fact that our whole family saw us having sex. Nothing and no one was threatening our lives, no one and nothing was causing any sadness in anyone. I was happy, Mason was happy, the girls were happy and everyone else was happy too.

* * *

 **And so we mark another ending to another fan fiction written by yours truly. It was a really hard decision for me, but I've decided not to make this a trilogy. I've got something new to write ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

 **Thank you, my readers, for your continuous support. It means so much to me**

 **I do aspire to be an author after school, university or not. I don't know.**

 **Thank you again, I love you all. Without further ado, go forth and read or write all the fan fiction stories that your heart desires. A have a short FF to put up before my next big one as I have been very lazy and haven't been writing it lately, so it may be a while. The short one should be up within a few days. Sorry about the wait for the next big one.**

 **-A xx**


End file.
